El Diario de Maki y Nico
by Karly.Nishikino
Summary: Nico y Maki se corresponden, pero dudas, inseguridad y problemas hacen que no puedan estar juntas. Sin embargo Nico no se rendirá, y demostrara que puede hacer lo que sea por la persona que ama. (Es mi primer fanfic así que lo admito, el principios es fome, pero se pone mejor :3)
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo un Fanfic, e incluso, primera vez que escribo una historia sobre algo... Nunca pensé que escribiría una historia, pero esta pareja es simplemente perfecta, y viendo otros Fanfic de ellas (Que estaban muuuuy buenos) me inspire, y salio esto XD.

Bueno, ojala les guste. Ayúdenme a mejorar y así escribir una historia mejor ^^. Eso disfruten

Capitulo 1: "El Romanticismo de Maki-chan"

7.50 am

\- ¡Rayos!, ¡Voy tarde! – grito una chica saliendo apresuradamente del departamento mientras se colocaba la chaqueta.

La que iba corriendo a medio vestir era Yazawa Nico, una estudiante de tercer año, y participe de m's.

(...)

3.50 pm

Era invierno y era la última hora de clases. Afuera estaba lloviendo a cantaros por ende la práctica se había cancelado, a pesar de eso decidieron quedarse un rato para discutir cosas sobre el próximo concierto. Una pelirroja miraba hacia la ventana y se preguntaba si estaba bien quedarse hoy.

La que se estaba cuestionando era Nishikino Maki. Ella estaba sentada esperando a que el salón quedara en silencio antes de guardar sus cosas. Rin y Hanayo se habían adelantado porque antes de ir al club irían al baño y comprarían algo para beber.

Maki caminaba tranquilamente hacia la habitación del club, pero para su sorpresa al abrir la puerta, a la única que encontró ahí fue a Nico leyendo una revista de idols.

-Buenas- Decía Maki mientras se acomodaba en una silla y sacaba un libro.

-Hola – Decía Nico sin apartar los ojos de la revista.

Hubo un pequeño lapso de silencio en el que solo la lluvia retumbaba, aunque a ninguna le molesto ya estaban acostumbradas a hablar poco entre ella, y ninguna de las dos mostraba interés en la otra.

-Woow- Fue lo primero que rompió el silencio- ¡Maki-chan, no sabía que te gustaban ese tipo de libros!- decía Nico mientras miraba el libro con el título "The Notebook*".

Maki sonrojándose y tapando el nombre del libro contesto- P-p-por supuesto, yo también soy chica, me gustan las cosas románticas- mientras desviaba la mirada para que no se notara su obvio sonrojo.

-Ohhh~…- Nico sintiéndose tentada por las obvias expresiones de Maki quiso seguir molestándola- ¿Ah sí?- sonrió de una manera juguetona- ¿Entonces por qué no me dices algo romántico?

-¿Q-Q-Que?!- la pelirroja la miro con sus ojos violetas muy abiertos- C-claro que no diré algo tan vergonzoso…

-¡Lo sabia!- Exclamo la pelinegro- Tu no sirves para las cosas románticas.

-¡C-claro que sí! - Dijo Maki mientras agarraba un mechón de su pelo y empezaba a jugar con el nerviosamente

-¡Demuéstralo!- Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa Nico

-E-emm… - Maki definitivamente no quería decir nada, pero tampoco iba a aceptar lo que dijo esa idiota, ya había llegado muy lejos como para retractarse.

-¿Y bien? – Dijo la tres años mayor

Maki aparto la mirada de la de Nico – P-pues… - Recordó una frase del libro que la tenia vuelta loca, suspiro y recito- "Puedo ser lo que quieras… Sólo dime lo que quieres y lo seré por ti"… es un…

-I-idiota- Escucho Maki a sus espaldas, antes de poder terminar la oración

Respondió inconscientemente al recordar el libro y lo bien que coincidía lo que Nico dijo, mientras volteaba su cabeza, sonrojada hacia Nico- Lo podría s…er-

Se quedo sin palabras al ver la cara de Nico completamente roja, su boca estaba abierta, casi tanto como sus ojos color carmín, pero su expresión cambio al instante, volteo su cara roja y trato de simular enojo.

Hubo un silencio en el que solo hubo silencio, nadie decía nada hasta que un estruendo las saco de ese suspenso mortal…

-¡Hola chicas!- sonaba la voz de Honoka mas el ruido del portazo- ¿Eh? ¿Solo están usted dos Nico-chan, Maki-chan?

-Honoka, ¿Qué haces parada en la puerta?- Se escucho la voz de Umi detrás de Honoka

-¿Eh? Ah!... lo siento, hehe – Dijo la castaña mientras reía

-¿Uh? ¿Donde están Hanayo-chan y Rin-chan? ¿No vinieron contigo Maki-chan? – Decía Kotori mientras entraba a la habitación.

-¿Ah? – Decía Maki mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura – B-bueno, Kayo-chin y Rin querían ir al baño, y luego por refrescos, aunque se han tardado - explicaba con el aliento ya recuperado y guardando el libro en su bolso.

-Y ustedes ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – Gruñía Nico

-Bueno… Nozomi y Eli nos ayudaban con un poco de trabajo del consejo estudiantil – Se explico la chica de pelo azulado

-Lo sentimos, se nos olvido avisarles – Se disculpaba Honoka

\- Nos esmeramos mucho en el trabajo así que lo olvidamos, perdónenos – Rogaba la chica de pelo gris

\- Realmente no importa – Dijo la pelirroja- de todas formas ¿Dónde están Eli y Nozomi?

\- Ah! Fueron a comprar refrescos también, quizás se encuentres con Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan - dijo Honoka

Y como si las hubieran invocado Rin, Hanayo, Eli y Nozomi entraron.

\- Hanayo, Rin ¿Dónde se metieron? – Refunfuñaba Maki remarcando el enojo en la pregunta

\- Em… la verdad es que mientras yo iba al baño Rin-chan se encargaría de los refrescos, pero cuando llegue… - se detuvo Hanayo y miro a Rin.

-Etto… metí la pata-nya – Decía Rin mientras se tocaba la cabeza con una sonrisa algo nerviosa – seleccione café en vez de un refresco…

-Y ahí las encontramos nosotras- decía Eli mientras sonreía - le prestamos cambio…

-Y aquí estamos – Terminaba la historia Nozomi mientras sonreía dulcemente

Maki suspiro, y giro la cabeza dando por terminado el tema.

(…)

Después que todas tomaran asiento, Nico se levanto y dijo – Muy bien, entonces que haremos en el siguiente concierto- dando por comienzo a la conversación.

Durante toda la conversación Nico y Maki no se dirigieron palabra, y solo de vez en cuando miraban de reojo a la otra. Cosa que nadie noto, ya que de hecho todos saben que esas dos no se llevan nada bien.

(…)

La conversación duro bastante, ya eran aproximadamente las 5.00 pm cuando terminaron de hablar, y a pesar de haber pasado mucho tiempo, seguía lloviendo torrencialmente.

Todas se dirigieron a la entrada, aun conversando y riendo hasta que un grito interrumpió todo…

-¡maldición no tengo mi paragua! – Grito Nico desde su lugar

\- Oh! Rayos yo tampoco – Dijo Honoka

\- Ni yo- nya – agrego Rin

\- Ni yo- Dijo Eli como un susurro

\- ¿Ah? ¿Tú también Eliichi? – Dijo sorprendida Nozomi

\- La verdad es que nadie lo esperaba de ti, Eli - dijo sorprendida Umi

\- A diferencias de esas tres – dijo Maki mientras mostraba un cansancio en su cara

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Se molesto Nico

\- Nada, solo lo que oíste- Respondió un poco molesta la pelirroja

\- ¡A cualquiera se le puede olvidar algo!- la pelinegra respondió con furia – aparte en la mañana no estaba lloviendo y salí apresurada de casa.

\- Si, ¡pero no su paragua cuando el clima es tan evidente! – al darse cuenta que sus otras tres compañeras tampoco habían traído su paraguas desistió a seguir con la pelea y volteo su cara

-De todas formas – interrumpió Kotori- tenemos que ver qué hacer con las que no trajeron paraguas

-Compartámoslo-nya – dijo animadamente Rin

\- Es una buena idea, entonces, ¿quién ira con quien? – Respondió la peli azul

\- Yo llevare a Eliichi – dijo la peli purpura

\- Yo iré con Rin-chan – Dijo Hanayo tímidamente

\- Nosotras acompañaremos a Honoka-chan – decía Kotori mientras miraba a Umi – Nos queda de paso

\- Entonces Maki-chan llevara a Nicochi- decía Nozomi

\- ¿Eh? –Respondieron las voces de Maki y Nico a la vez

\- ¡Claro! – Dijo Honoka – está decidido

\- ¡Hey! Espe… - trato de objetar Maki

\- Adiós Maki-chan, dejamos a Nico-chan en tus manos – se despedía Honoka, mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la entrada al igual que todas dejándolas solas.

\- Bueno, vamos, quiero llegar temprano a mi casa – se dirigió a Nico

\- ¿M-me llevaras de verdad? – Se sorprendió Nico

\- P-por supuesto, no soy tan insensible como para dejar que alguien camine bajo esta lluvia – Dijo la pelirroja agarrando un mecho de su pelo.

Nico sonrió y se puso a su lado mientras salían del colegio con el paraguas en la mano de Maki.

(…)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ems... Bueno este es el segundo, ojalá les este gustando ^^**

**Gracias por seguirlo, no pensé****que les gustara a tantas personas :3**

**Soy feliz sabiendo que les gusta ;)**

Capitulo 2: "En la casa de Maki-chan"

Llevaban ya un rato caminando calladas, cuando Nico rompió el silencio con una voz preocupada…

\- ¡Ah! Lo siento – se disculpaba la pelinegra

\- ¿Uh? – La pelirroja la miro un poco sorprendida - ¿Por qué te disculpas?

\- Te estás mojando – decía Nico mientras se acercaba más a Maki la cual tenía su hombro derecho mojado– de esta forma ya no tendrás que mojarte – dijo esto mientras le mostraba una amable sonrisa.

\- ¿Eh? – Maki se sorprendió al ver lo preocupada que estaba Nico – Eso no es propio de ti, Nico-chan

\- ¿Q-Qué? – Nico se sonrojo un poco al ver que había sido quizás un poco atrevida – ¡P-por supuesto! No puedo dejar que te mojes si me estas llevando a casa.

\- ¿…? – Maki guardo silencio, y dirigió nuevamente la vista hacia el camino

-Y-y también lo siento por…obligarte a que me llevaras – dijo Nico aprovechando el momento

Maki se extraño –"Nico-chan está actuando raro"- pensaba para ella, observando a Nico.

Suspirando dijo – No me estas obligando, ya te dije que no soy tan mala para dejar que alguien se moje – La pelirroja miro al frente y susurro- de cualquier manera, estas actuando extraño hoy.

Nico la había escuchado y reclamando, gruñó – ¡No estoy actuando para nada extraño! – se coloco delante de ella sin salir del paraguas y hizo que Maki se parara en seco

-¡Sí, si lo estas! – Gritaba Maki molesta, mientras se inclinaba sobre su Senpai que era más pequeña que ella

-¡Claro que no! – Dio vuelta su cara apartando la vista de la de Maki y respondió- Tú eres la que está actuando raro hoy, Maki-chan

\- ¿Uh-…? – Algo corto la respuesta de Maki bruscamente sin dejar que terminara la oración.

La razón por la que Maki no había podido contestar fue que en la vuelta de la esquina justo antes de tomar el desvió hacia la casa de Nico, un coche paso a gran velocidad, levantando gran cantidad de agua que se había juntado, haciendo que Maki y Nico (que estaba enfrente de ella en ese momento) se mojaran completamente.

-¡Qué demonios!- Nico estaba hecha una furia, aunque no con Maki, el incidente hizo que se olvidara de la pelea.

Maki aun un poco confundida empezó a pensar…

-"Tengo que dejar a Nico-chan, pero en este estado no puedo, y tampoco puedo dejar que ella se quede con la ropa mojada… No hay alternativa… tendré que…"- justo después de llegar a su resolución tomo la mano de Nico y arrastro a Nico en la otra dirección

-¿Qué estás haciendo Maki-chan?- Respondió la pelinegra con ojos sorprendidos

\- No queda alternativa te llevare a mi casa que está más cerca, te prestare ropa y esperaremos a que se seque la otra – durante todo lo que dijo, Maki no aparto la mirada del camino.

-"Estoy prácticamente obligando a que venga a mi casa… ¡Que vergonzoso!... pero no puedo dejar las cosas como están, si lo hago esta idiota podría sugerir algo aún más idiota"- Pensó caminando rápidamente ya que ya no le importaba mojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Efectivamente la casa de Maki estaba más cerca que la de Nico en ese momento, y a decir verdad era la mejor idea que podrían tener, pero a Maki no le gustaba invitar gente a su casa, debido a que probablemente tendría que invitarlos a pasar a su habitación y eso la incomodaba. Ni siquiera Rin y Hanayo habían tenido la posibilidad de entrar ahí.

(…)

Casi a los cinco minutos después de retomar el caminar llegaron a la casa de Maki.

\- ¡WOoow! –Exclamo Nico - ¿Acaso es una mansión?

-En teoría si – Decía Maki sin inmutarse mientras abría la puerta – pero no exageres

Nico ya conocía la casa de playa y la casa de campo de la familia de Maki, pero la mansión de ahora era totalmente diferente… Era mucho más grande de cualquier casa que había visto en su vida, se preguntaba cuantas personas cabrían adentro, cuantas habitaciones tenia y cosas como esa. Y al entrar se dio cuenta de lo amplio y lo bien organizado que estaba, tenía una decoración elegante, pero no cargada de cosas, lo que la hacía ver mejor, y en el aire se sentía como una especie de fragancia parecido al olor de la canela, era un estilo occidental que llamaba mucho la atención.

Ya adentro, se sacaron los zapatos y Maki le paso a Nico unas pantuflas aunque le dijo que primero se sacara también los calcetines, y luego pasaron a la primera habitación que había en el pasillo, la cual era una sala de estar bastante grande.

\- Quédate aquí, iré a preparar el baño –decía mientras se alejaba y de un closet sacaba un tipo de bata, muy elegante al parecer – sácate esa ropa mientras tanto…Mmm… creo que por ahora es mejor que la dejes en la entrada, al fin y al cabo ya esta mojada

\- P-pero, ¿tus padres no se enojaran si ven ropa tirada en la entrada? – hablo por fin Nico, la cual se veía un poco nerviosa

\- Mis padres llegan tarde los días viernes – respondía Maki con indiferencia – y tampoco nos demoraremos mucho así que no importa

\- ¡Ah! Lo siento – bajaba la mirada la pelinegra

Maki la miro extrañada – de verdad estas rara hoy Nico-chan-

\- ¿Eh? –Contesto alarmada Nico – C-claro que no, es solo que pensé que te sentías sola, simplemente me dio lastima

\- A mi no me importa, así que no veo el por qué te debes disculpar –dijo con una mirada fría la pelirroja

\- S-solo lo dije sin pensar y ya – dijo Nico un poco enojada – D-de todas maneras ve a preparar el baño, nos vamos a congelar aquí

\- ¡Hmp! Tienes razón –Maki se dio la media vuelta y se marcho dejando a Nico sola

\- Que se cree esa niña – murmuro molesta

(…)

Después de un rato Maki volvió con una bata puesta, Nico también tenía la suya.

\- ¿Maki-chan todavía no te bañas? – pregunto Nico

\- Nop, tú serás la primera – decía Maki mientras la miraba con los brazos cruzados – ven te llevare al baño

\- ¡Claro que no! – Dijo Nico seria – tu eres la dueña de la casa en este momento, no me puedo bañar antes que tu

\- Y tú eres una invitada – dijo la pelirroja también seria- y acá los invitados son muy importantes… Y de todas maneras voy a poner a secar tu ropa mientras tanto, tú no sabes dónde colocarla, así que no servirá de nada perder ese tiempo.

Nico suspiro – está bien, tu ganas – y siguió a Maki hasta el baño

Maki se encamino a la entrada mientras detrás de la puerta Nico gritaba y se preguntaba cómo podía haber un baño tan grande. Al llegar a la puerta principal vio la ropa de Nico la cual, a pesar de estar muy mojada, la había dejado bastante ordenada.

La tomo y la llevo al cuarto de secado, tomando también su ropa la metió dentro de la maquina. Cuando termino de meter la suya se dio cuenta que no había considerado antes… ¡La ropa interior de Nico se encontraba ahí! ¡E incluso, Nico-chan se dio el trabajo de esconderla!

Empezó a meter la ropa… primero tomo la chaqueta… luego el listón…y al sacar la camisa justo antes de llegar a la falda estaba rigurosamente colocados unas pequeñas pantis color blanco con un listón justo al medio y un sujetador bastante pequeño lo cual a Maki le causo ternura que Nico usara eso.

Justo en el momento en el que Maki lo tomó para meterlos escucho un grito que casi le detuvo el corazón

\- ¡Maki-chan! –Se escucho la voz de Nico llamarla

(…)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Bueno, quería subirlo antes... pero el colegio me tiene a tope, sorry u.u

Ems... y como sea... disfrutenlo, gracias por sus comentarios y a leer ^^!

Capitulo 3: "La Osada Maki-chan"

\- ¡Maki-chan! – se escucho la voz de Nico

Maki metió todo a la maquina en un abrir de ojos, sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, Nico la estaba buscando.

-¡Maki-chan! ¡¿Dónde estás?! – se escuchaba de nuevo la voz de la pelinegra que se acercaba más y más.

\- ¡A-Aquí estoy Nico-chan! -Decía Maki mientras salía de la habitación con prisa

Nico se dio vuelta con su bata puesta y dijo:

-El baño está desocupado –Dijo con una sonrisa- fue muy agradable

\- Q-que bien que te haya gustado – Decía Maki todavía un poco nerviosa – entonces voy…

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Paso algo? – Decía la pelinegra mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza

-¿E-Eh? Para nada – Respondió velozmente volviendo los nervios a Maki – ¿y tú? ¿Sabes cómo llegar a la sala?

\- P-por supuesto que sé – Respondió Nico inflando el pecho- Estas hablado con la fabulosa Idol Nico-chan

\- Sí, si –Decía Maki – Suerte – le dijo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa burlona y se ponía en marcha al baño ya mas calmada.

-Esa idiota…-se dijo enojada Nico- ya verá – se puso en marcha para no perder tiempo.

(…)

Maki había terminado de bañarse y tenía ya ropa seca puesta, mientras aun escuchaba la lluvia caer se dirigió rápidamente a la sala de estar y alcanzo a ver como Nico sentada en el sillón grande colgaba su teléfono y ponía una expresión bastante extraña, así que pregunto…

-Nico-chan, ¿Está todo bien? –

-E-emm… ¡p-por supuesto! –dijo Nico sorprendida al ver a Maki repentinamente

-¿Ah, sí? – decía Maki mientras se sentaba a su lado – ¡no te creo! – dijo volteando su cara así ella

-¿Eh? – Decía Nico un poco enojada – ¡Es la verdad!-Murmurando agrego- de todas formas no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

Maki se acerco peligrosamente a su cara, provocando que Nico quedara recostada en el sillón, Maki, que tenía mucha más fuerza que Nico, puso las mano sobre sus hombros y la miro seriamente

-Para que no haya pasado nada tienes una cara bastante preocupada-Se detuvo un momento- y si, si tienes que decirlo, simplemente porque te lo estoy pidiendo – dijo Maki a punto de estallar por el enojo- No te soltare hasta que me digas

Nico tenía la cara roja, podía verse claramente reflejada en los hermosos ojos violetas de la pelirroja y aunque se distinguía enojo seguían siendo bellos, había una suave fragancia dulce con una esencia encantadora y seductora, diferente al olor de la canela que estaba ya en el aire, sus labios estaban muy cerca, incluso podía sentir la respiración de Maki en su cara y cada palabra hacía retumbar los oídos de la pelinegra haciendo latir su corazón cada vez más rápido

-E-e-está bien…-Decía Nico volteando su cara- ¡P-pero sal de encima!.. Eres pesada…

Cuando Maki por fin se dio cuenta de la situación su cara se puso roja… Maki estaba arriba de Nico de tal forma que su pierna izquierda estaba puesta entre las piernas de Nico, sus manos habían bajo un poco la bata que la pelinegra tenia puesta y lo peor…¡Estaban muy cerca!... tan cerca que Maki al verse reflejada en los ojos carmín que estaban a punto de llorar pensó en lo tierna que se veía, pero no pudo evitar casi caerse del sillón por la impresión

-¡A-ah! L-lo siento – dijo alejando rápidamente con tono nervioso y su cara roja– E-entonces ¿qué sucedió? –Cambio el tema rápidamente volviendo a su expresión enojada mientras que al mismo tiempo trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos.

-¡A-ah! V-verdad – Se acomodaba la bata Nico y trataba de recuperarse del shock- P-pero no es importante

-N-no importa, tu solo dime –Dijo esto mientras volteaba la mirada hacia Nico, pero en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron sus caras volvieron a ponerse rojas y las separaron rápidamente.

Nico suspiro, y toco su pecho para tratar de tranquilizar su corazón

-Está bien – se tranquilizo Nico- Cocoa y Kotaro salieron a ver la lluvia por el balcón, y con el viento, el agua y los papeles de los niños, la casa quedo hecha un desastre, sin mencionar que muchos lugares quedaron mojados y no se han secado aún por el frio- Se tomo un descanso y suspiro- de todas formas hoy dormiremos con un familiar y…

-¡P-puedes quedarte aquí! -Maki interrumpió, sorprendiendo a Nico y a ella misma- Emm… s-solo si quieres obviamente…

-Wow Maki-chan, eres muy atrevida -dijo Nico- aunque creo que es mejor que me vaya, no quiero molestar

-Ya has molestado bastante –Dijo la pelirroja fríamente- que te quedes no significara nada

-No sé si enojarme o sentirme agradecida –dijo la pelinegra apretando su puño con fuerza- de todas formas no tengo ropa de recambio

-Pues te presto algo de la mía – Maki llevo una mano a su cabello nerviosamente- ¿ves? No tienes de que quejarte

-¡E-está bien! –dijo Nico ya dándose por vencida- Pero es solo porque es tarde, está lloviendo, y para llegar a casa es demasiado lejos…¡hmp!

-Estas siendo muy orgullosa Nico-chan – Maki la miro

-Cla-¡Claro que no! – Nico volteo nuevamente su cara lejos de la mirada de Maki

-¡Sí, sí! – Decía esto mientras se ponía de pie- de todas maneras ya es tarde, hay que hacer la cena

-¿Uh? – ladeo tiernamente la cabeza Nico- ¿No esperaremos a tus padres?

-¿Ya te lo dije verdad? – Maki la miro con cansancio- Mis padres este día llegaran tarde

-¿De verdad? –Nico se sorprendió- ¿y a qué hora llegaran?, ¿y no tienes un chef que te prepare la comida?, ¿Y tampoco…

-Tienes muchas preguntas ¿verdad? – Dijo Maki un poco molesta- hablas mucho…

-Pero… ¿no te sientes sola? – Dijo Nico con inocencia

-¡Cla-Claro que no! –Se sonrojo Maki

Nico no tenía una casa como la de Maki, claro está, pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue que alguien como ella se quedara sola en una casa tan grande como esta. Por su parte, Nico tenía a sus hermanos y en la tarde a sus padres para provocar ruidos en la casa todo el día, cenaban siempre que podían juntos, por eso, quedarse totalmente sola en la casa le parecía algo extraño, triste y hasta melancólico.

Nico suspiro y agrego– Ya que me has invitado y has sido buena conmigo…por lo menos por ahora – murmuro lo ultimo desviando la mirada – te preparare la cena –Al terminar sonrió amablemente

-Está bien, de todas formas no sabía que cocinar – Maki no insistió porque se sentía muy cansada hasta para comer

(…)

Al entrar a la cocina Nico se sorprendió, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió bastante motivada, así que se puso manos a la obra inmediatamente diciéndole a Maki que pusiera la mesa mientras tanto.

Terminaron casi al mismo tiempo de hacer sus deberes, ya que a pesar que era mucho más fácil poner la mesa, cada vez que Maki entraba a la cocina se quedaba un rato viendo a Nico y pensando cosas como: "Nico-chan parece una dueña de casa", "se maneja bastante bien, a pesar de ser una enana" y cosas por el estilo, pero igualmente la pelinegra al estar tan absorta con la comida solo podía oír sus pensamientos "Tiene que ser la mejor comida que Maki-chan allá probado", "Será tan buena que ni esa idiota podrá decir que sabe mal".

(…)

Maki se impresiono por la habilidad de Nico, pero ni loca le diría algo tan vergonzoso así de la nada, así que se lo guardo para ella, aunque por dentro estaba agradecida.

-Gracias por la comida – agradeció Maki levantando su plato y el de Nico – yo lavare

-Mmm… está bien – sonrió Nico

Maki se estaba enojando, ¡no podía creer que estaba empezando a encontrar linda la sonrisa de Nico! Y para más remate se sentía confundida por haberse lanzado arriba de ella tan precipitadamente. En ese momento lo único que pensó fue que quería que Nico confiara mas en ella, pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba…estaba… ¡prácticamente sobre de ella!

Nico al mismo tiempo también se preguntaba qué rayos había pasado en la sala de estar hace un rato, por qué Maki se lanzo arriba de ella, y por qué se sintió tan nerviosa por eso, o es más…¿¡Por qué pensó que Maki se veía atractiva en ese momento!?... algo raro le estaba pasando, pero estaba segura que era esa pelirroja la que la está confundiendo.

Algo la saco de sus pensamientos –Nico-chan – escucho a Maki desde la cocina

-¿Qué ocurre, Maki-chan? – Nico se paro del elegante comedor y se dirigió a la cocina, para encontrarse con Maki con un delantal rosa con líneas rojas que le quedaba bastante bien…

-"…¡Espera! ¿"bastante bien"? Yo no diría algo como eso, menos a esa idiota" – se cuestiono Nico

-¿Quieres que te enseñe la habitación? – Pregunto Maki sin sacar la vista de la bajilla- Me quedare despierta un rato más esperando a mis padres para explicarles la situación, no quiero interrumpirlos en el trabajo, así que no los he llamado

-Si ese es el caso, te hare compañía – respondió Nico con los brazos cruzados- De todas formas es mi culpa que tengas que esperarlos

-C-como quieras – Dijo Maki nerviosa por la repentina respuesta de Nico.

(…)

Después de lavar la bajilla, Maki sin decir nada camino seguida de Nico llegando al cuarto de lavado, empujando a Nico adentro le dijo que allí había ropa y que se cambiara de una vez. Nico ya vestida le pasó la bata a Maki la cual fue a guardar a la sala de estar. Al volver Nico, Maki hablo.

-Muy bien Nico-chan, iré al cuarto de música, si quieres te puedes quedar aquí, o prepararte algo en la cocina – Dijo Maki, alejándose

-¿Eh? ¡Hey! ¡Espera! – La pelinegra la detuvo agarrándola del brazo- Iré contigo - Nico no quería dejarla sola, ni menos estar ella sola en una casa tan grande

-Claro que no, me molestaras – Maki no quería que la vieran tocar, así que insistía en dejarla sola

-¡Me quedare en silencio pero no me dejes! – Nico dijo esto, y a los ojos de cualquiera se veía como una niña pequeña, lo cual hizo que Maki se sonrojara

Suspiro cansadamente Maki, sabía que no iba a ganar y de todas formas Nico ya le había dicho que le haría compañía, así que era obvio que insistiría en venir – Como quieras -y se puso en marcha

(…)

Llegaron a una confortable sala de color blanco y café claro intercaladamente, lo que más destacaba era un piano de cola negro brillante y un tapete blanco que le tapaba un poco las patas, había un escritorio, y muchos otro instrumentos.

Maki se sentó en la banca negra, Nico, en cambio, se quedo mirando el interior por un rato, luego, se acerco lentamente y se sentó al lado de Maki, tan cerca que se rozaban. Al sentir el contacto con la otra las dos se movieron un poco con la cara ruborizada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola ^^!**

**Bueno como siempre, muchas gracias por sus comentario ^^**

* * *

Capitulo 4: "La Canción de Maki-chan"

-Emss… Maki-chan –Nico fue la primera en romper el silencio- es un lindo lugar – Se sonrojo un poco- es algo así…como tu estilo.

\- Antes lo utilizaba mi madre, pero ahora con el hospital, tiene poco tiempo – Respondía Maki mientras se movía nerviosamente tratando de acomodarse

\- Mmm… así que tratas de imitar a tu madre – Dijo Nico mientras se acercaba más tratando de molestarla

-¡Po-por supuesto que no! –Maki bajo la mirada- Mi madres es muy bella, atenta e inteligente, aspirar a ser alguien como ella no es más que un sueño

-Pero es algo que quieres ¿verdad? – Respondió seriamente Nico.

A parte de las actitudes generales de Maki, lo que más detestaba era que limitaba lo que quería y pensar eso hizo que las ganas de molestarla desaparecieran, ahora más bien, quería sermonearla.

-Quizás un poco –Respondió un poco sonrojada

Nico suspiro – Maki-chan, tienes que dejar de limitar tus sueños y anhelos

-¿Eh? – Se sorprendió por el repentino cambio – yo no hago eso…

-¡Claro que si, optas siempre por el bien de los demás antes que tu propio bien! – Nico se había enojado- ¡Odio eso!

-Pues aunque lo hiciera, ¿Qué derecho tienes tú de decirme eso? – Maki también mostraba enojo en su mirada

-¡Pues yo…! Pues yo…-Ya no era enojo en su voz si no tristeza- limite mucho tiempo mis sueños, sufrí mucho por tratar de cumplirlos, y al mirarte siento que…-Bajo la mirada y grito con los ojos bien cerrados- ¡No soportaría verte sufrir por eso!

Maki abrió sus bellos ojos violetas con sorpresa… trato de tocarla y consolarla, se veía muy deprimida - ¿Nico-chan? – pero al decir eso Nico volteo su cara.

Estuvieron así una eternidad, o eso fue lo que pensó Maki… tragándose sus sentimientos de impotencia y enojo decidió demostrarlos de otra forma en vez de seguir peleando con Nico que ya estaba bastante deprimida.

Se preparo y se puso a tocar una hermosa melodía, en sí, Maki no era buena con las palabras, pero de cierta forma hacia que las notas hablaran por ella.

Al terminar, Maki se dio vuelta en dirección a Nico, quería saber si sus sentimientos le habían llegado, pero Nico la miraba sorprendida con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- "¿Fue muy malo? ¿Hice algo mal?... ó ¿mis sentimientos te alcanzaron, Nico-chan?" – se pregunto la pianista

-… ¿M-Maki-chan?…- Nico coloco suavemente su mano en la cara de Maki- ¿Maki-chan, por qué lloras? - provoco confusión en la pelirroja al comprobar que realmente estaba llorando.

\- "¿Estoy… Llorando?" – Al parecer los sentimientos de Maki llegaron, pero al no darse cuenta ella misma de lo que expresaba, todas esas emociones la golpearon.

-No…No…No lo sé – Dijo Maki posando su mano suavemente en la cara de Nico -y tú… ¿Por…por qué lloras?

Nico, al ver a Maki llorar, se sintió abatida, sola, triste, apenada, furiosa y dolida, provocando que algunas lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

-No estoy llorando… – Tratando que el calor de esa mano no se le escapara, la presiono contra su cara mientras Maki pasaba su pulgar por su mejilla secando el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas

Efectivamente, ambas no sabían que pasaba, pero el tacto de la otra fue suficiente para calmar la tempestad que cada una tenía en su interior. Confusión, pena y angustia era lo más cercano con lo que sentían en ese momento.

Todas estas palabras sonaban como un murmullo, si no estuvieras a la distancia en que ellas se encontraban, no escucharías nada, solo la lluvia caer, delicadamente, como acariciando los techos por los que bajaba.

Un olor tenue y suave se coló por la nariz de Nico, esa fragancia seductora que hizo que su corazón latiera hace un rato al igual que ahora y que la confundió a más no poder. Mientras que Maki por primera vez sentía esa dulce pero enérgica fragancia que emanaba de Nico, sintió como su estomago le cosquillaba, eran…como mariposas, no había mejor explicación.

Se iban acercando cada vez más y la conversación se había olvidado. Lo único que venía a la cabeza de ambas era poder consolar a la otra, no importaba la manera, ya que ver triste a la otra provocaba un sentimiento de impotencia que las incitaba a solo actuar.

De una u otra manera estaban peligrosamente cerca, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en los de la otra, viendo reflejadas con claridad en ellos. No se podría decir que era exactamente lo que pensaban mientras se acercaban, porque aparte del deseó de detener las lagrimas de la persona que tenían enfrente su cabeza era un lio.

Ya a la distancia de un suspiro, Maki cerró los ojos, y Nico, casi por inercia, cerró también los suyos. Se entregaron al momento, ya nada importaba hasta la lluvia se había hecho muda a sus oídos, y el único sonido que importaba era el latido de sus corazones, que aumentaba cada vez más…Aunque hubo un sonido que no pudieron ignorar…

-¡Ah! –Salto Maki del susto- Es mi teléfono – lo saco de su bolsillo y contesto, mientras Nico quedaba con una expresión de confusión.

-…?- La pelinegra se quedo sin palabras, así que se limito a escuchar la conversación o más bien el monologo de Maki

-¿H-hola?- Maki aclaro su garganta y suspiro antes de seguir- ¿Padre?... No, no es necesario ya cene… ¿llegaran pronto?... Tengo algo que decirles… No, no es nada grave… está bien, adiós.

Nico se paro antes que Maki cortara y se apoyo contra el costado del piano para no tener que ver a la pelirroja a la cara.

-¿Sucede algo? – le decía mientras se pasaba la manga sobre la cara secándose lo restante de las lágrimas

\- Mis padres llegaran en un rato más, pero que era mejor que les digiera lo que tenía que decirles mañana en la mañana, tal parece que el trafico esta algo denso por las calles con exceso de agua que están cerrada–Decía Maki dirigiéndose a la puerta

¿Huh? ¿Dónde vas? – Pregunto la pelinegra mientras recuperaba la postura

-Me voy a poner la pijama- Se tomo una pausa- ¿Vienes?

-Por supuesto –Puso una cara de ironía y se puso a caminar detrás de la pelirroja mientras pensaba.

-"Ya son casi las diez y Maki-chan en un día normal estaría aún sola… Quiero saber más de ella, qué hace mientras esta sola, qué piensa mientras compone, qué le gusta, qué le desagrada, qué rostro pondrá mientras sonríe desde el fondo de su corazón, qué piensa de todo lo que ha pasado hoy…"-se detuvo en seco-"…¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?"-Se sorprendió de ella misma por las inusuales reflexiones.

-Nico-chan ¿pasa algo? – La interrumpió la voz de Maki tomándola por sorpresa

-¿E-eh? – Nico sentía como un sudor frio le recorría la espalda –"rayos, ¿Qué le digo?"

-De todos modos, apresúrate, no te vayas a perder, no voy a regresar por ti – Maki ignoro la situación, tenía mucho que pensar en vez de hablar con Nico

Nunca había considerado a Nico más que una compañera en m's por ende no entendía el comportamiento que había tenido anteriormente, por lo cual se dispuso a pensar…

-"En la sala de estar… estaba hablando con Nico-chan, y me molesto que no me tuviera confianza… entonces yo… entonces yo…" –La cara de Maki estaba roja, pero como iba caminando delante de Nico, ella no lo noto- "eso no importa, sigamos… luego fuimos a cenar, la cena estaba bastante bien, incluso, creo que debería darle las gracias a Nico-chan, pero puede que esa idiota lo mal interprete… después fuimos a la sala de música y bueno conversamos, creo que la canción era bastante buena, pero no recuerdo cómo iba…" – Antes de que siquiera una nota viniera a la cabeza de Maki, las imágenes de Nico y ella llorando la molestaron- "Rayos, Nico-chan idiota, me dejo preocupada…"

-Maki-chan, ¿cuánto más vamos a caminar? – La voz de Nico la sorprendió

-Emm… -tanto pensar había dejado a Maki desorientada, pasaron unos segundo antes que se diera vuela y empezara de nuevo su curso.

(…)

Al caminar otro poco más llegaron al frente de una habitación, al igual que muchas estaban cerrada, pero esta era claramente utilizada.

-Entra – Decía Maki sosteniendo la puerta

-Está bien…- Respondió Nico sin negarse pero con una cara de indiferencia

-Quédate aquí, no toques ni saques nada – Dijo la pianista seriamente- Regreso de inmediato

-¿Eh, adonde vas? – Dijo la pelinegra mientras veía la puerta cerrarse, suspiro- Bueno, mientras, veamos que tal es la habitación de Maki-chan – Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

Se puso a revisar la extensa habitación de un color purpura suave. Tenía un escritorio en "L" en la pared que estaba al frente de la puerta y un parlante bastante grande a cada lado, y la cama se encontraba al frente de este. Encima de una gran cómoda había una ventana que daba una muy buena vista y justo al lado, un gran telescopio que se veía muy delicado. Mientras que papeles abundaban alrededor, en la cama, algunos en el piso y otros en el escritorio, muchos con símbolos que Nico no entendía, recogiéndolos, los colocó encima del escritorio. Pero lo que más llamo la atención de la pelinegra fue un gran armario al lado de la cómoda con dos puertas que incitaban a Nico a abrirlas.

-"mientras lo haga rápido estará bien"-pensaba Nico un poco nerviosa

Agarro las dos manillas y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla se escucho *toc*toc* que le puso los pelos de punta a Nico.

-¿Nico-chan? – la voz de Maki retumbo en los oídos de la Senpai y la dejo congelada.

(…)

* * *

**Perdonen lo corto, pero en estos días los bloques mentales abundan -.-'**

**Pero para que me perdonen tratare de subir el próximo luego XD**

**Eso... Nos vemos ^^!**


	5. Especial 1

FELIZ CUMPLE MAKI-CHAN 333!

Obviamente tenia que hacer algo por Maki-chan... Al fin y al cabo es imposible no amarla.

Bueno, disfrutenlo y mañana subo el capitulo 2... Creo que iré subiendo así los capítulos.

Es cursi...y largo...u.u... Igual que todos los siguientes capítulos XDD

Pero así tienen harto para reír y leer ^^

Capítulo Especial: "El cumpleaños de Maki-chan"

12 de Abril:

\- ¡Chicas! Tenemos que decirles algo- nya – dijo seriamente Rin

\- Es muy importante – Recalcaba Hanayo

\- ¡Que bien! ¿Así que por fin es oficial? – Decía Nozomi con alegría

\- ¡Wow! ¡Chicas las estaremos apoyando! – Agrego Honoka alegremente.

-…¿¡Q-q-q-q-q-qué!? Eso es indecente– Decía Umi sonrojada.

\- ¡No, se equivocan! Esperen… – Hanayo trato de hablar, pero estaba sonrojada y su tono se hizo todavía más bajo que lo normal

\- ¡Yey! – Celebraba Kotori – ¿Y quién se confesó?

\- No me lo esperaba… pero felicitaciones – Dijo Eli con una sonrisa en su cara

\- ¡N-no es asiií! – Gritaba Rin que estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza y quien se había limitado a hablar por la misma razón- ¡N-no es eso! ¡Es otra cosa!

\- ¡R-Rin-chan tiene razón! –Hanayo empezó a levantar la voz- E-escúchenos antes de decir algo…

-¡Como sea! – Nico por fin se unió a la conversación- No lo digan aún.

\- ¿Por qué no, Nico? – Preguntaba Eli

\- M-Maki-chan aún no llega – Nico se sonrojo y volteo la cara

Nozomi rio un poco – Nicochi tiene razón, mejor esperemos.

\- ¡No podemos! – Hanayo dijo decidida

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntaba Honoka

\- Porque es de Maki-chan-nya – Dijo Rin

\- ¿Maki-chan? – Pregunto Nico

\- Bueno… a decir verdad su cumpleaños es pronto… - Decía Hanayo

\- ¿De verdad? No lo sabía… - Dijo Kotori un poco triste.

\- Maki-chan no se lo ha dicho a nadie, pero sus padres nos lo dijeron cuando fuimos a su casa unos días atrás-nya – Rin respondió

\- ¡Bien! ¡¿Y qué le haremos?! – Preguntó enérgicamente Honoka

-A Maki le gusta la música, ¿y si hacemos algo que ver con ello?- Propuso Umi

\- Pero es Maki-chan que nos las compone… - Corregía Kotori

\- Tienes razón… - Umi se dio cuenta de su error.

Todas estaban en silencio pensando que hacer para Maki… Ideas iban y venían, pero todas eran contradichas por alguien.

\- ¿Y si en vez de ensayar hacemos una pequeña fiesta? – Decía Honoka lanzando una idea al azar

\- Solo quieres saltarte la práctica ¿verdad? – Decía Umi con corazón duro

\- P-pero no está mal – Rin apoyo a Honoka – Creo que…

Antes de terminar Umi le había dirigido una penetrante mirada congelando a Rin por completo.

\- Creo que está bien Umi-chan– Kotori le sonrió amablemente. Cosa que a Umi la derretía en segundos

\- B-bueno, tomémoslo como una opción – Miro de nuevo a Kotori quien le dedico una sonrisa.

\- ¡Muy bien! Entonces le diré a mi familia que preparemos un pastel para ella… - Ofreció Honoka.

\- Yo traeré algunas decoraciones – Se ofreció Nozomi – Me ayudaras, ¿verdad Elichi?

\- Por supuesto – Sonrió Eli mirándola a los ojos fijamente por un rato, se marginaron a su propio mundo.

"¡Esas dos sacan chispas!" – Pensaron las otras seis.

\- Bueno, Rin-chan y yo nos encargamos de las golosinas – Dijo Hanayo mirando a Rin correspondiéndose mutuamente una sonrisa en afirmación.

\- ¡Bien-Nya! – Rin se veía claramente emocionada- Con esto terminamos-nya

\- No le digan nada a Maki – Advirtió Eli

\- ¡Sií! – Se escucho la voz de las otras siete.

(...)

Durante todo el camino a casa Nico estuvo ausente, solo pensaba que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Maki y tenía que regalarle algo, y por supuesto felicitarla… pero eso era muy vergonzoso.

-"El cumpleaños de Maki-chan… ¿Verdad?... ¿Qué le regalaré? ¿Qué haré?... Es mi kouhai, tengo que ser buena Senpai…"

Al llegar a su casa se olvido un poco de ello, pero la noche entera la paso pensando que regalarle.

(...)

Ya era de mañana otra vez. Un bello día primaveral de Abril se surgía a medida que amanecía.

Para Nico fue una mañana totalmente normal, exceptuando el hecho que no podía dejar de pensar en Maki.

(…)

Llego a la escuela bastante temprano, pero en ella no era raro, estaba acostumbrada a despertar desde temprano por sus incontrolable hermanitos.

Se sentó en su banco con la cabeza apoyada en su mano y con su mirada perdida en la ventana.

\- ¿Nico? – Pregunto Eli sin recibir respuesta.

\- ¿Nicochi? – Ahora intentaba Nozomi con el mismo resultado

-¿Qué le pasa? – Pregunto Eli a Nozomi

\- No lo sé… Pero se como despertarla – Nozomi hizo una sonrisa traviesa- Nicochi… si no responde te tocare donde no te gusta… - Al no recibir respuesta nuevamente la pelipúrpura ataco los pechos de su amiga.

\- ¡Kya! – Se sorprendió Nico dando un gran grito

\- ¿Despertaste? – Pregunto burlonamente Nozomi

\- ¡Si, si! ¿Qué quieren? – Pregunto la pelinegra enfadada

\- Estabas bastante distraída, y venimos a ver que te sucedía – Decía la rubia

\- No estoy distraída… Solo pensaba – Dijo Nico

-¿Y en qué? Si se puede saber – Nozomi pregunto con tono burlón

-Nada que te importe – Nico seguía con esa mirada hosca.

-Mmm… Puede que estés pensando en Maki-chan – Nico se sonrojo al ver que había dado en el clavo.

\- ¡C-claro que no! Q-que gran imaginación tienes Nozomi – A Nico se le notaba lo nerviosa a cien metros - ¿P-por qué tendría que pensar en esa idiota?

Nozomi trataba de esconder una risa, y Eli se dio la vuelta para no mostrarle las obvias ganas de reírse a Nico.

\- ¡L-lo digo en serio! – Nico se puso aún más roja

\- Sí, sí como digas – Nozomi quería seguir molestándola, pero la interrumpieron

\- Ejem – Se aclaro la garganta para disimular los rastros de la risa Eli– Nico, ¿Quieres venir con nosotras a comprar un regalo para Maki?

\- No, gracias – Dijo rápidamente Nico

\- Vamos Nicochi, te será más fácil elegir algo si tienes más opiniones – Nozomi trataba de persuadirla.

\- Es Maki de quien hablamos – Agrego Eli – Si hay alguien más terco que ella… eres tú

\- ¿Qué intentas decir? – Nico volvió a fruncir el seño- Como sea… tienen razón las acompañaré.

(...)

Después de las clases y la práctica las tres chicas de tercero se dirigieron al centro para buscar dicho regalo.

Al rato Eli y Nozomi ya estaban con regalo en mano, a diferencia de Nico.

-Nico, ¿No piensas comprar nada? – Le pregunto Eli al ver que aún no se decidía

\- No… nada me convence – Se excusaba – Tiene que ser algo especial

\- Nicochi, si es así – Nozomi entendió el punto y sus verdaderas intenciones- Nada de lo que le compres será suficiente.

\- Pero tiene que haber algo – Replicaba Eli al ver a Nico decaerse.

\- Nico-chan, ¿hay algo que quieras hacer con ella? – Nozomi la miro esperando a que la mirara molesta, pero en cambio Nico respondió con decisión.

\- ¡Tienes razón! – A Nico le volvió el espíritu al cuerpo – Haré algo solo para nosotras, será lo mejor que a Maki le hayan dado.

\- "Espérame Maki-chan, planeare algo que te encantara" – Pensaba Nico con una sonrisa en el rostro

(…)

19 de Abril:

Hoy era el día. Todas apenas llegaron dejaron las cosas en el club. Las de primero se encargarían que Maki no fuera al salón del club en los descansos, mientras que las de segundo y tercero adornaban y servían los bocadillos en el mismo lapso.

(…)

El día pasó rápido y sin dificultades. Estaba todo listo, lo último que faltaba era traer a Maki al salón, y quien lo haría sería la persona que no se había ofrecido en llevar nada, Nico.

\- ¿Ehh? ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? – Reclamaba Nico

\- Es obvio, no hiciste nada productivo aquí – le contradecía Eli

\- No es justo, estaba distraída – Dijo Nico con un puchero

\- Nicochi, es mejor que vallas tu… - Le decía alegremente Nozomi – Aprovecha el rato – Le susurro en el oído, haciendo que Nico se ruborizara un poco

\- Está bien, ¿Dónde está? – Nico se rindió

\- Probablemente en el tejado – Decía Hanayo

\- Una Senpai quería hablar con ella- nya – Agrego Rin

Apenas Nico escucho "Una Senpai quería hablar" Salió apresuradamente del salón y casi corriendo llego a las puertas del tejado.

-"¡Pero qué rayos!" – Pensó Nico antes de abrir las puertas – "¿Por qué salí tan rápido del salón? Ni siquiera sé si realmente está aquí…- Antes de poder seguir con sus controversias existenciales fue interrumpida por una voz…

\- Nishikino-san, tu… tu me gustas Nishikino-san –Dijo una voz que Nico no conocía

\- …Lo siento Senpai – Se escucho la voz de Maki-Me hace muy feliz… Pero no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos…

\- Nishikino-san… quizás tu… ¿Ya tienes a alguien? – Pregunto la chica desconocida

\- ¿E-eh? ¡C-claro que no! – esa era claramente la voz de Maki cuando estaba nerviosa

Nico sabía exactamente cuál era la cara que estaba haciendo Maki en ese momento, lo cual la había sorprendido un poco, pero puesto muy feliz –"¿Quién iba pensar que me haría tan cercana a ella como para saber cosas así?" – Nico sonrió bobamente, pero recordó que Maki estaba con esa molesta tipa que quería llevársela de su lado.

\- ¡Pero entonces dame una oportunidad! - Dijo esa irritante chica

\- Pero… - Maki se quedo sin palabras al ver la figura de Nico caminando directamente hacia ellas.

\- ¡Oye! ¡No escuchaste! – Dijo Nico molesta- Ya te rechazó.

\- ¿Nico-chan? – Pregunto extrañada Maki

\- Nishikino-san, ¿es ella la persona que te gusta?

\- ¡C-claro que no! – Se escucharon las voces de ambas al mismo tiempo.

\- Pero ¿Usted es una Senpai?, es raro que se traten tan informalmente

\- ¡E-eso no es de tu incumbencia! – Reclamo Nico agarrando a Maki de la mano y alejándola de esa chica.

\- ¿N-Nico-chan? – Maki estaba extrañada, nunca pensó que Nico la iba a defender de esa manera

\- Si nos disculpas, tenemos cosas que hacer – Término bruscamente la conversación llevando a Maki casi a rastras hacia el salón del club.

Mientras caminaban Nico rompió el silencio.

\- l-lo siento Maki-chan – Decía Nico caminando delante de ella-

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Tú no tienes nada que ver con los sentimientos de esa chica – Se sentía que Maki trataba de quitarle importancia.

\- Pero fui muy brusca, y no pensé en que le responderías – Nico se sonrojo, pero estaba molesta al pensar que ella sedería a esa chica

\- Si la rechace una vez, no cambiare de opinión para la segunda – Maki seguía sonando despreocupada – Aunque… No conté con que te pusieras celosa.

\- ¡Y-yo…! ¡N-no…! – Nico se dio vuelta parándose en seco- ¿P-por qué me pondría celosa de algo así?

Maki esbozo una sonrisa. Sabía que Nico estaba mintiendo, aunque sea un poco.

\- ¿De verdad no te importa lo que le pase a tu kouhai? – Dijo Maki tratando de seguir molestándola.

\- N-no es que no me preocupe – Nico movía sus manos nerviosamente y su mirada estaba desviada

\- Entonces… ¿te importo? – Maki estaba disfrutando tener ella el control de la situación

\- ¿C-Crees que había hecho algo tan vergonzoso si no fuera así? – Nico se sonrojo- Maki-chan, idiota

Maki también se sonrojo, ¿¡cómo ese pequeño cuerpo podía contener tanta ternura!?

\- Lo siento… - Maki se sintió un poco culpable por forzarla, aunque feliz que Nico se preocupara de ella

\- No te preocupes – Nico se acerco de golpe – Pero tu castigo será quedarte conmigo después que todo termine.

Maki se sonrojo, estaba muy cerca, y solo asintió, por una rara razón sus labios permanecieron cerrados.

(…)

Habían llegado, y apenas Maki abrió la puerta las otras siete gritaron sorpresa y empezaron a felicitarla.

\- ¿C-cómo supieron? – Pregunto extrañada Maki

\- Que importa – Dijo Honoka- Solo hay que disfrutar este día.

\- ¡Claro! Hoy es un día bastante especial-nya – Decía Rin

\- Maki, hoy descansa y olvidémonos un poco de cosas sin importancia ¿Sí? – Eli agregaba obligándola a sentarse

\- Vamos Maki-chan – Nozomi le sonrió colocando un plato de golosinas al frente de ella

\- ¡Sí! – Maki estaba muy feliz de que sus amigas le hubieran organizado algo así- Muchas gracias chicas – Termino con un poco de rubor

(…)

Todo había terminado, era hora de ordenar… Pero Nozomi, y tal parece confabulada con el resto, sacaron a Nico y a Maki del salón.

\- Esa idiota, toca pechos – Reclamaba Nico.

\- De todas formas, ¿No querías llevarme a algún lado? – Pregunto Maki.

\- No hay más remedio – Nico se dio cuenta que Nozomi le había creado la instancia perfecta – "Es ahora o nunca"

\- ¿Y bien? – Maki trataba de disimular sus ansias

\- Ven sígueme – Nico aprovecho y tomo su mano, Maki si rechazarla la sujetó de igual forma.

(…)

Llegaron al salón de Música, el gran piano estaba limpio, y arriba de él había un plato con Anpan y Dangos rellenos de diferentes cosas.

\- No es tan bueno como el pastel que trajo Honoka- Dijo Nico- p-pero me esforcé en hacerlos

\- "¿¡Comida de Nico-chan!?" –Pensó Maki – "¿¡Y los hizo especialmente para mí!? ¡Que bien es estar de cumpleaños! – afirmo Maki en su cabeza

\- Gracias Nico-chan – Maki le sonrió dulcemente

\- "¡Waa! ¡Maki-chan es sonrisa es injusta!" – Pensó Nico.

\- C-como sea – Nico se puso nerviosa- C-comamos.

\- ¡Sí! – afirmo Maki felizmente

Se sentaron en el suelo, una frente la otra, Nico, saco un termo con té que aún estaba bastante tibio y puso el plato frente a ellas. Hubo pequeñas charlas entre ellas, pero ninguna referida a lo que sucedió en el tejado.

Comieron bastante, y estaba muy bueno. A Maki siempre le había gustado como cocinaba Nico. Comer algo preparado en su casa por las sirvientas era algo diferente en comparación a la comida comprada, pero comer lo que Nico le preparaba estaba en otro nivel.

\- Nico-chan – Habló Maki

\- ¿Si? – Estaba terminando de comer un dango de crema y la miro apenas termino de tragar

\- Tienes crema – Pasando el dedo suavemente por su labio saco la crema de él, y sin pensarlo se lo metió a la boca

-¿M-Maki-chan? – Nico se puso roja y tapo su boca con su mano.

\- Gracias Nico-chan – Sonrió Maki- Eres muy "dulce"…

\- "Esta idiota… Es muy linda" – pensó enojada Nico, pero no pudo evitar sonreír…

(…)


	6. Chapter 5

Hola! Aquí les dejo el capitulo 5

Por fin puede poner el futuro problema de estas dos, así que estoy algo satisfecha con el cap :3

Espero poder seguir con su apoyo y que este capitulo les guste

* * *

Capitulo 5: "En la habitación de Maki-chan"

*toc*toc*

-Nico-chan, no puedo abrir la puerta –Decía la pelirroja, mientras la pelinegra se dirigía rápidamente a abrirle la puerta.

Cuando Nico abrió la puerta, lo único que pudo distinguir con claridad fue la nariz y los ojos de Maki, todo lo demás estaba tapado con el futón que traía y las sabanas, al fin y al cabo era invierno, y no sabía que tan friolenta era Nico.

-T-te ayudo – Dijo la nerviosa Nico sacándole las primeras sabanas de arriba

-Gracias – Dijo Maki mientras se sentía más liviana

-E-esto… ¿es lo que creo? – Dijo la pelinegra confundida cuando se dio cuenta o que traía Maki

\- Si piensas que esto es un futón estas en lo correcto – Maki se tomo una pausa – Pero conociéndote, no, no es lo que crees

-¿Qué intentas decir? – Rabio Nico mientras dejaba las cosas sobre la cama

-Solo digo lo que pienso – Dijo la pelirroja con naturalidad mientras dejaba lo suyo y se cruzaba de brazos

-¿Eh? ¿Piensas que soy idiota? – Nico estaba empezando a levantar la voz

\- Para nada – respondió Maki sarcásticamente mientras ponía una expresión seria

\- ¡Estas mintiendo! – Nico la miro fijamente a los ojos durante un tiempo y luego, como si estuviera ensayado, las dos voltearon la cara apartando la vista de la otra.

Maki ignoro a Nico mientras se ponía de rodillas y empezaba a ordenar las mantas del futón que acababa de colocar en la cama. Aunque igualmente le parecía un poco difícil, ya que siempre fue criada en un entorno más occidental, siguió tratando de ordenar correctamente todas las sabanas.

Se escucho un suspiro detrás de Maki, lo cual la puso un poco nerviosa, sentía que lo estaba haciendo mal y que probablemente era estúpido lo que hacía, pero para su sorpresa Nico, sin decir nada se arrodillo a su lado y juntas terminaron de ordenar las mantas.

\- G-gracias – Dijo Maki olvidando su anterior enojo

\- No hay de que – Nico la miro – al fin y al cabo te veías con algunos problemas – Eso sonó un poco molesto a los oídos de Maki, pero al ver la sonrisa que le mostro Nico sintió que solo era idea suya.

\- Ahora sal – Dijo Maki cambiando su expresión de un poco sorprendida a una cara seria

\- ¿¡Ah!? – Dijo la pelinegra confundida - ¿Por qué tendría que salir? – Cuestiono bravamente

\- ¿No es obvio? – Maki la miro con sarcasmo – Es mi habitación

\- ¿Entonces en primer lugar para que trajiste el futón? – Refunfuño Nico

\- E-eso es porque… – Maki desvió la mirada – Porque si – Hizo un tipo de puchero, no quería decir sus verdaderas intenciones

Nico sintiendo que la había acorralado agrego- Vamos, ó, ¿es qué acaso no tienes una buena escusa?

\- Quiero… Quiero ponerme mi pijama – decía esto mientras tomaba un mechón de cabello y jugaba con el

\- ¿Huh? – Escucho pero no lo comprendió – Pero si somos chicas, a parte, nos hemos cambiado juntas más de una vez

Maki bajo la cabeza, miraba al piso mientras se sonrojaba - Pero no es lo mismo si estoy a solas contigo – Esto hizo que a Nico le saltara el corazón del pecho.

Al levantar la cabeza, Maki se encontró con una Nico completamente roja e impresionada, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse a ella

\- N-no me malinterpretes – Maki dio vuelta su vista de la de Nico

\- "¡¿Por qué rayos es tan linda?!" – Se pregunto molesta Nico

\- ¡O-oye! D-deja de mirarme con esa cara – Dijo la joven pianista aún sonrojada y mirando de reojo

\- ¿Huh? – Nico no se había dado cuenta que su cara estaba sonrojada y algo perdida mirando a Maki- ¡Ah! Lo siento – Puso una mano en su cabeza mientras

\- De todas formas… -Decía la pelirroja recuperando la postura – ¿vas a salir?

\- Esta bien… - la pelinegra rendida se levanto y salió al pasillo mientras apoyaba su cuerpo contra la puerta, escuchando claramente los cajones abrirse

\- ¡Te avisare cuando termine! – Grito la voz de Maki desde adentro

\- Solo apresúrate – Decía Nico con una cara más o menos molesta

\- ¿Nico-chan? – Pregunto la pelirroja

\- ¿Si? – Dijo indiferente

\- ¿Tienes miedo? – Dijo traviesamente la voz de la más joven

\- ¿Q-que? – Nico sabía exactamente la expresión que Maki debía estar poniendo, lo cual la irrito más – C-claro que no – Aunque debía admitir que si sentía miedo

\- Sí, sí, te creo – Dijo Maki burlándose

\- N-no es eso – Nico se estaba poniendo nerviosa

\- ¿Entonces? – Pregunto curiosa

\- E-es solo… Q-que no quiero dejarte sola – Nico estaba completamente roja, no sabía porque había dicho eso, pero no pudo concentrarse en encontrar otra respuesta menos vergonzosa.

*¡Boom!* Se escucho algo cayendo…

\- ¡Maki-chan! ¿¡Estás bien!? – Nico entro rápidamente a la habitación, encontrando a una pelirroja con el rostro rojo, la cual claramente se había caído tratando de ponerse los pantalones del pijama (y también por la sorpresa que había provocado la respuesta de Nico) – Emmss… N-nico Nico Nii... - Nico se había estado sonrojado poco a poco, pero cuando vio las piernas descubiertas de Maki mas la imagen de sus pantis y la cara bellamente sonrojada no pudo sentir unas ganas temibles de lanzarse sobre ella. Y temibles, porque la pelinegra no sabía la razón de su osadía.

-Sa… -Murmuro la pelirroja con la cara fija en el piso

\- ¿Sa? – Pregunto Nico con una sonrisa incomoda y nerviosa

\- ¡SAL DE AQUÍ IDIOTA! – Grito completamente roja Maki tapando su cara y lanzando el pantalón lejos tratando de atacar a Nico con ellos

\- ¡Lo-Lo siento! – Nico salió disparada de la habitación con la cara roja

(…)

Después de un rato y luego de que se calmaran las cosas Nico entró a la habitación haciendo que Maki saliera igual como lo hizo con ella, para cambiarse.

-¿Estás lista? – Pregunto Maki mientras estaba apoyada sobre la puerta con los brazos cruzados

\- S-si – Respondió Nico con el pijama de Maki puesto

\- Sabia que te quedaría bien – Dijo Maki sentándose en la cama

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esto? – Miro extrañada Nico – Esto no te queda ¿verdad?

\- Nop, no me queda – Maki había adquirido una posición relajada, sentada sobre la cama con los brazos haciéndole un soporte ya que estaba ligeramente echada sobre ellos

\- ¿Entonces? – Nico miro con una cara de póker parada frente a ella.

\- Es antiguo – A cada frase se iba inclinando más hacia atrás – Ya no lo uso

\- Es bastante lindo – Agrego la pelinegra mientras miraba el pijama que tenía unos pantalones rosas con puntos negros y una polera con un corazón en una esquina el cual estaba igual de adornado que el pantalón – No pensé que usaras este tipo de pijama

\- T-te dije que fue hace mucho – respondió avergonzada Maki que tenia puesto un pantalón morado con líneas entrecruzadas de colores más y menos más fuertes que el morado del pantalón, mas una polera fucsia.

\- B-bueno –Nico se cruzo de brazos mientras se sonrojaba ligueramente- E-eso te queda bien

Al escuchar esto Maki cayo de lleno en la cama - ¿Huh? Nico-chan ¿Estás bien? – se levanto de apoco con las manos

\- H-hey, p-puedo decir cosas buenas de vez en cuando – Nico giro la cara ya bastante roja

\- P-pues a ti tampoco te queda mal – Dijo la pelirroja ya sentada jugando con un mechón del cabello y un poco ruborizada

Nico sintió que el pecho le saltaba de alegría al escuchar eso, a pesar que lo había escuchado muchas veces antes, que lo dijera Maki era algo totalmente diferente que le hizo imposible hablar.

-¡He-hey! D-di algo – Maki se paró, la tomo de los hombros y la dio vuelta

\- …- Nico aun no comprendía que le pasaba, estaba aturdida, y solo sentía su corazón latir cada vez más fuerte

-Ni-Nico-chan… - Maki estaba sonrojada al ver la cara roja y sorprendida de Nico, pensó que había dicho algo malo, o raro, lo cual la inquieto más – Eh… Yo… Lo siento – Dio vuelta su cara sin soltar los hombros de Nico

Nico se sentía feliz pero confundida, se dejo llevar por su deseo acercando su mano al rostro de Maki – Maki-chan… - Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras cerraba los ojos y acercaba la cara de Maki y su rostro

*Toc*Toc* Se escucharon leves golpes en la puerta, lo cual hizo que ambas abrieran los ojos y miraran la puerta aunque sin despejarse una de la otra

\- "¡Rayos!" – Pensó Nico frustrada mientras soltaba lentamente la cara de Maki, aunque la expresión de ambas estaba un poco ruborizada se sentían tranquilas

Maki también se estaba alejando, pero su cara se iba tornando más fría a medida que se alejaba

\- ¿Si? – Respondió con la cara seria pero su voz era bastante diferente de lo normal… era fría y asimétrica… pero quizás cariñosa

Se giro la perilla y se asomo la cara de un hombre, con facciones muy bellas, pelo cortó y claro, casi rubio, y en las patillas se veían unas canas

\- ¿Querías hablar con nosotros? – Al notar la presencia de Nico sonrió y agrego – Perdone por entrar sin más

\- N-no hay problema – Agrego un poco nerviosa Nico – Gracias por recibirme en su hogar – Hizo una reverencia mientras decía lo ultimo

\- No hay problema – Seguía con esa cortes sonrisa el padre de Maki – ¿Esto es de lo que querías hablar Maki? – Ahora dirigió la mirada a Maki

\- Ems... bueno si – respondió la pelirroja

-No te preocupes, no hay problema, estoy seguro que a tu madre le encantara la idea – Respondió el hombre- dijo que vendría a saludarte en…

Fue interrumpido por una bella y fina voz de una mujer muy hermosa. Esta mujer era muy parecida a Maki, el pelo y el físico era idéntico, Nico pensó que Maki se vería así en algunos años más– Querido, ¿de qué quería hablar Maki?

-¡Ah!, pues… - El hombre salió de la puerta permitiéndole el paso a la mujer

\- ¡Oh! – La mujer puso una cara de sorpresa – Que bien, pues la dejaremos solas, nosotros nos vamos a dormir, no se queden despiertas hasta tan tarde, adiós – Dijo todo mientras empujaba a su marido fuera de la habitación y sonreía dulcemente.

Todo eso fue muy rápido, ninguna pudo decir nada, he incluso después de quedarse solas mantuvieron un poco más el silencio.

\- Creo…-Maki dijo esto volteándose hacia Nico- Que es hora de irnos a dormir

\- Si, igual yo – Nico asintió con la cabeza

Apagaron las luces y las dos se acostaron, pero ninguna podía dormir.

Se quedaron pensando en el largo día que habían tenido, las experiencias, las emociones, y en especial las cosas increíbles que habían hecho. Ninguna pensó que en algún momento tendrían valor para hacer algo así, ni menos, de la nada. Pensar en todo eso las ruborizaba a ambas. Dentro de Nico estaba creciendo un sentimiento que sabía muy bien como lo llamaban y le daba un poco de miedo. Mientras que dentro de Maki era un torbellino de emociones que no sabía cómo controlar.

…Hasta que por fin ambas cayeron rendidas al cansancio…

(…)

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación.

-Mizuki-san, ¿sabía algo sobre esto? – El hombre preguntaba recostándose lentamente en una gran cama matrimonial.

Apartando el libro de su cara la mujer respondió -¿Sobre qué, Takeshi-san?

\- Pues que nuestra hija tenia amigas, no lo había mencionado – Respondió el Sr. Takeshi sacando un libro de su velador.

\- Bueno, es obvio – la Sra. Misuki lo miro dulcemente- Tu hija ya está en preparatoria…

-Por eso le hemos dado más libertad, hace algunos años me hubiera opuesto rotundamente a la idea de que fuera una School Idol – Dijo el rubio.

\- Aunque de toda maneras es su vida – Abogaba por su hija la pelirroja- Ella sabe que hace, que le gusta y con quien esta…

\- Tienes razón – El hombre miro con nostalgia al vacio- pero aún creo que no está en la edad de "estar" con alguien.

\- Yo creo… -La mujer pensó, sin apartar la mirada de su marido – Que a Maki le gusta alguien y es normal.

\- Claro que no – El Sr. Takeshi la miro extrañado- Lo sabría si mi hija estuviera enamorada.

\- ¿Sabía que Maki pasa mucho tiempo en el estudio de música últimamente? – La mujer retomo su lectura- Y las melodías son bastantes diferentes de lo que eran antes.

\- Pero es imposible – El hombre cerro el libro enfadado- Maki va en una escuela solo para mujeres, es imposible que le guste alguien

La Sra. Mizuki colocó el libro sobre el velador apago la luz y mientras se acomodaba dándole la espalda a su marido murmuro- Nada es imposible.

(…)

* * *

Amo a Mizuki-san ñ.ñ!

PD: Mizuki significa "bella luna" y Takeshi "guerrero, militar, valiente".

Me base más o menos en el rol que jugaran en la historia, ya que Mizuki va a ser la luz de Maki siertas veces, en cambio el Sr. Takeshi (No le puedo decir el nombre sin formalidad a este tipo u.u!) va a ser el tipo recto que sigue con las normas y luchara por lo que él sienta correcto.

Aunque obviamente todo esto depende de como lo escriban, yo quiero darles ese significado :B

Y... eso ^^

Nos leemos luego ;D


	7. Chapter 6

**¡Yey! Capitulo 6 *\\(^-^)/***

**La primera parte me parece muy tierna :3**

**Yo también quiero una chica como Nico-chan u.u**

**PD: ME demore con el cap! Lo siento u.u**

* * *

Capitulo 6: "¿Nico-chan es tierna?"

Eran más de las 7.00 am cuando despertó Maki. Aún no podía poner su cabeza en orden, pero al mirar el futón que se encontraba a su lado sintió como las preocupaciones se esfumaban de apoco.

Una tierna Nico dormía profundamente en ese futón con la boca entreabierta, su diminuto cuerpo cubierto descuidadamente con las frazadas y la luz que se colaba por la ventana provocaba que el rostro tranquilo de Nico se viera terso y delicado, lo cual incitaba a la tentación de acariciarlo suavemente.

Todo eso hizo sonreír bobamente a Maki, la cual con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Nico se coloco de rodillas y le acomodo cuidadosamente las ropas del futón

A pesar del cuidado con que realizo todo no pudo evitar pasar la mano por la cara de Nico.

\- Ma-Maki-chan – Se escucho la voz de la pelinegra tratando de luchar contra el sueño

\- Lo-lo siento – Maki hizo el intento de ponerse de pie, pero fue detenida por una suave mano que retenía con fuerza su polera - ¿Nico-chan?

\- No te vayas – dijo la pelinegra haciendo un puchero

Maki no lo puedo resistir, era demasiado tierna- "es más linda así que cuando abre su boca solo para molestarme" – Pensó

\- No te preocupes- Dijo como hablándole a un bebe- No me iré

Se ubico cuidadosamente a su lado tapando a ambas, luego se volteo para mirarla quedando cara a cara

Nico sonrió, mientras agarraba la mano de Maki bajo el futón y siguió durmiendo plácidamente.

A pesar que le sorprendió un poco lo rápido que se durmió Nico, Maki apretó la mano que emanaba un cariñoso y gentil calor, y se entrego al sueño.

(…)

Se despertaron aproximadamente a las 10.30 por un dulce olor que se coló en la habitación, a pesar que el olor de ambas ya las tenias embriagadas, sus estómagos no pudieron resistir el hambre.

Las dos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, encontrándose frente a frente. Nico se tapo por completo con la mano que tenia libre, sin soltar la mano de Maki, cosa que no noto ya que estaba totalmente avergonzada.

\- ¿Q-qué haces aquí? – Se escucho un murmullo debajo de las frazadas

\- E-es tu culpa – Se sonrojo Maki soltando rápidamente la mano de Nico – T-te aferraste a mi polera cuando recogía algo del suelo y-y como hace frio me tape aquí – Se excusaba torpemente.

\- ¿Estas molesta? – Pregunto la pelinegra sacando solo sus ojos del futón

\- B-bueno, l-la verdad – Maki pensó que no le molestaba y mentirle más de lo que ya había hecho estaba mal- N-no me d-desagrada

En los bellos ojos carmín de Nico se noto felicidad y sorpresa por la repuesta de Maki, haciendo que la pelirroja se avergonzara.

-D-de todas formas- Quería cambiar el tema rápido- Vamos a desayunar – se estaba relajando al encontrar una excusa para salir del futón, estaba muy inquieta metida ahí con Nico despierta.

\- ¡Síp! – Nico salió del futón dejando frio su espacio al lado de Maki, lo cual causo que Maki se sintiera sola.

(…)

Bajaron al comedor, encontrando al padre de Maki sentado con una taza de café y su madre poniendo más panqueques en un plato

-Buenos días- Dijo el Sr. Takeshi

\- Buenos días, ¿qué tal durmieron? – Dijo con una sonrisa la Sra. Mizuki.

\- Buenos días, muy bien, gracias- Respondió Nico con una sonrisa

\- Buenos días, sorprendentemente bien – Dijo Maki mientras miraba a Nico

\- Soy bastante tranquila para dormir – Nico miro seriamente a Maki – No como otras que se despiertan en camas ajenas – Sonreía traviesamente Nico.

\- Ya te dije que eso fue tu culpa – Maki la miro igual y se cruzo de brazos

\- ¡Vaya! Se llevan bastante bien – Dijo Mizuki mientras disimulaba una risita

\- Claro que no- Respondieron al unisón las más jóvenes

\- ¿Mm? ¿No es así? – Dijo un poco sorprendido el padre de Maki

\- Ems… no es que nos llevemos mal – Dijo Maki

\- Pero no somos tan unidas como piensan – Dijo Nico con tono algo triste.

\- D-de todas formas vamos a desayunar – Maki se sintió realmente triste al saber que era verdad lo que Nico había dijo, al fin y al cabo no concordaban mucho. De hecho, casi nunca concordaban. Siempre se peleaban. Y se retaban una a la otra cada día. Pero después de todo, Maki quería que Nico y ella fueran más cercanas.

(…)

Después de tomar desayuno y charlar cosas como el colegio y en que se dedicaban los padres de Maki, se dirigieron a la habitación dejando a Takeshi y Mizuki solos en el comedor.

\- Mizuki-san… - el Sr. Takeshi se puso muy serio- ¿No supondrá que es ella de quien Maki está enamorada?

\- Takeshi-san – La mujer también se puso seria- No lo sé. Pero si es ella, es problema de nuestra hija.

\- ¿No logra entender que los hospitales Nishikino dependen de Maki? – Sonaba alterado – No se puede dejar llevar por caprichos, ni menos de esa clase.

-No son caprichos – Respondía tranquila, pero aún seria Mizuki- Y no es su culpa ser la heredera.

\- Puede ser que no lo sea, pero es lo que le tocó, le hemos dado la mejor educación, clase y principios, ella no puede desechar todo eso.

\- Entienda, ella no desechara nada… usted conoce a su hija, confié que lo que ella decidera será lo correcto.

-Como la conozco, sé que hará lo correcto, pero no sé qué cree ella que es correcto, y como su padre no dejare que mi hija sufra.

\- Estoy segura que será lo que le haga feliz a ella, no lo que lo haga feliz a usted.

Takeshi sabiendo que no podía seguir discutiendo se levanto de la mesa- Gracias por la comida, ahora iré a comprar un terno para la fiesta de sus primos. Si me disculpa.

Salió de la habitación y ya en la entrada un mayordomo le abrió la puerta e hizo unas señales al chofer, el cual partió de inmediato.

\- "Ah… Eres tan terco… definitivamente eso lo heredo de ti" – Suspiraba cansada la mujer- "Quedan aún seis días para la fiesta, y siempre eres el ultimo en elegir los atuendos, como no me voy a dar cuenta que estas molesto" – Sonrió pensando en lo mucho que lo conocía.

(…)

\- Maki-chan, ¿Por qué dormimos en la misma habitación? – Pregunto tratando de recordar la razón

\- ¿De verdad te preocupas de eso ahora? – Dijo extrañada la pelirroja

\- Pero cuando te iba a preguntar tú te molestaste – Dijo aún pensando la pelinegra

\- Más bien tú me hiciste enojar

\- ¡Claro que no! –Nico se arrepintió, no quería pelear con Maki- C-como sea, ¿cuál es la razón?

\- Tenemos muchas habitaciones en la casa, pero muchas están desocupadas, y las que se pueden utilizar están muy lejos – Maki suspiro antes de terminar – probablemente te perderías – "y me preocuparías" - pensó

\- No soy una niña ¿Sabes? – Respondió seriamente

\- Lo sé, pero nadie diría que tienes dos años más que yo

\- Eso es porque tú eres muy alta – Nico sentía que estaban discutiendo, pero estaba tranquila, era mucho más tranquilo que las peleas anteriores

\- Tu eres la más baja del grupo– Maki se acerco a Nico y coloco, un poco brusco, la mano sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra – te falta esto para alcanzarme – tenia la mano aproximadamente en sus cejas

Nico hizo un puchero y volteo su cara, realmente parecía una niña pequeña, quizás porque sus típicas coletas estaban más abajo que lo habitual y su cara aun reflejaba signos de "recién despertando", ó quizás por el hecho de verse como una niña reclamando querer ser mayor.

Maki sonrió inconscientemente por esa ternura, a lo que Nico se molesto – ¡No te burles! –Pareciera que la pelinegra iba a llorar de la impotencia

\- No me estoy burlando – La pelirroja respondió extrañada

\- Si, lo estas – Nico se puso enfrente de ella, agarro sus hombros y se puso de puntillas – Si uso tacones seré de tu porte, así que no te puedes burlar.

Mala idea…

Al principio Nico pensó que era lo mejor dejarle en claro que no era baja, pero al quedar cara a cara con Maki, y ver esos rasgados ojos violetas, recordó las veces en las que el día anterior estuvieron así de cerca y se ruborizo.

Y para Maki no estaba mejor, el hecho de que Nico se acercara tan repentinamente la confundió, pero lo peor fue cuando se impulso quedando de la misma altura y miro sus ojos carmín, que siempre le habían llamado la atención. Todo eso se amontono y se vio reflejado en una bella cara sonrojada que combinaba con su cabello.

Ambas sentían la reparación de la otra, pero se separaron muy rápidamente, ya que cada vez que se juntaban de nuevo de esa forma sentían que el pecho les latía muy rápido, lo cual las asustaba. A parte, acercarse de esa forma tan casual se estaba haciendo un mal habito para ambas.

\- Q-quizás tengas razón - Giro la cara para no verla

-P-por supuesto que la tengo

\- C-como sea, ¿no querías llegar pronto a la casa de tus familiares? -Cambio el tema la pianista

-Tienes razón, vamos

Se cambiaron lentamente, disfrutando la compañía de la otra, porque a pesar de que siempre peleaban, ahora, hasta se sentían más cercanas que antes

(…)

Se dirigieron a la estación, no hablaron durante el camino, hasta que llegaron y se sentaron en un banquillo.

\- Maki-chan, gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa – Dijo la pelinegra mirándola con una gran sonrisa

\- N-no es nada – La pelirroja se puso nerviosa ante las repentinas palabas de la mayor

\- Oye Maki-chan – Nico miro en dirección a los rieles – Sinceramente… Tenía miedo de cometer algún error, así que, disculpa si hice algo malo.

\- ¿Nico-chan? – Maki la miro seriamente – No tienes que tener miedo, e-es decir, de los errores se aprende.

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón – Nico se miro los pies- Aunque la que debería dar clases de la vida seria yo

\- No son clases, ni nada por el estilo… solo pienso que es bueno equivocarse y tener miedo de vez en cuando

\- ¿Maki-chan también se equivoca?

\- P-por supuesto, es normal

\- ¿Y también tienes miedo?

\- H-hay algunas cosas que me asustan

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo qué? – Nico se sorprendió

\- Mm… Como ser idol, o equivocarme en una canción, o tener una mala calificación – Respondió, mientras con una mano sujetaba un mechón de cabello.

Nico nunca pensó que a Maki le preocuparan ese tipo de cosas, se sentía especialmente feliz por saberlas. No quería irse a su casa, quería aprender más de Maki, era un sentimiento complicado, entre la responsabilidad y los otros que ya de por sí eran complicados.

\- Woo ¿Y qué cosas te gustan? – Siguió interrogándola

-Pues… leer, ver las estrellas, las fotografías…

-"¿Por qué estoy respondiendo?" – Se cuestiono Maki – "Nunca le he dicho a nadie, entonces por qué tengo que responder"

\- ¿Hm? Paso algo – se sorprendió ante el repentino silencio

\- Solo yo estoy hablando, y yo no sé nada de ti

\- Pues… Me llamo Yazawa Nico, tengo 17, voy en tercero de preparatoria, me gusta la música y las cosas linda, y seré la próxima SuperIdol – Nico sonrió – ¿Quieres saber algo más?

A Maki le había rondado una pregunta en la cabeza desde hace tiempo, la cual era muy vergonzosa, pero tenía muchos deseos de saber la respuesta, aunque no tuviera mucho que ver con el tema.

Respiro profundamente – Si, hay algo más, pero no te rías – Aclaro Maki

\- ¿De verdad? – Nico estaba teniendo muchas sorpresas desde que comenzó la charla

\- Pues… ¿Nico-chan?... –Maki empezó a jugar con su cabello- ¿T-Te gusta alguien?

\- ¿Ah…? – Nico proceso la información antes de agregar- ¿Qué? ¿M-Maki-chan?

\- No lo mal interpretes…es que… Estoy algo confundida respecto al tema

\- No será… Que – Nico se tomo una pausa… - ¿Maki-chan te gusta alguien?

Ante la pregunta y la obvia respuesta Nico sintió como su pecho se apretaba bruscamente, se trago el llanto y lo disimulo con una sonrisa algo sorprendida.

Maki vio ese brillo en los ojos de Nico, pero nunca pensó que era por lágrimas que se avecinaban.

(…)

* * *

**Ahora Nico-chan dile: - Si... tu me gustas**

**Joder TT^TT! Nico-chan...**

**PD: Gracias por los review! Me motivan a seguir escribiendo ;D**


	8. Chapter 7

Hola!

Estoy feliz con los reviewes, gracias por el apoyo ^^!

PD: A alguien no le gusta el NozoEli?... Es que lo más probable es que haya por allí escondido XD

* * *

Capitulo7: "Nico-chan no pongas esa cara"

\- N-no lo sé, por eso te pregunto – La miro de reojo sonrojada- Idiota.

\- Pues… - Nico bajo la mirada y pensó

En ese momento el tren llego, estaba más o menos vacio, y entraba y salía gente de él.

\- Creo que…

\- N-no es necesario que me respondas, ya no importa – Maki la interrumpió- ¿N-no vas a subir?

\- Pero me pediste ayuda ¿verdad?, entonces, ¿Por qué no responderte antes?

Maki solo desvió la mirada de esos ojos carmesís, y siguió el desplazamiento del tren mientras se marchaba, hasta que la voz de Nico la desconcentro.

\- Creo que es cuando miras a esa persona y en tu estomago aparecen mariposas…mm… tu cabeza se hace un lio… te sonrojas con facilidad al hablar con ella y…mm… te sientes a gusto cada vez que está cerca.

Maki no pensó que Nico le diera una respuesta. Sintió algo de enojo por saber que pensó en alguien al decir eso, o bueno probablemente debió pensar en alguien.

\- ¿Y bien? – dijo la pelinegra

\- ¿Qué?

-¿Hay alguien con que te sientas así?

\- C-claro que no, simplemente quería saber, ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿En quién pensaste al decir eso?

Nico se relajo por un momento, pero al escuchar la pregunta de Maki se puso aun más nerviosa.

Nico se sonrojo – Pues… es un secreto… Aunque… tampoco estoy segura – la sonrisa con la cual estaba escondiendo las lágrimas no resistía más, se veían signos de dolor en su cara.

\- Nico-chan… - Maki se preocupo por ver a la enérgica Nico, sin ánimos - ¿Pasó algo? Quizás… ¿con esa persona?

\- ¿Eh? No, claro que no – Nico estaba tratando de evadir los ojos de Maki, si los veía iba a llorar, estaba segura.

A decir verdad, Nico siempre se había fijado en Maki, le daba constantes miradas para percatarse de sus acciones, por lo cual a cada pequeña oportunidad, la molestaba. Al principio pensó que era porque no la soportaba, pero a medida que paso el tiempo se dio cuenta que era divertido ver esas expresiones, ¡E incluso! Pensándolo bien, había llamado linda a Maki en sus pensamientos más de una vez mientras ponía esas caras de enojo. Tal parece que siempre le había interesado Maki, pero la estancia en su casa le había abierto los ojos. A pesar de sus sentimientos, durante toda la noche que estuvo en su casa, solo podía pensar en el futuro, decidiendo solo alejarse de Maki y seguir su vida normalmente.

Se habían quedado completamente solas, aún no llegaba nadie para abordar el otro tren, quizás porque era sábado, y no era tan temprano como para ir y aprovechar el día completo, pero tampoco tan tarde para las personas que solo salen un par de horas.

Maki sentía el silencio pesado, ver a Nico deprimida la deprimía a ella. Quería hacer algo… no más bien ¡Tenía que hacer algo!, no soportaba verla así, le molestaba el pecho, y tenía ganas de llorar.

-Nico-chan – Ante el repentino llamado, Nico dio vuelta la mirada directo a los ojos de Maki, y tal como había predicho empezó a llorar, al principio eran solo lagrimas, pero de apoco fue creciendo.

Se agarro firmemente con las dos manos y cubrió su rostro con el pecho de Maki. Ella, como consolando a un niño pequeño, acaricio su cabeza y la apego más a su pecho con un aire cariñoso.

\- Lo siento – se escucho la voz de la pelirroja suavemente sobre el oído de Nico – si no hubiera preguntado algo tan tonto, no te habría recordado cosas tristes.

-… idiota… - Nico se tomaba un respiro después de cada palabra, el llanto la había dejado sin aire- No… te disculpe… Me harás… sentir peor…

\- Yo no quiero eso – La voz de Maki aún sonaba cariñosa, así que más que una queja, sonó como una persuasión- Nico-chan, no quiero hacerte daño.

\- Pero…de todas formas…lo haces – Nico se estaba sorprendiendo de sí misma se había decidido hace muy poco a acabar con sus sentimientos, pero tenía impotencia y dolor, las palabras se le escapaban solas- Siempre es igual…

\- ¿Nico-chan? – Sonó algo desesperado, no quería que Nico pensara eso- Créeme…

\- …Compruébalo…

Hubo un largo silencio, en el que Nico se fue separando lentamente, estaba esperando la respuesta, pero no llegaba, y sintió que iba a llorar de nuevo.

Maki tomo firmemente los hombros de Nico, y mirándola con una cara seria, bajó los brazos hasta la cintura y la acerco rápidamente hacia ella en un abrazo.

\- Nunca pensaría en hacerte daño, Nico-chan – Fue un murmullo, el aliento de Maki en su oído la hizo sobresaltar, pero rápidamente le correspondió el abrazo.

\- "Solo por ahora está bien…no quiero que me suelte…No puedo luchar con mi corazón ahora"- Se dijo la pelinegra- "Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Maki-chan"

\- Si, te creo – Eso también fue a parar directamente al oído de Maki, lo cual se sintió placentero, ya sea por las palabras o por el calor que transmitieron- Gracias – Termino de agregar.

El ambiente se estaba haciendo pesado, Maki separo a Nico de su pecho le sujeto la cara y le limpio las lagrimas restantes con su pulgar, ya había gente rodeando el lugar, pero aún así no les importo, querían disfrutar el momento.

Luego de un corto periodo, llego el tren, estaba incluso más vacio que el anterior. Se despidieron con agradables sonrisas, y cada una regreso a su casa.

(…)

\- Maki-chan, tardaste bastante – Decía la Sra. Mizuki sentada en la sala

\- Se nos paso el primer tren, así que nos quedamos esperando el otro – respondía Maki sentándose a su lado

\- Y ¿Ella es tu amiga?...-Dirigió la mirada fijamente sobre su copia en miniatura antes de agregar - ¿o acaso es tu novia?

Maki se sonrojo de arriba abajo, sentía como su cara ardía, y se quedaba sin palabras.

Era cierto que en la preparatoria su madre había estado en una escuela solo para mujeres, y por ende, entendía ese tipo de relaciones, pero Maki se sintió muy abrumada por el solo hecho que pudiera hacer esa pregunta.

\- ¡Ma-Madre! – Saco por fin la voz algo alterada Maki – N-no digas esas cosas, so-solo somos amigas

\- ¡Ah! ¿De verdad? – Se veía confundida – Entonces me equivoque, pero se ven muy unidas, e incluso, acostumbradas a la personalidad de la otra.

\- Mm… puede que en eso tengas razón, casi siempre peleamos, entonces acostumbrarnos a la otra es común – Se detuvo un momento – pero definitivamente no somos unidas, no sé nada de ella.

\- ¿Y quieres saber de ella?

\- Pues… quizás – se agarro un mechón y jugó con el

\- Entonces parece que no estoy tan equivocada – Sonrió dulcemente al ver a su hija con sus conocidas expresiones.

\- De todas formas… - Maki se rindió, sabía que no iba a ganar- Voy a la sala de música

\- Está bien. Tu padre salió, y yo probablemente iré a atender el hospital, llegaremos temprano.

\- Esta bien, cuídese – Maki se dirigió al curto donde el gran piano descansaba y toco y toco, hasta que se dirigió a su cuarto cansada pero relajada.

(…)

En cambio, Nico, al llegar a la casa de sus parientes la recibieron sus tres lindo hermanitos, cansándola con sus juegos y preguntas.

\- ¡Nico-Onee-chan! – Grito la pequeña Cocoa lanzándose a los brazos de su hermana

\- ¡Cocoa! – la saludo su hermana mayor- ¿Donde están los otros dos?

\- En la sala – Cocoa la tomo del brazo y la arrastro a la sala

\- ¡Oh! Onee-chan – Dijo Kokoro acercándose

\- ¿Como lo han pasado? – Dijo con una sonrisa Nico- ¿y donde están los tíos?

-Están en la terraza…- Respondió Kokoro- Y nos hemos divertido…

\- Bien, pero hubiera sido aún más divertido si habrías venido con nosotros – Reclamaba Cocoa interrumpiendo a la otra pequeña

\- Pues… me invitaron a pasar la noche, y estaba bastante lejos de casa, entonces acepte – Se excusaba Nico

\- ¿Quien te invito, Onee-chan? – Pregunto curiosa Kokoro

\- Maki-chan…

\- ¡Novia!, ¡Novia! – Por fin hablo el pequeño Kotaro

\- ¿EH? – Nico se sonrojo – ¡¿Donde aprendiste eso Kotaro?!

\- ¡Novia!, ¡Novia! – Repito

\- C-Como sea, ¿vamos a almorzar? Me esperaron ¿verdad? – Nico se encamino a la cocina después de saludar a los adultos en la terraza y empezó a servir unos contundentes platos

Luego de almorzar, tener una guerra a muerte para que Cocoa y Kotaro se comieran sus vegetales, lavar los platos, tener una tarde agitada y ruidosa con sus hermanitos y familiares para "recuperar el tiempo perdido", volvió a su casa… dirigiéndose inmediatamente a su habitación exhausta.

Se recostó sobre su espalda y tapo sus ojos con su brazo.

-Maki-chan… - Suspiro – ¿Por qué me confundes así?

Se quedo en silencio por un rato, hasta que se levanto de golpe

\- ¡Gezzzz! ¡Es tu culpa que este así!, Si no me hubieras invitado a quedarme no me habría dado cuenta de lo linda que puedes ser, ni mucho menos que me importaras. ¡Es toda tu culpa! ¡Maki-chan Idiota!, ¡Idiota!...

Suspiro mientras se dejaba caer sobre su espalda nuevamente.

\- Ya no importa… De todas formas… lo que haga será inútil…Que me haya dado cuenta que me gustas no cambia nada… tu no me vez de esta forma… - Cerro los ojos y cayo dormida, esperando a que llegara el lunes para volver a ver a la pelirroja.

(…)

Cuando Maki se dirigió a su pieza y se recostó sobre su cama, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar.

Ayer había sido un día raro, no sabía por qué hubo momentos tan intensos con Nico. Al recordar esas sensaciones su cara se puso roja.

\- ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! Sabía que era demasiado extraño hablar tan seguido con Nico-chan… creo que me estoy esforzando demasiado… ¿Qué me está pasando?...Yo no soy tan atrevida para invitar repentinamente a alguien a quedarse, ¿o sí?

Maki no podía dejar de pensar que algo raro estaba pasando, pero no sabía que era.

"Creo que es cuando miras a esa persona y en tu estomago aparecen mariposas…mm… tu cabeza se hace un lio… te sonrojas con facilidad al hablar con ella y…mm… te sientes a gusto cada vez que está cerca."

Esa frase vino de golpe a su cabeza haciendo que se levantara rápidamente.

\- Claro que no, es todo menos eso, no me puede gustar alguien con quien me llevo tan mal, aparte es una idiota, no tiene nada de positivo… Aunque… a pesar que sigue siendo una idiota… es bastante dulce… a veces.

Maki se entretuvo todo el día para no pensar, pero al llegar la noche no podía dejar de preocuparse y desear que llegara luego el lunes para ver a la pelinegra y confirmar que solo era una confusión pasajera.

(…)

* * *

¿¡Por qué Maki-chan es tan terca Dios!?

Ems...Lo que más me gusto del cap fue la resolución de Nico-chan XDD

¡Pero me quedo más corto que el 6!...Carajo -.-' Estos bloqueos están llegando cada vez más seguido #77


	9. Chapter 8

:D! Estoy muy happy!

Acabo de llegar de un concierto de Pxndx y me siento muy animada!

Este Cap si me quedo largo, así que no me maten XDD!

* * *

Capitulo 8: "¿Nico-chan enferma?"

El fin de semana había terminado y ya era la primera hora de clases. Nico estaba recostada sobre su pupitre sin prestar atención a lo que el profesor decía y a punto de quedarse dormida.

*Pack* Un libro la golpeo en la cabeza.

\- Yazawa-san, si quiere dormir valla a otro lugar – Decía el profesor señalando la puerta

Nico muy cansada para defenderse, solo chasqueo *Tks*, se levanto y se dirigió al pasillo. Nozomi y Eli se miraron preocupadas por no que la pelinegra no había evitado el castigo o a lo menos reclamado.

\- Ese torpe viejo…como sea… iré a descansar al salón del club – y dicho esto se puso en marcha-

Al llegar al salón lleno de posters de School Idols, se puso en su típico lugar y se recostó sobre la mesa.

-"Creo que me saltare también la siguiente hora, no tengo ganas de levantarme" – Pensó Nico a punto de rendirse ante el sueño.

Era normal que Nico estuviera adormilada, al fin y al cabo, a las tres treinta de la mañana recién pudo conciliar el sueño, estaba demasiado ansiosa y nerviosa por encontrarse con la pelirroja. Obviamente el tiempo no lo desperdicio, ya que su anterior resolución había fallado (la de alejarse de Maki), decidió planear otra cosa, llegando a dos posibles opciones: la primera era irse del país, cambiar su nombre y vivir en un lugar alejado para empezar de nuevo y olvidarse de Maki… y la otra era enamorarla y quedarse en Japón con ella. Y aunque, las dos ideas sonaban descabelladas opto por la segunda, ya que de todas formas no tenía dinero y esa clase de contactos para la otra opción así que simplemente opto por la más "razonable", aunque no por eso menos difícil.

(…)

Primera hora del día… Maki no se podía concentrar, solo veía por la ventana ese azul cielo invernal, que aunque estuviera así de despejado no calentaba en absoluto.

La hora termino tranquila. Rin y Hanayo se acercaron al ver a su amiga actuando muy distraída.

\- ¿Maki-chan? – Pregunto la voz de Hanayo sin respuesta

\- ¡Maki-chan! – Ese grito y el repentino tacto en sus costados la hizo saltar y despertar de su trance- ¿Paso algo-nya? – Preguntaba Rin

\- ¿Huh? No, no ha pasado nada ¿Por qué preguntan? – Respondía indiferente la pelirroja.

\- Pues… estas muy distraída, y es raro verte así – Indicaba con voz preocupada la castaña.

\- Pues… estaba pensando algunas cosas sin importancia, y perdí la noción del tiempo- Se excusaba la pianista – De todas formas me dio algo de sed, iré a comprar algo – Cambio el tema rápidamente y antes de cualquier interrogatorio o sospecha se levanto dejando a las otras dos preocupadas.

(…)

Con una lata en la mano Maki se dirigía a su salón de clases, pero -"Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan me interrogaran nuevamente..." -la pelirroja estaba exhausta para responder o pensar cualquier excusa - "supongo que iré a la sala del club, las de segundo están colmadas en trabajo del consejo estudiantil y las de tercero, si es que no las están ayudando, no creo que bajarían aquí por un periodo tan corto de tiempo, y por ahora sé que Hanayo y Rin me esperaran en el salón"

Abrió lentamente la puerta, ya que lo que menos quería era llamar la atención, se deslizo dentro y cerró con cuidado...

Pero al darse la vuelta, un grito estuvo a punto de salírsele... Nico estaba durmiendo en esa habitación, y a pesar que para Maki verla dormir no era nuevo, la sorprendió el hecho de como se había quedado dormida. (Maki normalmente no puede dormir en otros lugares que no sean la cama o futón, o el sillón en último caso), y para peor... lucia muy tierna, lo cual hizo que su corazón diera un salto.

Se acerco tímidamente, tenía un poco de miedo que la escena del otro día se repitiera, así que se acerco lentamente a su lado y poniéndose cómoda se quedo observándola por un rato.

\- "Definitivamente, eres muy linda Nico-chan" – Maki se sonrojo al pensar eso – "No voy a ser tan terca para negar algo obvio"

Maki veía la tranquila respiración de Nico, sus ojos cerrados y con un pequeño brillo, que quizás provocó alguna lágrima de un bostezo que se coló por ellos.

Pasaron los minutos con calma y pulcros, hasta que el sonido de la campana interrumpió el transe en el que se encontraba Maki. Sacudiendo un poco la cabeza se dirigió a la puerta, pero al mirar atrás se percato que Nico solo se movió un poco reacomodándose y volviendo a respirar con calma se durmió de nuevo.

\- "No me digas que esta idiota piensa saltarse la siguiente clase" – Maki se molesto un poco, para ella no era bueno, ni siquiera común saltarse clases.

Se acerco con rapidez sin importarle el ruido ahora – Nico-chan… Hey Nico-chan – Nico no respondía

La zamarreó diciéndole- ¡Nico-chan!

\- ¡¿Qué rayo…?! – Iba a sermonear al que había interrumpido su siesta, pero al percatarse que era Maki se detuvo de golpe, no quería causarle una mala opinión de ella, ahora tenía otra meta.

\- Hey, ya comenzaron las clases – Ambas tenían un leve rubor por lo cerca que estaban, pero de todas formas ninguna expresaba desprecio por la proximidad de la otra.

\- Ve tu, llegaras tarde – Nico evito la mirada acusadora de Maki

\- Si llego a llegar tarde es tu culpa – Maki obligo a que Nico la mirara

\- ¡C-claro que no! – El hecho de que Maki la obligara a mirarla la había puesto nerviosa, y ya no estaba pensando correctamente como para dar una buena excusa- Simplemente tienes que soltarme y dirigirte a tu salón. Me toca matemáticas y no estoy de ánimo para escuchar esas tonterías.

\- Me quedare aquí hasta que dejes de hacer berrinches y vayas a tu salón – Maki aún la tenia agarrada de la cara obligándola a mirarla- de todas formas ya termine los trabajos de esta clase y de la siguiente.

-Pues bien, haz lo que quieras – Nico bruscamente giro la cabeza, estaba demasiado nerviosa y le habían dado unas ganas horribles de acercarse más y abrazarla.

Maki se sorprendió un poco de lo brusca que había sido Nico, incluso la dejo cuestionando si quizás ella no había sido muy ruda al tomarla de esa forma.

-E-eso hare – Dijo sentándose la pelirroja pensando aún en su anterior reacción

\- Bien…-Nico no quería que la conversación terminara, pero tampoco sabía que mas decir.

(…)

El silencio se propago por un rato, pero el ambiente era bastante diferente a lo que normalmente era, estaba claramente pesado y tenso y que sus miradas se evitaran a propósito no paso desapercibido por la otra provocando dudas…

\- "¿Maki-chan se habrá enojado por haber sido tan brusca?" – Se cuestionaba Nico con vergüenza y pena

\- "Desperdicie la oportunidad de comprobar mis sentimientos, ahora solo estoy enojada. Nico-chan idiota" - tenía una cara seria

-Maki-chan, ¿Estas enojada? -Se escucho tímidamente la voz de Nico

\- Lo estoy -Maki seguía mirando a la nada

\- Lo...Lo siento

Al oír esto, Maki giro su cara hacia Nico, pero ella bajo la mirada casi al momento

Nico se sentía frustrada y confundida, se preguntaba por qué se comportaba tan terca y tonta cerca de Maki, siendo que lo que menos quería era que ella la odiara

Se escucho el mover de la silla -"Definitivamente Maki-chan se marchara, me debe odiar por ser así con ella" - Nico estaba llorando, no sabía qué hacer para que Maki se quedara cerca de ella.

Al subir la mirada para gritarle cualquier estupidez a la pelirroja con tal que se quedara, se encontró frente a ella, de cuclillas, mirándola con una expresión triste.

-Nico-chan, también lo siento -la pelirroja la miró fijamente- pero no llores

Maki puso su mano sobre la cara de Nico y limpio las lagrimas que se habían amontonado con su pulgar.

-Maki-chan... -Nico tenía una expresión que le causaba un dolor agudo en el pecho de Maki.

Apoyando su frente contra la de Nico, Maki cerró los ojos.

-Nico-chan -Dijo Maki abriendo los ojos– Estas hirviendo y muy roja

\- Es que… - Nico se hizo para atrás y escondió su cara – Es que…

Antes de terminar la frase, la pelirroja ya la estaba arrastrando por los pasillos, mientras la pelinegra la veía desde atrás con asombro

(…)

\- ¡Sensei! – Grito Maki - … No está – Se distinguió un pequeño enfado en su cara.

\- Ems… Maki-chan, me siento bien – Nico aún estaba detrás de ella y evitando mirarla

\- Claro que no, estas muy extraña y parece que tienes fiebre – Dijo acercándose

\- N-no es así – Estaba esforzándose por no ver esos rasgados ojos violeta

\- D-de todas maneras – Nico jalo su mano que estaba agarrada con la de Maki- ¿Cuándo pensabas soltarme?

\- "No puedo decirle que estoy roja porque estoy nerviosa, ni menos que lo más probable es que la fiebre sea porque ayer me desvelé, ya la he preocupado demasiado… además, es lindo que se preocupe por mí de vez en cuando" – Pensaba Nico mientras se sobaba la mano guardando lo que quedaba de calor

\- P-pero si no te sostenía, probablemente te escaparías – Maki se había puesto nerviosa y empezó a jugar con su cabello

\- C-como sea, regresemos…

\- Por supuesto que no, ven a recostarte un rato sobre la cama

\- Pero me siento bien, no es necesario

\- Tu cara aún sigue roja idiota, es obvio que algo te pasa

\- N-no es por eso…

\- Entonces, dime las razones…

\- …-Nico no puedo responder, no sabía que decir, ni que hacer. Ni loca le decía que tenía la cara roja por ella.

\- …Si tienes razón, quizás si me siento un poco agotada – Nico se rindió, era preferible perder esta batalla y no la guerra.

Maki sonrió triunfante y siguiendo con la mirada vio a Nico recostarse en la camilla, le paso un termómetro, y luego de un rato lo reviso.

\- Mm… no está bien – Dijo preocupándose la pelirroja- 38.9 grados

Colocando una pierna arriba empezó a desabrochar la blusa de Nico. Primero tiro su listón y luego empezó con el primer botón.

\- ¿¡Q-q-q-qué rayos estás haciendo!? – Nico tenía la cara completamente roja – ¿D-dónde estás tocando? ¡Idiota!

Con ya tres botones desabrochados lenta y juguetonamente, Maki se bajo de la camilla, pareciera que esto la estaba divirtiendo.

\- Así está mejor – Todavía mantenía esa sonrisa burlona – tenemos que bajarte la temperatura.

\- Su-supongo que tienes razón – Nico evitaba su mirada- …Pero podía hacerlo sola…

\- Solo te estaba ayudando – La pelirroja la miro triste y tiernamente, como si la habrían regañado

-"¡No! Definitivamente esto la está divirtiendo" –pensó Nico enojándose un poco

Paso un lapso de silencio, entre que Maki llevaba una silla y la colocaba al lado de la camilla en la que estaba Nico.

Al sentarse pregunto:

\- Nico-chan… -La voz de Maki alarmo un poco a Nico

\- ¿Q-qué? – Sonaba un poco enojada

\- Es raro que estés enferma, siempre se te ve tan… - Pensó una palabra apropiada para no hacerla enfadar – animada

\- No es que este enferma… Solo… estoy cansada

\- ¿Sabes que hoy es lunes? – Maki suspiro

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Nico se levanto un poco de la camilla – Ayer me quede pensando hasta muy tarde, y hoy no desayune, entonces estoy un poco débil, eso es todo… – El tono de Nico se fue apagando gradualmente. Desde "estoy un poco débil" ya estaba murmurando- "¡Rayo! No quería decirle"

\- Pues aprovecha y duerme – Maki se sentía feliz de no ser la única que pensara "idioteces" en la noche… Aunque de todas formas ella no las veía como "idioteces" y luego susurro- Y no eres la única que piensa Nico-chan… aún no aclaro mis sentimientos…

\- Creo que lo hare –Aparentemente, sin escuchar lo que Maki dijo, Nico se empezó a tapar con las mantas– tu vete a tu salón…

\- Si, si como digas – Dijo con un tono irónico ayudando a acomodarse.

Apenas Nico cerró sus ojos se quedo dormida, de verdad estaba muy cansada, y débil, así que su cuerpo aprovecho la oportunidad de recibir un poco más de descanso inmediatamente.

(…)

Después de un tiempo Nico abrió los ojos… Estaba sola, lo cual le provoco un nudo en la garganta, y tratando de tragárselo y más tener que soportar las lágrimas que ya se avecinaban, se sentó sobre la cama, tapando lo patética que creía verse.

-Idiota – Murmuro haciendo un puchero

(…)

* * *

Ems... Amo la resolución de Nico XDD

Y wenoo... MUCHAS pero MUCHAS GRACIAS por el apoyo! Definitivamente me ayuda a escribir y seguir tratando de mejorar

PD: es finde largo en mi país!, así que voy a tener el cap antes, para que estén atentos ;D


	10. Chapter 9

Holaa! Qué tal?

Ems... bueno, aquí les dejo el cap 9... aunque algo preocupada...

...Mi madre me dijo que estaba perdiendo el tiempo en cosas como estas... así que me he desanimado un poco y por eso me demore en subir...

Lo siento T^T... pero tratare de que los capítulos sigan mejorando y subirlos más rápido...

Eso ^^... Disfruten :D

* * *

Capitulo 9: "Me preocupas Nico-chan"

Nico se seco las lágrimas que se amontonaban, pero aún así, se seguían juntando en sus ojos, amenazando con un inevitable llanto…

…La puerta se abrió y entro Maki…

-¿¡Nico-chan!? – Maki se acerco rápidamente - ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¿M-Maki-chan…? – Nico la miro algo sorprendida, pero su voz estaba quebrada y el llanto surgió de improvisto.

Maki abrazo fuertemente a Nico al ver ese rostro tan triste y puso una mano en su cabeza mientras la acariciaba.

\- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te subió la fiebre? –Nico negó con la cabeza - ¿Te duele algo? – Volvió a negar – No me digas que… ¿te sentías sola? – Nico solo se aferro fuertemente a la ropa de Maki, lo cual la conmovió al punto de ella querer llorar.

\- Lo siento… Nico-chan… – Maki se limito a dejar las explicaciones para después

(…)

Luego que Nico se calmara, Maki aprovecho la oportunidad para molestarla:

-Nico-chan… ¿pensaste que no volvería? – Pregunto con algo de pena fingida y sobre actuada

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Y a mí que si te vas o no? – Dijo Nico evitando mirarla directamente a los ojos

\- Ah… ¿de verdad?…-Maki pensó en lo que había pasado y agregó juguetonamente- pero si ahora estabas llorando por lo sola que te sentías…

\- ¡Cl-claro que no! –Se sonrojo, pero aún así lo negó- Son efectos de la fiebre, simplemente tenía algo de dolor de cabeza, justo en el momento que dijiste esa opción… Coincidencia, solo coincidencia…

\- Que rara coincidencia, lo suficientemente rara como para esbozar una sonrisa justo en el momento de verme… y en el momento exacto…

-¡Y-Yo no hice eso! –Se quejo la pelinegra- Creo que la que tiene fiebre eres tu – Hizo un mohín y cruzándose de brazos dio vuelta su cabeza.

\- Si claro… - Maki empezó a revolver las cosas del mueble al lado de la camilla de Nico- Toma… - dijo extendiendo un paquete envuelto en una cinta lila

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Nico algo interesada

\- Mi bento… - Agregó Maki despreocupada

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – Nico se extraño

\- Pues… después que te quedaras dormida fui a buscar mi bento debido a que probablemente tuvieras hambre, y ya que estaba allí le explique al profesor lo que paso (obvio que solo lo fundamental) y las razones por la cual me salte su clase. Cuando volví tú aún dormías, así que decidí aprovechar el tiempo e ir a avisarle a tu maestro. Pero al llegar te encontré llorando… ¿Crees que te dejaría sola?

Nico tenía la cara roja y desviaba la mirada –P-por supuesto que no…g-gracias – fue el único murmuro

\- No saques conclusiones tan rápido – Rio Maki, mientras Nico hinchaba las mejillas- Tonta

Maki le dio el bento a Nico y luego de una larga discusión del porque se lo tenía que comer o del porque no se lo iba a comer… en la cual obviamente gano Maki… retomaron la conversación

\- ¿Nico-chan, te sientes mejor? – Dijo Maki con unos ojos tiernos y algo preocupados después de ver que se terminaba el bento

\- ¿Eh? Claro…gracias a ti Maki-chan– La pelinegra la miro con ojos alegres

\- Que bien…– Maki sintió que sus hombros al fin se relajaban

\- Debe estar terminando el segundo periodo – Dijo Nico buscando su teléfono entre sus ropas

\- A decir verdad deben estar en la mitad del tercero – Dijo Maki sin apartar la vista de Nico

\- ¿Eh? ¿De verdad dormí tanto? – Nico abrió sus ojos muy grandes mientras veía la hora.

\- Sip, pero no desaproveche el tiempo – La pelirroja tenía una mirada traviesa.

\- ¿Q-q-qué hiciste conmigo? – Nico se puso pálida y algo nerviosa

Maki sacando su teléfono con calma y disfrutando de molestarla, se lo mostró a Nico, quien vio que el fondo de pantalla se trata de ella durmiendo, quedando totalmente asombrada y ya con los nervios a flor de piel.

-¿¡C-cuándo tomaste esa foto!? – Nico entro en pánico y trataba de quitarle el teléfono a Maki

\- Mientras dormías… – Maki se veía tranquila, lo cual irritaba más a la pelinegra - ¡Ah! Espera…-Nico se detuvo en la posición que estaba, mientras Maki entraba a sus imágenes y a una carpeta con el nombre "Nico-chan (≧∇≦)" - …tengo más.

En la carpeta había aproximadamente 50 fotos, con muchas selfies de Maki y a Nico de fondo, otras a con la pelinegra sola.

\- ¡Ah, Gezz! ¡Maki-chan idiota! – Decía Nico al borde de las lágrimas por la impotencia –…Elimínalas…

Al ver esa cara de niña pequeña siendo fastidiada Maki se sonrojo y no pudo evitar el deseo de seguir molestándola.

\- Nop, no lo hare – Decía Maki bloqueando su teléfono que obviamente tenia clave.

\- Vamos Maki-chan… haré lo que quieras – Suplicaba con la misma cara de niña pequeña

Eso definitivamente enloqueció a Maki. Esa suplica indefensa y desesperada la conmovió, en especial ese "hare lo que quieras", que la había llevado a imaginarse cosas inoportunas para el momento, provocando que su rostro estuviera cada vez mas rojo y su cabeza aun más confundida.

Derrotada, Maki cayó a sus impulsos y se aferro de Nico.

\- No se las mostrare a nadie… - le susurró en el oído – te lo prometo…

\- E-está bien…T-te creeré… - Decía Nico correspondiéndole el abrazo y quedándose sin quejas por el nerviosismo y la sorpresa– P-pero solo por esta vez…

Separándose Maki la vio a los ojos y le seco con su pulgar las lágrimas de impotencia que se le habían juntado anteriormente.

\- Que no se te olvide lo que dijiste Nico-chan – Sonrió maliciosamente

Nico se puso roja y se soltó de Maki.

-"hare lo que quieras" hare lo que quieras" hare lo que quieras" hare lo que quieras" – Le resonaban sus propias palabras sonrojándola

(…)

Después de que terminara el tercer periodo y el posterior descanso, cada una se dirigió a su salón, recibiendo la interrogación de sus amigas, a la cual ninguna respondió con certeza.

(…)

Se estaba terminando las clases, y desde el tercer periodo no se habían visto, aunque habría práctica más tarde, así que inevitablemente se verían.

Honoka, Umi, Kotori, Rin y Hanayo fueron a comprar unos dulces que habían visto, y les pareció bien compartirlo juntas después de la practica. A Eli y Nozomi les tocaba "limpiar el salón", dejando otra vez a Maki y a Nico a solas, que se reusaron a ir de compras.

Maki llegó al tejado después de un rato con su típico atuendo: poleron negro con los brazos lila, falda con calzas verdes y negras debajo de ella y gorro negro con una estrella. Mientras Nico con su ropa normal: polera rosa y el pequeño chaleco rosa más oscuro arriba, falda y calcetas largas, estiraba en el piso.

Nico no se percato de la presencia de Maki, lo cual enfureció a la pelirroja, y parándose detrás de ella la asusto.

\- ¿Q-qué haces? – Nico se había puesto de pie y tenía las manos a la altura de la cara en señal de defensa

\- No te diste cuenta que estaba aquí, así que solo aproveche la situación – Decía esto mientras se sentaba en el piso y empezaba a estirar.

\- No me asuste así – Refunfuño Nico haciendo un mohín

\- No prometo nada – Maki seguía sin mirarla y con su rostro impávido

Nico suspiro y se sentó a su lado, y empezó a entrenar también.

…Mirada… Mirada… Mirada…

\- ¿Qué estas mirando? – Nico se dio vuelta ruborizada pero muy enojada – Me desconcentras – le dijo a la menor

\- No te estoy mirando – Maki se veía un poco sonrojada pero siguió como si nada

…Mirada… Mirada…

\- ¡Ah! ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!? – Nico se colocó frente ella

\- Nada… – Maki desvió la mirada

\- ¡Mentira! Si tienes algo que decirme solo dilo – La miro fijamente y con claro enojo

\- ¡No es nada te estoy diciendo! – Grito Maki ya perdiendo la paciencia

\- Siempre haces lo mismo –Dijo Nico con expresión seria- Ese es tu problema, ¿sabes? No haces lo que quieres…

\- Si lo hago –Dijo apartando la vista, para volver a retomarla agregando- ¿y qué si no?

\- Tienes razón. No sé por qué me preocupe por ti, solo eres una niña mimada…

\- ¡Yo soy la que me preocupo por ti! – Maki estaba a punto de llorar, tenia impotencia por no saber qué rayos le estaba pasando - Solo quería saber cómo estabas… he estado preocupada por ti todo el día ¿sabes?

\- ¿P-por mi? – Nico se sorprendió y se sintió culpable que estuviera llorando por su culpa - ¿P-por qué?

\- Nico-chan… siempre te estoy viendo, y que no estés con tu sonrisa de siempre me preocupa… pensé que algo estaba mal…quizás lo de la mañana había empeorado… o que quizás… o quizás ahora me odiabas…

\- Idiota… ¿Cómo podría odiarte? – Nico sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza interrumpiéndola– Somos amigas ¿verdad?

Esta era la primera vez que Nico veía a Maki poner esa expresión. La correcta e inexpresiva Maki llorando como una niña la atrapo desprevenida, no podía evitar pensar que era muy linda y vulnerable de esa forma.

\- Me preocupas Nico-chan… has estado muy rara – Termino Maki aún con voz de llanto y limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga del poleron

\- Tú también has estado rara Maki-chan – Dijo Nico con tono burlesco – Pero creo que tienes razón, yo estoy más rara

\- ¿Huh? – Maki la miro por el rabillo del ojo

\- ¿Quieres quedarte el viernes en mi casa? – Pregunto la pelinegra –Tengo que pagarte lo del viernes y lo de hoy.

Maki se sorprendió un poco, pero ser improvisada e impulsiva es exactamente como es Nico así que lo dejo estar.

\- C-claro –Estaba un poco nerviosa pero se las arreglo para responder- No tengo planes aún… Entonces ¿Por qué no?

\- "No es que me guste… Solo… Es una buena amistad… ¿verdad?" – Se pregunto Maki al verse algo turbada por estas situaciones, mientras Nico volvía a estirar.

(…)

Después de un rato llegaron las otras y empezaron la práctica. Al finalizar comieron eso dulces que habían traído, asegurando que debían volver a comprar ya que estaban muy buenos, y ya satisfechas, cada quien regresó a su casa.

La semana paso tranquila sin eventos como el del día lunes, pero entre Maki y Nico se veía cierto nerviosismo cuando cruzaban miradas y no se peleaban tan seguido como antes, seguían sin hablar mucho pero algo era algo, ya que las practicas eran más amenas y en especial las de Units.

Nico se sentía feliz, por fin estaba avanzando con Maki, ya no eran simples conocidas, sino que ahora se les podía llamar hasta amigas. Se ponía a pensar lo divertido que sería si se rieran juntas, tuvieran citas y se agarraran de la mano naturalmente, pero sus ilusiones se desvanecían poco a poco mientras recordaba que no era bien visto ese tipo de amor, que quizás sus padres no estarían de acuerdo, o peor ¡Maki no estuviera de acuerdo! Y a pesar que a Nico no le importaba de quien enamorarse, las dos eran chicas, y probablemente tendrían muchos problemas. A pesar de todo Nico pensaba que se había enamorado de Maki, pero no por el hecho de ser chica, sino por ser Maki de quien se hablaba.

(…)

Por su parte la pelirroja estaba confundida, no entendía el por qué le latía con fuerza su corazón al ver a Nico, o por qué le estaba empezando a gustar estar junto a ella, y por qué ya no le molestaba esa cercanía que demostraban. En vez de aclarar sus sentimientos estaba aún peor, por eso se decidió a ordenar sus pensamientos lo más organizadamente posible, pero cada vez que pensaba en la pelinegra llorar o reír se le formaba otro caos en la cabeza. Se dormía todas las noches pensando que era lo que pasaría, y la razón de su extraño comportamiento.

(…)

El día jueves en la noche, para variar, ninguna de las dos pudo conciliar apropiadamente el sueño. Maki estaba demasiado nerviosa por cómo debía lucir, actuar y hablar frente a la familia de Nico. Mientras Nico estaba ansiosa de pasar una noche a solas con Maki.

(…)

El día comenzó normal, estaba soleado, pero hasta aproximadamente la una de la tarde los rayos no calentaban, aunque de todas formas se sentía agradable.

Se debían encontrar en el tejado para practicar antes del colegio, había una presentación próxima y querían que saliera bien. Obviamente la primera en llegar fue Nico, que a diferencia de la mayoría de M's tenía mucho que hacer en la mañana, lo cual no la dejaba estar adormilada.

Nico ya estaba instalada en el tejado cuando apareció Maki.

-Buenos días –Sonrió la Senpai

\- Buenos días – la menor respondió como pudo, ella definitivamente estaba semidormida

La pelirroja se empezó a preparar, y sorprendiéndola, Nico empezó a hablarle.

\- Y… Maki-chan… ¿Pudiste aclarar tus sentimientos? – Dijo un poco ruborizada

\- ¿¡Escuchaste!?- Se sonrojo Maki poniéndose nerviosa…

-También te dije cosas vergonzosas… - Miro Nico con impaciencia- Te toca…

-P-pero… es muy vergonzoso… yo no… - Titubeo

\- No pasa nada, puedo ayudarte… - Nico aparto la mirada- Solo si quieres, por supuesto…

-Pues… a decir verdad, aún no – Maki la miraba de reojo, se estaba calmando al sentirse apoyada pero el sonrojo y los nervios todavía se veían claros en su expresión– Creo que me he confundido aún más, entonces no estoy segura de necesitar ayuda- "Aunque quizás tenga una idea… pero es imposible"- pensó esto ultimo

\- "¿Por qué rayos pones esa cara para decir eso?"- Pensó Nico completamente roja y algo enfadada por los celos

\- Pero… ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Me dirás quién es esa persona? – Se le distinguía un pequeño ademan de enojo en su ceño

\- ¿Eh? – Nico no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-"¡Maki-chan es muy atrevida!" – Pensó Nico – "Me va a matar con sus repentinas sorpresas… Probablemente si le digo no me creerá" – Sus miradas todavía estaban fija en la otra – "O me rechazara… ¿Debería arriesgarme? ¿Qué hago?..."

(…)

* * *

...Ya quedo claro porque Nico estaba sólita...

...Ahora hay que ver que hará Nico y que pasara en su casa e.e ...

Ems... Por ultimo... Gracias por los review! me animan mucho! en especial en días así :D


	11. Chapter 10

**HolQa T▽T! Qué tal?**

**Yo gracias a ustedes muy bien. Bueno para resumir, tienen razón, me gusta escribir, y saber que les gusta es suficiente para motivarme a escribir más, y definitivamente, no es una perdida de tiempo hacer algo que amo.**

**Ahora... a seguir mejorando... Muchas gracias por sus review!**

* * *

Capitulo 10: "La preocupación de Nico-chan"

Ambas estaban de pie frente la otra, pero el silencio se estaba prolongando demasiado, y no había indicios de que algo rompería pronto esos tenso minutos.

"Si esto se prolonga…será aún más incomodo"- Se dijo la pelinegra dudando un poco-"Tengo una opción…"

-Y-ya te lo dije, ¡es un se-cre-to! – Nico se cruzó de brazos y evito la mirada seria de Maki

\- S-solo quiero saber su nombre – Maki se enfado, aunque sin saber el porqué

\- ¿P-para qué quieres saberlo?– Nico se sentía acorralada "Si esto sigue así será peligros… no quiero decir algo por accidente"- No tengo una razón para decirte.

\- Somos amigas ¿no?- Maki estaba enfadada y casi sobre Nico.

\- Llevamos pocas semanas conociéndonos, no tenemos tanta confianza aún – Nico la miró seria- De todas formas aún no aclaras tus sentimientos, cuando lo hagas, hablaremos sobre ese tema.

\- ¿Q-qu…? ¿…Tu…? ¿…Yo…? – Quedándose sin argumentos Maki empezó a vacilar y a retroceder.

Nico tenía razón, ambas hace muy poco empezaron a ser más cercanas, por ello, hablar de temas 'delicados' de esa forma tan intima como lo habían hecho era extraño.

\- "Maki-chan ¿¡Va a llorar!? ¡Creo que me sobrepase!" – Pensó la pequeña Senpai dándose cuenta de la situación y empezando a acercarse a la pelirroja.

\- ¡Maki-chan! ¡Yo…! – Maki tenía la cabeza baja mirando el suelo.

\- No importa Nico-chan… - "¿Está sonriendo?"-se pregunto Nico alarmada cuando esta levanto su cabeza– Tienes razón…

La pelinegra se quedo sin palabras al ver esa sonrisa inesperada y llena de dolor, en tanto, la pelirroja se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta dándole la espalda…

-¿A-adónde vas? – Dijo casi en un grito Nico estirando su mano y dando un paso, como tratando de atraparla, pero fue interrumpida por la misma chica que trataba de alcanzar.

\- Iré por algo para beber – Su voz sonaba normal, pero no dio vuelta la cara al decir esto…

Esta situación puso a Nico en shock, y la estaba deprimiendo, ¿¡Qué diablos había dicho!?¿Por qué Maki le había dado la razón? Y lo que más la molestaba era ¿¡Por Qué Sonrió?! Eso le había dolido más que todos los insultos que siempre se proporcionaban una a la otra. Tal vez fue un error no decirle, pero no quería sacrificar todo de una sola vez…

-"no era el momento…"- se trataba de convencer la pelinegra.

Según lo que recordaba Nico, su sonrisa se veía solitaria, triste, vacía, como la que daba antes de hablar de forma tan cercana con las integrantes de M's… Sentía un dolor agudo y punzante en el pecho, estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Sabía que se había equivocado y la había alejado por tratar de que no volvieran a lo de antes, pero, tal parece que había hecho exactamente eso.

(…)

Maki por su parte se fue casi corriendo al salón de música. Apenas cerró la puerta, colapso allí mismo y lloro un buen rato.

A medida que las lagrimas caían, se sintió como si estas lavaran sus pensamientos nublados de dudas, aclarándolos, y de a poco encontrando por fin la respuesta que tanto había negado.

Ahora entendía el porqué se enojaba cuando Nico no le contaba algo o no la miraba. Porqué se sentía tan tímida al estar cerca de ella. Porqué su corazón latía al sentirla cerca. Porqué no podía dejar de verla y buscarla con la mirada cada vez que no la sentía cerca. Porqué sentía tantas ganas de protegerla. Y muchas otras preguntas que encontraron una sola respuesta… Estaba enamorada.

\- "Soy una idiota… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?…" - Se pregunto – "No… Ya lo sabía… soy tan testaruda… sabía que la amaba… y aún así he hecho tantas cosas estúpidas"

Sus dudas se aclararon, pero todavía estaba ahí, sola, lamentándose, sin poder hacer nada.

-"No importa si Nico-chan no me corresponde… Pero quiero saber quién va a ser quien me la quitará" – Pensaba, mientras se secaba las lagrimas con las mangas de su poleron lila.

Al fin, después de un rato, dejó de llorar, así que ya era hora de que se dirigiera al tejado, a pesar de no tener ganas de ensayar, pero de no ir preocuparía a las otras, y sus nulas ganas de ir al ensayo, les ganaban a las posibles preguntas que se le harían.

(…)

En toda la práctica no se dirigieron la palabra, a pesar que los días anteriores se les veía muy amigables entre ellas, haciendo los estiramientos juntas, charlando o evitando las peleas. En cambio hoy ambas estaban muy desanimadas y desconcentradas.

-Umi-chan… - Murmuro la peligris a la peliazul

\- ¿Qué pasa Kotori? – Pregunto la Umi tratando de no desconcentrarse con la mirada de la ojimiel

\- ¿No crees que esas dos están extrañas hoy? – Dijo Kotori sin apartar la vista de la de ojos café

\- Quizás… Se ven distraídas… - Dijo la chica seria sabiendo exactamente a quien se refería

\- Hay que ayudarlas… -Dijo Kotori con los ojos brillosos antes de ser interrumpida por la rubia.

-¡Nico-chan! – Eli se escucho un poco enojada – Estas muy torpe hoy. Concéntrate.

\- ¡Ah! – Nico se dio cuenta que estaba dirigido para ella- Lo siento mucho…

\- Eh… N-no es para tanto- Eli se puso nerviosa-"Quizás fui muy dura" pensó- D-de todas maneras solo concéntrate

*Bump*

-Itai… - Maki se sobaba la espalda mientras estaba en el suelo

\- ¿¡Maki-chan!? -Gritaron Hanayo y Rin al unisón corriendo hacia ella

\- ¿Estás bien-nya? –Pregunto Rin

\- No te sobre esfuerces Maki-chan – Hanayo sonaba preocupada

\- N-no es nada, solo estaba un poco distraída – Decía Maki tratando de no preocupar a sus amigas.

\- ¿Estás segura? No te duele nada – Insistía Hanayo

\- No te preocupes Kayochi, ya estoy bien – Maki le dio una sonrisa

Se acerco Umi a las chicas que estaban hablando aún en el suelo y tratando de convencerse que Maki estaba bien.

\- Maki, ¿crees que puedas continuar? – Pregunto con un tono maternal y tratando de seguir el plan recientemente ideado por Kotori

\- Pues… -Dudo Maki

Maki se sentía exhausta, estaba cansada de haber llorado, y sumado a eso, tenía que ver a Nico durante toda la práctica, lo cual la estaba estresando.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que descansé un poco – dijo Maki sintiéndose un poco culpable por abusar del favor

\- Pues… - Se acercaba Kotori- Nico-chan también debería descansar

\- ¿Eh? – Nico no quería estar a solas con Maki en este momento, se decidió a disculparse, pero aún no estaba lista, era mala idea, muy mala – P-pero si estoy bien

\- Claro que no Nicochi – Dijo Nozomi uniéndose a la conversación solo para molestar a las dos chicas– tienes la cara roja

\- Es verdad – Dijo Honoka- ¡Nico-chan! ¡No te sobre esfuerces!

-Pero… - Miro a Maki para convencerse de ir o no…

…Pero la pelirroja aún estaba en el suelo, y rodeada por las chicas, sin embargo su mirada estaba en el piso y se veía muy triste, a lo cual, Nico pensó que obviamente era por su culpa, y se sintió peor. Ahora tenía aún más ganas de tirarse en una cama, no obstante crecieron el doble sus ganas de disculparse, aunque le diera pavor.

Maki por su parte pensaba: "Nico-chan me debe odiar, por eso no debe querer ir a descansar si yo estoy cerca… Bueno… no la culpo, soy una idiota al tratarla tan mal, y molestarla"

\- No sean tercas – Se escucho la voz de Eli enojada y a punto de explotar

\- ¿E-Elichi? – Dijo Nozomi nerviosa – Solo calmémonos – Sonrió nerviosa. Conocía demasiado bien a su amiga para saber que ya había perdido los estribos.

\- ¡Honoka, Rin! – Eli ignoro la suplica de Nozomi- ¡lleven a estas dos a la enfermería! Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso…

\- ¡Si Señora! – Corrieron las dos arrastrando tras ellas a Nico y a Maki

\- Parece que te resulto mejor de lo que esperabas… - Dijo Umi viendo correr a las dos más enérgicas del grupo

\- Hehe – Sonrió Kotori – Ese es el destino Umi-chan

\- ¿Destino? – Dijo Umi volviendo a su posición- No creo en eso

\- Sip – su sonrisa seguía radiante – dos personas que se quieren están destinadas a estar juntas – Dijo esto último tomando su mano

Al contacto Umi se sonrojo - ¿Qué haces Kotori? – Pregunto tratando de mostrar enojo

\- Tomo la mano de alguien que está destinada a estar junto a mí –Dijo la peligris

\- Por supuesto… - Dijo está meditando las cosas para no malinterpretarlas "si digo algo ambiguo, Kotori y Honoka me molestaran de por vida"- Las amigas deben estar juntas…

\- Ahh – Suspiro la ojimiel – Umi-chan es una idiota

\- ¡Ehh! – Umi se alarmo al no saber que había hecho mal…

Por el otro lado, las dos mayores que restaban del grupo conversaban…

\- Eli-chan – Nozomi le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza – Entiendo que estés nerviosa por el concierto que se acerca –hizo un puchero y agregó- pero así das miedo

\- ¡Ah! Lo siento… me sobrepase – Se sonrojo Eli

\- Si, si… Luego veremos tu castigo – Nozomi sonrió traviesamente provocando que Eli se ruborizara, y volvió a su posición

\- P-Partamos desde arriba – Dijo Eli reanudando la práctica a las otras cuatro que estaban frente a ella.

(…)

A una velocidad envidiable, Nico y Maki ya estaban en la enfermería y con un rápido adiós de Honoka y Rin se encontraron solas.

-…- Maki no dijo nada. En vez de eso se encamino a la segunda camilla de tres que se encontraban ahí colocadas una al lado de la otra*, y se recostó de espalda al lugar donde estaba Nico.

Nico bajo la mirada, le dolió esa actitud. Se dirigió a la camilla contigua a la de Maki y se recostó mirándola de frente.

La pelirroja tenía los labios entreabiertos y sus ojos cerrados. Nico paso cuidadosamente la vista por todo su rostro, le gustaba mucho, quería saber cada detalle de él, acariciarlo y besarlo, pero no podía y eso la lastimaba.

Maki abrió los ojos, y Nico alcanzo a notar un rojizo extraño en ellos.

-Maki-chan… ¿estuviste llorando? – pregunto Nico levantándose del lecho.

\- C-claro que no – Maki se tapo la cara con las manos y casi al mismo tiempo sintió a la cama recibir un peso adicional y que una mano pasaba suavemente por su pelo.

\- Maki-chan… - Nico la estaba acariciando

\- ¿Nico-chan?... – Maki se sintió un poco sorprendida, pero inmediatamente se logro calmar

Ese tono de pregunta había puesto nerviosa a Nico, la cual se detuvo e hizo el ademan de sacar la mano, pero fue rápidamente interceptada por la mano de Maki.

\- Nico-chan… siento lo de hace un rato… - Maki cerró los ojos – Me comporte muy egoísta y te hice enojar…

\- Maki-chan… también lo siento… - Dijo Nico acercándose y hablando con una voz muy baja- No quería hacerte enojar…

\- Entonces, ¿estamos a mano? – Pregunto con voz dudosa y casi con una súplica en los ojos Maki.

\- Supongo que sí – Nico sonrió y volvió a acariciar la cabeza de Maki

\- Estaba preocupada, no quería que tu familia se diera una mala imagen de mí al no asistir hoy… - Dijo Maki con un tono de broma, aunque a Nico se le pusieron los pelos de punta y detuvo la mano en seco…

\- Pues… ¿no te lo dije? – Nico se puso nerviosa, ahora también aparto rápidamente su mano y sus ojos la evitaban.

\- ¿Decirme que exactamente? – La pelirroja puso una cara un poco molesta acercándose con sus brazos para impedir que Nico evitara su mirada.

\- Hehehe… No es nada malo – Seguía con los mismos gestos torpes y obvios – la verdad, no es nada relevante

\- Estas molestándome – Dijo Maki agarrándola por los hombros – Dime… Yazawa-Senpai – En el 'Dime' su cara estaba seria, pero de un momento a otro cambio a una expresión de niña buena que asusto un poco a Nico…

… Y ese "Yazawa-Senpai" que no recordaba haber escuchado la hizo sonrojarse, mientras que ese rostro tierno la había flechado… Pero era claro que la intención de Maki era demostrar enojo, sin embargo Nico perdió el miedo al ver esa linda cara…

\- Pues… - Ese "pues" se alargo lo más que los pulmones de Nico soportaron –…Mi familia saldrán esta noche… así que estaremos solas…

-¿eh? - su rostro de sonrojo y el asombro de Maki era muy divertido, pero Nico tenía la misma expresión, así que no podía decir nada

El silencio se estaba alargando mucho, más de lo que los nervios de Nico soportaban…

\- P-p-pero no es como si importara –la pelinegra se atrevió a hablar - ¿v-verdad?

-¡P-por supuesto! – Maki se alarmo y respondió- ¿Q-Quizás me invitaste por qué no querías sentirte sola?

\- ¿Eh? – Nico aparto la vista – solo es una forma de pagarte lo del otro día

\- Tienes un lado sorprendentemente tierno Nico-chan – Dijo la pelirroja con tono burlesco

\- Yo siempre soy tierna – Respondió Nico con ironía

Un suspiro casi de risa se escapo por los labios de Maki.

\- D-de todas formas, me iré a dormir un poco – Se levanto pero fue detenida por la mano de Maki

\- Ha-hace frio… -Estaba con la mirada desviada y muy ruborizada -mejor... recuéstate aquí

Nico también se sonrojo, pero acepto la invitación, recostándose a su lado fue tapada por sabanas blancas que colocaba Maki sobre ellas.

Maki se coloco frente a ella mirándola, y dándole una sonrisa, cerró sus ojos. Nico se acomodo, también de frente a esta, disfrutando de la sonrisa de satisfacción que poca veces veía en Maki y se durmió.

(…)

\- No hagan ruido – se escucho una voz murmurando – van a despertar

\- Honoka-chan envíame también esas fotos – Era la voz de… ¿Nozomi?

\- No deberíamos estar haciendo esto, se van a molestar – Hanayo parecía nerviosa

\- Chicas, Hanayo-chan tiene razón – Kotori apoyó

-Esto no es correcto… pero es un tipo de castigo por saltase la practica – Dijo Eli con voz malvada

\- Bueno… técnicamente las obligamos-nya – Rin las defendía

\- Esto debe ser suficiente – Dijo Umi satisfecha

Entre todo este dialogo, Maki y Nico estaban luchando con el reconfortante calor de la otra, el dulce aroma que cosquillaba en sus nariz… y la suave sensación en sus manos.

\- "¿Suave?" – Maki se cuestiono abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Maki y Nico estaban en la misma posición en la cual se durmieron, sin embargo, aparte de estar destapadas, sus manos estaban sostenidas entre sí.

Al abrir los ojos Nico, vio a Honoka con su teléfono sacando varias fotos a su dirección, a Hanayo y a Kotori un poco nerviosas, mientras las demás tenían una cara maliciosa.

Al comprender la situación las dos se separaron de golpe con la cara roja de vergüenza. Las habían estado fotografiando, y habían puesto cuidadosamente sus manos entrelazadas para molestarlas.

-¿Q-Qué rayos hace? – Maki estaba enojada, y giro rápidamente su cabeza hacia las otras siete que se empezaban a colar velozmente por la puerta- ¡No escapen!

En todo este rato Nico no dijo nada, lo cual preocupo un poco a Maki.

-Nico-chan ¿estás bien? – Maki se acerco y le levanto la cabeza aferrándole el mentón con sus dedos.

\- ¡Maki-chan! Lo siento – Nico hizo un ademan que iba a llorar, cosa que Maki paro de un golpe en la frente.

\- De que te disculpas – Maki empezó a jugar con su cabello y agrego- A-al fin y al cabo… y-yo te dije que te a-acostaras conmigo

\- Tienes razón – Seguía haciendo pucheros Nico- Pero de todas formas… - No pudo terminar al ser interrumpida por la pelirroja, que ya se veía calmada

-… Mejor… ¿vamos a casa? – Maki sonrió. Pareciera que le era más fácil sonreír con Nico cerca…pero obvio… estaba enamorada

\- "No debo tomarle importancia, si lo hago Nico se preocupara…" – Se decía a sí misma – "Conserva la calma, conserva la calma Maki… en algún momento lo pagaran"

-"¡Rayos!" – Nico pensó – "Esas idiotas… ¿Qué rayos creen que hacen?... de todas formas quiero esa foto"

(…)

* * *

*Ems...Por si no se entendió XDD… Eran tres camillas y Maki se acostó en la de al medio, mientras que Nico en la adyacente.

Yap, es primera vez que lo hago, pero contestare sus review:

**kurarachin:** Wuajsajsj también me encanta el NicoMaki *w*... Y si lo seguiré ;D

**son gethsemani777: **Okey, okey... no te dejare con la duda (aunque es genial que queden con dudas ñ.ñ)... y lo continuare, así que no llores :o!

**Luzy: **Ahora lo sé. muchas gracias ^^

**WarioCL: **Que no se te olvide! Amo leer sus review T^T! Sorry por dejarte con las ganas, pero es genial XD \ PD: Mucha razón, por eso continuare \ PD2: Wujasjajs alargate cuanto quieras, como dije, amo leer lo que piensan

**Bleach10915: **Exacto, todos ganamos! ¿así que por que no continuar XD? \ PD: Muchas gracias por tus constantes review ^^

**ANozomi: **Como pequeño adelanto... Maki si jugara con Nico... pero vemos como XDD \ PD: Muchas gracias por tus constantes review ^^

Muchas Gracias por sus reviews!... de verdad lo que más ama un creador (de lo que sea) es que le digan si le gusto al publico o no ^^


	12. Chapter 11

Hola chicos!

Bueno, al fin les traigo el capitulo 11!

Este me costo más ya que lo arregle muchas veces para poder avanzar más rápido con la historia... Aún queda mucho *0*!

Y eso! espero lo disfruten ^^

* * *

Capitulo 11: "Sus sentimientos"

Antes de salir de la escuela, Maki miro alrededor buscando a alguna de las otras siete, pensando:

\- "Que harán esas idiotas con esas fotos… No me lo puedo imaginar"-

Mientras que Nico se sentía muy avergonzada y algo preocupada- "¡Rayos! Estoy muy nerviosa, y Maki-chan tiene una cara muy seria"

Al girar sus rostros, sus miradas se cruzaron por algunos segundos provocando que ambas se sonrojaron un poco...

-E-esas idiotas... ¿Qué pensaran hacer con esas fotos? – Pregunto Maki desviando la mirada...

\- Es obvio... solo nos molestaran... – Dijo la pelinegra con tono enojado

-Lo siento Nico-chan – Dijo cabizbaja Maki

-¡Ah! Pero no es tu culpa – Contesto rápidamente Nico – Tampoco es como si me molestara... es solo una foto...

\- Vaya… Nico-chan es más madura de lo que creí – Agrego la pelirroja con tono burlesco

\- Claro que si... – Sonaba algo egocéntrica la respuesta – Soy tu Senpai después de todo

Disimulando una risa Maki empezó a caminar, mientras Nico, apenas se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja se marchaba la siguió...

(…)

Caminaron sin decir una palabra durante las primeras cuadras, turnándose de vez en cuando el bolso con ropa que traía Maki. Pero ese silencio tan común entre ellas se había vuelto un poco estresante. Las dos tenían ansias de hablar con la otra, pero no sabían que decir. El incidente de la enfermería ya se había 'arreglado' de cierto modo, pero no querían hablar de algo que quizás, podría causar problemas entre ellas…

A pesar del nerviosismo, iban bastante cerca una de la otra, de vez en cuando se estaban rozando, excusándose ya sea por alguien que pasaba a su lado o por el miedo de separarse y dejar a la otra sola con ese pesado bolso.

El viaje se hizo largo, Maki y Nico pensaban y pensaban, habían incluso olvidado lo molesto que se había sentido el silencio unas cuadras atrás. Obviamente, aprovecharon el tiempo.

Maki se decidió a ser lo más tierna posible con Nico, tenía que avanzar positivamente para que se hicieran más cercanas, y de al menos ese modo ver quién iba a robar esta terca lindura de su lado.

Por su parte, Nico concluyo que esta era una gran posibilidad de saber los sentimientos de Maki, y acercarse más a esa terca y tímida chica que tanto la cautivaba.

(…)

Legaron al fin. La casa de Nico era un departamento, bastante diferente de la casa de Maki. Comparada con la de Maki esta era mucho más oriental, pero ella no le dio importancia, tenía más interés en aprender de Nico, que de la cultura japonesa.

Al entrar por fin se rompió el incomodo silencio:

-Perdón por la intromisión – Decía Maki mirando a su alrededor.

\- No te lo dije, no hay nadie – Dijo Nico sacándose el abrigo y luego los zapatos

\- ¡P-pero no dijiste que íbamos a estar tooodoo el día solas! – Maki se sonrojo pero su voz sonaba molesta

Nico le dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente – No es para tanto ¿verdad? – Sonrió, haciendo que Maki mantuviera el rubor pero el enojo se esfumara

\- T-tienes razón… - Le dijo Maki- D-de todas formas pasemos, la entrada esta fría…

\- ¡Ah! Perdón… - Esta vez hablo Nico, algo preocupada, los nervios la estaban haciendo actuar muy torpe- Puedes quedarte aquí – le dijo señalando la sala de estar, que tenía en medio un kotatsu

\- Gracias – Maki se acomodo cerca de él, pero rápidamente fue interrumpida por Nico...

\- ¿Es que acaso no los conoces?... Mira... – Prendiendo el kotatsu y levantando una parte de él, invito a Maki a colocar las piernas

\- Es... agradable... – Murmuro- En mi casa hay aire acondicionado regulando cada habitación, y a mi padre no le gusta mucho las cosas orientales, entonces, no había visto uno de ellos...

\- ¿y qué dices tú? ¿Te gusta?- Dijo Nico

\- Pues... Algo… -Dijo Maki quien tenía la cara roja por pensar: - "¡Soy una idiota! ¿Cómo no sé qué es esto?"

\- Ya veo... – Nico sonrió "Que bien que a Maki le guste"... para luego agregar – ¡Ah! Iré a hacer té…

\- Bien – Le devolvió la sonrisa la pelirroja

(...)

Después del té, Nico le dio un pequeño recorrido por su casa, el único lugar que se limito a mostrar fue su habitación, iban a pasar bastante rato ahí más tarde, así que no tenía sentido verlo ahora.

Maki adoro el balcón y a pesar del frio se quedo un buen rato mirando hacia el vacio con aire nostálgico, mientras Nico la veía con torpeza, grabando en su memoria todos los movimientos que la pelirroja hacia, más el olor a rosas que emanaba de su cabello ondeado por el viento invernal.

\- N-no me mires – Dijo Maki avergonzada

\- T-tú eres la que me está mirando a mi – Respondió enojada Nico para disimular los nervios

\- Yo te miro porque tú me estás viendo – Se enfado también la pelirroja

\- ¿Yo? Tú eres la que me ve primero

Con la mirada de ambas fijas en la otra y sus ceños fruncidos se miraron por largos segundos…

\- Pff… - Empezó a reír Nico

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – Pregunto extrañada la otra

\- Siempre hacemos lo mismos… - Empezó a explicar con una gran sonrisa en sus labios – Nos peleamos… y nos enojamos… para luego reconciliarnos…

\- Es raro ¿verdad? – pregunto la menor con algo de gracia

\- Pues… si – la mayor después de esbozar una sonrisa, se dirigió adentro jalando a la menor- Hace frio, no quiero que te resfríes…

\- Si, si… - Dijo feliz la pelirroja al entrar, ya que para calentar sus manos Nico le ofreció las suyas por un rato…

(…)

Ya había pasado un rato, habían conversado algunas cosas, lo cual era un avance, ya que ahora estas charlas eran más espontaneas y duraderas.

El tiempo se les hizo corto y ya era la hora de la cena.

-Maki-chan, ¿tienes hambre? – Pregunto Nico cuando estaban sentadas en el suelo de la sala de estar.

\- ¿Cocinaras lo que yo te pida? – pregunto con un tono infantil y burlón.

\- C-Claro que no – Dijo Nico sonrojada- "Maki-chan está jugando sucio"- pensó

\- ¿De verdad? – Puso una cara sorprendida y triste como si siendo una niña pequeña la habrían engañado*- Recuerda que 'haré lo que quieras' salió de tu boca.

-"¡Eso es injusto Maki-chan! ¿Cómo aún recuerda eso?"- Protestaba Nico en su cabeza – E-está bien. P-pero solo por esta vez. –Se rindió, era demasiado linda para decirle que no.

\- Pues entonces quiero… - Maki puso un dedo en su boca e hizo el ademan de pensar

\- No tienes claro que pedir, ¿y sin embargo me obligaste a dejarte elegir? – Pregunto Nico media molesta

\- Es que me gustaría probar todo lo que haces… pero solo puedo elegir uno… entonces tiene que ser un platillo que me guste.

Nico se sonrojo, no obstante debía mantener el control de la situación- ¿Que tal algo fácil? Algo como sopa de tomate y rabioles de carne con salsa de tomates natural**

Cuando Nico se quedo en casa de Maki se dio cuenta de muchas cosas sobre Maki, por ejemplo, que le gustaba la astronomía, que era más desordenada de lo que aparentaba, y que al comer su plato era más tomate que comida, entre otras.

\- Me… me gustaría comer algo así – Maki se sorprendió y sonrojo un poco, Nico había acertado con algo que probablemente a ella le gustaría comer. – Pero te tiene que quedar genial, al fin y al cabo soy tu invitada

\- Claro que me quedara bien – Nico se levanto y sonrió decidida– Solo espera y veras

(…)

Nico se esforzó más que de costumbre en la cena, pero al mismo tiempo disfrutó en cocinar para la persona que le gustaba. Hasta la sopa se veía bastante apetitosa y el olor que emanaba de los rabioles era digno de un restaurant.

\- ¡Woo! – Dijo Maki – De verdad sabe muy bien, ¡Gracias Nico-chan!

\- P-por supuesto – Se ruborizo Nico- Confió mucho en mis habilidades culinarias…

La charla de la cena fue más larga, comenzaron en él como hacer la sopa de tomates hasta lo linda que era la hermana de Nico.

Había sido una cena genial, ambas disfrutaron de la compañía de la otra, pero ya se había hecho tarde, y era hora de dormir.

(…)

Maki fue la primera en bañarse, después de una pequeña pelea del por qué Nico debía ir primero, que gano esta ultima al contradecirla exactamente como ella lo había hecho en su casa, así que no tuvo más remedio que rendirse.

\- Nop, tú serás la primera – decía Nico mientras la miraba con los brazos cruzados – el agua ya está preparada…

\- ¿Eh? Claro que no– Dijo Maki seria – tu eres la dueña de la casa en este momento, no me puedo bañar antes que tu

\- Y tú eres una invitada – dijo la pelinegra poniéndose seria también- y acá los invitados son muy importantes…- Sonrió de forma burlesca al recordar como Maki le había dicho lo mismo…

Maki suspiro "Esa idiota"– está bien, tu ganas – Dijo con una sonrisa y encaminándose al baño…

(…)

Las dos se habían bañado y tenían sus pijamas puestos. Nico aún estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que pensaría Maki de su habitación, pero ya era tarde, y no podían quedarse toda la noche esperando a que ella se decidiera, a pesar que el kotatsu estaba muy agradable.

-M-Maki-chan… - Nico evitaba mirarla

\- ¿Si? – Dijo Maki poniendo sus ojos en la chica nerviosa delante de ella.

\- ¿E-estas cansada? – La miraba por el rabillo del ojo

\- Quizás… un poco, ¿Por qué? – Maki inclino un poco la cabeza

-B-Bueno… - Nico se tomaba su tiempo, y estaba irritando a Maki

-"Esa idiota... y después dice que yo soy la que no digo lo que quiero" – pensó enojada la pelirroja

La pelinegra se sentía incomoda, tenía que decirlo ya – M-me preguntaba… ¿Maki-chan?...

Antes de poder terminar, Maki se escabullo por debajo del kotatsu y saliendo de él por el lado en el que Nico se encontraba, se abalanzo sobre ella, dejándola de espalda sobre el suelo.

\- Nico-chan… eres muy torpe… - Decía Maki sosteniéndose con sus brazos sobre Nico- …Si estas cansada vamos a dormir…

\- Es que… yo... ¿¡Maki-chan!? – Mientras Nico hablaba, Maki se había dejado caer sobre esta, quedando recostada sobre su pecho

\- Y-yo también estoy cansada... – Dijo la pelirroja encima de ella

\- ¿M-M-Maki-chan? – Nico estaba roja hasta las orejas – "¿Por qué haces esto Maki-chan?... ¿Es una tortura? ¿Un castigo?... O quizás tu…" – Nico se había empezado a calmar, aún estaba ruborizada pero mantenía algo de compostura.

-"Que bien se siente… Me puedo quedar aquí ¿verdad Nico-chan?"– Quería decir Maki, pero era muy vergonzoso, así que lo dejo en su mente.

-"¡Lo intentare! Si no, me libró diciendo que era solo una broma" – Nico había tomado su decisión, ¡ahora haría lo que quería!... Obviamente... si Maki-chan no se enojaba antes...

Empezó a acercar sus manos al cuerpo de Maki… Lentamente… y ya que no podían verse a la cara por la posición, se tomaría su tiempo…Y con cuidado...Colocó con suavidad sus manos en la cintura de Maki... ¡lo había hecho!... Y al parecer a Maki no le molestaba…

-"¿N-Nico-chan…me está…a-a-abrazando?" – Maki se había sonrojado, pero ya que Nico solo le veía el cabello, no se dio cuenta.

-"¡Que delgada! Pero sigue siendo suave… y trasmite un cariñoso calor…" – Nico acerco su cara al pelo de Maki – "Y esa fragancia… ¿Rosas?" – Nico estaba en éxtasis – "¡Tengo que invitar a Maki-chan más seguido!"

Nico iba a aprovechar al máximo la situación, pero…

"Wakaru yo wakaru yo honki o kakushi teru

Muchuu ni naru no ga kowai

Wakaru yo wakaru yo honki o kakushite

hika re au

Aa… magnetic today!

(Nee dou suru? Sassato kimete!)"

["Lo sé, lo sé estas ocultando tu lado serio

Da miedo llegar a extasiarse

Lo sé, lo sé estas ocultando tu lado serio

Y me estas cautivando

¡Aa… El magnetismo de hoy!

(Oye, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Date prisa y decide!)"]

…Era el teléfono de Maki que sonaba al otro lado del kotatsu. Maki se volvió a meter dentro de él y rápidamente contesto con la cara roja.

\- "¿M-Maki-chan?" – Nico también se había ruborizado un poco, por lo que no pudo decir nada

\- ¿H-hola? ¿Padre?, sip ya cenamos, e iremos a dormir pronto… está bien, buenas noches. – Maki colgó

Nico no se podía creer lo que había escuchado- "¿M-Maki-chan tiene nuestro d-dúo de tono? ¿P-por qué?"

\- N-no lo malinterpretes – Maki la estaba mirando con la cara roja y su teléfono pegado a su cuerpo tratando de esconderlo.

\- P-pero… - Nico seguía confundida- ¿P-por qué la colocaste? ¿Y-y por qué esa parte?

\- ¡Ah! ¡Cállate! – Maki tenía lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Tú…!

Pero antes de terminar la frase, fue interrumpida:

"Zurui yo zurui yo honne o kakushiteru

Hora mata me ga au kuse ni

Zurui yo zurui yo honne o kakushite

hikare au

Aa… Jiryoku ga zurui!

(Kocchi miteru? Kocchi minaide!)"

["No es justo, no es justo, estas escondiendo tus verdaderas intenciones

Ves nuestros ojos solos se encontraron otra vez

No es justo, no es justo, estas escondiendo tus verdaderas intenciones y me estas cautivando

¡Aa… Tu magnetismo simplemente no es justo!

(¿Estás mirando? ¡No mires!")]

Era el teléfono de Nico esta vez. Estaba sonando desde la cocina, pues lo dejó ahí por estar pendiente de Maki…

Nico salto del kotatsu y desapareció en la cocina… Maki se quedo quieta donde estaba, aprovecho de limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga, tomarse un respiro y colocar su teléfono en silencio.

Después de un rato Nico volvió un poco roja.

\- Ah…-Suspiro- lo decía por eso – Termino sonriendo

Maki solo asintió…

-¿Entonces vamos a dormir? –Le pregunto ayudándola a que se levantara

Ambas caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, pero Nico se paralizó de repente.

\- ¿Vas a entrar? – Pregunto Maki al ver a Nico que se detuvo de golpe en la puerta

-¡P-por supuesto! – La mayor abrió la puerta de golpe.

La habitación era más pequeña que la de Maki, tenía una cama al costado izquierdo, repleta de animales de felpa, un closet que combinaba con el estilo de Nico y una estantería con revistas. La mayor parte de la habitación era rosa lo cual sorprendió un poco a Maki, pero no duro mucho, ya que al fin y al cabo era Nico de quien se hablaba.

\- ¿Y qué piensas? – Nico sonaba molesta, pero hasta Maki pudo notar que era porque estaba nerviosa.

\- Es muy tu… - Maki estaba conteniendo su risa

\- ¿D-de que te ríes? – Nico no pudo seguir disimulando su nerviosismo.

\- Pues de ti – Maki se lanzo a la cama y agarro unos cuantos peluches- Son muy lindos, me gusta este – Dijo abrazando a un panda

\- No sabía que te gustaban estas cosas Maki-chan… - Eso sonaba un poco pesado, definitivamente Nico se estaba vengando por reírse de ella.

\- P-por supuesto que me gustan – Maki se ruborizo y haciendo un puchero agrego – Me gustan las cosas lindas...

-"¿¡Dios que te hice para que me torturaras así!? Tener algo tan lindo al lado y no poder lanzarte sobre ella, ¡es una tortura!"

Maki estaba sentada sobre la cama y apoyada en la pared mientras movía el panda, se veía como una chica linda y tierna. Si no la conocieras no sabrías que en realidad es una tsundere, enojona y terca.

Nico suspiro –"tengo que mantener la calma, lo haré"- Se acerco y sentándose a su lado se decidió a dejar salir todo, era ahora o nunca. Maki iba a encontrar a alguien, y prefería decírselo ahora que esperar más tiempo y seguir sufriendo…

\- Maki-chan… a decir verdad – Nico cambio su cara, estaba seria, su rostro se veía algo más profundo y meditativo, como cuando piensas las palabras de un gran discurso

\- ¿Huh? – Maki la miro, y Nico le devolvió la mirada.

\- Yo… te diré quien es quien me gusta… -

(…)

* * *

Eso es por ahora *0*! Quedense con la duda :D

*Sep, es engañado, no regañado, porque tiene una cara sorprendida :o

**Eso estaba comiendo yo cuando hice este cap, no se me ocurrió otra cosa XDD

Ems... sinceramente concuerdo ANozomii, el capitulo anterior es mi favorito hasta ahora... aunque no sé porqué XDD

son gethsemani777: Después de que dijiste "magnetismo" tuve que poner esa canción XD

Bleach010915: Parece que Nico ya se decidió... Parece...

Luzy: A decir verdad, no se que carajo voy a hacer con la foto XDDD! Pero... me parecio gracioso poner a las otras 7 haciendo alguna locura XD

**PD: Ahora se acercan las pruebas de síntesis en mi colegio XB... Pero de todas formas tratare de cumplir lo antes posible con los Cap ;D**


	13. Chapter 12

Hola Chicos!

Hace tiempo que no escribía -.-'

Pero estas últimas semanas han sido solo de exámenes ono!

Me quedan los últimos 3 esta semana, pero me ha ido bien, así que me he podido relajar

Ems... y eso^^! Disfruten! Son 3.500 aprox. como pago por la espera XD

* * *

Capitulo 12: "Sus sentimientos"

\- Y-Yo… te diré quien es... quien me gusta… - Nico se ruborizo, se le veía nerviosa.

\- ¿D-de verdad? – Maki sintió ese insoportable nudo en la garganta que aparece cuando tratas de contener las lágrimas– E-está bien Nico-chan… Y…- No quería preguntar, pero necesitaba saberlo- ¿Y q-quién es?

\- Mm… - Nico se vio aún más incomoda- Ems… pues… la verdad… es… alguien terca, idiota y gruñona- Nico se puso aún más roja "¡tengo que decirlo ya!"

"Bueno" – Pensó Maki- "Es normal que se enamore, al fin y al cabo es muy linda, tierna, enérgica, divertida, atenta, espontanea..."- Mientras la seguía describiendo, sintió como cada palabra se le clavaba en el pecho… -"...Nico-chan… si tiene a alguien después de todo... Pensé... que era solo otro de sus juegos...Soy una idiota por tener esperanzas..."

No aguantaba más. Maki habría querido salir corriendo y clavar su cara en su almohada para llorar hasta que se cansara y desahogar todo, pero no estaba en su casa, y hacerlo en ese momento era imposible, así que se tenía que mantenerse firme y impávida como siempre.

\- Yo… – "estoy feliz por ti" le habría gustado decir, pero las lágrimas salieron de golpe... "Lo siento Nico-chan... no me pude contener..."- Ni-Nico-chan...

\- ¿Maki-chan? – Nico se sorprendió y la agarro por los hombros y entrando en pánico pensó–"¿¡Qué hice ahora!? Ni siquiera le dije que era ella quien me gustaba."

-N-no llores Maki-chan- Nico miraba con preocupación a la chica que lloraba delante de ella con las manos en la cara - L-Lo siento, pero no llores…

\- I…¡Idiota! – "¿Por qué se disculpa? ¿Por qué es tan tonta?"- Maki tenía la cara roja y cubierta de lágrimas.

-"¡Rayos! ¡Lo sabía, es mi culpa! ¿Pero qué hice ahora? ¿No será por los sentimientos que aún no aclara? Quizás eso aún le duele y yo no me di cuenta... definitivamente soy una idiota"- Nico estaba en el borde de la desesperación, estaba entre zamarrearla con todas sus fuerzas, abofetearle la cara hasta que se calmara o besa¬… No eso definitivamente no lo podía hacer, tomaría una variación más discreta.

-Suéltame – Maki estaba recuperando el aliento – Déjame tranquila- Reclamo la menor apartándola con las manos.

\- ¡No lo haré! – Nico sabía que si la soltaba iba a ser definitivamente un adiós a toda esta amistad, Maki estaba triste, y sin importar el porqué tenía que animarla. Saber que alguien tan querido para ella estaba triste definitivamente la destrozaba.

Maki levanto su cara - ¿P-Por qué no me sueltas?- Sus bellos ojos violetas aún derramaban lágrimas, dejando leve rastros de lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

En los ojos de Nico se veía decisión- Simplemente...porque no quiero dejarte... – Nico aprovecho el momento en el que Maki bajo su defensa para soltarla y agarrarla nuevamente, pero ahora por la cintura.

Ese abrazo trasmitía calor y calma, era uno de esos 'abrazos especiales', que te calman aunque solloces. Era de ese tipo de momentos en los que tú dices "No, no te acerques" aunque en realidad solo quieres un abrazo y que te consueles. Y ya sea por suerte, instinto o el mismo amor, Nico logro leer el momento, y supo exactamente lo que necesitaba Maki.

-Maki-chan…-Nico empezó a hablar con voz serena- Cuando estés triste y sufras, te abrazaré, te consolare y haré que tu dolor sea el mío. Cuando tú lloras, yo lloro, cuando tú sufres, yo sufro. Por eso, te pido que por favor, no cargues con todo tu sola… Estoy aquí, para ti.

Maki lentamente correspondió el abrazo, no tenía nada que objetar, ya ni siquiera recordaba porqué estaba llorando, o más bien no quería recordar. Las palabras de Nico la habían hecho inmensamente feliz.

\- Gracias Nico-chan… - "No te puedo decir que es lo que me hace sufrir, solo espera a que mi corazón elimine mis dudas..." – pensó dejándose llevar por el momento...

\- No tienes que agradecerme, al fin y al cabo soy tu Senpai – Decía con orgullo Nico.

\- ¿Huh? ¿Una Senpai más baja e infantil que su kouhai? Eso es raro… - Decía Maki entre llanto y risa, en tanto se secaba con el puño las lagrimas restantes.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Contestaba un poco molesta Nico despeinándola con una mano.

\- …Nada – Se arreglo en pelo mientras una pequeña risa se colaba por sus labios.

Nico sonrió, su linda y terca kouhai estaba recuperando su humor después de un triste y mal recuerdo.

\- Y bien… ¿Quién es esa persona que te gusta? – Pregunto Maki, aún con un poco de dolor, pero muriéndose por la curiosidad.

\- ¿Sabes? – Nico desvió la vista a la nada – Creo que todavía no es momento para nada, no hay que darle más problemas a la gente que quieres.

\- … tal vez...tienes razón – Maki se dio cuenta de lo que más estaba evitando…

Ella la quería, era obvio, pero esos sentimientos solo le iban a causar problemas a Nico. No deseaba ser una carga, ni menos un estorbo… ahora que a Nico le gustaba alguien, no era nadie tan especial como para controlar quien entra o salía de su vida.

-¡Ah, Gezzz! Esto me está hartando, ¡Nico-chan! Hagamos algo divertido –Dijo Maki ya cansada de pensar

\- ¿A-algo divertido? ¿Cómo qué? – Nico respondió sorprendida

\- No lo sé, cualquier cosa – Maki se sentía con mucha energía que liberar, y sin un piano le iba a ser difícil.

-Maki-chan son las 1.45 de la mañana, ¿de verdad quieres jugar algo a esta hora? – Pregunto Nico, tratando de que se calmara.

A la pelirroja el contexto no le importaba, pero su compañera estaba siendo claramente más coherente respecto a esto.

-Está bien… Pero a cambio tienes que hacer algo por mi – Decía Maki con sonrisa traviesa.

\- Ems… ¿qué tal si lo dejamos para otro día? Ya es muy tarde – Se excusaba la mayor...aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que no debía dejar que la menor tuviera ocasión de pedir algo...

-¿Eh? – Maki no quería dormir, quería estar mucho más con Nico- ¡No quiero!, para mañana a esta hora ya no estaré aquí – Maki infló sus mejillas en señal de protesta.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? – Pregunto Nico pensando "es verdad… Maki no estará aquí mañana... pero ya pronto darán las dos de la mañana"- Ya es muy tarde para hacer algo

\- No para hablar – Dijo la pelirroja – Háblame sobre ti

\- ¿Eh? – Nico se sonrojo – E-es muy vergonzoso

\- Pero siempre hablas de ti Nico-chan – La miró extrañada

\- Pero con Maki-chan es diferente – La pelinegra desvió la mirada mientras decía eso

\- "¡Aww! Quiero molestarla un poco más" – Pensó la pianista- ¡Vamos! ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

\- Mm… pues… las cosas dulces en general… -Dijo Nico haciendo un gesto de estar pensando – Cualquier dulce está bien

\- …Te vas a poner gorda… - Nico la miro enfadada – Ejem… Como sea… y ¿tu color favorito?

\- ¡El rosa! ¡Por supuesto! – Dijo con orgullo

\- Bueno… mirando tu habitación... debí haberlo deducido – Se dijo Maki en voz alta

\- Me toca… ¿Color favorito?- Interrumpió Nico

\- Creo que cualquiera está bien... –Pensó la pelirroja- Pero supongo que el rojo

\- y... ¿Cuál es tu animal preferido? – Pregunto la pelinegra

\- ¡El panda! – Dijo asintiendo reiteradamente- De eso no hay duda...

-He... Lo supuse... – Dijo feliz

\- ¿Eh¬? – Trato de preguntar, pero fue interrumpida por las manos de Nico que le presionaron su boca con delicadeza, pero lo suficiente como para sentir la suavidad de su tacto.

Un leve sonido se escuchaba en el techo… Estaba lloviendo. Suavemente las gotas caían desde el cielo hasta los tejados, los parques, las calles y producían ese suave sonido que le encantaba a la pelirroja…

Maki se levanto de la cama en la que estaban sentadas… Apago la luz y se sentó lo más cerca posible de Nico.

\- ¿P-por qué apagaste la luz? – Murmuro Nico tratando de ver la silueta con ayuda de la ventana que dejaba entrar un poco de luz, mientras se acostumbraba a la oscuridad.

\- ¿Por qué murmuras? –Dijo esto a pesar de que ella también murmuro

\- Es el ambiente, el ambiente – Recalco la pequeña silueta - ¿Y por qué la apagaste?

\- ¿No te relaja este ambiente, Nico-chan? – Pregunto Maki

\- P-pues si… - Nico con miedo y timidez se acerco a Maki, y se colocó en su hombro que le quedaba a la perfección por la diferencia de altura

*¡Bathum!* Ambos corazones dieron un salto apenas sus cuerpos recibieron el calor de la otra.

Maki colocó su cabeza apoyada en la de Nico con suavidad, y cerró los ojos. Nico se acomodo con confianza por el gesto de Maki e igualmente cerró sus ojos.

*¡Bathum!* A parte del sonido de la suave lluvia, se distinguía algo más suave y tenue…

\- "La respiración de Nico-chan está muy calmada" –pensó Maki- "¿Se habrá quedado dormida?"

\- "Maki-chan ¿escuchara mi corazón? – Se preguntaba Nico- "Está latiendo como loco"

El sueño y el momento tan relajador estaban ganando, Maki aprovecho el instante de tranquilidad y colocó su mano sobre la de Nico que en ese minuto la tenia apoyada sobre su regazo.

Nico sintió ese calor y *¡Bathum!* volvía a sentir como saltaba su corazón…Era su oportunidad… entrelazo sus dedos y acerco su cuerpo al de Maki.

-Maki-chan… - Nico levanto su cabeza, haciendo que Maki también la levantara para mirarla.

-¿Nico-chan? – Susurro Maki

Ambas se acomodaran con sus rostros frente a frente, y ya que su visión estaba limitada, se acercaron lo suficiente para sentir la respiración de cada una rozar sus caras.

Nico colocó la mano desocupada sobre la cara de Maki, mientras que por su lado, Maki sintió el deseo de sucumbir sobre esa pequeña y delicada mano para sentir más de su calor. Ella misma tratando de que Nico lograra comprender esos sentimientos que se desbordaban, puso su mano sobre la nuca de la mayor, acercándola de tal forma que ambas frentes se tocaran.

\- ¿Maki-chan? – Murmuro Nico

\- ¿Si, Nico-chan? – Susurro acercándose más

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer con todo tu corazón? – Pregunto la pelinegra

\- Pues… - Se tomo unos segundos para pensar – Si, lo hay… ¿y tú, Nico-chan?

\- Obvio que tengo algo - Respondió

\- ¿Y lo harías? – Se tomo un respiro – ¿Aunque pueda no resultar bien?

\- No se sabe si saldrá bien… si no se intenta… -

Al escuchar estas palabras ambas se acercaron abruptamente a la boca de la otra.

El tacto de sus labios fue cálido, tierno y tímido, lleno de miedo, pero también de pasión. Ambas con sus ojos cerrados, apretaron sus manos agarradas.

Ninguna oponía resistencia, solo se dejaban llevar. Maki entre descontrolada y ansiosa, empezó de apoco a introducir su lengua, siempre lenta y tímidamente. Nico recibiéndola empezó a jugar también con la suya, mientras la menor exploraba curiosa.

Se acercaba el final de ese caluroso beso, sin embargo la pelinegra no quería dejarlo así, y anhelante de que durara más tiempo ataco el labio de la pelirroja mordiéndolo tiernamente.

Por fin ambas retomaron aire, quedando confundidas y con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo, pero sin abrir sus ojos aún. El sonido de la lluvia retorno a sus oídos.

La luna se colocó justo frente a la ventana de Nico, causando que las cortinas dejaran pasar luz. La escena se iluminó, lo cual desencadeno a una atmosfera más espesa, ya que ahora sus ojos se veían claramente, y el deseó en ambos, era evidente… Sus rostros se volvieron a acercar… pero Nico necesitaba decir lo que estaba callando hace ya mucho...

– Maki-chan... yo... m-me enamoré de ti – Dijo sonrojada pero decidida, ya no la interrumpirían de nuevo.

-¿N-N-Nico-chan? – "¿Qué dijo? Entonces... ¿mi amor es correspondido?" Dijo abriendo sus ojos encontrándose con los carmín que la veían de cerca, poniéndola claramente nerviosa- Yo... Etto-…

Antes de poder corresponder a los sentimientos de Nico, Maki fue inundada de temor y dudas que venía acarreando desde ya mucho.

\- ...Nico-chan... es... ¿es enserio… lo que estás diciendo? –Pregunto con miedo en su voz mientras separaba sus caras.

\- ¡C-claro que lo es! ¿Cómo podría decir algo tan vergonzoso? Me costó reunir el valor para decirlo – Dijo enojada- ¡Así no soy yo!

\- Yo... No lo sé – Respondió desviando la mirada de esos ojos carmín que obviamente la estaban mirando molestos...

\- ¿Huh? ¿Qué es lo que no sabes? – Pregunto algo confundida

\- Como eres, Nico-chan… Eso es lo que no sé…- La tristeza se denoto en las palabras que dejaba salir su corazón herido por la desconfianza- No sé cuando mientes, cuando dices las cosas enserio, cuando ríes con el corazón, cuando te enojas de verdad... –Lágrimas se agruparon en sus ojos, y mientras trataba de terminar de hablar, su voz se empezó a quebrar - y aunque te conozco y te observo desde mucho… aún no sé… si realmente... me quieres.

\- Maki-chan… - Abrazándola fuertemente le susurro al oído- No me tienes que creer ahora… Te lo demostrare_… _Solo dame una oportunidad… ¿Si?

Correspondiendo el abrazo que le daba la pelinegra, contestó

\- Bien… - Dudando un poco agregó– Pero no te daré mi respuesta hasta que me lo compruebes…

\- Esperare... – Decía la pelinegra acariciándole la cabeza- ahora, ¿vamos a dormir?

\- ¿En la misma cama? – Se avergonzó la pelirroja

\- Claro... No le veo problema – Trato de decirlo con la voz más tranquila que podía emitir en ese momento, puesto que suponía que si le restaba importancia, probablemente, también lo haría Maki.

\- T-t-tienes razón – Definitivamente la menor estaba nerviosa, ahora sabia los sentimientos de Nico... o quería creer que eran esos...

\- "¡Aww! ¡Nico y yo dormiremos en la misma cama!... Esto es muy vergonzoso... ¿y qué pasa si Nico-chan se lanza sobre mí?... Es decir... No es que me molestaría..."-Dándose cuenta de sus lascivos pensamientos se regaño mentalmente- "¡¿P-p-pero qué estoy diciendo!?".

Lentamente se recostó en la cama, seguida de Nico que cubrió a ambas con algunas mantas.

Con toda las energías utilizadas durante el día, y el repentino beso que las tomo por sorpresa, causó que el sueño les ganara prontamente.

(…)

Amanecía otro día, y la casa estaría sola hasta aproximadamente las doce de la tarde.

Nico fue la primera en despertar, se levantó con mucho cuidado, puesto que se dirigía a preparar el desayuno y quería que estuviera listo cuando la menor despertara, pero al ver su cara de manera detenida por primera vez y sin interrupciones, no pudo resistir contemplarla unos instantes…

Rápidamente saco su celular, tomo unas fotos, pero las eliminó – "Está bien, solo es una foto... Quizás ya no la pueda volver a ver así...por eso también tengo que conseguir las que sacaron las chicas ayer… ¡Es ahora o nunca!" – Tomo su teléfono nuevamente… uno, dos, cuatro, seis tomas… - "después veo cual es la mejor".

Su corazón estaba a mil, primero por el hecho que Maki siempre que estaba cerca lo provocaba, y segundo por el miedo de que despertara.

(…)

Se puso en marcha hacia la cocina y después de prepara el desayuno, se acerco lentamente a Maki y rozando su cara aparto unos mechones de cabello con su mano…

\- Maki-chan – Dijo suavemente, sonriendo…

\- ¿Nico-chan? – Maki tratando de abrir los ojos y hablar claramente parpadeo un par de veces, encontrándose con una linda pelinegra que la miraba cariñosamente sonrojándose.

\- El desayuno está preparado... ¿Lo traigo?- Dijo Nico con calma y manteniendo la sonrisa

-Tu... ¿Ya desayunaste? – Pregunto sentándose en la cama...

\- No, aún no – Respondió tomando la manilla de la puerta para buscar el desayuno...

\- Entonces desayunare contigo... –La pelirroja se destapo y se levanto...

Nico asintió con la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada...

\- ¿Nico-chan...? – Pregunto Maki antes de darse cuenta de la situación "Molestémosla un poco…" Sonrió de forma traviesa y acercándose le coloco una mano en la cabeza- ¿Sabes?... te ves linda cuando te sonrojas...

Escapando, la pelirroja dejo sola a la mayor, quien no se podía sonrojarse más…

\- "¡Que injusto! Se está aprovechando de mi" – se quejaba en su cabeza

Por otro lado, mientras Maki escapaba pensaba- "¡Ah! Esto del amor me hace mal… ¿Cómo dije algo tan atrevido?"

(…)

Nico ya tenía todo servido. Tomaron desayuno normalmente, solo se denotaban unas pequeñas miradas de reojo que se daban de vez en cuando.

Era una bella mañana comparada con la lluvia que había caído en la noche, pero el nerviosismo se mantenía, al fin y al cabo, Nico se había confesado, y Maki estaba muy ansiosa por saber si era verdad lo que la pelinegra había dicho, sin embargo, para resguardar sus sentimientos, no diría lo que sentía hasta que lo confirmara.

(…)

Se acostaron tarde, por ende, se levantaron tarde, por lo cual ya eran aproximadamente las once de la mañana, y Maki se tendría que ir pronto…

\- Maki-chan… ¿Tienes qué marcharte? – Pregunto haciendo un puchero

\- Lo siento Nico-chan... pero tengo tarea... –Respondió mientras guardaba sus cosas

\- La terea no es importante... –Dijo con el mismo puchero

\- Claro que si, y tu también tienes... Eli-chan me lo dijo – Regañaba a la mayor

\- ¿Qué te dijo? – Pregunto curiosa

\- Pues... Que tenía mucha tarea, y que iba a estar ocupada, así que probablemente no la veremos este fin de semana – Explico la menor

\- ¿Y por qué la ibas a ver este fin de semana? –Sonaba algo molesta y su ceño estaba fruncido

\- ¿Estás celosa? – Rio Maki

\- Cl-claro que no… Es solo… curiosidad – Sonrojándose la pelinegra volteo la cara

\- Tonta… no tienes que enojarte – Se acerco sonriéndole- ¿Acaso no recuerdas que BiBi se iba a juntar a ver nuevas coreografías este domingo?

\- Etto… - Alejando a Maki para poder calmar su pulso, Nico respondió – Y-ya lo sabía, era para ver si no lo habías olvidado

\- Si, si… - Dijo encaminándose a la salida- recuerda que se acerca la sesión de fotos…

\- Lo sé – Dijo Nico siguiéndola- Es la sesión de la era medieval…

Sentándose en el desnivel empezó a ponerse los zapatos, pero se detuvo en seco...

\- Ahh… -Suspiro- No pongas esa cara- Le dijo a Nico quien estaba apoyada sobre el muro y mirando a otra dirección con tristeza en sus ojos

\- No estoy haciendo nada – refunfuño la mayor

\- Claro que si… - Levantándose para quedar en ventaja empezó a agarrarle la cara y a moldeársela con las manos- Sonríeeee...

\- Ahh… ¿qhe haches Mahi-shan? – Trataba de frenar las manos de la menor, que para su desgracia, tenían más fuerza que las de ella

\- O-Oye… ¿Q-Quieres ir a tomar un helado? – Pregunto Maki sonrojada y desviando la mirada

\- Cl-claro… M-me encantaría – Sonrió nuevamente Nico pero con un lindo sonrojo adornando sus mejillas- Maki-chan... estas más decidida...

-Supongo... que me entere de algo bueno… – Sonrió picara y algo burlona.

\- Gezz… Algún día tendrás que decir lo que sientes por mí... – Respondió Nico

\- ¿Qué te asegura que la respuesta es positiva? – respondió seria Maki, mientras la miraba a los ojos

\- Porque sé que no me odias – Sonrío- Admítelo… Algo de cariño me tienes...

\- Claro… Supón lo que quieras – Dijo algo sonrojada saliendo del departamento seguida de Nico

(…)

Llegaron a una heladería que se veía vacía, porque bueno, no hay mucha gente que coma un helado antes del almuerzo, así que se sentaron bastante apartadas.

\- ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

\- Yo quiero un helado de frutilla

-Y yo uno de chocolate

\- Inmediatamente – Dijo la chica llevando las ordenes a la cocina

(…) Maki POV (Desde aquí, todo lo que este entre "" es solo lo que Maki piensa)

"Después de que nos trajeran los respectivos helados, tuvimos unas pequeñas charlas, destacando la última…"

\- Y Maki-chan… ¿Por qué me invitaste a tomar un helado? – "Preguntó mi pequeña Senpai con voz traviesa"

\- Cuando llegue a casa estaré sola… -"Conteste indiferente como siempre"- Quiero aplazarlo un poco

\- Entonces disfrutas de mi compañía… - "Sonrió"

\- Es mejor que estar sola... –"Dije eso, pero claro... En esa gran casa… cualquiera se siente solo…y es…aburrido"

\- Ah… ¿te parece si después de esto vamos a un parque de diversiones? –"Dijo la pelinegra frente a mi… quizás que cara he puesto para que se preocupe de por mi…"

\- E-eh… Tampoco es para tanto Nico-chan... De todos modos tu familia llegara pronto, y yo tengo deberes – "No quiero molestarla, tiene cosas que hacer"

"Nico sacó su teléfono y tecleando algo, me volvió a mirar"- Listo... ¿Te parece si vamos a dejar eso primero? – "Me dijo señalando el bolso con ropa, que ahora regresaba a mi casa"

\- N-Nico-chan… pero…- "¿Qué le digo? Esa idiota… ¡No puede dejar las cosas tiradas solo por mi!"

\- No es nada, solo le dije a mi madre que hoy no llegaría para el almuerzo, al fin y al cabo, hoy le toca cocinar a ella – "Claramente es para que no me preocupe… Bueno… Tampoco es como si quisiera decirle que no"

\- E-Esta bien… Pero después me tendrás que ayudar en la tarea – "Rayos… Mis mejillas están calientes… obviamente estoy sonrojada"

\- ¿Eh? – "Nico-chan está haciendo una cara rara…confusión… parece que no entendió…"- ¿Quieres que YO te ayude? – "Me preguntó sorprendida interrumpiendo mis pensamientos"

\- Debes saber algo de primer año… o si no, no estarías en tercero -"la mire seria… Sé que no es buena con los estudios… pero algo debe saber… ¿verdad?"

\- P-Por supuesto… ¡después Nico-Sensei te enseñara con gusto! – "Esta sonriendo… supongo que le gusto la idea"

\- Bien… - "Involuntariamente también sonríe, provocando que me avergonzara un poco" - ¿Vamos? – "Dije rápidamente para escapar de ahí y evitarme más momentos vergonzosos"

\- ¡Oye, espera! – "Gritó detrás de mí, siguiéndome"

\- "Y… ahora que lo pienso bien… Esta es la primera vez que Nico y yo salimos completamente solas… entonces… será… ¿Una cita?"

\- ¡No corras! – "Me grito al ver que había acelerado mi paso… pero es muy vergonzoso verla ahora"

(…) Maki POV END

* * *

Cuando puse "¡Nico-chan! Hagamos algo divertido." La mente de alcantarilla empezó a funcionar XD… Pero no quiero poner lemon…Me quedo con mi historia nena y muuuuyyy cursi XD

Yo también quiero una Maki-chan que me de una oportunidad -.-'! ¿Alguien se apunta u.u?

Y see… ahora empieza el romance XD … falta poco para el drama ;D


	14. Chapter 13

**Ejem… Bueno… hace mucho que no subía un capitulo a tiempo XD! Pero ahora tengo vacaciones \\(TuT)/!**

**Por otro lado… tome en consideración los consejos… en especial el de la extensión… Por ende, subí mi cuota, y tratare que todos los capítulos siguientes rodeen las 4.000 palabras ^^!**

**Y bueno… Ya que obviamente los capítulos serán más largos, no queda mucho de historia… Así que ahora se vienen mejores partes… Aunque este cap. es más una introducción a eso ;D**

**Eso... Disfruten y NO SE OLVIDEN COMENTAR ¬¬!**

* * *

Capitulo 13: "En el parque"

Llegaron por fin frente a la casa de la pelirroja, ambas algo cansadas…

\- ¿Por qué corres? – Preguntó la pelinegra entre jadeos

\- Lo…Olvide– Dijo con voz cansada y una cara de confusión inigualable.

-Pft… -Empezando a reír, Nico se sostuvo el estomago

-¿Q-Qué? – Reclamo la menor

-¿Cómo olvidas algo así? –Dijo entre risas- Por lo menos no era importante

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? – Se extraño la pelirroja por el comentario algo sin sentido de la mayor.

-Dicen, que cuando uno olvida algo… es porque no era relevante para la persona – Dijo en tono serió- Por eso hay cosas que uno no puede olvidar…

\- Como este año… por ejemplo – Dijo sonriendo la menor

\- ¿Huh? ¿A Maki-chan le ha gustado pasar tiempo con su fabulosa Senpai Nico? –Pregunto solo para molestarla

\- N-No preguntes cosas tontas – Exigió con tono molesto

\- No es tonto…A mí si me ha gustado el tiempo que hemos pasado juntas… - Dijo la pelinegra con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

Quedando sorprendida y sonrojada- y-yo… iré a dejar esto – Dijo señalando el bolso.

\- Si, si- Asintió gustosa de haber visto esa expresión

(…)

Maki salió rápidamente, solo a cinco minutos de entrar, ya estaba afuera con una casaca en su mano, ya que el día se estaba nublando.

\- Ahora… ¿Dónde vamos? – Pregunto la pelirroja

-Hay un parque de diversiones nuevo por aquí – Entusiasmada respondió la pelinegra

\- Entonces vamos – Sonrió la menor, siendo correspondida rápidamente por la mayor

(…)

Caminaron hasta la estación, era temprano, y por ende estaba vacía, quizás porque era sábado, y no era tan temprano como para ir y hacer rendir el día completo, y por otro lado ya era la hora de almuerzo, por consecuente, la gente estaría aprovechando el tiempo para comer.

\- Hace algunas semanas atrás – Empezó Maki- Estabas llorando justo en este lugar

\- ¡N-N-No me lo recuerdes! – Dijo ruborizada Nico

\- ¿Quién iba a pensar que era por mi? – Dijo con voz burlona la menor

\- En ese momento… Pensé que lo mejor era alejarme de ti – Cambiando su expresión y su tono por uno serio, Nico empezó a hablar- Pero después… a medida que pasó el tiempo, y nos fuimos haciendo más cercanas… me di cuenta que no podía apartar mi vista de ti, ni menos negar lo que produces en mi…

Maki se sonrojo, el tono de voz y las expresiones de Nico la habían dejado atónita, y lo que dijo, fue la guinda del pastel.

-Nico-chan… -Llamando la atención de la pelinegra, puso su mano sobre la cara de esta causando el sonrojo de ambas.

\- ¿Maki-chan? – Pregunto con voz baja

\- Yo… quiero verte sonreír… Nico- Sus rasgados ojos violetas reflejaban pulcramente a la ojos carmín, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara aún más

*Biiiiip* Sonaba el chirrido de las ruedas del tren, ambas se separaron y se subieron rápidamente.

\- Es extraño… - Murmuro la pelinegra

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo impávida la pelirroja tratando de ignorar el momento recién pasado.

\- Nico… - Susurro

\- ¿Eh? – Se sorprendió al no entender- ¿Nico?

\- Sip- Sonrió mirándola de frente-Es raro que le quietes el honorifico "Maki"

\- N-No volverá a pasar –Desviando la mirada agregó- Fue solo el momento

\- No seas testaruda… - Hinchando los cachetes en señal de protesta agregó- ¡Es tierno!

\- Con eso… Ahora menos ganas tengo de repetirlo- Dijo desviando la mirada, y gracias a su repuesta, consiguió a una Nico mal humorada todo el camino.

(…)

Llegaron al parque a eso de las una de la tarde. Había mucha gente allí, aunque los juegos no parecían tener filas de más de diez personas.

-Nico-chan… ¿quieres jugar algo y luego ir a comer? – Pregunto la menor

\- Claro…-Asintió Nico- quiero subir a ese – Dijo señalando una gran montaña rusa.

\- Etto… ¿No prefieres algo más relajado? – Decía Maki algo nerviosa por la altura de ese gran juego- Acabamos de llegar

\- Nop… Si vamos a esta después de comer nos marearemos, y si no vamos a una gran montaña rusa, el día no va a ser provechoso –Sonrió arrastrándola del brazo

-Mm… no me convence – Dijo resistiéndose

\- Vamos… yo te protegeré- Dijo tratando de calmarla

\- Ah…-Suspiro "al fin y al cabo ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?" Se pregunto tratando de tranquilizase a si misma- Después me toca elegir a mi… -Termino dejándose arrastrar

(…)

Nico bajo del juego saltando por la adrenalina que todavía quedaba en su cuerpo, mientras que Maki aún estaba agarrada de la mano de la chica con exceso de energía.

\- ¿¡Ves!? ¡Fue divertido! –Dijo sonriendo la más baja

\- Demasiadas vueltas – Decía la menor dejándose caer sobre un banco

\- Vamos Maki-chan, ¿no me digas que ya te cansaste? – Preguntó sentándose a su lado

\- A las que le sobra energía son claramente Rin, Honoka y tu – Maki por fin retomó el aire

\- Tiene que haber siempre una enérgica, una seria y otra callada – Dijo Nico en tono de explicación

\- Y según tú ¿Cómo cabe eso en el contexto? – Preguntó sin entender

\- Las enérgicas somos Rin, Honoka y yo. Las calladas Hanayo, Kotori y Nozomi…aunque bueno…el lugar de Nozomi se puede prestar para discusión… y las serias serian Eli, Umi y tu – Dijo Nico

Suspirando Maki agregó- No es que sea seria… solo opino cuando creo que sea necesario-

\- Tu lado serio es lindo… - Dijo Nico sonriendo

\- Bueno...pues... de vez en cuando… es necesario... ser serio- Aclaró balbuceando

\- También tu lado tsundere – Rio Nico

\- ¡C-Claro que no! – frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un mohín volteó su cara algo sonrojada

\- Maki-chan – Apenas la pelirroja volteó su cara recibió un pequeño golpe en la frente- Te vas a arrugar si sigues haciendo ese tipo de expresión.

\- No lo haré – Ahora también se cruzaba de brazos manteniendo su anterior aspecto.

Separando sus brazos la arrastro diciendo- ya, no te enojes… Vamos a comer ¿Si?

\- Está bien… pero no soy tsundere… - Ese comportamiento de niña mimada claramente le gustaba a Nico

\- Si, si… ahora eres deredere

(…)

Ambas estaban ya sentadas en un restaurant de comida rápida del parque, con una hamburguesa y una gaseosa en sus manos, charlando de temas irrelevantes, como a cuál juego subirían ahora, qué tal está la comida, entre otros.

Ya terminando su comida, se dispusieron a salir, pero al llegar a la entrada del local se toparon con alguien conocido.

-Pues vamo¬… -Cortada en seco por unos grandes pechos, Nico se enfado- ¿Quién te crees que eres? Fíjate por dónde vas…Oh… Hola Nozomi… - Decía Nico levantando la cabeza para ver por fin que le estaba gritando a su amiga.

-Nicochi, así no es como se trata a la gente – Sonreía de manera habitual la pelipurpura

\- ¿Y ahora no saludas, Nico? – Preguntaba la voz que aparecía detrás de la mayor

\- ¿Eli? – Preguntó ahora Maki- ¿Vienen juntas?

\- Sip, venimos a probar los juegos nuevos – Decía felizmente Nozomi

\- Al fin y al cabo la "tarea" de Eli, era pasar el fin de semana con Nozomi – Dijo con tono burlón Nico, lo cual provocó que el par se sonrojara rápidamente.

\- Cl-claro que no… -Dijo Eli- Es verdad que hay tarea

-Es cierto, y lo más probable es que Nicochi aún no la haya hecho – Contraataco Nozomi en defensa de Eli

\- Ayer y hoy han sido días atareados – Dijo Nico excusándose

\- Consintiendo a Maki-chan – Volvió a decir Nozomi

\- ¿Q-Q-Qué tengo que ver yo? – Dijo la menor sonrojada- Me voy al baño… a ver si cuando regresen han madurado – Dándose media vuelta se marcho

\- Yo también iré –Dijo la rubia antes de dirigirle una sonrisa a ambas para caminar hacia el baño

-Ven… - Dijo Nico al ver que la rubia ya no se encontraba cerca, llevando a su amiga fuera del local

\- ¿Nicochi? – Preguntó extrañada por la reacción de la más baja

\- Nozomi, necesito un consejo – Dijo seria y algo suplicante

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Maki-chan? – Preguntó a pesar de ya saber la respuesta

\- Si…-Recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la mayor, comenzó a hablar- La verdad…Es que me confesé a Maki-chan…

\- ¡Wow! Nicochi eres bastante atrevida – Empezó a molestarla la pelipúrpura

-No me hagas arrepentirme de contarte – Decía algo enojada

\- Perdón, perdón – Trató de calmar a la pelinegra- Prosigue…

\- La cosa, es que no me creyó… - Con tristeza en su cara apartó la vista

\- No sabía que tuvieras tan mala fama – Rió Nozomi

\- Que gracioso jaja… ¿Por qué no te lo tomas enserio? – Pregunto ya molesta Nico

\- Te conozco, y sé que si te hablo seriamente, lloraras – Dijo ahora con voz seria- No es momento ¿verdad?

\- Tienes razón… - Suspiró- Lo siento… Ahora… ¿me puedes ayudar?

\- Claro… pero necesitamos más que solo mi ayuda- Dijo sonriendo- Tenemos que decirle a las chicas

\- ¿Q-Qué? No, ¡Claro que no! ¿Sabes lo que me tomo decidirme en contarte esto? ¿Y si me rechaza todas lo sabrán? No gracias, prefiero ahorrarme la vergüenza – Grito roja y alterada

\- Si te ayudamos, créeme que no lo hará – Empezando a caminar miro a Nico- Mañana les dirás, yo arregló los detalles…

\- ¿Eh¬? – Quedándose sin palabras solo asintió

\- Ahora vamos, nos deben estar esperando

\- S...si… - Agregó siguiéndola a paso ligero

(…) Eli POV

Entre al baño y como pensé Maki estaba parada sin hacer nada.

-¿Maki? ¿Qué haces? – Pregunté

\- ¿Eh? ¿Eli? Bueno yo… - Me dijo, aunque tartamudeo un poco

Suspire, me acerque y poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza la acaricie- ¿Qué piensa? Vamos…no te lo guardes – Creo que hasta soné un poco maternal

\- Bueno… pero en realidad es un secreto… -Comenzó por decirme

\- No se lo diré a nadie, confía en mí – Sonreí, esas expresiones y la desconfianza me recuerdan a mí yo anterior.

\- Tengo… algunos problemas… con la persona… que me gusta – Se sonrojo, y a medida que hablaba su tono iba disminuyendo.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Quién iba a pensar qué la sería Maki-chan le gustaría alguien? – Me sorprendió, hasta me causó algo de gracia.

\- ¿Y quién iba a pensar que la ex-presidenta y la ex-vicepresidenta iban a empezar a salir? – Me dijo con ironía provocando que me sonrojara.

\- Yo…Yo no… - Aamsss… no quiero negar mi relación con Nozomi ¡Pero es muy vergonzoso!

Suspiró- Llevamos demasiado conociéndonos, deberías saber que con cualquier detalle me daría cuenta...

-Sabía que tú te darías cuenta… - Me tome un descanso… Maki es bastante astuta… sin embargo… también es muy obvia- Pero ahora estamos hablando de tu y Nico…

\- Qu¬yo¬ah¬ - Me acerque y le volví a acariciar la cabeza de la chica que ahora se movía nerviosamente.

\- Ah... Maki… Nico es terca, insistente, torpe y algo antipática – Me detuve… No debería dar una mala idea de mi amiga, aunque todo lo que dije sea verdad – pero a pesar de todo eso, es dulce, tierna, y da lo mejor de sí por lo que ama y desea.

\- Lo sé, por eso me gusta – Sonrió, definitivamente los sentimientos de Maki eran reales

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? – Pregunte para ver con que la podía ayudar

\- Pues... a decir verdad, es más bien mío... – Dijo desviando la mirada

\- ¿Huh? ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta no? –Reitere la duda, ya que no lograba entender el problema, puesto que era obvio que Nico sentía algo por Maki

Suspirando, me empezó a explicar- Si… me gusta, pero... me es difícil saber si realmente quiere estar conmigo... Mis padres… no... Más bien mi familia entera está en contra de ciertas cosas que yo apoyo... necesito saber… si superaría esos conflicto a mi lado...

\- Confía en Nico, esa chica es terca... podría con todo – Le dije recordando sus idioteces

\- Eso espero… - Me dijo sonriendo algo triste

\- Ahora ¿vamos? – Le dije para que cambiara la cara- Nos deben estar esperando – Me di vuelta, pero fui retenida por las manos de Maki que agarraban mi ropa

\- Gracias… por escucharme – Me susurró

\- Para eso están las amigas – La tome de la mano y la arrastre hacia afuera

Eli POV END

Nozomi y Nico entraron justo en el momento en el que Maki y Eli se acercaban agarradas de la mano.

\- ¿Eli…chi? – Preguntó extrañada Nozomi

\- ¡Maki! – Se exalto Nico

Soltándose rápidamente se sonrojaron un poco…

\- N-No es lo que parece… - Dijo Eli algo nerviosa

\- Eli solo me estaba ayudando con un problema – Dijo Maki dirigiéndose a Nico con algo de enfadado.

\- Yo no he dicho nada… - Dijo Nico levantando una ceja

\- Pero con ese tono es obvio que me estabas molestando – dijo algo enojada reprochándola

\- Vamos ustedes dos… - Dijo Nozomi a las dos chicas que se miraban con enfado- Es obvio que no estaban haciendo nada... y si alguien se debería enojar soy yo ¿verdad?

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo Eli desatendida- ¿Nozomi? Yo… no…- Trato de explicar poniéndose nerviosa

Agarrándola de la mano dijo – Confió en ti Elichi… no necesito otra explicación

Correspondiendo la sonrisa ambas estuvieron un buen tiempo viéndose a los ojos, hasta que fueron interrumpidas por la voz que menos esperaban.

\- Nico-chan… lo siento… no me debí enfadar contigo... tú eras la molesta- Dijo Maki, pero sin mirar a los ojos de la pelinegra

\- Yo… - Tomándole ambas manos llamo su atención- Yo tengo que disculparme contigo Maki-chan... No hay nada que pueda criticar... y aunque tuviera...confió en ti- Dijo terminando con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

\- Nico-chan... – Respondía sorprendida Maki

\- Oww… Pero mira al par de tortolitas- Interrumpía Nozomi con voz burlesca

\- Nozomi… No deberías molestarlas – Le decía Eli

\- Pero es gracioso – Reía la pelipúrpura

\- C-Como sea... – Decía Maki sonrojada- Nosotras nos vamos

\- Esta bien, tengan cuidado – Aconsejaba la rubia

\- Ustedes igual – Respondía la ojos carmín- Y pásenla súúúper bien- Termino poniendo énfasis en el 'súper'

\- ¿Con qué cara dices eso? – Dijo riendo Nozomi viendo a las otras dos detenerse en seco por el comentario

\- Yo aún no hago nada malo – Dijo Nico

\- ¿Aún? – Pregunto extrañada Maki

\- Es decir¬ ellas han¬ nosotras no¬… -Nico se puso nerviosa comenzando a tartamudear

\- Pff... – Maki conteniendo la risa se dio vuelta de nuevo – Adiós chicas- Agregó alejándose

\- ¿Eh? – Nico miro a la pelirroja que se alejaba, para luego mirar a sus compañeras que la miraban con la misma cara que ella tenía- ¿Maki-chan?

-Ve... ¡se va a ir sin ti! – Reacciono Eli

\- Verdad – Dijo la pelinegra empezando a correr detrás de la menor- ¡Nos vemos!

Ya las dos mayores solas, y con la certeza que esas dos torpes no volverían, Nozomi decidió tomar riendas a la situación

\- ¡Elichi! –Dijo animosa la pelipúrpura

\- ¡Si! – Dijo sobresaltada la rusa

\- Tenemos que ayudar a Nicochi –Dijo decidida

\- ¿Eh? Pero... no deberíamos intervenir – La rubia dudo

\- Aconsejaste a Maki-chan ¿verdad? – Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta

\- Pues…si... –Sus dudas aumentaban

-Entonces ya estás en esto –

"¿Eso era satisfacción?" se preguntó Eli al ver esa cara sonriente de su novia

Suspiro rindiéndose – ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Mm… No lo sé – Dijo haciendo un ademán de pensar

\- ¿Y quieres ayudar? – Se notaba cansancio en su voz

\- Pero yo dije 'ayudar a Nicochi' – Contestó- no que iba a hacer las cosas por ella

\- ¿Por ende…? – Dijo algo confundida

\- Solo la ayudare en lo que me pida – Explicó

\- ¿Entonces? Si Nico necesita ayuda necesitamos darle opciones o ideas… - Dijo Eli pensando en cómo era su amiga

\- Esta vez no... – Sonrió Nozomi

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Pregunto cruzando los brazos

\- Estamos hablando de la persona que Nico-chan ama… -Dijo seria Nozomi- Si fuera yo… Pensaría cada por mi misma... Así vería exactamente lo que siento.

\- Deberías haber partido desde allí… -Dijo con un puchero Eli

\- No es mi culpa que Elichi sea una novata en esto del amor –Dijo en tono burlesco

\- T-Tú también eres principiante – Se sonrojo la rubia- ¿Soy tú primera novia verdad?

\- Emss… bueno si… Pero en estos temas Elichi tiene menos tacto que yo – Se excusaba Nozomi

\- Pues… no es como si tú fueras una experta – Sonrió Eli- Al fin y al cabo, tu confesión fue muy torpe

\- ¡No te rías! – Se sonrojo – Estaba nerviosa...

Tomando su mano se acerco a su cara – Pero gracias a esa torpe confesión ahora puedo besarte, abrazarte y amarte… Gracias – La rubia hizo que ambas frentes se tocaran

Acercándose a su oído, y en un susurro dijo- Elichi... Te amo…

\- ¡N-No digas eso en un lugar así! Estamos en el parque de diversiones aún – Dijo ruborizada

\- Tu empezaste a decir cosas vergonzosas – Reclamo con algo de sonrojo en su cara

\- Mmm… Está bien… Pero me lo tendrás que compensar en tú casa- Dijo sonriendo

-¿Elichi no quiere dormir esta noche? – Sonrío traviesamente

– S-Solo cállate y vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre – Dijo cambiando el tema

\- Sí, sí claro – Sonrío pero ahora con satisfacción "Di en el clavo ¿vedad?" Se dijo entrelazando los dedos con la rubia mientras caminaban.

(…)

\- ¡Maki-chan! – Gritaba Nico detrás de la pelirroja- ¿Huh? ¿Qué ves?

\- ¡No es nada! – Dijo volteándose del puesto de algodón de dulce

\- Me da dos por favor – Decía Nico al señor del puesto

\- ¿Eh? No te dije que quería – Reclamo Maki

\- ¿No quieres? – Decía con su mano estirada

\- L-lo tomare – Dijo estirando su mano también – G-Gracias

\- ¿Ves? Sabía que querrías – Sonrió Nico, aunque su expresión cambió inmediatamente al darse cuenta de algo- ¡Maki-chan! ¡Tú reclamo fue bastante breve!

\- ¿E-Eh? – Dijo sonrojándose- ¿A-A qué te refieres?

\- Pues… Normalmente me habrías reclamado más, o no lo habrías tomado… - Explico la pelinegra

\- S-Solo no q-quiera dejarte con el algodón en la mano… P-para qué desperdiciarlo – Estaba rojo y evitaba mirar a Nico

\- "¡Aaah! ¿¡Qué tan linda puede ser!?" – Se reclamaba a sí misma

\- ¿Vamos a seguir jugando? – Preguntó al ver que Nico no se movía

\- ¡C-claro! – Dijo Nico por estar desatenta

\- Recuerda que me toca a mí elegir – Dijo feliz

-Sí, sí… ¿Dónde quieres ir? – Preguntó siguiendo a la menor

\- Quiero ir allí -dijo señalando un enorme tobogán

\- Está bien… vamos – Sonrió Nico

(…)

Llegaron al juego, había solo cuatro personas esperando, así que les tocaría a ellas pronto.

\- ¿Eh… Maki-chan? – Empezó a hablar Nico

\- ¿Sí? –Preguntó serena como siempre

\- ¿Sabes que este juego es de parejas? ¿Verdad? – Preguntó nerviosa

\- Claro… - Dijo con su cara impávida

\- Ah… entonces bien… - Dijo Nico

Avanzó la fila, quedaba solo el par de adelante y Nico se puso más nerviosa

\- Maki-chan ¿estás segura? – Dijo con algo de miedo en su voz

\- ¿De qué? – Dijo manteniendo su clama que estaba empezando a irritar a Nico

\- Vamos a ir en el mismo juego muy, pero muy juntas – Dijo remarcando el 'muy'

\- Siguiente – Dijo el tipo del juego

\- Por mi está bien – Contestó cambiando su cara por una de satisfacción

Ambas se sentaron en esa especie de trineo que había en el suelo, primero Nico, y atrás de ella Maki.

\- Bien… tienes que poner tus manos alrededor de su cintura… -Le daba instrucciones a Maki el joven

\- Ahora tu recuéstate sobre ella – Eso fue dirigido hacia la pelinegra que se recostó sobre Maki sintiendo que sus latidos iban muy rápidos

\- Bien, estamos listos… no se separen – Dijo con una última sonrisa antes de encender el juego.

La placa donde estaba el deslizador se levanto, y ellas cayeron sobre el tubo. Maki apretó aún más a la pelinegra acercándola a ella, mientras Nico miraba los colores que aparecían dentro del largo conducto por donde pasaban fascinada.

El deslizador fue perdiendo velocidad, ya que el camino se estaba emparejando de nuevo, y después de unos segundos ya estaban otra vez en tierra.

\- Fue divertido – Dijo Nico apenas bajo

\- Sep… me gusto más que esa loca montaña rusa – Dijo con una sonrisa...

"Cutie Panther watashi doko demo iku yo  
Kimi no kimi no kokoro nusunde miseru yo  
Cutie Panther watashi doko demo iku yo  
Kimi no kimi no kokoro o hanasanai"

["Soy una Cutie Panther, siguiéndote a dondequiera que vayas  
Voy a robar tu corazón, solo observa  
Soy una Cutie Panther, siguiéndote a dondequiera que vayas  
No quiero, no quiero dejar ir tu corazón"]

Maki busco nerviosamente entre sus ropas- Espera… - Silenciando su teléfono lo volvió a guardar- ¿Qué decías?

\- ¿Maki-chan? – Nico se sorprendió- Dos cosas…

\- ¿Eh? –Se pregunto

\- Primero… Que atrevida la canción que tienes de tono ¿es por mí? – Dijo con sonrisa traviesa

-¡C-Claro que no! ¿P-Por qué pondría una canción así por ti? – Dijo desviando la mirada y sonrojándose

Nico suspiro- Y segundo… ¿Por qué no contestaste? – Dijo con seriedad

-Solo… No quería contestar… -Todavía no la miraba…

-Esa no es excusa… ¿Y si era algo grave? –Con voz preocupada Nico insistió

\- No es nada grave… y si lo fuera todo Japón sabría… -Aclaraba Maki

\- Eran tus padres ¿Verdad?- Dijo Nico perdiendo la paciencia

\- Era mi padre... –Dijo volteando la vista

\- Si le cortaste… es porque sabes que te iba a decir ¿me equivoco? – Dijo levantando una ceja

\- Me iba a regañar… - Dijo Maki con dolor en su mirada

\- Y ¿por qué? – Dijo ahora más bien preocupada

\- Hoy hay una fiesta... –Se detuvo… no quería que Nico pensara mal de ella, así que tenía que explicarlo bien- Y pues… no soy muy buenas en ese tipo de cosas. A las chicas no les agrado por llamar la atención de los chicos, entonces se vuelve incomodo… Mientras mis padres se olvidan del mundo con tal de agraciar al resto…

\- Ah… yo… lo siento… -Nico se disculpaba "No debí ser tan poco precavida"

\- No te disculpes… ya es costumbre – Dijo caminando hacia otra atracción

\- "Rayos…" – Se golpeaba a sí misma en su cabeza

(…)

Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde, se habían subido a bastantes juegos, pero aún quedaban más de la mitad por ver…

\- Nico-chan… ¿No estás cansada? – Dijo Maki apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas

\- ¡Para nada! – Dijo alegre- Todavía hay mucho por ver

\- Pero mis pies me han empezado a doler… - Reclamaba Maki- ¿Qué tal si vamos a juegos más relajantes?

\- ¿Cómo a cuales? –Preguntó

\- En el mapa de la entrada salían todos los juegos del parque– Dijo recuperando su postura- ¿Quieres ir a ver?

\- Por mi bien… - Nico sonrió… Sinceramente no le importaba que juego fuera… el solo hecho de ver a Maki gritar o reír a carcajadas le parecía genial.

(…)

Ambas se encaminaron a la entrada, y examinaron los juegos que había.

\- Maki-chan… me dio algo de hambre… - Decía Nico mirándola de frente- ¿Vayamos allá?

Maki miro donde le pequeño dedo de Nico señalaba- ¿Quieres crepas?

\- Sip – Sonrió Nico

\- Entonces vamos – Correspondió Maki

\- Pero espera… Sacare una foto del mapa – Dijo la pelinegra buscando su teléfono – Así ya no tendremos que volver

\- Buena idea… -Susurrando agregó- Me sorprende que viniera de ti

Nico agarro su mejilla – Maki-chan… te escuche – Dijo con una sonrisa que claramente trasmitía enojo

\- Ferdón Nico-shan…-Nico la soltó, dejando a Maki adolorida- Era broma…

\- No sonó como una – la mayor aún estaba molesta

\- ¿Si te invito la crepa me perdonas? – Preguntó la pelirroja para amortiguar la situación

\- Mm… Pediré una cara – La pelinegra inflo sus mejillas al decir eso.

La menor suspiro- Bien… entonces vamos…

(...)

* * *

_Por los reviews:_

_Muchas gracias por el consejo del POV ^^! Estaba esperando que me ayudaran, ya que era mi primera vez u/./u. Espero me haya salido mejor n.n!_

_Gracias por la inspiración! TT^TT Es lo que más falta!_

_Y el drama es necesario para un buen finas XDD!_

**¡AH! Y antes que se me olvide... el 22 es el cumple de Nico-chan! Así que tendremos especial de ojalá 5.000 palabras ^^!**

_Esop! Hasta el próximo Domingo :D!_


	15. Chapter 14

¡HOLAAA! ^^

Ha pasado una semana ya, y aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, con el que tuve un sube y baja de emociones, porque aparecen los problemas... pero también las posibles soluciones, lo cual demuestra que nos queda poco u.u

Pero como sea cuando comencé esto no pensaba terminarlo XDD... Así que es un gran avance...

Bueno... Queda Muuuuuuyy poco para el cumple de Nico... y quizás... les ponga el lemon que no les pondré en la historia ewe...

Eso... Disfrútenlo, gracias por leerlo, sigan aconsejándome y mandándome sus buenas vibras, aunque sean psicológicas, para inspirarme ;D

Nos leemos en 3 días más ^^!

* * *

Capitulo 14: "Perfecta…pero no"

Ambas caminaban hacia el puesto de crepas…

\- Oye Maki-chan ¿puedo pedir la que quiera verdad? – Dijo Nico perdiendo su anterior enojo al divisar el lugar.

\- C-Claro… Pero no te cuelgues de mi – Sonrojada, la menor apeló al abrazo de la mayor

\- Pero es una forma de agradecértelo – Decía con un puchero

\- Aún no te compro nada. Y si sigues así me arrepentiré de comprártelo – Reprochó con voz dura la pelirroja

\- Buuu – Decía Nico con tono infantil mientras se separaba- Maki-chan es aburrida

Maki suspiro – "Es como tratar con una niña pequeña"

Ya habiendo llegado al puesto de crepas cada quien pidió una.

\- ¡Yo quiero esa! – La pelinegra con gran energía señalaba en el cartel una crepa de frutos rojos.

\- Está bien… - Maki sonrió - Yo pediré la de chocolate...

\- Aquí tienen Señoritas – Decía el tipo del carro

\- Gracias – Respondieron al unisón

\- ¡Ha! Se nota que son cercanas– Rio

Ambas se dedicaron una sonrisa

\- Sip – Dijo Maki

\- Hasta luego, gracias – Terminó Nico con una sonrisa

(…)

Caminaron un poco, hasta que encontraron una banca entre algunos árboles.

\- Sentémonos allí – Dijo Maki señalando la zona.

\- ¿No sería mejor caminar? – Pregunto Nico – Al fin y al cabo el viento está frio, así calentaremos el cuerpo mientras comemos.

\- Pero esa banca está entre los árboles, así que no recibiremos corrientes de aire- Decía acercándose a lugar.

Nico suspiró- "Terca…"

Maki se sentó, por fin podría descansar un poco y comer de forma tranquila… "Pero… eso es aburrido"

\- ¿Nico-chan? – Dijo Maki para llamar la atención de la mencionada.

\- ¿Huh? – Nico volteo la cara hacia la chica que la nombró.

\- Déjame probar… -Dijo eso mientras daba una mordida a la crepa de la otra

\- ¿M-Maki-chan? – Nico se alarmo "¡Eso es hacer trampa!"

\- Gracias… Sabe bien… - Dijo mirando fijamente

\- C-Claro, l-la eligió la gran Idol Nico – Sonrojada trataba de contestar

\- ¿Eh?... No sé qué tiene que ver eso con el sabor, pero de todas maneras…- Maki se tomó un momento, en el cual retomo su posición impávida- No estaba hablando del sabor de la crepa… - Agregó mirando por el rabillo del ojo.

A Nico se le prendió el rostro, su cara era totalmente roja – No sé a qué te refieres… - Trató de disimular desviando la mirada

\- ¿Quieres qué te explique? – Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa de satisfacción

\- N-N-N-No es necesario – La pelinegra tartamudeando

(…) Nico POV

El teléfono de Maki-chan empezó a sonar, ganándose mi atención.

"Cutie Panther watashi doko demo iku yo  
Kimi no kimi no kokoro nusunde miseru yo  
Cutie Panther watashi doko demo iku yo  
Kimi no kimi no kokoro o hanasanai"

-¿Hola? – Respondió Maki-chan

\- Hola, Maki… - Respondió una voz femenina por el teléfono, que escuchaba gracias a lo apartadas que estábamos de la gente

\- ¿Qué pasó madre? – Ahora su voz volvía a ser formal y al mismo tiempo impávida.

\- ¿Por qué no le contestaste a tu padre? – La madre de Maki claramente estaba enojada

\- Ustedes ya sabían que yo no estaba de acuerdo en asistir a esa fiesta – En su rostro se notaba una expresión, que si no fuera por el tiempo que la llevo viendo, no la notaria… Pero era… ¿Enojo?

\- Tu padre insistió especialmente en ésta – Volvió a contestar la madre- Sabes que no podemos poner un pretexto a todos los eventos que hayan, los hijos de muchos socios de tu padre esperan conocerte.

\- Lo sé, pero no estoy interesada en conocer a nadie – No… esa expresión era de frustración

\- Pues en este momento tu opinión no vale – Esa voz denotaba claramente cansancio

\- ¿Y cuando ha valido? – Aunque lo murmuro, esas palabras llegaron perfectamente a mis oídos y golpearon con fuerza mi pecho

Ahora por fin lo comprendía. Maki-chan no me rechazó porque no confiara en mí, si no que no quiere ser dañada, ni dañar a alguien importante para ella. Esta idiota… quiere saber si voy a ser capaz de superar estos problemas a su lado y no dejarla sola.

\- De todas formas – La voz en el aparato desconcentró a Nico- No puedo seguir justificándote frente tu padre…

\- Ya veo – ¿Por qué no se inmuta?

\- Hice lo que pude, y te permitió estar con tu amiga hasta esta hora – Se tomo un momento... dudó- Pero ahora hay alguien que te está esperando.

Sus ojos se abrieron, claramente esa idea no le había gustado para nada, pero volvió rápidamente a la normalidad- Gracias por excusarme, volveré enseguida.

Saco el teléfono de su oído y lo miro unos segundos…

\- Ya escuchaste- Esa mirada fría me congeló- Tengo que ir…

\- ¿Quieres que vallamos juntas hasta tu casa? – Pregunté. No se veía bien, y quizás así se pueda desahogar con alguien

\- No, gracias Nico-chan – Fingió esa sonrisa- Necesito… estar a solas unos momentos…

\- Comprendo – Le dije

\- Bien, adiós – se puso de pie- Nos vemos el lunes

\- Sip, cuídate de camino a casa – Le advertí, ya que claramente está muy distraída.

\- Sí… tu igual – Dijo dándome por fin la espalda y encaminándose a la salida.

Maki ya estaba bastante lejos de Nico cuando gotas empezaron a caer del cielo.

\- "¿Esto puede ponerse peor?" – Se pregunto la menor limpiándose las pequeñas lágrimas que se le escaparon.

Por otro lado, Nico también se disponía a marcharse a su hogar, cuando la llovizna cayó.

\- "Maki-chan… Solo espera… ya no tendrás que cargar con nada tu sola" – Se decía Nico caminando cada vez más rápido para no resfriarse.

(…)

Maki llegó a su casa empapada siendo recibida por su madre.

\- Ve a bañarte, ponte un vestido y baja con tu mejor cara – Le decía Mizuki

\- Está bien… - Maki se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación

Metiéndose a la ducha se decía: "Se cortes, atenta, una dama… es por tus padres" y al mismo tiempo que bajaba el agua por su cuerpo, lo hacían las lágrimas por no poder apelar a lo que sus progenitores decían.

Salió hacia la habitación, y ya en ella se percato de un vestido sobre la cama con una nota encima.

"Maki, sé que no estás de acuerdo con esto, pero es por tu bien. Espero te coloques esto. – Papá"

Maki se colocó el vestido rojo, el cual era bastante largo, pero con un escote bastante provocativo y una abertura en la pierna que la dejaba al descubierto.

(…)

\- Touma-kun, vas a quedar fascinado con mi hija – Decía Takeshi al joven sentado a su lado- Es una muy buena muchacha, y tan guapa como su madre

\- Entonces tenemos altas expectativas – Decía el padre de ese joven- No es así hijo

\- Claro, siempre he escuchado grandiosas historias de la señorita Nishikino – Decía el joven de una manera lenta y bastante formal- Será un placer conocerla…

(…)Maki POV

Está bien… estaré bien… mis padres no van a querer a alguien malo para mi… tengo que calmarme…

Empecé a bajar las escaleras con mis tacones y de forma muy pausada, ya que me di cuenta que me estaban esperando abajo, y lo que menos deseaba era hacer un papelón.

Pero solo había un joven con un elegante terno que posó la mirada rápidamente sobre mí. Era alto, delgado, de pelo claro, con no más de 20 años y una sonrisa deslumbrante, que me dedico apenas me vio.

\- Buenas tardes señorita Nishikino, es un gusto para mi conocerla al fin – Me decía con esa sonrisa de comercial

\- Buenas tarde señor… - Me quede callada, no sabía su nombre

\- Kurosaki Touma… - Hizo una reverencia, quedándose así, levanto la cabeza permitiéndome apartar por fin la mirada de esa sonrisa, fijándome en el celeste de sus ojos- Pero por favor, dígame solo Touma

\- Buenas tardes señor Touma, es un placer – Le respondí sonriendo, esa sonrisa es contagiosa- Veo que ya me conoce, pero me presento… Nishikino Maki – Hice una pequeña reverencia- Pero con solo Maki sería más cómodo.

\- Está bien, Señorita Maki – Me tomo la mano… Este chico se está dando demasiadas atribuciones – Me permite despacharla al salón, nuestros padres nos espera

\- Por supuesto – Dejando de lado mis ganas de salir de allí, o arrebatarle bruscamente mi mano, me deje guiar

Llegamos los dos a la sala, la cual tenía un gran juego de living de cuero blanco, una chimenea, y una mesa de centro adornada con algunos objetos anticuados, para mi gusto.

\- Maki – Se levanto mi padre- Que bien que ya hayas conocido a Touma-kun, el es su padre Kurosaki Ryuji, un socio muy importante de la compañía

\- Es un placer -dije volviendo a inclinarme

\- Igualmente Maki-san – Me dijo con una sonrisa que se parecía mucho a la de su hijo aunque obviamente más arrugada.

\- Bueno, pues, tomen asiento- Nos dijo mi madre- ¿Quieren algo de beber?

\- Me gustaría un macchiato por favor – Dijo con elegancia Touma, quien claramente sabia de cafés

\- Yo quiero un breve – Dije sonriéndole a mi madre quien fue a la cocina a pedirlo

\- Pues bien Takeshi-kun – Comenzó a hablar el viejo a mi padre- Hablemos de negocios

\- Ohh… Vamos Ryuji-kun, hay que celebrar que por fin nuestros hijos se conocen – Dijo mi padre con ánimo.

\- Tienes razón, siempre habrá la posibilidad de reencontrarnos, especialmente ahora – Decía mirándonos

\- ¿Qué ha pasado recientemente? – Pregunté ya que nos miraban como si fuera nuestra causa

\- Bien hija, la familia Kurosaki y la Nishikino, han decidido arreglar un matrimonio entre sus primogénitos- Me explicaba mi padre

\- Por eso, tú y Touma-kun se casaran… -Decía mi madre llegando con una gran sonrisa

Apreté los dientes, no podía gritarles todo lo que en ese momento estaba pensando, definitivamente no volvería a ver a nadie si lo hiciera.

\- Yo… necesito tomar aire – Dije levantándome

\- Bien, que Touma te acompañe – Ese viejo me estaba empezando a desagradar

Me dirigí al balcón seguida por ese tipo, me apoye sobre la baranda dándole la espalda y apenas sentí que cerró la puerta di un gran suspiro.

\- Maki-san… Entiendo que esto no le parece… -Empezó a hablar el joven- Incluso, cuando me dijeron no lo creía…

\- ¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo?... tengo cinco años menos que tu… -Tenia impotencia, tanta, que necesitaba culpar a alguien, siento que sea él- Y todo por gente como tú, o mi padre…

\- Yo… aún no acepto el matrimonio- Me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

\- ¿Eh? – Me di vuelta, ¿Qué dijo?

\- Es eso… usted es una persona sorprendente, incluso, diría que perfecta – Nico-chan podría darte miles de razones del porqué no lo soy, pensé sonriendo para mis adentros- Pero aunque me tuviera que casar con la mujer más bella y deseada del planeta, si mi corazón no me da un salto al verla… no me serviría de nada regalarle mi amor.

\- Definitivamente usted es un gran orador – le dije, por las hermosas palabras que expresó- y pienso exactamente igual que usted…

\- Me alegra oírlo… -Me dijo con esa sonrisa que estaba empezando a agradarme- Ahora hay que ver de qué manera podemos evitar este compromiso.

\- Será difícil... –Le dije a lo cual el asintió- Pero... espero que cuando llegue el momento… ambos nos ayudemos mutuamente…

\- Por supuesto… Cuente con mi ayuda Maki-chan – Sonrojándome por el repentino cambio le sonreí

\- Igualmente, cuente con mi ayuda Touma-kun

Intercambiamos números, y nos dirigimos a la sala para compartir con nuestros padres el resto de la velada.

(…)Maki POV END/Nico POV

Llegue a mi casa empapada, recibiéndome mis hermanitos con gran alegría

\- Bienvenida Onee-sama –Me dijo Kokoro mostrando una gran sonrisa

-Bien… - Decía Kotaro corriendo a la sala a ver su programa

\- Bienvenida Nico-Onee-sama – Ahora también me saludaba Cocoa lanzándose a mis brazos, lo cual detuve con una mano

\- Estoy empapada, si te abrazo te mojaras – Le dije con tono maternal

\- Buu… No te hemos visto en todo el día, tenía que ser un gran reencuentro – Con un puchero en los labios me reclamaba

Reí al escuchar eso- No es como si me haya ido hace mucho

\- ¡De todas formas Onee-chan! – Me seguía exigiendo ese abrazo

\- Lo siento… Será cuando vuelva a salir – Le dije dedicándole una sonrisa

\- Mmm… - Algo enojada se fue a ver televisión con Kotaro

\- Kokoro – Llame a mi pequeña hermana - ¿Dónde está mamá?

\- En la cocina… Pero Onee-sama… debería ducharse y cambiarse antes

-Solo la saludare, luego lo haré, no te preocupes – Le dije acariciando su cabeza

Camine hacia la cocina para saludar a mamá, quien estaba ordenando lo que obviamente, recientemente compró

\- ¿Mamá? – Pregunté algo tímida

\- ¡Oh, Nico! Bienvenida a casa – Me saludó

\- Ya llegue – Respondí a su saludo a lo que volteo para sonreírme

Cambio su cara, estaba, tal parece preocupada – Hija… Debes ir a cambiarte inmediatamente…

\- Lo sé… pero hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo – Aclaré

\- Luego pasaré por tu habitación, pero por favor, veté a cambiar – Me suplicó, a lo cual no pude objetar

Camine hacia el baño, y luego de terminar me dirigí a mi habitación a esperar a mi madre.

Suspire- "Bien… si voy a hacer esto, lo voy a hacer bien… Me gusta Maki-chan, y sea o no sea correspondida es una chica… ¡Tengo que decirle!"

\- ¿Nico-chan? – Mi madre entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí – hija... pasa algo – En sus ojos se veía preocupación... tengo que alivianarle el golpe

\- Veras... mamá… No te quieres sentar – ¡Cobarde! ¡Dile de una vez!- yo…

\- ¡Nico! ¡¿Estás embarazada?! – Me preguntó provocando que mi cara se pusiera roja y me sobresaltara

\- ¡NOO! No saques conclusiones… -Le dije casi gritando… aunque era menos casi y más gritando

\- Entonces, sino es eso, no es nada grave… dilo de una vez – Me sonrío

\- Bien… pues… a mi… me gusta una chica – Cerré los ojos esperando la ofensa o el regaño… pero no llegó, en cambio una mano se posó en mi cabeza

\- Que bien que me lo hayas dicho – Mi madre estaba sonriendo

\- Pero… ¿No me vas a regañar? – Pregunté ante la inesperada reacción

\- ¿Quieres que te regañe? – Me pregunto ella con los ojos muy abiertos

\- Es decir… claro que no… pero pensé que te ibas a molestar… - Dije dudosamente

\- No estoy molesta… sino algo triste… - Me dijo con algo de dolor en su cara- Pero si eres feliz con una chica… yo seré feliz…

\- ¡Claro que sí! Nico puede hacer feliz a todos, y eso es lo que la hace feliz – Sonreí… salió mejor de lo que esperaba-

\- Lo sé y no lo dudo, pero tienes que saber que ese camino es difícil…

\- Mamá, me conoces mejor que nadie… - Le sonreí, me sentía feliz de que fuera así- Puedo con todo. no lo dudes.

\- Entonces ¿Quién es la chica que te gusta? – Me preguntó de forma burlesca

\- N-N-No la conoces – Me empecé a poner nerviosa… ¿Por qué todos deben saber que me gusta Maki-chan?

\- ¿Es una de las chicas de M's? – No pude mantener mi supuesta calma y me sonroje por completo, lo sentía en mis mejillas y orejas.

\- Ups… acerté – Reía mi madre

\- ¡M-Mamá! – ¡Ay! Que no siga por favor

\- Entonces… si es así… tiene que ser la chica de quien más hablas…- Mi madre reflexionó, provocando que a cada minuto mi cara se pusiera más roja

-Puede ser… -Le dije cruzando los brazos- Pero no des nada por hecho

\- ¡Ah! Debe ser la pelirroja que toca piano ¿verdad? – ¡Tierra trágame! ¡Es ahora! ¡Nico no se arrepentirá de nada! …O por lo menos bórrenle la memoria a mi madre…

\- Mamá… ya va siendo hora que vayas a ver a mis hermanitos… deben sentirse muy solos – Le decía empujándola fuera de la habitación

\- Le dije a Kokoro que los vigilara… Y todavía no me respondes – Me decía forcejeando

\- No tengo nada que responder – Le dije a punto de sacarla por completo

\- Tienes razón… tu cara lo dice todo – Me dijo provocando otra vez un sonrojo

\- C-claro que no – Le dije cerrando la puerta

Escuche a mi madre reír e irse, mientras yo me dejaba caer sobre el suelo

\- ¿Qué clase de madre tengo? – Dije sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se escapaba de mis labios

(…)Nico POV END.

La familia Yazawa ya había cenado, los hermanos pequeños durmiendo y la madre sacando cuentas, cuando Nico exhausta se dirigió a su habitación.

Arrojándose de cara sobre la almohada revisó su celular… cero mensajes, cero llamadas…

Nico cerró los ojos, eran aproximadamente las diez, y toda la energía que había usado ahora estaba mostrando sus consecuencias.

(…)

Por su parte, Maki acababa de terminar esa extraña reunión sin más percances… y por una extraña razón sintió la necesidad de hablar con Nico

(…)

*Briip* Su teléfono vibro… un mensaje…

[De: Maki-chan 3

Mensaje: Hey, ¿Qué tal estás?]

Nico se sonrojo al ver el remitente…

(…)

[De: Nico-chan *-*

Mensaje: Algo cansada, pero, ¿Cómo estás tú?]

Al leerlo Maki también se sonrojo y empezó a escribir el mensaje, que pese a ser algo… molestoso… lo escribió con una sonrisa en sus labios. Pensando "Definitivamente, cuando me haga doctora investigaré como alguien puede tener tanta energía"

(…)

[De: Maki-chan 3

Mensaje: ¿Algo cansada? Así que alguien como tú también se puede cansar…

Y también estoy cansada, ya que alguien me obligo a subirme a la mitad de los juegos del parque]

Nico se río, ya que aparte del hecho de saber qué cara pondría Maki al decir eso, lo leía con su voz.

(…)

[De: Nico-chan *-*

Mensaje: Admítelo, aún así te divertiste]

Maki se sonrojo… esa idiota la estaba provocando

(…)

[De: Maki-chan 3

Mensaje: Creo que aquí la que mejor lo pasó fuiste tú… Pudiste pasar tiempo con la hermosa Idol Maki-chan]

"Me está molestando ¿verdad?" – pensó al sentir que eso sonaba como ella misma.

(…)

[De: Nico-chan *-*

Mensaje: Haha… Creo que es mejor pasar tiempo con la Fabulosa Idol Nico-Nii]

Maki bostezó… y se levanto para cambiarse el ajustado vestido que traía

(…)

[De: Maki-chan 3

Mensaje: Sí, claro… De todas formas, si disfrute el tiempo contigo… Gracias, y buenas noches]

Nico se sonrojo hasta las orejas- "Si Maki-chan no me deja abrazarla, ¡no sé como liberaré toda esta energía! Definitivamente tengo que confesarme pronto"- Concluyó

(…)

[De: Nico-chan *-*

Mensaje: Yo también lo disfrute, ¡Hay que hacerlo de nuevo!... y Buenas noches Maki-chan, descansa]

Después de leer ese mensaje por fin pudo calmar su sonrojo que se mantuvo desde que mandó su correo.

Se colocó el pijama y se dirigió a su espaciosa cama…

Apenas coloco sus ropas encima, cayo dormida

(…) Maki POV

Ya era tarde, se acercaba la hora de salida de clases, y por ende, reencontrarme con Nico-chan.

*Diing* Sonó el timbre de la escuela…

\- Eso es todo, no olviden traer sus textos mañana – Dijo la profesora saliendo del salón

El tumulto de compañeras se aglomero rápidamente en la puerta, y mientras eso pasaba, se acercaron Hanayo y Rin a mi puesto.

\- Maki-chan… - Comenzó diciéndome Hanayo

\- ¿Si? – Dije con mis usuales reacciones

\- Nico-chan te está esperando-nya – Dijo Rin llamando mi atención

Salí rápidamente, y al verme, Nico-chan empezó a caminar en dirección a la enfermería.

Al entrar, cerré la puerta, y me quede esperando a que ella se volteara, cosa que no ocurrió

\- ¿Nico-chan? –Traté de llamar su atención

\- Maki… - Empezó a hablar aún sin voltearse… - Yo… Lo siento

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te disculpas? – Pregunté… esto me estaba poniendo algo nerviosa

\- Maki… yo no te quiero… necesito que te alejes de mi – Me decía fríamente y sin anestesia

\- ¿N-Nico-chan? ¿D-De qué estás hablando? – Yo… no podía aguantar las lágrimas, lo que decía ¿Era verdad?

\- Eso… yo no te quiero – Volteándose en sus ojos solo percibí odio- yo no te quiero… yo no te quiero- Repetía

\- ¡NICO! – Grité, encontrándome en mi habitación…

\- Fue…un sueño – Me dije tocándome la cara, y percatándome que estaba llorando…

\- Rayos… ¿Qué me pasó? Nico-chan no piensa eso… ¿verdad? – Dije volviéndome a acostar y recogiendo mi teléfono.

5.47 de la mañana… -¿tan temprano y en un domingo?... Y no creo poder volver a dormir… hace tiempo que no lograba despertar de esta forma (por mí misma, sin que alguien me despertara)... si no fuera porque me desveló pensando en la enana esa…

Abrí "Line" y me fui al buscador… 'Yazawa Nico' escribí… y revise su perfil…

["If you love me only in dreams, let me be asleep forever*" (hace 30 minutos atrás)]

-Parece que también despertó por algún sueño, pensé al ver la hora… ¿y estaría soñando conmigo?...- Sonreí -esa idiota sí que es cursi-

Seguí bajando entre tanto comentario y publicaciones de las chicas de M's encontré una que por fin llamó mi atención.

["I want to be your favorite hello and your hardest goodbye*" (hace 13 horas atrás)]

-¿13 horas? Eso fue cuando me llamó mi madre y tuve que volver a casa… ¿así que hasta en ese caso me mandas indirectas…?-volví a reír-… definitivamente es una idiota…-

Sin embargo…Gracias a esas estupideces… me calmé…

Revisé su chat… está conectada… -entonces…estoy segura que leerá esto…-

["I Love you not only for what you are, but for what I am with you *"]

-Ahora… ya puedo dormir… Sonreí con satisfacción, ya que no hay nada mejor que sonrojarla antes de dormir-

(…)Maki POV END/ Nico POV

Estaba todo oscuro… pero debajo de mí se sentía suave…

Una pequeña vela a mi lado se encendió permitiéndome ver que estaba en una habitación y sobre una cama…

Empecé a incorporarme, tal parece que estaba solo yo allí, hasta que un aroma a rosas empezó a embriagarme…

\- Nico… - Escuche en un susurro

Todavía no veía a nadie, hasta que desde las sombras apareció una figura femenina, esbelta y alta…

\- Nico… - Volví a escuchar, pero esta vez logré distinguir la voz

\- ¿Maki-chan? – Sin responderme se siguió acercando…

Ahora ella también estaba sobre la cama… como un felino se acercaba… Ahora por fin comprendía el porqué le habían colocado a la Pantera** como animal…

A medida que se acercaba el olor a rosas aumentaba al igual que mis latidos…

\- ¿M-Maki-chan? – No sabía que estaba pasando, y aunque no me molestara, estaba mal…

Estaba muy cerca de mi cara y en un murmullo me dijo- Nico yo te a¬ -

*Briip* El sonido del teléfono me despertó… y en la mejor parte

[De: Nozomi -.-

Mensaje: Nicochi se me olvido avisarte que mañana a las 3 nos juntaremos todas (excepto Maki-chan) en la plaza que está cerca de la escuela]

-D-De verdad esa tonta las llamó a todas…- Me dije algo sonroja

-De todas formas… será un buen momento… así les me liberaré de todo este peso…Es complicado esconderle cosas a personas que uno quiere-

[Para: Nozomi -.-

Mensaje: ¿¡Y me lo recuerdas a las 5 de la mañana!? ¿7-7?]

Suspire… -Como sea, volveré a dormir…- Me volví a acomodar y dejé mi teléfono de lado…

¡Ah!...Desperté de golpe… una frase no me deja dormir… -cuando llega la inspiración tengo que compartirla…Así tiene que ser una Idol-

Tome mi teléfono y entré a "line"… Maki-chan ahora debe estar durmiendo…

Pasaron unos minutos y decidí volver a dormir…

*Briip*

-…Si es Nozomi la mato…- pensé…

[De: Nozomi -.-

Mensaje: Te iba a avisar mañana en la tarde… pero conociéndote llegarías a las 3 am.]

-¿Qué rayos piensa de mí esa tonta? Siempre he sido la más puntual…-

Me quede meditando un rato… el sueño se me había pasado… y no tenía nada que hacer…

Juegue SIF***, y revise los muros de las chicas de M's

El último obviamente fue el de Maki-chan… ya que tenía que verlo con cautela…

["I Love you not only for what you are, but for what I am with you *" (hace unos minutos atrás)]

-okey… suficiente internet, estoy viendo cosas- Me dije en voz alta y con la cara roja…

Me di vuelta y me obligue a conciliar el sueño, después de ese impacto…

-No lo puso por mí, no lo puso por mí, no lo puso por mí – trataba de convencerme para que ese sueño no volviera a torturar mis nervios…

(…)Nico POV END

* * *

*Para los que no saben ingles aquí están los post:

["Si me amas solo en sueños, déjame dormir para siempre" (hace 40 minutos atrás)]

["Quiero ser tu hola favorito y tu más difícil adiós" (hace 12 horas atrás)]

["Te Amo no solo por lo que eres, sino por lo que Yo soy contigo "]

Sip, lo sé… soy muy cursi :3

** Ems… y sip, a Maki se le asigna la pantera como animal XDD… aunque no recuerdo donde lo leí :B, hay historias muy divertidas de ese tipo de cosas XDD (pueden buscarlas en tumblr e-e)

*** School Idol Festival (SIF): Es un juego para móviles, muy bueno ^^


	16. Especial 2

**Hola! Qué tal ^^?**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el 2º especial, que al igual que el otro, no tiene mucho que ver, y no influirá en el desarrollo de la historia.**

**Pero de todas formas, hacer algo así no está mal, de vez en cuando :B**

**Por último, como les dije, el capítulo tiene más de 5,000 palabras, y tiene algo (pequeño y sutil) de _lemon_**

**_Cualquier sugerencia o queja (no, mejor quejas no XD), la dejan en los review... Bay!_**

* * *

Especial 2: "El cumpleaños de Nico-chan"

Maki Pov

-Hace algunos días… y por mera casualidad, me di cuenta de que se aproximaba el cumpleaños de Nico-chan. Obviamente, no podía ser yo quien le avisara al grupo. Primero, porque era muy vergonzoso, segundo, de todas formas las de tercero nos informarían tarde o temprano. Y por último, porque definitivamente no me iban a creer que fue de improviso.

Esperé que los días pasaran doce… trece…catorce… quince… dieseis… diecisiete…¿?

¿¡Qué rayos!? Esas idiotas claramente no se habían dado cuenta.

Y por ende, el viernes, en el almuerzo, las llame a todas (claro que a Nico-chan no), dispuesta a decírselos… O bueno… con algo de intención…

\- C-Chicas – Aclaré mi garganta para continuar- El cumpleaños de Nico-chan se acerca, ¿le haremos algo? – Les dije con la voz más serena que puede emitir

Nozomi se empezó a reír, dejándome claramente sonrojada…

\- Te lo dije Elichi… - La miró con sonrisa cómplice y me obligaron a preguntar

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunté con mi seño algo fruncido

\- Apostamos que si tu no le decías al grupo antes de este fin de semana, Nozomi haría los arreglos y correría con los gastos, y así les avisaríamos el domingo o el lunes a más tardar – Contestó Eli cansada, ya que perdió la apuesta

\- ¿Y ahora que lo dije? – Volví a preguntar, faltaba la otra parte claramente

Contestando felizmente, Nozomi dijo- Elichi hará un pastel

-¿Eh? – Respondieron las otras sorprendidas

\- Eli-chan, ¿Sabes cocinar? – Preguntó asombrada Honoka

\- C-Claro que sé – Respondió algo avergonzada

\- Y bastante bien – Agregó Nozomi- Me hizo mi pastel de cumpleaños

\- N-Nozomi – Reclamó Eli, haciendo que las demás rieran

\- ¡E-Esperen! – Interrumpí llamando la atención de todas

\- ¿Maki-chan? – Kotori fue la primare en preguntar

\- ¿Por qué rayos yo tenía que avisar en su apuesta? – Pregunté con mis mejillas ardiendo

\- Es verdad, ¿por qué Maki-chan? – Preguntó Honoka

\- No me había dado cuenta-nya – Dijo Rin

-Maki debía decirlo para que una de las dos ganará la apuesta ¿verdad? – Dijo Umi, perspicaz… como siempre

\- Ems… - Eli solo desvió la mirada

\- Elichi, creo que tocaron el timbre – Nozomi se puso de pie, y se dispuso a escapar, pero por suerte logre surcarle el paso.

\- Me sorprende, te estás comportando igual que Nico-chan – Le dije con voz seria y mis brazos cruzados

\- Es por eso… - Me sonrió acercándose

\- ¿P-Por qué? – Pregunté desviando mi cara, que si no lo hacía iba a estar muy cerca de la suya

\- Siempre hablas de Nicochi, Maki-chan – Como si tuviera planeado que yo digiera eso, dio la vuelta y se volvió a sentar.

\- Yo¬ - No podía hablar, al fin y al cabo algo de razón tenía

Hace poco, Nico-chan se me había confesado, y para ser sincera, claramente le quería decir que si… pero… Mis padres, ese estúpido compromiso y más aún el solo hecho de ser ambas chicas, me había hecho poner a 'prueba' a Nico-chan… aunque… por ser su cumpleaños, podría ignorar eso…

\- D-De todas formas – Me acerque otra vez a mi puesto y me senté- ¿Le prepararemos algo?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Gritó Honoka

\- Claro que si, Nico-chan es una muy querida amiga – Dijo Hanayo

\- ¡Nya! Tendremos fiesta – Dijo Rin emocionada

\- Bien, entonces pongámonos de acuerdo – Decía Umi con voz autoritaria

\- Sabemos que Elichi llevara el pastel – Dijo Nozomi

\- Yo llevaré algunos dulces de mi casa – Dijo Honoka

\- Kayochin y yo nos encargaremos de las decoración-nya – Dijo Rin

\- Yo también ayudaré a decorar – Decía Kotori sonriendo

\- Me parece bien – Decía Umi- Lo mejor es que las que más sepan de Idol se encarguen

\- Es la forma más fácil de contentar a una chica que las adora – Dijo Eli

\- ¿Y haremos esto con tema de Idol? – Pregunté

\- Mm… Qué tal si lo hacemos con más cosas – Sugirió Hanayo

\- ¿Cosas cómo qué? –Preguntó Honoka

\- Cosas que le gusten por supuesto – Sonrió Nozomi

"Tendremos que hacerlo con tema de 'Maki-chan' si es ese el caso" – Pensaron las seis chicas restantes.

-Pues… Le gusta el rosa, las cosas dulces, los juegos, las comidas hechas en casa, las crepas, los frutos, en especial si son rojos, los conejos, comportarse como niña y llamar la atención – Enumeré lo que sabía de ella, ganándome una mirada bastante extraña de todas

\- Sabes bastante de Nicochi – Dijo con esa sonrisa traviesa Nozomi

\- S-Solo sé lo mismo que tú – Dije tratando de alivianar lo que había dicho, no era mucho, comparado con lo que quería saber de ella.

\- Sip… sabes lo mismo que yo – Dijo Nozomi, logrando calmarme un poco

\- ¿Ves? – Contesté con tono triunfante

\- Pero yo llevó conociendo a Nicochi, incluso antes de la formación de M's – y… con eso mato todas las esperanzas de que lo que dije no llamara la atención

\- Yo… no sabía tanto… - Murmuro Hanayo

\- Yo tampoco, y voy en su mismo año – Dijo Eli

\- ¡Wow! Que bien que ambas se hayan hecho cercanas – Sonrió Honoka

\- N-No es que seamos cercanas… es solo… que a Nico-chan le gusta hablar de ella – No sé cómo llegamos a esto…

\- De todas formas – Umi me salvó- ¿Lo haremos aquí? Tenemos que ver que decoraremos, y si es aquí calcular el espacio

\- Bueno… yo estaba pensando… - Me atreví a hablar, era el cumpleaños de Nico-chan, había que celebrarlo como corresponde – Estaba pensando en utilizar mi casa

\- ¿De verdad-nya? – A Rin se le ilumino su cara al escuchar esto- ¿Podremos usar la piscina?

\- Claro, podemos hacer algo así como una fiesta en trajes de baño ¿Qué les parece? – Sonrió Kotori

\- Es una buena idea – Decía Eli sonriendo

\- También pueden quedarse si gustan… - Dije sin pensar- E-Es decir… Sé que es el miércoles… pero sería bueno si…

\- Maki-chan tiene razón – Dijo Nozomi- Seria aún más divertido si tenemos también una pijamada

\- Pero si es sorpresa como lo haremos para llevar a Nico a casa de Maki – Preguntó Umi

\- Le diré que me llevé a mi casa, ya que los miércoles no le toca cocinar, entonces tendrá tiempo libre… Y por el restó, ya sea la ropa, o que se quede en mi casa, lo consultare con su madre – Dije explicando mi plan…

\- Vaya… Maki-chan tiene buena relación con su suegra – Me volvió a molestar Nozomi

\- ¡N-N-No es mi suegra! – Me sonroje, justo en el momento en que se abrió la puerta

\- ¿Suegra? – Preguntó la persona que menos deseé ver en ese momento- ¿Qué suegra? ¿Maki-chan tu no…?

\- ¡C-Claro que no! – Me sonroje aún más de lo que ya estaba

\- ¿Entonces…? – Siguió interrogándome ignorando al resto

¿¡Qué respondo!? No podía decirle que era su madre de quien hablábamos, porqué como primero, ¿Quién rayos habla de las madres de otras personas? Segundo, era obvio que preguntaría por qué razón está su madre en nuestro tema de conversación, y si lo explicamos, claramente perdería la sorpresa. Y como tercero y último, si es que se lo toma como una burla dirigida hacia mí, claramente sería muy vergonzoso, y quizás una de sus preguntas sería '¿Le gusto a Maki-chan?', y con tanta gente, claramente no voy a responderle.

\- ¡Nicochi! – Nozomi se levantó y abrazó a Nico

\- ¿Nozomi? – Por la impresión, la cara seria que tenía se desmarco

\- Vamos Nico, ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó Eli, impidiendo que siguiera concentrada en el anterior interrogatorio.

\- Fui al baño, y no las encontré – Empezó a explicar- Por eso fui a ver a Hanayo y a Rin, para almorzar con ellas, pero tampoco estaban, ni siquiera Maki-chan… y eso es algo extraño… Así que me dirigí al salón de segundo, donde tampoco estaban ni Honoka, Kotori o Umi, y claramente viene para acá

\- ¿No has almorzado, Nico-chan? –Preguntó algo preocupada Kotori

\- Si, lo hice con unas kuhais… algo pegajosas… pero simpáticas-

¿Almorzó con kuhais? ¿Y 'pegajosas'? Eso me da la sensación de que alguna tonta niña se ha enamorado de mi Nico

\- Maki-chan – Me piñizco la cara Rin que estaba junto a mi- Tienes la cara muy seria-nya

\- Lo siento – Le sonreí, algo forzoso por el enojo que de la nada me golpeó.

\- Bien… ¿Maki algo más que decir sobre la nueva canción? – Tomando rápidamente el mando Eli controló la situación, definitivamente ella era la presidenta del Consejo.

\- Nop… -Me crucé de brazos y negué con la cabeza

\- Entonces hasta aquí llega la reunión – Se levantó y tomó sus cosas

\- Yo y Elichi le explicaremos todo a Nicochi – Se alejó con el grupo de tercero Nozomi, guiñando el ojo a las que quedábamos en el salón.

\- Ufff… - Soltó Honoka- Eso me puso los pelos de punta…

\- También a mi-nya… - Dijo Rin- ¿Nico-chan se habrá enojado?

\- Claro que no Rin-chan… -Hanayo trataba de tranquilizarlas- Solo no entendió de lo que estábamos hablando, y debe pensar que era algo malo.

\- Tiene razón Honoka… Debe ser solo algo que la preocupo – Agregó Umi

\- El Lunes no recordara esto – Sonrió Kotori

\- Eso espero… - Susurré, alejándome del grupo hacia mi salón.

(…) Nico POV

Era 22 de julio, y por ende el calor estaba aumentando considerablemente…

Me encamine al colegio a paso moderado, ya que gracias a mis hermanitos, era imposible que me retrasara, o bueno casi siempre. Una de esas excepciones era hoy, ya que me tenían una sorpresa de cumpleaños…

Me demore más que de costumbre en poder salir de la casa, ya que armaron un gran alboroto, y tenían todo desordenado. Pero a pesar de todo, fue un bonito gesto, que definitivamente me alegró el día.

Llegue al colegio, he impresionantemente a la misma hora, creo que me apresure involuntariamente, pero, como siempre, todo era normal. A decir verdad, estaba esperando algo, tanto así, que incluso había olvidado que no le había dicho a nadie la fecha de mi cumpleaños.

Por otra parte, todavía no había hablado con Maki-chan… eso de la 'suegra', me tenía algo inquieta aún.

Me senté en mi banco y espere a que el día terminar, así celebraría con mi familia, y probablemente hoy me dejarían elegir la cena.

\- ¿Nicochi? – Me preguntó Nozomi

\- ¿Si…? – Dije con algo de cansancio en mi voz

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Con tono más preocupado se acercó a mí

\- Para nada… -Otra vez esa voz se me escapaba

\- Vamos Nicochi, sabes que puedes confiar en mí – Me insistió

\- Te ríes y te mato – Le dije seriamente

\- Okey, okey… sabes que no lo haré… - Me respondió, aunque no me convenció por completo

Nozomi movió una silla y se sentó al lado mío, dejándose caer sobre mi banco, pero sin apartar su vista de mí.

\- Maki-chan… ¿está saliendo con alguien?… - Pregunté algo avergonzada

\- ¿Ese es tu gran problema? – Me preguntó con un puchero

\- Bueno… si… - No entendía por qué ponía esa expresión

\- Me decepcionas Nicochi – Dijo con una sonrisa más tranquila- Sabiendo cómo eres, pensé que habrías corrido a aclararlo con Maki-chan

\- Es difícil… - Le contesté- Esa idiota parece estar ignorándome

\- Debe ser un mal entendido – Me tranquilizó- Ve a preguntarle directamente, estoy segura que te responderá con la verdad

\- ¡Sí! Tienes razón – Me levante y me dirigí a la puerta, pero Nozomi agarró mi ropa

\- Nicochi…

\- ¿Qué? – Me sentía mal que me halla detenido, justo cuando me decidí

\- Las clases van a comenzar, es la primera hora – Me recordó Nozomi

\- Rayos… verdad – Murmure, y me volví a sentar

\- Iré a mi lugar, las clases ya empezaran – Acomodando la silla me volvió a sonreír- y trata de relajarte ¿Si?

\- Está bien… - Dije inflando mis mejillas- Gracias Nozomi

\- ¡Claro, cuando quieras Nicochi! – Se despidió animada

(…)

"¡Arg… Nunca un periodo se me había hecho tan largo!" – Me dije al ver a mi profesor de matemáticas caminar con su texto en la mano tranquilamente.

\- Bien chicas, para la próxima clase, traigan la página 74 completa – Sacó su lápiz y anotó en la pizarra

\- "Y más encima el viejo calvo nos da tarea" – Pensé, ya deseando que me echara del salón

*Diing* ¡Eso anunciaba al fin mi salvación!

Salí de la sala, y me encamine a los salones de primero.

\- Hola – Salude a una kuhai

\- ¡Oh! Yazawa-Senpai – Me contestó ¿sonrojándose?

\- Ems… ¿puedes llamar a Nishikino-san? – tratando de ignorar eso le pregunté

\- C-Claro… - Entró a su propio salón

Suspiré-"…estas kuhais andan bastante extrañas estos días…"

\- ¿Me buscabas? – Salió Maki-chan cerrando la puerta tras sí.

-Bueno, si… - Le contesté con los clásicos nervios que siempre me daban al estar cerca de ella- Pero… tus compañeras han estado algo extrañas últimamente…

\- Me he dado cuenta… No sé desde cuando les bajo el amor por sus Senpais… - Me respondió con el ceño fruncido

\- ¿Vamos al salón del club? – Le pregunté sonriéndole

\- Claro… - Me contestó

(…)Nico POV END/ Maki POV

Ambas nos encaminamos al salón, estaba bastante nerviosa, por el hecho de que estuviéramos solas, y del qué me diría.

Abrí la puerta, y escuche como Nico la cerró.

Apoyándome sobre la mesa le pregunté- ¿y bien?

\- Pues… - Empezó a musitar- El viernes…

\- Ni-Nico-chan… - La detuve en seco, no quería que algo se me escapara por error, y conversar con ella de eso, era un gran peligro para mí- también tengo que hablar contigo

\- ¿Eh? – Se sonrojó, pero creo que yo también

-Ems… ¿Quieres acompañarme hoy a mi casa? – Dije desviando mi mirada de sus ojos, que me provocaban aún más nervios

\- Cla…Claro – Respondió con sorpresa

\- B-Bien, nos vemos en la salida – Salí de la habitación y casi corrí a mi salón

-"¡Fue más difícil de lo que pensé! Que vergonzoso… pero ahora solo me falta distraerla en la tarde…"- pensé con mi cara roja

(…)Maki POV END

-"No pude preguntarle eso de su 'suegra' a Maki-chan…" – Se enfadaba Nico consigo misma- "¡Pero ella se escapo!" – Y ahora enojándose con Maki

Mientras, las de primero habían salido un poco antes, así que apenas Nico salió de clases, Maki la esperaba apoyada en la pared

\- ¿Para qué vienes? – Preguntó Nico

\- T-te pedí que… - Trataba de explicar Maki

"Se sonrojó de una forma muy linda" – Pensó Nico - Eso lo sé – La golpeó en la frente- Vamos a la salida ¿verdad?, tu salón está más cerca, te podría haber ido yo a buscar

La pelirroja no dijo nada, pero sus ojos aún no posaban su mirada sobre Nico, y su cara seguía igual de roja.

Abalanzándose la mayor le agarró la mano, y jalándola, dijo - ¿Vamos?

La menor no opuso resistencia, y se limito a asentir.

Los corredores estaban vacíos, por ende, Maki no se sintió avergonzada, y avanzaron así hasta que llegaron a la entrada, donde tuvieron que separarse para poder ponerse sus respectivos zapatos.

-¿Estás lista? –Preguntó la pelirroja

Sorprendiéndose, Nico contestó- E-Espera

\- ¿De verdad no sabes ponerte un zapato? – Se burló Maki

\- C-Claro que sé – Sonrojada la pelinegra se trato de apresurar

\- Te… Te ayudaré

Maki se hincó a la altura de Nico, y levantó su pie…

\- …Creía que tú eras la princesa… - Nico se dejó, pero de mala gana.

\- De vez en cuando es bueno cambiar papeles… - Dijo Maki levantándose con su cara ruborizada

\- G-gracias… - Dijo Nico poniéndose de pie

\- Claro, mi princesa– Se burló Maki

\- Geeezz – Reclamo Nico saliendo a la siga de Maki

Juntas, caminaron durante bastante, pero Nico tenía que preguntarle... y aunque la respuesta la asustaba… se decidió

\- M-Maki-chan… - Llamó la atención de la menor

\- ¿Huh? ¿Nico-chan? - Preguntó

\- Tú… ¿E-Estás saliendo con a-alguien? – Avergonzada, por fin lo dejó salir

\- ¿Ehhh? – Sorprendida, no pudo responder otra cosa

\- T-Tú tienes una suegra ¿verdad? – Aclaró la pregunta Nico

\- Ah… es solo eso… - Maki a los ojos de Nico pareció relajarse

\- ¿C-Cómo que 'es solo eso'? - Se alteró la pelinegra

\- Ah… Solo me estaban molestando, Nico-chan…- Contestó Maki con tono cansado-Ya sabes cómo es Nozomi

\- B-bueno… es cierto… pero¬… - Interrumpida por un golpe, Nico calló

\- Enana tonta… Si tuviera algún secreto o algo así… - Desde aquí empezó a murmurar- Tu serias la primera en saber…

-Maki-chan… - Con rubor la vio por unos segundos, para luego lanzarse a su cuello- Eres taaan adorable

\- Nico-chan… estás…muy cerca – Dijo Maki con el rostro rojo

\- Maki-chan…- Cambiando su expresión por una seria agregó- quiero estar incluso más cerca de ti…

Acercando sus caras, cerraron sus ojos. Nico ya podía sentir la respiración de Maki caer sobre su cara, mientras que a ésta última, el aroma de Nico ya la había embriagado.

*Briip* Sonó el teléfono de Maki

Las dos chicas se separaron, mientras Maki sacaba su teléfono:

[De: Nozomi

Mensaje: Maki-chan, trae a Nicochi, está todo listo]

Algo decepcionada por tener que dejar de pasar tiempo con Nico a solas, advirtió

\- N-Nico-chan… Se está haciendo tarde… - La tomo de la mano y la empezó a arrastrar- Es mejor que lleguemos luego

\- S-Sí… -Dijo Nico también decepcionada…

(…)

Llegaron en un santiamén, y apenas abrieron, las otras siete gritaron: '¡Sorpresa!'

\- ¿C-Chicas? – Preguntó Nico algo emocionada- ¿Q-Qué hacen aquí?

\- Vinimos a celebrar tu cumpleaños, claro – Dijo Eli

\- P-Pero… - Musitó la pelinegra

\- Vamos Nico-chan, diviértete, ¿Sí? – La pelirroja la empujo hacia adentro

-Bien vamos – Agregó Kotori arrastrando a Nico con la ayuda de Honoka, Rin y Nozomi

El grupo condujo a la cumpleañera por la gran casa, hasta llegar a una habitación techada con una gran piscina. En la misma habitación había un gran letrero que decía 'Feliz Cumpleaños Nico-chan' y muchos adornos de color rosa.

\- ¿¡Tienes una piscina aquí adentro!? – Le preguntó Nico a Maki, completamente sorprendida

\- Bueno… veras… mis padres… - Maki empezando a jugar con un mechón de su cabello, trato de explicar

\- Eso no importa ahora-nya – Interrumpió Rin- ¡Nico-chan metámonos al agua!

\- Pero no tengo mi traje de baño – Se excusó Nico

\- Toma… - Extendiéndole un bolso, Maki le dijo- Hable con tu madre, y nos dejo celebrar tu cumpleaños todas juntas. Me mando esto para que te pusieras

\- ¡Espera! – Se alarmo Nico- ¿¡Hablaste con mi mamá!?

\- Bueno si… - Se sonrojó Maki

\- "Definitivamente ahora no me dejara tranquila…" – Pensó Nico algo inquieta-

\- ¿Ves, Nico-chan?- Dijo Hanayo- Hay que disfrutar

\- E-Está bien – Aceptó la pelinegra

(…)

Todas se fueron a cambiar ropa. Estuvieron rápidamente listas con sus trajes de baños puestos, y por la emoción, se sintió aún más rápido el cambio.

\- ¡Vamos-nya! – Decía Rin con un traje color verde agua puesto

\- E-Espera, ¿Rin-chan? – Se resistía al agarre Hanayo, con un tankini* color blanco

\- Vamos Hanayo-chan – Se unía Honoka al arrastre, con un traje completo de color anaranjado que mostraba un gran escote

\- ¡Q-Que alguien me ayude! – Pedía Hanayo

\- Chicas – Interrumpía Nozomi con un bikini con volantes color blanco y detalles purpura, pero sin intención de ayudar a la rubia que arrastraban- ¿han visto a Elichi?

\- No… - Respondió Kotori, quien tenía un bañador de color rosa con líneas blancas- Tampoco he visto aún a Umi-chan

\- Yo tampoco he visto a Maki-chan… - Agregó Nico, quien traía un traje color rojo, que dejaba ver mucha piel, e incluso, le daba un aire de tener más edad a la pelinegra

Llegando, el grupo Soldiar Game se abría paso como en una pasarela. En el centro Eli, vestía un trikini color purpura, que remarcaba espléndidamente su figura y altura. En el costado derecho Umi con un traje azul completo que mostraba su ombligo y un escote en la espalda, caminaba algo avergonzada. Y por último en el costado izquierdo, Maki con bikini negro adornado en las amarras con broches dorados y una argolla entre medio de sus pechos, avanzaba con elegancia digna de la clase alta.

\- ¡Wow! – Se emocionó Honoka- ¿Ensayaron eso? – ya que para el grupo, pareció que caminaban en cámara lenta

\- ¡C-Claro que no! – Reclamó Umi con su rostro algo sonrojado- Nos encontramos al venir aquí eso es todo

\- U-Umi-chan – Se acercó Kotori abalanzándose sobre la peliazul- Te ves muy bien

\- G-Gracias – Respondía más roja aún

\- Elichi… Es bastante atrevido ese traje – La molestaba Nozomi

\- C-Claro que no – Sonrojada, la rubia se tapo con sus manos

\- Pero te queda muy bien… - Le sonrió acercándose

\- T-Tú también te ves bien… Nozomi – Le respondía Eli, dejando un ambiente pesado y caliente entre ellas

\- ¡Wow-nya! ¡Maki-chan te ves muy bien! – Le gritaba Rin

\- ¡Sí! Es verdad Maki-chan, el negro definitivamente resalta tus curvas – Agregaba Hanayo

\- N-No digan eso – Se sonrojó la pelirroja

\- ¡Vamos Maki-chan! Te ves muy bien-nya – Insistía Rin- ¿Verdad, Nico-chan?

Maki y Nico por fin cruzaron miradas, y revisándose de arriba abajo mutuamente, se acercaron…

\- N-Nico-chan… T-Te ves linda – Elogió la menor sonrojada y sin poder mantener la mirada sobre Nico

\- T-Tú también te ves linda, Maki-chan – La mayor hizo lo mismo, pero su sonrojó era aún más notorio

\- Oigan – Susurró Honoka al par de primero con una sonrisa traviesa- Eso se está poniendo intenso

\- Vamos a molestarlas-nya – Apoyó Rin con una sonrisa igual

\- N-No deberíamos – Se negó Hanayo

\- Vamos Kayochin – Pidió Rin

\- P-Pero no me hagan hacer nada- Aceptó por fin Hanayo

\- Bien. Vamos Rin-chan – Dijo Honoka

Honoka y Rin se acercaron lenta y disimuladamente al sector donde Maki y Nico estaban hablando, y ya cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca las empujaron.

*Tiusshhh* Sonó el agua al recibir a Nico y a Maki

Ambas sacaron la cabeza y se veían molestas.

\- Honoka… Rin…Las van a pagar – Apretando su puño, la pelirroja salió rápidamente del agua

Hubo una pequeña persecución en la que Maki trataba de agarrar a Rin y a Honoka, mientras Umi gritaba que no debían correr y Kotori trataba de tranquilizar a Umi.

Las dos de tercero que no estaban participando de ese juego, se encontraban charlando de pie frente la piscina. Pero se vieron involucradas cuando Rin y Honoka, tratando de escapar, saltaron voluntariamente al agua, llevando a Eli y a Nozomi con ellas. Maki, logro detenerse en el borde de la piscina, pero Umi y Kotori no, quedando así las nueve chicas en el agua.

\- ¿¡Qué rayos están haciendo!? – Reclamaba furiosa Eli

\- Vamos Elichi, de todas formas nos íbamos a meter – decía Nozomi lanzándole agua

\- N-Nozomi – Empezando a chapotear, comenzó a contraatacar

La guerra de agua empezó, ahora todas lanzaban agua de un lado a otro, pero Maki, claramente no quiso participar, así que silenciosamente se aisló al lugar más profundo del agua, unos pocos metros más allá del lugar donde jugaban

Suspiró- Son tan ruidosas…

\- Sí… tienes razón – le respondió Nico que estaba a su lado

\- ¿N-Nico-chan? – Se sorprendió la pelirroja

\- Vine aquí solo porque tú me debes algo – Se excuso rápidamente la pelinegra

\- ¿T-te debó? – Preguntó la menor

\- Sip…

Nico se sumergió, y jalando el pie de Maki la obligó a hacerlo también. Como era una piscina que pocas veces se usaba, era bastante clara, y las dos lograron abrir los ojos.

Nico se acercó a Maki, y posó sus labios rápidamente sobre los de la pelirroja, saliendo del agua apenas se separó.

\- Ahora estamos a mano – Con una sonrisa la abrazó

\- N-No te debía nada de ese tipo – Se sonrojó Maki

\- Es tu culpa, por haber visto el teléfono en vez de a mí – Inflaba su mejillas Nico

\- P-Perdón… - Se disculpaba

\- No te preocupes, ya pagaste tu culpa – Guiñándole el ojo Nico se alejó al campo de batalla que tenían sus amigas

\- "Pero ahora tu tendrás que pagar las tuyas" – Pensaba Maki, planeando como lo haría

(…)

Después de la guerra de agua, comieron lo que habían traído. Probaron, incluso el pastel que Eli había hecho (que estaba muy bueno a decir verdad), y por último todas se colocaron el pijama.

\- E-Esperen… -Decía Nico cuando las vio a todas con pijama- ¿Dormiremos aquí?

\- ¡Claro! – Decía Honoka- Hoy es tu cumpleaños, así que lo celebraremos hasta el último minuto

Nico se trato de excusar - Pero no¬

\- Tu pijama está aquí- Extendiéndole ahora otro bolso

\- En serio planearon todo… - Se asombró Nico

\- Esa fue Maki-chan – Dijo Kotori

\- Sip, ella estuvo todos estos días viendo que no faltara ningún detalle – Agregaba Eli

\- Incluso, ella fue la que nos aviso que hoy era tu cumpleaños – Explicó Honoka

\- Se esforzó mucho por hoy-nya – Agregó Rin

\- "Entonces por eso estuvo ignorándome…" – Se aclaró a sí misma la pelinegra

\- B-basta… - Se sonrojó Maki- No fue tan así

\- Maki-chan… - Con mirada amable y cariñosa Nico dijo- ...Gracias

La celebración duro bastante. El único momento en el que se relajaron, fue en la hora de la cena, donde criadas sirvieron la comida. Luego de eso siguieron jugando y hablando sobre distintos tipos de cosas. Y así, llegó la hora de dormir

(…)

Todas, con un futón, se encaminaron a un gran salón, que estaba con los muebles ya apilados a los lados.

\- Maki-chan, ¿Los apilaste tú? – Pregunto Hanayo al ver la habitación

\- ¿Y tus padres no se molestaran? – Agregó Umi

\- Mis padres no han estado esta semana, así que solo le dije a los criados que me movieran esas cosas. No llegaran hasta el viernes, y para ese día ya estará todo limpio – Explicó Maki

\- Ya veo… - Susurró Eli

\- Bien ¿Empecemos? –Preguntó Nozomi

\- ¡Sí! – Se escuchó a las otras ocho responder

Ordenaron todo, tal como si estuvieran en un viaje de los que hacían a menudo. Las siete (sin contar a Maki ni a Nico), obligaron a la cumpleañera a elegir el futón donde quería dormir, pero a decir verdad, lo hicieron solo para no tomar el lugar que claramente querría tomar Maki. Más tarde, le entregaron los regalos, cosa irrelevante para la historia, que no hace falta explicar, pero que Nico agradeció mucho.

(…)

Eran entradas las 1 de la mañana, y Maki, quien estaba recostada junto a Nico, la zamarreó.

\- Nico-chan, ¿estás durmiendo? – Obviamente susurró

\- No… Es extraño… no quiero dormir– Explicó la pelinegra

\- Yo tampoco… - Sentándose en el futón agregó- ¿Me acompañas?

Nico asintió, y se dejo guiar por la pelirroja. Subieron la escalera, y se metieron en la habitación de Maki, que Nico reconoció en seguida, aún sin luz.

\- ¿M-Maki-chan? – Preguntó Nico al no saber qué pasaba

\- Nico-chan… – Acercándose, Maki junto sus labios contra los de la pelinegra, arrinconándola contra la pared.

Nico se dejo llevar, sentir la boca y lengua de la pelirroja era un privilegio que pocas veces tenía.

El beso, que se hacía más y más largo e intenso cada segundo, las estaba dejando sin aire, se tomaron un segundo para respirar en el que Maki hablo

\- Nico-chan… ahora tú tienes que pagar

La menor seguía besando apasionadamente a la mayor, pero ahora, aventurándose, colocó sus manos bajo la polera de la pelinegra…

\- ¿M-Maki-chan? ¿Q-Qué haces? – Preguntó Nico sonrojada

\- Nico-chan, ¿te molesta? – Preguntó con un puchero que se lograba ver gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana.

\- N-No es que me moleste – Dijo- Pero… ¿Estás bien con esto?

\- Nico-chan… no puede ser otra si no eres tú

Eso definitivamente encendió a Nico, quien empujando a Maki sobre la cama puso una pierna entre las de Maki, y comenzó a besarla más apasionadamente que antes.

\- E-Espera… - Reclamaba Maki- Nico-chan…

\- Maki-chan… ¿No quieres? – Ahora era Nico quien ponía un puchero en sus labios

\- N-No es eso… – Con un movimiento rápido, Maki dejó a Nico debajo de ella- Es tu cumpleaños, así que tu eres la que debe disfrutar

Encaminándose nuevamente a sus labios, Maki jugaba codiciosamente con la lengua de Nico, mientras con su mano se acercaba a sus pechos.

Con movimientos suaves Maki acariciaba a Nico, provocando que leves jadeos se escaparan por sus labios.

\- Nico-chan ¿Puedo seguir? – Preguntó Maki, mientras hacia un gesto que advertía que ahora quería continuar con su boca.

Recibiendo un asentimiento, empezó a jugar con su lengua, y la protuberancia que se hacía más dura a cada lamida.

-Maki-chan… Maki-chan… - Repetía Nico dejándose llevar por el placer que no había sentido antes.

Lentamente Maki dibujaba trazos con su dedo sobre el estomago de Nico, amenazando con bajar aún más.

\- N-No… Maki-chan… Espera… Siento algo raro que viene – Reclamaba entre gemidos Nico

\- Nico-chan… Por favor, deja ver cómo terminas – Decía Maki con la voz algo ahogada por la falta de aire

Volviendo a bajar la cabeza, pero levantando la vista, Maki volvió a lamer los pezones de Nico. Y encorvando su espalda, acompañado de un gran gemido, Nico llegó al clímax.

\- Nico-chan, ¿Se sintió bien? – Preguntó con voz traviesa Maki

\- Sí… -Asintió Nico tratando de recuperar el aire- Ahora te toca a ti…

Metiendo la mano bajo el pantalón de Maki, hizo que ésta diera un leve gemido y se acercara más a Nico…

\- Que linda voz Maki-chan – Dijo con tono burlón

\- Igual como la que hacías hace poco, Nico-chan – Respondió jadeando, pero con tono claramente satírico

Colocando su mano debajo del pantalón de Nico se escabullo por los lugares más íntimos, e hizo que, al igual que ella, diera un gemido.

Continuaron así jugueteando con el cuerpo de la otra, hasta que olas de placer las hacían quedar sin aliento, cayendo rápidamente dormidas por el cansancio y el placer.

(…)

La mañana llegó y el par que yacía sobre la cama, despertó.

\- Nico-chan – Moviendo unos mechones de cabello de su rostro Maki la llamó

\- ¿Maki-chan? – Preguntó algo adormilada pero con una sonrisa

\- Es tarde – Advirtió tiernamente

\- Entonces tenemos que apresurarnos – Decía acercándola con sus brazos

Un tierno beso se deposito sobre sus labios, y empezaron a vestirse.

(…)

Llegaron abajo, y las chicas ya listas las miraban con curiosidad.

\- Felicitaciones, Nicochi – Decía Nozomi- El mejor regalo te lo dio Maki-chan

\- C-Claro que no – Se sonrojó Maki- No hicimos nada

\- Pero Nico, aún tiene cabellos rojos enredados en los de ellas – Indicó Eli

\- Y Maki-chan negros – Agregó Kotori

Ambas se miraron sonrojadas buscando esos cabellos, que claramente no encontraron.

\- Esas son pruebas suficientes, ¿no crees Rin-chan? – Preguntó Honoka

\- Creo que el solo hecho de bajar juntas fue suficiente – Rió Rin

\- D-Dejen de hablar de eso. – Reclamó Hanayo- ¡Umi-chan se va a desmayar!

\- T-Tiene razón – Apoyó Nico- Vamos a llegar tarde

\- Bien, bien… - Dijo Nozomi- ¿Vamos? – Agregó ofreciéndole la mano a Eli

\- Sip… -Asintiendo la recibió

\- Vamos Rin-chan, Honoka-chan – Dijo Hanayo con un leve asentimiento mientras caminaba, seguida rápidamente por las dos a las que llamó

\- Vamos, Umi-chan – Decía Kotori tomando su mano

Las dos se quedaron solas, y se miraban sin decir nada. Hasta que Maki alargo su brazo hacia Nico mostrándole su palma.

\- Lle-Llegaremos tarde – Apartó la vista, pero su mano seguía extendida

Feliz, la pelinegra aceptó – Entonces apresúrate- Dijo jalándola rápidamente donde sus amigas…

(…) Fin ^^

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo... no quede muy convencida de como fue este especial, pero tuve que eliminar varias cosas, ya que se estaba haciendo latero y tenía aprox 6,000 palabras, lo cual me parecía algo aburrido :/**

**Ems... El Cap 15 viene con más acción que el 14, y los intentos día por día de Nico por complacer a Maki, así que esperenlo ^^! **

***tankini: Es un top mas una braga XB**


	17. Chapter 15

**Hola! XDD**

**¿Qué tal ^^? Y****o no muy bien, ya que las vacaciones se acabaron, y el colegio empieza de nuevo ToT!**

**Pero trataré de cumplir lo más pronto posible (aunque con éste capítulo me demoré mucho XD)**

**Bueno... Ems... lo único que advierto, es que se fijen en los días, ya que pasa casi toda 1 semana en este cap... y para que no se confundan ñ.ñ!**

**Por último, disfrutenlo y díganme que les pareció :v**

* * *

Capitulo 15: "Dulces sorpresas"

Nico se despertó a las diez de la mañana aproximadamente, ya que la luz se reflejaba perfectamente en las paredes de su habitación.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina…

\- Buenos días hija – La saludó alegremente la madre

\- Buenos días – Sonrió

\- ¡Hola Onee-chan! – La saludaron ahora sus tres hermanitos

\- Hoy haré waffles, así que preparen la mesa – Les dijo la madre

\- Sí… -Respondieron los cuatro empezando a trabajar…

(…)

Después del desayuno, una buena ducha y cambiarse de ropa, Nico estaba lista… aunque psicológicamente aún no…

Inclusive, no se dio cuenta de que fue lo que almorzó, pero lo que sí sabía era que ya iba tarde… y tenía que llegar a la plaza temprano para taparle la boca a Nozomi… Por ende, salió de su casa a las 2.40 pm y a paso lento se dirigió hacia el punto de encuentro.

(…)

Al llegar, ya estaba Umi con su típica cara seria y sentada en una banca…

\- ¿Umi? ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? – Preguntó Nico

\- ¿Huh? – La chica levantó la cabeza- Nozomi dijo que tenias algo urgente que decirnos, por ende decidí llegar temprano…

\- Pero… se los diré cuando estén todas… - dijo la pelinegra algo nerviosa

\- Lo sé… pero sabía que llegarías temprano, y tendrías que estar sola… - sonriendo agregó- En momentos así se requiere compañía

\- Umi… -Dijo emocionada- Gracias

-Bien, ¿te quieres sentar? – Preguntó.

\- Sip…

Estuvieron así unos minutos sin decir nada, hasta que Nico interrumpió ese silencio

\- Umi… ¿crees que uno deba luchar por algunas cosas?

\- ¿Huh? – Algo sorprendida giro la cabeza, pero su expresión se suavizo al instante- Claro… si es algo que vale la pena…

\- ¿Y qué valdrá la pena? – Preguntó Nico apretando sus puños

\- Las cosas que quieres y amas, por supuesto – Aclaró

\- Sí… tienes razón – Sonrió Nico- Pero es algo extraño pedirle consejos a una kuhai

\- Vamos, eres mi Senpai – Dijo Umi- Pero uno nunca está seguro de nada, sin importar la edad

\- Eres bastante expresiva Umi-chan – Se burlo Nico

\- C-Claro que no – Se sonrojó Umi algo molesta

\- "No puedo dejar de pensar que sus expresiones se parecen a las de mi Maki-chan" – Pensó sonriendo

En eso, una musa apareció frente a ellas…

\- ¿Umi-chan? – Dijo Kotori, quien al parecer estaba un poco enojada- ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? Fui a recogerte a tu casa y no estabas – Término inflando los cachetes

\- ¿Huh? – Umi se sonrojó, más de lo que ya estaba- Yo…

\- ¿Y-Y Honoka? – Preguntó Nico para alivianar la situación- "Kotori… ¿Me está ignorando?"

-Ya debe venir en camino – Dijo Kotori sentándose en medio de ambas

\- ¿Y no vinieron juntas? Ustedes se ven muy unidas– Al decir esto las chicas se sonrojaron un poco…

\- La verdad es que Umi-chan y yo estamos saliendo- Dijo enérgicamente la ojimiel

-K-K-Kotori- Umi estaba roja a más no poder- T-Te lo dije ayer, no digas cosas v-vergonzosas en público

\- No es vergonzoso – Dijo Nico reprochando a su kuhai

\- P-Pero… - se quejaba la peliazul

\- Las felicito – Les sonreía- Ojalá sigan siendo felices

\- Gracias – Dijo asintiendo feliz la peligris

En ese momento llegaron Rin, Hanayo y Honoka

\- ¡Nya! ¡Gane! – Gritaba Rin

\- Rayos… perdí… - Decía algo desanimada Honoka

\- Yo… No… Ah… -Trataba de articular Hanayo, pero con el cansancio lo único que podía hacer era sostenerse de sus rodillas

\- Hola chicas – Saludo alegremente Kotori

Justo después de saludarse, llegó el par de tercero que faltaba

\- ¡Tsh! Luego me dicen a mí que tengo que llegar temprano- Le recriminaba a Nozomi

\- Vamos Nicochi… sabes que son bromas – Dijo la pelipúrpura lanzándose sobre la pelinegra.

\- ¡Ahh! Está bien, comprendo – Luchaba Nico tanto verbal como físicamente.

-Ahora Nicochi… - Decía Nozomi recuperando la postura- ¿Qué tal si nos sentamos en el pasto?

\- Es una buena idea – Participaba Eli – Así podremos vernos a las caras

Luego de acomodarse y charlar un poco por fin interrogaron a Nico.

\- Hey Nico-chan… - Habló Kotori- ¿Qué es lo que nos tenias que decir?

Con los pelos en punta Nico respondió- No es tan importante puede esperar un poco más

\- ¿Y por qué Maki-chan no está aquí-nya? – Preguntó Rin

\- Nicochi, no lo aplaces más – Dijo Nozomi golpeándole la frente con un dedo

Suspiro hondamente- Verán… Yo…- Comenzó Nico- Necesito su ayuda

\- ¿En qué? ¿Pasó algo grave? ¿y con Maki-chan? – Presuponía Hanayo

-No es eso… la verdad… es… - Nico se tomo un respiro y se sonrojó- Me gusta Maki-chan – Murmuró

\- ¿Eh? Nico-chan habla más fuerte – exigió Honoka

\- A mí… Me gusta Maki-chan – Apretando sus ojos y sus puños contra su regazo, Nico casi gritó eso

\- … - Pasaron los segundo y no se escuchaba más ruido que la gente que caminaba por el sector, poniendo impaciente a la pelinegra

\- ¡Vaya! – Empezó Eli a reír- ¿Quién iba a pensar que esas miradas eran de amor y no de odio?

\- Siempre supe que el NicoMaki se haría realidad – Le destellaban los ojos a Kotori

\- Que… vergonzoso – Decía Umi con la cara roja

\- ¡Wow-nya! ¡Qué genial! –Dijo alegremente Rin

\- Se van a ver muy bien como pareja – Sonrió Hanayo

\- ¡Ahora vamos a tener tres parejas en el grupo! ¡Qué bien! – Sonreía ampliamente Honoka

-¿Tres? - Preguntaron cuatro voces al unisón

\- Vamos… hasta yo me percaté… - Al no recibir respuesta de las cuatro interrogantes Honoka aclaró- NozoEli, KotoUmi y NicoMaki…

-¿Qué? – Respondieron Kotori, Umi, Hanayo y Rin empezando una serie de interrogantes de un lado a otro.

Por un rato la charla se mantuvo, pero otra vez las miradas se dirigieron a Nico

\- Nico-chan… ¿y para que quieres nuestra ayuda-nya? – Dijo Rin

Erizándose de nuevo Nico contestó- Verán… quiero confesarme de buena forma a Maki-chan… pero necesito la ayuda de todas…

\- Puedes contar con nosotras- Dijo Nozomi mirando a Eli

\- Y con nosotras – Respondió Kotori sonriéndole a Umi

\- Y por supuesto que nosotras también ayudaremos – Dijo Rin lanzándose arriba de Hanayo y Honoka

\- ¡Bien! Esta decidido… ¡Mañana comenzaremos con el plan! – Decía enérgica Honoka

-Pero aún no sabemos qué haremos – Interrumpió Nozomi

\- Verdad… - Dijo Honoka rascándose la nuca

\- Yo… tengo pensado algo – Dijo Nico algo tímida

\- Perfecto, que mejor que algo romántico hecho por quien realmente te lo dedica – Decía Honoka

\- Bien… es algo así… - Explicaba Nico mientras Umi tomaba nota

(…)

Luego de una charla y algunos arreglos estaba todo listo para empezar mañana con el plan…

\- ¿Todas saben lo que tienen que hacer?- Preguntó Umi revisando la lista

\- Sí… - Se escucho la voces de las otras siete

\- Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana – Dijo Nico

\- Sip, hasta mañana – Dijo Kotori- Nosotras nos vamos – Término por decir mientras tomaba la mano de Umi

\- K-Kotori – increpaba la peliazul con un sonrojo muy notorio

\- Está bien, relájate Umi-chan – Sonreía logrando 'calmarla'

\- Nosotras también nos vemos Nico – Decía la rubia del grupo

\- Cuídense… y no se duerman tan tarde – Con sonrisa traviesa las despedía

Nozomi se acercó al oído de la pelinegra y susurrando – Hoy no dormiremos

Con eso dicho Nico se puso roja, llamando la atención de las otras cinco.

\- ¡N-Nozomi! ¿Qué le dijiste? – Preguntaba sonrojada Eli

\- ¡Yo también quiero saber! – Decía curiosa Honoka

\- Si-nya, dinos – Apoyaba Rin

\- Nosotras nos vamos – Decía escapando rápidamente la pelipúrpura con la rubia de la mano – ¡Adiós!

\- Esa idiota – Refunfuñaba entre dientes Nico

\- Buu… yo quería saber – Decía Honoka con un puchero

\- Vamos Honoka-chan… debe haber sido una broma de Nozomi-chan – Intentaba calmarla Hanayo

\- ¡Bien vamos! Tengo hambre – Dijo ya repuesta Rin

\- ¡Bien! – Aprobó Honoka- ¿Vienes Nico-chan?

\- Nop, gracias – Dijo sonriendo – Tengo que comprar algunas cosas

\- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó Hanayo- Después te podemos acompañar

\- ¡Sí-nya! ¡Vamos Nico-chan! – Dijo Rin animosa

\- Se los agradezco, pero tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos y más tarde hacer la cena… -Dijo mirando su teléfono- y ya son las cinco

\- Está bien – Dijo Honoka inflando las mejillas

\- Lo siento… será para la otra – Dijo Nico empezando a correr en la otra dirección- ¡Adiós!

Así cada una se dirigió a sus respectivos destinos. Entretanto Nico seguía pensando cualquier posible detalle que se les podría haber pasado, pero confiando plenamente en sus amigas

(...)

Ese mismo día, para Maki empezó a las 9.10 am. Se levanto, abrió sus cortinas y fue a tomar una ducha… que duro aproximadamente 40 minutos.

Bajó a tomar desayuno, pero como suponía, sus padres no estaban.

\- Me suben el desayuno a mi habitación – Les pidió a las sirvientas

\- Por supuesto señorita – Le contestaron con una sonrisa

Maki subió a su habitación, prendió su equipo de música con algo de Johann Bach se acomodó nuevamente en su cama.

-Señorita – Se escucho una voz femenina detrás de la puerta- Le traigo el desayuno

\- Puedes pasar -decía Maki

Recibiendo el desayuno y con una leve reverencia de la sirvienta se volvió a encontrar sola, a diferencia que ahora tenía un plato de cereales con leche, un batido y yogurt.

Después de tomar desayuno realizo su rutina matutina, y al terminar, volvió a tomar una ducha…

Ya vestida se dirigió a estudiar, pero sin lograr concentrarse, prefirió pensar…

-"Debería llamar a Nico-chan… Estoy algo aburrida, y mis padres no están…" – Al tomar el teléfono se retracto

\- "No… mejor estudio, llamarla solo sería decirle que de verdad me importa… y aún no es tiempo…"

Volvió a dejar su teléfono, y trato de volver a concentrarse, pero los recuerdos de ayer y en especial de la enana que predominaba en ellos la mitigaban…

\- ¡Ah! – Reclamaba en voz alta- ¿Por qué rayos se demora tanto en confesarse?... Solo me lo tenía que decir de nuevo, incluso, en el parque habría estado bien- Dijo Maki cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño…

\- "Como sea… mejor voy a tocar…" – Dijo dirigiéndose a la sala de música al rendirse definitivamente de poder concentrarse esa tarde…

…Después de bastante rato, llegaron sus padres…

\- Estamos en casa – Le dijo su madre quien conocía a su hija lo suficiente para saber que lo más probable es que estaría allí.

\- Bienvenidos – Sonreía Maki

\- Hija cenaremos inmediatamente, ya que tu padre luego tendrá que ir a su estudio y necesita hablar contigo – Decía su madre aún con una sonrisa

Maki se levantó, y con algo de pereza respondió- Es por lo de ayer ¿verdad?

\- Es probable – Mizuki sonrió- Pero no pongas esa cara- Dijo acercándose a su hija

\- Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esto – Reclamo Maki

Mizuki la abrazó – Lo sé hija, pero tu padre y yo solo queremos lo mejor para ti

\- Eso lo sé, pero lo que es bueno para ustedes… puede no serlo para mí – Dijo Maki liberándose y dirigiéndose al comedor

-¿Hija? – Dijo Takeshi recibiéndola- ¿Cómo estás princesa?

\- Bien, gracias padre – Sonreía forzosamente

A penas llego Mizuki a sentarse, la cena se colocó en sus platos, agradeciéndola, los tres empezaron a comer en silencio.

*Ejem* se aclaraba la garganta Takeshi, llamando la atención de las otras dos

\- Bien, hija – Empezó a hablar, incomodando inmediatamente a Maki – Te queríamos hablar de Touma-kun

\- ¿El joven de ayer? – Preguntó indiferente

\- Si…- Contestó Mizuki- …Hemos hablado con su familia, y ellos están de acuerdo en arreglar el matrimonio

\- No quiero… -Dijo Maki secamente, provocando que sus padres se miraran algo preocupado

\- Maki… él es un gran chico, tiene excelentes notas, un gusto muy elegante en la música y el arte, tiene solo veinte y está en la mejor Universidad de por aquí cursando el tercer año de medicina – Habló el padre

\- También es muy atento, y perfeccionista – Apoyó la madre- Tendrán muchas cosas en común

\- ¿Saben si él está de acuerdo con esto? – Preguntó Maki sin mirarlos

Tratando de contestar Mizuki dijo- Buenos sus padres¬

\- Él… No sus padres… - Interrumpió

\- Debe estarlo – Contestó el padre con tono más autoritario

\- Exacto 'debe'… - Dijo Maki levantándose de la mesa- al igual que yo…

(…)

Dirigiéndose a su habitación dio un portazo. Se tumbo en la cama y reviso su teléfono: [1 mensaje]

[De: Nico-chan *-*

Mensaje: ¡Mañana tienes prohibido faltar 7-7! ¿Entendido?]

Maki suspiró con una sonrisa en sus labios - Esa idiota… que tendrá planeado ahora

[Para: Nico-chan *-*

Mensaje: Claro Gran Nico-Sama (nótese el sarcasmo)… Iba a ir aunque no me lo digieras '¬¬]

A pesar del pésimo humor que le provoco la pelea con sus padres Maki escribió animadamente el correo

Volviéndose a duchar, se colocó su pijama, ahora podría estudiar…

…Después de algunas horas de estudio, Maki se acostó imaginando las posibles cosas que haría Nico mañana, y rogando que se decidiera por confesarse luego. Con eso, logró conciliar fácilmente el sueño.

(…)

¡7.10 AM!

Maki se ducho rápidamente, estaba atrasada, y justo el día en que quería llegar más temprano, así le preguntaría directamente a Nico que tenía planeado.

Hoy su padre estaba hasta las 8.30 en la casa, así que se tragaría el orgullo y le pediría que la llevara… pero no antes de hacer todo su esfuerzo por llegar ella misma temprano.

Ya estaba vestida, pero aún tenía que secar su cabello y tomar desayuno definitivamente no alcanzaría…

¡7.49 AM!

Estaba lista, pero de su casa a la escuela eran 15 minutos corriendo.

\- ¡Padre! ¡Ve a dejarme por favor! –Rogó entrando al estudio de su padre

\- Está bien, llamaré a mi chofer para que te vaya a dejar – Dijo el padre indiferente

\- Gracias – contesto de la misma forma, suponiendo que en las familias 'normales', una situación así, sería bastante diferente

Con eso dicho Maki esperó solo unos segundos para que el gran Mercedes Benz E350 blanco de este año, que a su madre tanto le gustaba, apareciera en la entrada de su casa.

\- Buenos días Robert – Saludó Maki

\- Buenos días señorita – Dijo el señor de aproximadamente cincuenta años- Vamos algo atrasados, así que le recomiendo que utilice el cinturón

\- Mientras lleguemos bien – Maki le sonrió- Confió en usted

¡7.59 AM!

Maki agradeció y bajo del auto. Corriendo cruzo los salones hasta el sector de primer año.

Entrando por la puerta trasera, en el mismo momento que la profesora entraba por la delantera, logro sentarse a tiempo.

La profesora saludo y como siempre la representante de la clase hizo las formalidades para saludar.

\- Bien chicas – Empezó la clase la profesora- Saquen su libro en la página 48, 'Química Orgánica'

Introduciendo las manos por la abertura de su mesa dio un brinco. Se había pinchado con algo.

Sacó su teléfono, e iluminó la rendija de su pupitre impresionándose aún más.

Metiendo nuevamente sus manos sacó lo que anteriormente la habían clavado, y ahora cerciorándose… era una rosa con una nota atada…

La examino unos segundos, para luego ver a su alrededor… Nada extraño, aparte de encontrar una flor en tu puesto claro…

Leyó el mensaje: [Buenos días Maki-chan…] Se detuvo… esa era la letra de Nico

Suspiro nerviosa, y volvió a leer: [Buenos días Maki-chan, este sábado lo pasé súper.]

\- "¡¿Eso es todo?!" – Se pregunto al estar un poco decepcionada…

Y aunque la clase avanzo con naturalidad, la pelirroja no podía dejar de preguntarse el significado de la carta, desistiendo en escribir varias páginas que quedaron en blanco de su cuaderno de química.

(…)

Terminaron las clases, y Maki no quiso tocar el tema con sus amigas, pero a penas escucho el timbre se cambio, y fue al tejado con intensión de preguntarle a la pelinegra.

Y como esperó, la mayor estaba sola en el ese lugar, pero no por casualidad, sino por su pedido.

\- Nico-chan -habló la menor

\- Maki-chan, llegas temprano – Sonrió la mayor

\- Algo… - Dijo nerviosa

\- Bien, ¿estiremos? – Fingió ignorancia Nico

\- Primero… ¿Dime que es la rosa que me dejaste en mi banco? – Dijo algo sonrojada

Acercándose peligrosamente, Nico le susurró- Es una sorpresa… - Inflando los cachetes agregó- …Pero tienes que ser paciente

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? No te entiendo – Dijo todavía más sonrojada

\- Solo espera ¿Sí? – Ladeó un poco la cabeza esperando la respuesta

\- Bien… pero no soy muy paciente – Dijo volteando la cara al no poder seguir manteniendo sus miradas

\- Bien… pero yo amo tomarme mi tiempo – Sonrió con satisfacción

\- ¡Gez! – Reclamó Maki justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió

\- ¡Hola! – Gritaba enérgicamente Honoka

\- Honoka-chan, si Eli-chan te ve corriendo te regañara otra vez- Decía Kotori algo preocupada

\- No hay problema – Dejo Umi- Yo me encargo de eso

\- Que ruidosas son– Reía Nico mirándolas desde lejos - ¿Vamos?

\- Bien…

Ambas se dirigieron al grupo de segundo, y después de un rato, ya estaban todas, transcurriendo una normal practica.

(…)

Maki llegó a su casa, colocó la rosa en un florero en su ventana y sacando la carta del bolso la leyó unas cuarenta veces sin encontrarle la explicación.

\- "Si quería agradecerme por la salida, debería solo haberlo dicho"- pensaba…

(…)

Al otro día, a las 7.40 aproximadamente, Maki se acercaba a paso lento a la escuela, cuando una ráfaga de viento pasó por su lado.

\- ¿Rin? ¿Hanayo? -Se preguntó al ver a sus dos amigas corriendo a gran velocidad

Sin inmutarse retomo su paso, llegando perfectamente a las 7.50

Volvió a meter la mano dentro de su pupitre, con mucho cuidado. Sin embargo, ya no había nada afilado… incluso era suave.

Sacándolo encontró un colgante rojo en forma de estrella, con otra carta amarrada de él.

Tomando la carta la leyó sin esperar nada: [Espérame en la salida de la escuela.]

Pero definitivamente sí se impresionó, y con su cara roja guardo la carta rápidamente, esperando que las clases terminaran pronto para ver a la enana que provocaba esas reacciones.

(…)

*Diing* El timbre de salida la sacó de sus pensamientos

\- "¿Cuándo pasaron las horas tan rápido?" – Se preguntó al sentir que el día se había pasado volando

Se dirigió a la salida lentamente ya que hoy no habría práctica y sus deseos por llegar a su casa no eran muy grandes. Mientras se colocaba los zapatos fue sorprendida por detrás.

\- ¡Buh! – Decía Nico tocándole los costados

\- ¡Kya! – Gritó Maki

\- Que linda voz pones al asustarte – Dijo Nico con rostro de burla- Creo que lo haré más seguido

\- Ni lo pienses enana – Dijo Maki dejando escapar la palabra 'enana' de sus pensamientos- Lo…Siento

\- ¿Enana? ¿De verdad? – Mostraba una sonrisa muy forzada- ¿Desde cuándo que mí boba kuhai me llama así? –Jalándole la mejilla interrogaba

\- Sha teh dijeh queh loh shentíah (Ya te dije que lo sentía) – Se quejaba Maki

\- Ah… como sea… - Nico la soltó y sonriendo preguntó- Me estás esperando ¿no es cierto?

-Tú me lo pediste ¿verdad? – Preguntando se acariciaba la mejilla adolorida

\- Sip – Dijo Nico feliz- ¿Vamos a casa juntas?

\- ¿Era por eso?- la pelirroja suspiró- Bien vamos

Ambas salieron del establecimiento conversando de cualquier tema irrelevante provocando que el tiempo se les pasara volando, teniendo que ya separase.

\- Bien Nico-chan, yo voy por aquí – Decía Maki señalando su camino a casa

\- Antes muéstrame tu teléfono – Exigía Nico

\- Obviamente lo tengo puesto – Sacando su teléfono y con una sonrisa en el rostro, mostró su llavero

\- Bien – Decía Nico sacando el suyo – Así harán juego

Sonrojándose Maki vio la estrella rosa que colgaba del teléfono de su Senpai.

\- Gra… - Musitó Maki bajando la cabeza y manteniendo el rubor

\- ¿Gra? – Nico la vio con duda

\- Gracias Nico-chan… -Susurró Maki besando la mejilla de la mayor

Sonrojándose a más no poder, Nico vio a la pelirroja alejarse con algo de prisa. Dándose la vuelta, volvió a su casa con un ánimo reluciente.

(…)

Nico despertó a las 6.20 y cambiándose de ropa fue a levantar a sus hermanos, tomar desayuno y dejarlos en sus respectivos colegios, quedando lista para ella marcharse a las 7.20

Y a paso rápido llegó a las 7.30, ya que esa semana sí o sí debía llegar más temprano.

Apenas llegó se dirigió a la sala de primero, y dejando sus encargos a Hanayo y a Rin, se encamino a su propia sala.

\- Buenos días – Saludó a la rubia y a la pelipúrpura que conversaban alegremente.

\- Buenos días Nico – Saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza Eli

\- Buenos días Nicochi – Dijo Nozomi colgándose de la pelinegra

\- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a hacer eso? – Decía Nico algo enojada

\- Es que Nicochi es muy, pero muy tierna – Explicaba Nozomi aplicando más fuerza al abrazo

\- ¡Dé-ja-me! – Reclamaba Nico- Controla a tu cosa – Agregó mirando a Eli con enfado

\- Pero creo que tiene razón – Sonrió la rusa

\- ¿Eh? – Nico no pudo creer lo que escuchó- ¿Qué?

\- Sip… - Empezaba a explicar Eli- El que te tomes tantas molestias solo para enamorar a alguien es muy lindo – Terminaba con una sonrisa

\- Sería genial si la enamorará- Nico se logró zafar del agarré y se sentó agregando- Pero mi mayor prioridad es hacerla sonreír

\- ¡Uyy! – Se abalanzó Nozomi – Quiero una mascota igual a Nicochi

\- No soy una mascota – luchaba Nico

*Diiing* La campana sonó indicando el comienzo de la clase y la salvación de Nico

\- Bien Nicochi, después sigo mimándote – Dijo Nozomi regresando a su asiento

\- No gracias – Contestaba Nico con indiferencia

\- Vamos Nico – Trataba de animarla Eli – Es muy bueno que la gente reconozca lo que haces, así, definitivamente sabrás que Maki no lo pasa de alto- La rubia se marchó sin esperar respuesta

Y Nico, sin necesidad de responder solo se sonrojo.

(…)

Ya era el cuarto periodo, y Maki seguía sin entender el mensaje que le había dejado su enamorada.

Como los dos días anteriores encontró una carta amarrada a algo en su banco. En esta ocasión el regalo fue un globo rosa con una '(≧∇≦)', que le recordó su carpeta con imágenes de Nico, que vio detenidamente entre sonrisa y sonrisa. Mientras la carta, escrita al igual que siempre, decía: [Tu casa es muy grande :o] cosa que había dejado a la pelirroja totalmente descolocada.

*Diing* El timbre de salida sonó y saliendo rápidamente Maki llegó al tejado a medio vestir

\- Hey – Exclamó Maki dejando caer sus cosas en el suelo y acercando rápidamente Nico

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo calmada la pelinegra

Revolviéndole el pelo explicó - ¿Pooorr quéééé poonees cosaaas taaan conplicadaaas?

\- ¡Oye! -Exclamó Nico alejándose lo más rápido que pudo y tratando de ordenarse el cabello- ¡No he dicho nada complicado! – Se quejaba

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Se volvía a acercar Maki provocando el retroceso de la mayor- Siento que cada vez esto es más complicado

Nico suspiro- Sabia que no entendería ese mensaje… pero a decir verdad… la imaginación se me terminó… - Sonrojándose dio vuelta la cara- Pero de todos modos… ¿no te dije que te esperaras?…

\- Esperé o no, ese mensaje va a seguir siendo algo sin sentido- Decía Maki con cansancio

\- Te puedes sorprender – Decía Nico con tono sospechoso

\- Das miedo… - Dijo Maki sonriendo

\- Eh… algo – Le correspondió Nico

Luego de eso, la charla del mensaje quedo atrás y después de unos minutos, en el que todas llegaron, comenzó el entrenamiento.

(…)

Maki llegó al instituto como cualquier otro día. Se sentó y con una sonrisa reviso bajo su pupitre. Como supuso, había algo allí. Al sacarlo sonrió un más animada que antes, pensando:

\- "¿Cómo es que la enana sabe cuáles son mis dulces favoritos?"- Dejo la bolsita con almendras confitadas a un lado y tomó la carta: [Por favor, no te las comas hasta a las 12 pm]

Maki suspiró- "no creo que influya que me las coma ahora o a las 12" – Se dijo- "De todos modos le haré caso"

(…)

El segundo periodo se había terminado, por ende eran aproximadamente las 12

Maki abrió su mochila, y sacando la decorada bolsa se dispuso a comer unos cuantos, cuando la interrumpieron

\- Nishikino-san – Una compañera de clases se había acercado

\- ¿Si? – Preguntó indiferente

\- Una Senpai te está buscando – Llamando su atención, Maki la miró provocando que la chica se sonrojara.

\- Gracias… - Dijo saliendo rápidamente del salón

En la puerta Nico la estaba esperando con su posé habitual, manos en la cintura y demostrando algo de ego en su mirada.

\- ¿Me buscabas? – Fingiendo indiferencia Maki habló

\- Sip… vengo por esto – Nico le arrebató el saco de la mano y se encamino hacia los pisos inferiores

\- Tu clase ni siquiera está por ahí – Maki la seguía

\- No vengó para guardarlos exactamente – Nico sin voltear se metió en el salón del club

Maki se detuvo, definitivamente Nico quería que viniera aquí, definitivamente tenía algo preparado, por ende debía ser precavida.

Por ende abrió la puerta con sutileza, que por desgracia perdió rápidamente al ser arrastrada hacia el interior de la habitación por un movimiento rápido de Nico, dejándola acorralada.

\- ¿Q-Qué piensas hacer? - Dijo Maki sonrojada por la proximidad

\- ¿Crees qué yo no quiero dulces? – Dijo Nico acercándose a Maki

\- Hay bastante en la bolsa – Dijo Maki cerrando los ojos y alejando su cara

\- Hay dulces mejores –

Volteando a Maki con la mano, colocó sus labios sobre la pelirroja y recibiéndolos, ésta se dejó llevar.

La unión de sus labios duro poco, ya que Nico incitó rápidamente a que Maki le permitiera introducir su lengua, al hacerlo la menor se pudo percatar del dulce que bailaba en ese momento de boca en boca. Nunca habían disfrutado tanto de un caramelo antes, puesto que el contacto y el olor de la otra ya eran lo suficientemente embelesador, y la golosina provocaba que la atención se dispersara a los sentidos, en especial al del gusto, tacto y olfato.

De apoco se fueron separando ya que ahora solo quedaba la almendra.

Con gusto Nico la comió- ¿Quieres otro? – Preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara

Maki tomó su cabello y se sonrojó- No preguntes…

\- Eso me suena a un sí… - Decía Nico con satisfacción

\- C-Conste que no he dicho nada

La mayor se acercó de apoco, creando ansiedad en la menor que acercó ella misma su cara para volver a sentir el tacto de sus labios.

Otro beso comenzaba, cada vez más intenso. Ambas jugaban con sus lenguas y el caramelo, descansando de vez en cuando para tomar aire…

\- Maki-chan…

\- Nico-chan…

Decían éstas entre descanso y descanso…

(…)

*Diing* Ya con un cuarto de bolsa utilizados el timbre sonó

\- Te-Tenemos que ir al salón – Maki recuperaba el aliento

\- L-Lo sé – Separándose Nico se reincorporó- ¿Vamos?

\- Sip – Correspondiendo a la sonrisa que la mayor le daba, ambas fueron a sus respectivas aulas.

(…)

El día terminó tranquilo, y puesto que lo más próximo era la sesión de fotos, no tenían ensayo hoy.

(…)

* * *

**ASdalksncasc yo también quiero que me den dulces de esa forma TT^TT!**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, ojalá dejarles el próximo pronto ^^!**

**Bay y nos leemos!**


	18. Chapter 16

Hola a todos (*-*)/!

Bueno, primero que todo, me disculpo por la demora, no he tenido mucho tiempo, y por eso se ve afectado el fic :B

Por otro lado, también estuve pensando en que hacer después de terminar esta historia, que a decir verdad, más de 3 capítulos no tendrá :C... Y bien, pensando en eso, se me ocurrió 4 proyectos que tengo planeado hacer sí o sí... El problema, es cual hacer primero, entonces, ¿qué mejor que preguntarles a quien los lee?, por ende, espero que opinen, y me digan cual prefieren. Las propuesta las dejaré al final, para no hacer tanto bulto aquí arriba. Y sí en realidad no les interesa, escribiré lo que se me ocurra XD

Con esos avisos hechos, espero que disfruten este cap ^^

* * *

Capítulo 16: "Love S.T.A.R.T."

Era viernes, y desde ayer que Maki estaba agitada por los 'dulces' que le había dado Nico, pero tenía que ir a la escuela, y sabia que definitivamente la mayor le tendría algo preparado.

Caminaba rápidamente, puesto que por quedarse pensando en la enana la hora se le había pasado volando.

A cada paso que daba, sentía como su corazón le palpitaba con fuerza contra el pecho – "¿Cómo rayos voy a ver a Nico-chan ahora? Después de eso no la vi más… aunque agradezco que haya sido así" –Se cuestionaba Maki

Camino bastante, o lo suficiente para divisar el establecimiento, y con ello, un punto negro con coletas que miraba sin cesar buscando algo.

\- "¿M-Me está esperando?" –Maki se detuvo en seco, n0 estaba lista para hablar con Nico, era muy vergonzoso y no sabría que decir…

\- "Me devolveré a mi casa… luego Kayochin me prestará los apunte"- Dándose vuelta con la intención de irse, se topo con la pareja que menos quería ver en ese momento

\- ¡Oh! Maki-chan – Nozomi la saludó animadamente

\- Buenos días, Maki – Eli también saludó

\- H-hola – Desviando la mirada dio un paso hacia adelante

\- Ups… Maki-chan, la escuela es hacia el otro lado – agarrándola del hombro, Nozomi la detuvo

\- Hehe… La cosa es que… ¡se me olvido algo! – Mintió la pelirroja… aunque de forma no muy convencible- Es muy importante, así que lo iré a buscar

\- ¿Es así? – Mostrando una expresión seria, la rubia la enfrentó

\- C-Claro… - Apartando nuevamente la mirada trato de avanzar

\- Nozomi – llamó Eli, que de inmediato fue asistida por la pelipúrpura, que con solo un intercambio de miradas entendió perfectamente lo que quería hacer.

Poniéndose una en cada lado de la menor, la agarraron de los brazos y arrastrándola la llevaron hasta la entrada

\- Maki… es malo escaparse del colegio – Regañaba Eli

\- O si lo vas a hacer, deberías aprender a mentir –Aconsejaba Nozomi entre risa y molestia

-¡N-No me iba a escapar! – trataba de defenderse Maki, pero una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Qué rayos hacen? – La voz de la chica que justamente quería evitar resonó en sus oídos

\- ¿N-N-Nico-chan? – Algo alarmada la menor trató de recuperar su postura normal

-Maki-chan se quería escapar – Explicó Nozomi con una sonrisa

\- ¡Yo no me quería escapar! – Apelaba Maki

\- Y nosotras la trajimos – Ignorando el enfado de Maki, Eli termino de explicar.

\- Debe tener sus razones – Acercándose para tomar su temperatura la defendió Nico

\- ¿Q-qu¬? – Sin lograr responder Maki se dejo examinar por la pelinegra

\- No tienes fiebre – Comprobó la más baja de las cuatro- Pero, ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres pasar un rato a enfermería?

-Yo¬Eh¬Pe¬No¬-Musitando solo palabras sin sentido, la pianista aceptó-…Es…Está bien

Y mientras Nozomi aguantaba la risa y las ganas de molestarlas, Nico llevo a Maki hasta la enfermería.

(…)

\- Bien recuéstate – Habló Nico al llegar- Iré por la Sensei

\- E-Espera -Tomando la manga de la mayor, Maki hizo que se detuviera- No… No te vayas…

\- E-Está bien – Sonrojada Nico volvió a la habitación

La mayor estaba sumamente nerviosa, pero tenía que cuidar a Maki, y en especial… disculparse por lo del día anterior…

\- Ma-Maki-chan… – Empezando a hablar logro darse cuenta que la menor también estaba algo incomoda- ¿Prefieres que nos sentemos?

Asintiendo la pelirroja se sentó en una cama, seguida por la pelinegra que se reprochaba a ella misma por ser tan cobarde.

-"Bien… discúlpate…así no se sentirá éste pesado ambiente" – Se decía Nico

\- M-Maki-chan… - Nico habló, haciendo que Maki saltara de la impresión

\- ¿Si…? – Preguntó, aunque claramente estaba nerviosa

\- Siento haberte forzado ayer… - Bajando la cabeza se disculpo

\- ¿Eh? Espera… ¿de verdad piensas que me forzaste? – Preguntó algo sorprendida la pelirroja

\- Bueno si… Es decir, yo te atraje hasta la sala y te be-be-be¬ -

-N-No es necesaria que lo digas –Dijo Maki interrumpiéndola sonrojada

-…Pero creo que fue muy rápido… - Volvió a bajar la cabeza

\- D-De todas formas… - Se aclaró la garganta- T-Tengo más fuerza que tú, si algo me habría desagradado, o no me habría parecido bien, definitivamente podría haberte alejado.

\- Entonces… – Nico se puso de pie y se acercó de frente a Maki

\- ¿N-Nico-chan…? - La distancia entre ellas se estaba acortando considerablemente

*Bamp* La puerta se abrió de golpe y con ella, entraban dos chicas.

-M-Muy bien Maki-chan… N-No tienes fiebres – Dijo alejándose rápidamente la pelinegra

\- ¿Huh? Todavía esta Nico aquí – Preguntó la rubia acercándose a ambas

\- Estaba cerciorándome de su temperatura –Decía Nico con voz clara, pero traicionada por el rojo de su cara

-Mm… - Con tono travieso la pelipúrpura se acercó- Nicochi, creo que ahora eres tú la que tiene la temperatura alta, tu cara esta roja

\- Maki también tiene esa cara… No se habrán contagiado – Decía Eli mirando a amabas con preocupación y sin entender el sarcasmo de Nozomi

\- Demasiado contacto físico, diría yo– Con una sonrisa se acercaba peligrosamente a Nico

-Con ésta enana no hemos hecho nada – Respondía Maki cansada de las suposiciones de Nozomi (y algo celosa por el acercamiento)- No te hagas ideas equivocadas

Enojada Maki salió de la habitación, y después de unas miradas entre Nozomi y Nico, la pelinegra la salió persiguiendo.

-Dijo… ¿enana? – Preguntó Nozomi con algo de gracia

\- Así parece… - Respondió algo confundida- Ahh… - Suspiró

\- ¿Qué pasa Elichi? – Se extraño Nozomi

\- Ahora no entiendo porqué haremos todo eso mañana… - Dijo cansada la rubia

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –

\- Esas dos ya están enamoradas… No necesitan nada más para comprobarlo – Decía con una sonrisa

\- Pero es Maki-chan de quién hablamos… tratar de convencerla es similar a convencer una pared – Respondía riendo

-Tienes razón – Dijo saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa

(…)

\- Espera… Maki-chan – Nico la perseguía corriendo, ya que la nombrada también corría

Ambas habían corrido bastante y ya estaban en el patio trasero, en el cual por la hora, (7.50 aproximadamente), no se encontraba nadie.

\- ¡Espera! – Dijo Nico por fin agarrándola

\- ¿Qué? – Respondió enojada Maki

\- ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? – Interrogaba también Nico

\- No lo sé… yo… me moleste y quise salir de allí – Decía sin mirarla a los ojos

\- ¡Idiota! – Dándole un golpe en la frente agregó- ¿ya estás bien?

\- Si… - Asintió con la cabeza a gachas

\- Bien… toma… - Extendiéndole una lamina Maki la miró

-¿P-P-Por qué me das esto? – Preguntó sonrojada al ver la fotografía

\- Es la primera foto en la que estamos tan unidas ¿no piensas lo mismo? – Sonreía entre feliz y con algo de burla.

Maki la miró detenidamente. Era esa foto, la foto que habían tomado las chicas el día que ambas se habían saltado la práctica y atrás decía 'Nico' con letra bastante ensayada.

Sonrió- Gracias, Nico-chan…

\- No te apresures, aún queda lo mejor – Con una sonrisa todavía más grande indicó

*Diing* El timbre de la escuela sonó, eso indicaba que era hora del primer periodo, y con lo lejos que estaban lo más probable era que llegaran atrasadas.

Corrieron, y para su desdicha, ambas llegaron tarde, recibiendo un regaño del profesor, aunque el de Maki fue más una advertencia, mientras que el de Nico un sermón, pero son cosas que pasan cuando eres buen estudiante o en caso contrario, un alumno… 'regular'.

(…)

Las clases por fin habían terminado, pero hoy se tendrían que quedarse en la escuela hasta más tarde, puesto que dejarían todo listo, para así en la semana ver los detalles, y con eso el próximo viernes realizar la sesión de fotos en calma.

\- Bien… debemos decidir quién será el Rey y la Reina principales… -Empezaba Eli

\- Claramente el Rey debe ser más alta que la Reina – Aclaraba Umi

\- La Reina debe ser alguien dulce y femenina – Agregó Honoka

\- ¿Qué tal si es Hanayo-chan? – Propuso Nozomi- Tiene bastante femeinidad adelante

\- N-No… C-Claro que no – Dijo nerviosa Hanayo- Es muy vergonzoso

\- Vamos Kayochin, te veras bien como reina-nya – Decía Rin

\- Pero…- Trataba de excusarse Hanayo-… Yo ya tuve mis fotos principales con Umi-chan

\- No creo que eso importe… - Habló Kotori- Creo que cualquiera se vería bien en el papel de Reina – Sonriendo término

\- ¡Woaa! ¡Eso es! – Grito Honoka- Se tú, Kotori-chan

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? –Preguntó confundida

\- Kotori se vería bien… ya que tiene el cabello largo la hace parecer una reina de la antigüedad – Agregó por fin Maki

\- ¡Sí! Y Kotori-chan se vería muy bien en un vestido ancho – Sonreía Hanayo emocionada

\- Aunque Kotori no tiene tanta delicadeza como yo – Decía Nico en su tono egocéntrico de siempre- Le queda bastante bien el papel

\- Pues, está decidido… Kotori será nuestra Reina – Concluyo Eli

\- Pero…yo… -Musitaba la peligris

\- Te felicito Kotori… Te quedara muy bien ese cargo… - Le sonreía cariñosamente Umi

\- Umi-chan… - Sonrojándose agregó- ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!

Recibiendo una sonrisa de todas Kotori fue elegida Reina.

\- Y bien… ahora debemos elegir al Rey… - Dijo Umi

\- Que tal Rin-chan, tiene el pelo corto, y se vería muy bien de caballero – Dijo Hanayo

\- Es una buena idea – Dijo Eli- ¿Que dices Rin?

\- Pues… lo haría-nya… pero soy más baja que Kotori-chan – Se excuso Rin

\- Kotori mide 1.59 – Indicó Umi…

\- Y Rin-chan 1.55 – Explicó Hanayo

\- Bien, entonces solo quedamos como posibilidad las más altas – Dijo Nozomi

\- Esas serian… - Pensó Honoka- Maki-chan, Umi-chan, Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan, ¿verdad?

\- Si… pero yo y Nozomi tenemos la misma altura que Kotori – Decía Umi

\- Entonces es Maki-chan o Eli-chan-nya – Decía Rin- Pero si es por el cabello tendría que ser Maki-chan

\- ¿Eh…? Bueno… - Maki se sonrojo al ser propuesta de repente

\- ¿Lo harías Maki? –Preguntó Eli

\- Piensa que Elichi tiene dos enormes problemas – Reía Nozomi

\- Tú eres la menos indicada para hablar – Le decía Nico a Nozomi

\- Nicochi… no te enojes – Sonreía Nozomi

\- ¿Bien, lo harás Maki? – Preguntó Umi ignorando a las otras dos

\- Bien… Por mi no hay problema – Aceptó la pelirroja

Kotori se acercó a Maki – Bien mi Rey… estoy bajo tu cuidado – Dijo tomando su falda y haciendo una reverencia

Maki se sonrojo por completo, y algunas exclamaciones, (provenientes de Honoka, Rin y Nozomi), aclamaban a la pareja. Mientras tanto Umi y Nico veían algo mal el panorama.

\- "Debí ser yo la Reina"

\- "Debí ser yo el Rey"

Se reclamaban para sí.

\- Bien… entonces… - Prosiguió Eli- Ahora necesitamos la gente de cada corte

\- Falta las otras dos Reinas y Reyes, y los tres guardias – Dijo Kotori

\- Entonces que Kayochin sea una Reina – Dijo Maki

\- ¿Qué dices Hanayo-chan? – Pregunto Honoka

\- Etto… - La castaña aún dudaba

-¡Vamos Kayochin! ¡Lo harás bien-nya! – Le decía Rin

\- Está bien… - Se rindió Hanayo

\- Las más bajas pueden ser los caballeros… ¿Qué les parece?- Propuso Nozomi

\- Por mi está bien-nya -dijo Rin

\- Yo estoy bien con eso… - Dijo Nico indiferente

\- Yo soy la siguiente más baja – Dijo Honoka- Y por mi genial

\- Ahora los dos reyes… - Dijo Umi

\- ¿Qué les parece si Umi y yo somos Reyes? – Planteó Eli – Fuimos una posibilidad de Rey

\- ¿Alguien en desacuerdo? – Preguntó Umi- Entonces Nozomi será la otra Reina

\- Kotori-chan, Hanayo-chan, estoy a su cuidado – Dijo sonriendo Nozomi

\- Hehe… Claro Nozomi-chan –Sonrieron ambas chicas

Con esto decidido, y sus tres reyes y reinas, mas sus tres caballeros, estaban listas para el próximo viernes.

(…)

El día ya había terminado, y Maki volvió a su casa apenas la reunión terminó. Tenía mucha tarea aún, y quería prepararse bien para los exámenes que vendrían luego, para así poder enseñarle a Rin, que de otra forma no aprendía.

Se acostó temprano, hoy era viernes y por ende, sus padres llegarían todavía más tarde de lo que lo hacían siempre.

Estaba recostada sobre su cama, pero no estaba durmiendo, y gracias a la posición y lo tibia que estaban las sabanas se sentía muy relajada. Tanto así que al escuchar su teléfono salto de la impresión.

*Brrr* Leyendo la pantalla se sonrojo

[De: Nico-chan *-*

Mensaje: Supongo que aún tienes las cartas...? ]

Maki se levanto y sacó las cartas de una cajita que tenía en su habitación

[Para: Nico-chan *-*

Mensaje: Claro que las tengo ¬¬]

[De: Nico-chan *-*

Mensaje: Bien, júntalas todas y elimina las siguientes palabras: 'Buenos días' 'lo pasé súper.' 'la escuela' 'es muy grande :o', 'no te las comas hasta']

Quedando algo así: "Maki-chan, este sábado espérame en la salida de tu casa por favor, a las 12 pm. Nico"

[Para: Nico-chan *-*

Mensaje: Si querías invitarme a salir no debías armar tanto lio 77]

Maki estaba claramente feliz, pero tenía que saber por qué razón Nico se había tomado tantas molestias.

[De: Nico-chan *-*

Mensaje: ¡Buubuuu! Eres tan aburrida Maki-chan… Y yo pensaba que tú eras la romántica]

(…)

[De: Maki-chan

Mensaje: ¡Ah! ¿De qué rayos hablas ¬¬?]

Y así comenzó una 'pelea' que pasó a 'discusión' y por último a una 'charla' hasta aproximadamente la una de la mañana.

[De: Maki-chan

Mensaje: Oye Nico-chan… ¿No deberías irte a dormir? Recuerda que mañana tienes una cita temprano ¬¬]

(…)

[De: Nico-chan *-*

Mensaje: Por mí no hay problema, la que siempre está adormiladas en la mañana eres tu Maki-chan… y recuerda que tú también tienes una cita ^^]

(…)

[De: Maki-chan

Mensaje: Creo que tienes razón. Entonces hablamos después… Me voy a dormir]

(…)

[De: Nico-chan *-*

Mensaje: Bien. Nos vemos mañana… Descansa ^3^]

Después de esa despedida, ambas cedieron rápidamente al sueño.

(…)

El día comenzaba y Nico estaba claramente nerviosa, porque, aunque tuviera todo preparado, y sus amigas como apoyo, es bastante difícil pedir algo de lo que nunca sabrás la respuesta. Pero fuera cual fuera la respuesta, se sentía bien con hacerle saber lo importante que le era para su vida, ya que ella era la que le daba alegría a su corazón.

De todas maneras estaba lista, encaminándose a la casa de la pelirroja, que ya la estaba esperando con unos pantalones cortos negros, y calzas bajo ellos y una polera que era cubierta por un polerón que no dejaba ver el color de ésta, pero el del polerón, era de un color un poco más claro que la falda.

Ella, por su parte, vestía un poleron blanco con grandes botones rosas, unos jeans algo ajustados de color rosa, y unas zapatillas cómodas.

\- B-Buenos días Nico-chan – Dijo desviando la mirada

\- Buenos días Maki-chan – Sonrió- Te ves bien

\- Gracias… -Susurró- tú igual…

\- Gracias – Nico estaba bastante emocionada, a diferencia de Maki, que tenia los nervios a flor de piel- ¿Vamos?

\- ¿Huh? – Desatendida Maki tuvo que procesar la información- ¡Ah! Claro guíame…

Nico, aguantándose la risa, agregó – Pero vamos algo tempano, aún son las 11.50

\- Mmm… pero dependiendo de donde vamos, podemos dar algunas vueltas por el lugar – Sugirió la menor

\- Está bien- Vamos a pasear y luego a comer algo, ¿te parece?

\- Sip, por mi está bien – Asintió Maki

(…)

Estuvieron andando por algunas calles, viendo algunos adornos y cosas por el estilo, hasta que por fin Nico decidió detenerse en un lugar, que para la sorpresa de Maki, fue un Maid Café.

Ambas se sentaron cerca de una ventana, y mientras esperaban a que la camarera se acercara, Nico aclaró.

-Sé que tienes bastante dinero y todo eso, pero hoy te invite yo a salir, así que yo pagaré – Con mirada seria indicaba

\- Sí… Como quieras, después me tocará a mí el pagar – Dijo sonriendo

-Buenas tardes Señoritas, ¿Qué se van a servir? – Hablo una voz familiar que Maki no pudo identificar hasta que alzo la mirada.

\- ¿K-Kotori? – Dijo asombrada Maki- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Trabajo aquí… No hay problema con que yo las atienda ¿verdad? – Terminando con un puchero, preguntó

\- C-Claro que no… no es eso… es solo – Trataba de explicar Maki

Sacándola del aprieto Nico contestó- No hay problema, ¿nos traerías la copa de la otra vez?

\- ¡Claro! ¡Inmediatamente Señorita! – Termino para irse a la cocina

-¿Qué otra vez?- Preguntó Maki al ver que la peligris ya estaba en la cocina

\- ¿No recuerdas cuando supimos que Kotori trabajaba en un maid café? – trató de aclarar Nico

\- Ems… ¿Wonder Zone? – Preguntó al intentar recordar algo

\- Sep, esa misma – Alegre contestó

\- Esa…misma… - Repetía al no lograr recordar todo- Espera ¿Esa misma? E-E-Estás bromeando ¿cierto? – Dijo entrando en pánico

\- Claro que no… ¿y por qué no quieres? Esa vez de igual manera comiste ¿verdad? – Interrogó sin recibir respuesta "Touché" Se dijo sonriendo.

\- Aquí esta su pedido – La voz, también era familiar… pero claramente no era la de Kotori

\- ¿Umi? – Maki se sorprendió más por quien le entregaba la copa, que por la copa misma

-N-No lo digas así… es vergonzoso… - Reclamó por lo bajo la peliazul

\- L-lo siento –

Las dos sonrojabas no se miraban, y esto había hecho inevitable a que Nico pensara "Estas dos juntas no podría hablar por mucho tiempo… porque váyase a saber cuál de las dos es más vergonzosa y cuál se sonrojaría primero"

\- Bien… si necesitan algo más nos llaman – Sonrió ya más calmada

\- Gracias – Correspondió Nico

Al igual que Kotori, Umi entro a la cocina…

\- Tú sabias que estaban aquí, ¿verdad? – Indagó Maki

\- Por supuesto que sí – Dijo sin ocultarlo- Éste día lo planee con lujo de detalle – Con algo de orgullo en sus palabras Nico infló el pecho.

\- … Definitivamente tú eres la romántica Nico-chan – Dijo Maki para molestarla

\- Estás empezando a sonar como Nozomi – Refunfuño Nico

\- Mm… ¿Nozomi sabe algo que yo no? – Preguntó con tono algo molesto

\- ¡Eso lo sabremos después de estos comerciales! – Dijo Nico moviendo sus manos enérgicamente

\- Nico-chan… no te vas a salvar con eso –

-Ugh… - "Casi…" pensaba- Tienes que ser paciente, después todo tendrá respuesta…

\- S-Solo por hoy… Confiare en ti… - Dijo Maki sonrojada- P-pero no puedes fallar

\- ¡Claro que no! Vas a ver, este será el mejor día de tu vida –

\- Nico-chan… Gracias…

\- Maki-chan…

Nico se acercó peligrosamente a la cara de Maki, pero su paso fue cortado.

*Zas* Un tenedor que paso a gran velocidad por entremedio de ellas se clavo en la mesa.

Al dar vuelta sus caras, se toparon con una Umi totalmente roja, que venía directamente donde estaban a paso rápido.

Tomando el tenedor que estaba clavado en la mesa dijo- ¡N-No hagan cosas vergonzosa por favor! – dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cocina

\- Tsh… Umi mató el momento – Dijo Nico cruzándose de brazos

-De todas formas, no íbamos a hacer nada ¿verdad Nico-chan? – Le preguntó Maki- Al fin y al cabo estamos rodeadas de gente

\- ¡C-Claro! – Dijo Nico algo nerviosa- Después en privado me desquitaré – Dijo esto último murmurando

(…)

Terminaron aproximadamente a las 12.40, aunque del local salieron pasada la una.

Se dirigieron, con calma, hacia el parque cercano al centro, y allí descansaron, hablaron de bastantes cosas sin importancia y disfrutaron del tibio sol de otoño.

Resaltando algo, mientras iban caminando, vieron algo que llamó la atención de Maki. Esos eran globos con helio, de muchos colores, que revoloteaban en las manos del… ¿vendedor?

Acercándose Maki llamó- ¿Oiga?

-¿Siiiii? – Alargando sus íes de la forma más grave que su voz le permitió, Honoka sonreía.

\- Sé que eres tú, Honoka

\- ¡Ah! Maki-chan me descubriste, siendo que hasta me puse un disfraz

\- Un mostacho no es un disfraz – Jalando el bigote de Honoka logro despegarle la mitad

\- ¡Maki-chan malaaa! – Se quejaba con dolor

Nico suspiró- ¿Maki-chan por qué le tiraste el mostacho?

Maki, por la llamada de atención solo giró la cabeza e infló sus mejillas

\- Honoka… - Llamó la atención de la adolorida- Dame el rojo

\- Si, toma… -Dijo aguantándose una lágrima

Nico golpeándole el costado con el codo, la obligó a hablar- Okey… Lo siento- Se disculpó la pelirroja

\- No importa, Maki-chan – Sonrió Honoka

\- Toma – Le sonrió Nico a Maki ofreciéndole el globo

\- G-Gracias –Algo sonrojada bajo la mirada

\- ¿Continuemos? – Preguntó Nico

\- B-Bien –Agregó haciendo una seña a Honoka en forma de despedida, para luego seguirla

(…)

Caminaron y charlaron mientras Nico las guiaba por quizás donde. Hasta que pasada las dos, se detuvieron frente a un local de comida.

\- ¿Con quién nos encontraremos ahora? –Preguntaba Maki, sin muchas ganas

\- Bienvenida – Sonreía una rubia con una polera café, pantalones negros, y con un delantal verde que tapaba solo sus piernas.

\- Hola Eli – Dijo Maki sin sorpresa

\- Vaya, pensé que te ibas a emocionar un poco más – Dijo algo decepcionada

\- En este momento, siento que cualquier cosa es posible – Dijo impávida como siempre

\- Ya veo… - Sonrió Eli

\- Entonces, ¿Dónde nos sentamos? – Preguntó Nico

\- Quiero sentarme ahí – Dijo Maki señalando un lugar para dos personas, bien alejado del tumulto de gente.

\- Bien – Dijo La rubia llevándolas a la mesa- Les dejo el menú, y en cualquier momento viene la mesera a atenderlas

\- Gracias – sonrieron ambas, y Eli se retiró

Leyeron la carta, y con sus platos listos esperaron a la camarera, que para la correcta suposición de Maki, fue exactamente quien esperaba.

\- Hola Nicochi, Maki-chan – Asintió Nozomi en el traje de la tienda.

\- Hola Nozomi – Sonrió Nico

\- Hola –Dijo Maki mirando el menú aún

\- Que aburrida Maki-chan – Reclamaba la pelipúrpura- Deberías relajarte y dejarte llevar

\- Lo haré cuando sea el momento – Indicaba Maki mirando a Nico con sonrisa traviesa

Nico, escondiendo su cara sonrojada en el menú, dijo- N-Nozomi, acércate

Nozomi se acercó y dijo riendo- Nicochi, tienes una chica muy atrevida que conquistar.

\- Lo sé… - Dijo con una sonrisa- bien, ahora trae eso, y eso – Señalando el menú le decía a la pelipúrpura

\- Bien, vuelvo enseguida – Dijo llevando el pedido a la cocina

Luego que la misma Nozomi les llevara los platos, y charlaran de cualquier cosa, comieron hasta quedar satisfechas.

-Vaya, la mañana paso muy rápido – Decía Maki mirando su teléfono – Ya son las tres con veinte

\- Dicen que cuando uno se divierte el tiempo pasa volando – Explicó Nico

\- No creo en eso – Contradijo Maki – Cuando estoy contigo siento que el tiempo se detiene.

\- ¿Q-Qu-Q¬? – Trató de preguntar Nico.

\- ¿Ves? – Con la cara sonrojada Maki se levantó de la mesa- Puedo ser romántica

\- ¿A-A dónde vas? – Dijo persiguiéndola por la salida del local

Las dos chicas que trabajaban ahí se acercaron, viendo partir a las otras dos.

\- Esto va bien – Dijo Eli- ¿Qué crees tú, Nozomi?

\- Estás dos tienen su futuro predestinado – Decía mostrando dos cartas a Eli

En la primera había dos jóvenes tomados de la mano, y con un sol resplandeciente sobre sus cabezas, y decía "The Lovers" (los amantes), y en la segunda, era una copa sobre una mano, de la cual caía agua y una paloma posaba algo sobre ella, con el nombre de "Ace of Cup" (As de Copa)…

\- ¿Y qué significa eso? – Preguntó Eli

\- Los amantes, y la copa significan el inicio de un gran amor – Sonreía Nozomi

\- Eso lo sé con solo verles las caras de idiota que ponen al mirarse – Reía Eli

\- Son la únicas que no lo saben – Decía Nozomi imitando a su novia en las risas

\- Bien, volvamos a trabajar – Sonreía Eli

-Sí, sí… - Decía Nozomi caminando hacia la cocina

(…)

Cuando Nico alcanzó a Maki, volvió a guiar ella.

\- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? – Preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad

\- ¿No te dije que fueras paciente? – Ahora Nico la interrogaba con las manos en su cintura

\- Hoy no – Decía Maki molestándola

\- ¡Mou! – Nico inflaba las mejillas en protesta

Sin decir nada, Maki solo esbozo una sonrisa.

Y mientras caminaba, después de un desvió, logró ver hacia adonde la pequeña Senpai la arrastraba. Un parque de diversiones, quizás el doble de grande al que habían ido antes, se alzaba frente sus ojos.

\- Nico-chan… - La llamó Maki, pero solo se limito a señalar ese gran lugar, y mirarla estupefacta.

Nico, alzó una ceja, y asintió, agregando –No me digas que te dio miedo

\- P-Por supuesto que no – Cruzándose de brazos dejo de mirarla

\- No te preocupes, no dejare que te pase nada – Le sonrió- "tengo que ganar puntos con ella, no molestarlas como siempre, aunque sus expresiones sean lindas cuando lo hago"- Se trataba de calmar Nico

\- C-Confiaré en ti… - Se sonrojaba Maki

\- "Así debería ser siempre"- Pensó la mayor algo acongojada

Al entrar al gran parque, Maki se pudo cerciorar de lo grande que era: Grandes montañas rusas, varios juegos parecidos a los que hay en las ferias, atracciones que te ponían de cabeza una y otra vez, y más a lo lejos, no alcanzaba a posar la vista para poder distinguirlos, pero de todas formas, no tenía muchas ganas de verlos.

\- ¿A dónde quieres subir primero? – Preguntó la pelinegra

\- Vayamos a algo no muy alocado – Decía mirando alrededor

\- Bien, guíame – Le contestó

Nico, se pego del brazo de Maki, y sonriendo, se dejo llevar.

(…)

* * *

Bien, estas son:

\- **UNBALANCED LOVE** _(KotoUmi)_: Kotori a estado enamorada de su amiga desde hace mucho, pero la sola posibilidad de perderle como amiga, la ha hecho reprimir sus emociones. Por otro lado, la fría e inexorable Umi, siente que no es digna de amor alguno, haciéndole daño a la gente que más aprecia.

-**Destinos**_ (NozoEli):_ Nozomi y Eli al fin son novias. Con sus amigas apoyándolas, y la carrera de M's creciendo a una velocidad insospechada, parece que todo va bien, hasta que Nozomi, empieza a actuar de forma extraña, y no solo con sus amigas, sino que hasta con su misma novia.

-**Cielo nocturno** _(MakiNico como principal &amp; NozoEli &amp; RinPana &amp; KotoUmi &amp; HonoTsuba)_: diez años han pasado desde que las nueve chicas de M's no se reúnen. Sentimientos inconclusos deben ser tratados, para que varias de ellas, puedan al fin continuar con su vida... Pero ¿se cerraran? o ¿se volverán a abrir?

-**Baby Maybe Koi no Button** _(NicoMaki &amp; NozoEli &amp; RinPana &amp; KotoUmi &amp; HonoTsuba)_: Tanto en la escuela Sur como en la Norte hay cinco chicas en cada escuela que causan fulgor, viviendo tranquilamente sus vidas. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando el destino las una y les demuestre que el amor juega sucio? ¿Admitirán sus sentimientos, aunque les cueste la popularidad?

En mi opinión particular, me gusta más "**Cielo nocturno**" y "**Baby Maybe Koi no Button**" ya que hay más variedad y el desarrollo de las historias me parece algo más atractivo, pero las otras dos también ofrecen ratos entretenidos, y por supuesto una que otra pareja escondida por allí.


	19. Chapter 17

**Uf... dos semanas que no publicaba XDD**

**Bueno... en forma de compensación por mi descuido, les dejo un cap con 6,000 palabras :000!**

**Lo sé, también me sorprendí al ver cuanto había escrito XD**

**Por otro lado, les doy las gracias a todos por "votar" por mi próxima historia, que será *tambores* _Cielo Nocturno_! (aunque era cosa de mirar los comentarios XD)**

**Comenzaré por esa apenas termine esta. Luego será _Koi no Botton_. Y por último la de UmiKoto y NozoEli (que quizás fusione :B)**

**Con eso dicho, y dándole las gracias a los que siempre y a los que dejaron review ahora, los invito a leer este cap. y comentarlo, puesto que es una gran alegría ver como me apoyan ^^!**

**Cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia se les agradece!**

* * *

Capitulo 17: "Misión Cumplida (?)"

Se subieron a varios juegos, que al ser elegidos por Maki, en su mayoría no causaban gran emoción en la pelinegra, pero de vez en cuando, la pelirroja elegía una atracción, que suponía, le gustaría a Nico, aunque eso significase un susto terrible.

Eran aproximadamente las cinco, y tanto a Nico como a Maki les había dado hambre.

\- Nico-chan, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo a algún café? – Preguntó la menor

\- Um… está bien… -

Nico, al escuchar 'café' la idea no le pareció muy buena, en sí las cosas amargas no le gustaban mucho. Pero luego, al pensar en los distintos biscochos, accedió.

Se encaminaron a un café que se encontraba dentro del parque, el cual se veía bastante discreto, y asazmente espacioso.

Las chicas se sentaron frente a frente, en un lugar bastante cómodo, cerca de una ventana logrando ver a la perfección una mitad del parque.

\- ¿Qué pedirás Nico-chan? – Preguntó Maki

\- Ems… - Pensaba viendo el menú sin entender nada

\- Bien, me parece que deberías pedir algo de aquí – Decía Maki volteándole el menú- Esos son cafés con alcohol

\- "¿Hay cafés con alcohol?" – Pensó Nico sin atreverse a preguntar- Entonces… ¿Cuáles de estos me recomiendas?

\- Pues… yo siempre pido Breve – Explicó Maki- Pero probablemente te guste más un Cappuchino, ó el Vienés…

\- ¿Ah? – Dijo ahora Nico sin entender las palabras que salían de los labios de la pelirroja

Maki aproximó su silla, y poniéndose muy cerca de Nico le empezó a explicar.

\- Mira, el Breve es crema y leche en partes iguales con café, el Cappuchino es café con leche y mucha espuma y suele tener arriba canela o chocolate, y el Vienés o Mocha es el café con chocolate leche y espuma… - Explicó lenta y calmadamente Maki

\- Bien, entonces quiero el que tiene chocolate – Sonrió Nico

\- ¿Qué se van a servir? – Llegando a tiempo la mesera preguntó

\- Un Breve y un muffin de fresas para mi, y un Mocha con un brownie de chocolate para ella – Dijo Maki

\- Inmediatamente – Dijo la chica antes de alejarse

\- El brownie con ese tipo de café es bastante bueno si te gusta lo dulce – Sonrió Maki

\- Sabes mucho de estas cosas Maki-chan – Sorprendida la miró

\- A mis padres siempre le ha gustado el café, entonces he venido a este tipo de lugares desde que era niña – Dijo indiferente Maki

\- ¿Y siempre has pedido ese tipo de café? – Interrogó Nico

\- ¿El Breve? – Nico asintió- Pues… no… a medida que iba creciendo empecé a tomar cosas más fuertes… - Explicaba la menor

\- ¿Y cuándo eras más pequeña ibas con tus padres a todos lados? – Siguió preguntado

\- Sí…- Maki volvió la mirada a la ventana algo nostálgica, se tomó unos segundos y agregó- Creo… que al estar con ellos… en el hospital principalmente… me ha hecho un tanto insensible…

\- Tú no eres insensible – Negó Nico abrazándola- Te sientes nerviosa cuando hago este tipo de cosas, no lo niegues

\- Cl-Claro que no – Contestó sonrojada y alejando su cara

\- No te soltaré hasta que me digas la verdad – Avisó Nico

\- E-Es la verdad… - Mentía Maki

\- Si no me dices… te besaré - Amenazó Nico

\- Bien… T-Tú… me pones nerviosa, Nico-chan – Dijo Maki calmándose y juntando ambas frentes, mientras cerraba los ojos

\- También debes admitir que te has encariñado con las chicas de M's – Agregó Nico

\- L-les he tomado aprecio – Dijo Maki sin separarse

-Tehehe- Rió Nico- Ser honesta merece recompensa… ¿no crees? – Dijo juntando sus labios en un beso rápido

\- ¡Geez! N-Nico-chan – Dijo zafándose y volviendo a su lugar inicial

\- Hehe – Sonreía Nico viendo a Maki sonrojada

Pasaron unos pocos segundos, cuando la mesera volvió y colocó los platos sobre la mesa, y con un solo asentimiento de cabeza, se volvió a retirar

\- Y bien, ¿te gusto el Vienés? – Preguntó Maki, llevándose el suyo a la boca

\- Sip, gracias Maki-chan – Le decía la mayor comiendo alegremente.

\- Que bien – A pesar de su cara impávida, estaba emocionada al acertar con los gustos de la pelinegra

(…) Maki POV

Luego de terminar nuestra supuesta once, y la pelea de por quién pagaba (la cual por supuesto gané yo), salimos del local, a lo cual Nico-chan decidió guiar.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas? – Pregunté siguiéndola

\- Se paciente… - Me dijo mientras miraba reiteradamente la hora en su teléfono, lo que me tenía algo nerviosa

\- Bien… - Le contesté cruzándome de brazos, es injusto que no me diga…

Pero, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, me dijo- Aquí

En eso, subí la mirada, y algo sorprendida, me encontré con una gran rueda de la fortuna. Al bajar mi vista, logré divisar a las numerosas parejas que se acercaban de apoco al lugar.

\- Esta ruleta se caracteriza por ser una de las que más tiempo te dejan en lo alto, por eso es popular entre las parejas – Me explicó Nico-chan

\- ¿P-Pero que tal si uno solo quiere dar una vuelta rápida? – Pregunté, ya que claramente no todos quieren pasar tanto tiempo en una altura tan elevada, incluyéndome…

\- Hay otras igual y una más rápida en el parque, pero esta es la que mejor vista tiene – Aclaró

\- ¿Entonces subiremos? – Me impacienté, me explicaba, pero no se ponía a la fila ¿no quería subir?

\- Espera – Sacó su teléfono de nuevo, y esperando unos segundos, agregó – Ahora…

Subimos bastante rápido, y con la misma velocidad, el juego ya nos tenía en el lugar más alto, logrando una vista completa de un cielo anaranjado, por la puesta de sol que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Gracias a ese hermoso paisaje, logré calmarme de mi anterior estado de inquietud…

\- M-Maki-chan – Nico-chan me llamó, ganándose rápidamente mi atención

\- ¿Sí? -Dije mirándola atentamente

Sonrojándose, me propuso- Maki-chan… ¿Q-Quieres salir conmigo?

En eso, logré vislumbra al gran astro que escapaba por el horizonte, llevándose de apoco la luz, pero dejándome interiormente cálida y muy feliz.

Sentí como lágrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos, pensando que así de hermoso se debe sentir que te pidan matrimonio o algo así. Pero para desgracia de la chica que tenía enfrente, no podía emitir voz, ya sea por la emoción, o por el grito que obligue a atascarse en mi garganta.

Sin más, y para tranquilizar a la que ahora me miraba con tristeza, tome su cara, y la dirigí a mis labios. Y apenas me separe, me limite a asentir, ya que, entendí, que la opresión de mi pecho era la que no me dejaba hablar, y con toda la alegría del momento, era imposible alivianar ese peso.

\- ¿E-Entonces eso es un sí? – Me preguntó

Desahogándome le contesté- Sí, idiota… te quiero

A penas dije eso, fui callada por uno de sus besos, sintiendo ahora como tanto mis lágrimas como las suyas bajaban, al mismo tiempo que la atracción se ponía a andar de nuevo.

(…) Maki POV END

El par, salió de la atracción tomadas de la mano, y con una sonrisa que no podía demostrar más felicidad, se encontraron con el grupo de M's que las había estado vigilando todo el día.

\- ¿C-Chicas? – Dijo la pelirroja al verlas

\- Nicochi, parece que lo lograste – Dijo Nozomi correspondiendo esa gran sonrisa

Maki, no soltó la mano, de su ahora novia, pero claramente la situación la estaba incomodando, ahora eran una pareja, entre tantas chicas que solo se veían entre ella como amigas. O eso pensaba.

\- ¿Maki-chan? – Nico acercó su cara, y con algo de preocupación le preguntó suavemente- ¿Pasa algo?

\- E-Es algo vergonzoso ser pareja y que todas lo sepan… a parte…ellas piensan que solo nosotras nos vemos como más que a-amigas… – Se sinceraba Maki

Saliendo por detrás de ellas Honoka habló- ¿De qué hablas Maki-chan?, el NozoEli y el KotoUmi también es de dominio público

\- En la reunión que tuvimos para organizar esto… 'eso' salió a la luz – Dijo Eli con una mano en la cabeza y una sonrisa algo forzada

Maki se relajo, dio una sonrisa a la pelinegra, y cambiando su cara en un instante dijo- ¡Ah! Ahora que lo pienso, Nico-chan, ¿Sacaste la cuenta de a qué hora subir para ver la puesta de sol?

\- Claro que sí – Decía con ego- La gran Idol Nico Nii puede calcular una cosa o dos por el bien de su novia

Maki se sonrojo, apretó la mano que sostenía y dijo en su oído- Gracias Nico

\- ¡Bien-nya! – Gritó desde atrás Rin- Ahora vamos a celebrar

\- Chicas, ¿qué les parece ir un rato a mi casa? – Preguntó Nozomi quien al saber cómo terminaría todo, organizó algo pequeño como celebración

\- ¡Bien! – Respondieron siete voces al unisón

\- Entonces vamos – Dijo Nozomi empezando a caminar

Nico, quien había estado observando a Maki desde hace un rato, pudo percibir el algo apagado humor de la menor, y arrastrándola un poco más atrás que las otras, le preguntó

\- ¿Maki-chan?

\- ¿Sí? – Con sus usuales reacciones impávidas, respondió

\- Estás algo extraña… ¿Esto… te incomoda? – Presionando un poco su mano le dio a entender a que se refería

Maki presiono aún más sus manos, y la arrastró más cerca de ella – Idiota… No es eso… - Murmuró viéndola directamente a los ojos

– ¿M-Maki-chan?… - Se sonrojó Nico

– S-Solo estoy algo nerviosa… eso es todo… - Dijo Maki volviendo la vista al camino

– ¿Eh? – Sorprendida Nico al escuchar la repentina revelación, preguntó – y… ¿por qué?

– Que… ¿Q-Qué pasa sí cometo un error? – Con un mohín en sus labios preguntaba

–… también estoy nerviosa, pero estamos juntas en esto, así que no importa nada más – Le sonrió Nico – De todas formas… para ambas es la primera pareja con la que estamos… ¿Verdad?

\- Fuiste mi primer beso, ¡claro que sí! – Dijo con una voz baja, como reprimiendo el grito

– Esa noche… la que te besé por primera vez, también fue mi primer beso – Respondía Nico

Maki suspiró – Entonces me alegra haber sido tu primer beso… y el segundo… y el tercero… y…

Interrumpiéndola Nico la besó – Yo ya perdí la cuenta- Confesaba Nico

Maki estaba sonrojada- "No dejare ser solo yo la que me sonroje"- se dijo- Yo siento que cada beso que te doy es como el primero-Sonreía Maki aproximando su cara para volver a besarla

\- ¡Hey tortolitas! – Gritó Nozomi desde el principio de la fila – ¿No deberían guardarlo para cuando estemos en la casa?

\- ¡N-Nozomi! -Dijo el par a la vez

Hubo un momento de risas, que de apoco se convirtió en un silencio, que se mantuvo hasta la casa.

(…)

Las nueve chicas llegaron al departamento, y sentándose, Nozomi decidió tomar la palabra.

\- Bien chicas, creo que tengo de todo, pero ¿Alguien quiere algo en especifico? – Propuso Nozomi

\- ¿Hay pocky? –Preguntó Honoka

\- Nop, pero lo anotaré aquí – Dijo sacando una libreta

\- Yo quiero almendras confitadas – Sonrió Nico mirando a Maki

\- Bien, ¿Algo más? – Prosiguió

\- Mmm… ¿refrescos? – Preguntó Eli

\- Biiieeen… - Decía mientras anotaba rápidamente

\- Ahora, ¿Quién ira a comprar? – Preguntó Umi

\- Yo voy – Dijo Maki quien aún se sentía algo disgusta por las constantes miradas de sus amigas

\- Bien, entonces Nico también ira – Imponía Eli

\- Bien… - Decía Nico poniéndose de pie, y estirándose se dirigió a la pelirroja- Vamos- con una sonrisa en sus labios

Ambas se levantaron y recaudaron una pequeña donación por cada miembro para las respectivas cosas, lo cual se demoraron aproximadamente diez minutos, en los que Rin y Honoka, desarmaron sus bolsos buscando sus respectivas billeteras.

*Toc* Se escucho la puerta cerrarse, seguido de un gran suspiro de las restantes en la habitación…

\- Parece que quedan cabos sueltos – Dijo Kotori con tristeza

\- No creo que sea eso, sino que no saben cómo actuar –Opinaba Eli

\- Por lo que yo sé, para Nicochi es su primera pareja – Decía Nozomi

\- Por lo que nosotras sabemos, Maki-chan tampoco ha estado con alguien antes – Agregó Hanayo

\- Es su primer día saliendo – Consideraba Umi- No se les puede pedir más

\- Tienes razón, Umi-chan – Dijo Kotori- Nuestra primera semana saliendo fue muy torpe

\- ¡Apoyémoslas! – Dijo Honoka- Definitivamente van a estar bien. Ellas se quieren, y eso es lo importante

\- Así se habla-nya… - Dijo Rin- En estos momento, de verdad creo que eres nuestra líder-nya. Si hablas así nadie nos creería que juegas en todos los recesos…

\- ¡Riiiin-chaaan! – Reclamaba Honoka- Yo siempre soy sería

Un ruido de risas estalló en la sala, mientras Honoka hacia un puchero y movía reiteradamente sus brazos para hacer callar a las chicas que se burlaban…

(…) Nico POV

Por fin estábamos fuera de la casa, y claramente nos sentimos más livianas. Estaba un poco alterada y nerviosa, puesto que hace no más de una hora, no éramos más que 'amigas'. Y a pesar que solo cambio el titulo, se supone que tengo más derechos…

\- Mm… no sé por dónde hay algún almacén cerca – Dijo mi novia mirando alrededor, sacándome inmediatamente de mis pensamientos

\- ¿Y te ofreciste para comprar? – Pregunté levantando una ceja, ya que me pareció idiota lo que hizo…

\- D-De todas formas, alguien me iba a acompañar – Se sonrojó dándome algo de gracia

Suspiré, lo suficientemente fuerte para que me escuchara, y bajando las escaleras apunte así la calle- Cuando me quedó con Nozomi, vamos a comprar por aquí

\- Bien, vamos… -Dijo impertérrita, a pesar que segundos atrás no estaba así…

\- B-Bien – Dije algo confundida, claramente noté eso…

Desde donde ya estábamos, alcanzábamos a ver el almacén, pero ¿Qué debería hacer?... ¿Se habrá molestado?…

\- Hey… - La llamé

Sin despegar la vista de la tienda, me respondió- ¿Si?

\- ¿Te has puesto celosa? – Con voz juguetona y solo para molestarla, pregunté

\- ¿A-A qué te refieres? – Resultando mi plan, perdió su calma y me respondió

\- Vamos… ¡Dime! – Sonreí

\- N-No es nada – Dijo con su rostro rojo

\- Pues entonces creo que hoy me quedaré en la casa de Nozomi, al fin y al cabo… ya estamos en su casa – Provocándola, volví la cara al camino y me puse un tanto más seria.

Y a pesar que dije eso esperando una reacción de Maki-chan, nunca pensé que me jalaría, y me dejaría acorralada en un estrecho y poco concurrido pasaje, que al fijarme con más detalles entendí que era el espacio entre dos edificios.

\- ¿M-Maki-chan? – Pregunté con mis mejillas rojas, puesto que aunque sea mi novia, su aroma y cercanía siempre me pone con los pelos de punta.

Sin responderme Maki-chan junto nuestros labios… mis sentidos, queriendo solo prestarle atención a esos suaves labios, hicieron que mis ojos se cerraran, dando paso al mar de sentimientos que se desataba cada vez que la besaba…

Me sobresalte al sentir algo húmedo rozar mi rostro, y al abrir mis ojos, sentí a mi pecho oprimirse. La chica en frente mío estaba llorando con sus ojos fuertemente presionados dejando caer cristales relucientes que bajaban por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Pensando en algún posible daño que le pude hacer me asusté.

\- Nico-chan… tengo miedo… - Susurrando se dejó caer sobre mi hombro

\- ¿Miedo? ¿De qué? – Pregunté, poniendo mis manos sobre su espalda

\- Tengo miedo de estas emociones que se desbordan. Miedo de las nuevas sensaciones que tengo. Miedo de que te vayas… - Se tomó una pausa muy breve, pero lo suficiente para notarla- y que no solo te vayas… si no que te lleves esta parte de mi que no puede estar sin ti…

Mi corazón estaba destruido, no podía creer que esa chica tan impávida estuviera confesándome algo así. Me sentía cálida, al ser tan importante para alguien a quien aprecio tanto, pero al mismo tiempo, me sentía vacía por provocarle tantos miedos

\- Eres…eres tan… boba… - lágrimas ahora también bajaban desde mis ojos- No me alejaría de ti por nada…

\- Lo… ¿lo prometes? – Sin separarse y presionando sus manos contra mis ropas, me preguntó con voz suave

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Le dije decidida- Te quiero- Finalice para juntar nuestros labios de nuevo

\- Yo también te quiero – me susurró al oído, abrazándome nuevamente

(…)

\- ¡Chicas! – Nos gritó Rin mientras íbamos entrando al depto.- Se tardaron-nya

\- Nos perdimos – Mentí, mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesa

\- ¿De verdad? –Nozomi preguntó algo sorprendida- Pero Nicochi, vienes muy seguido por aquí

\- C-Claro que no – Nerviosa, no me atreví a mirar a Maki-chan

\- Pero si hace poco nos quedamos las tres aquí – Dijo Eli empeorando la situación

\- P-P-Pero eso fue hace mucho – Seguí contradiciendo, para que Maki-chan no se sintiera como hace unos minutos atrás

\- Mmm… creo… - Con un dedo en la boca Nozomi trataba de recordar…

\- Nozomi-chan, ¿puedes ayudarme? – Interrumpió Kotori alzando las bolsas

Un gran silencio rondo la sal. El ambiente tenso que duró segundos, se empezó a relajar. Miradas se cruzaron en todas las direcciones hablando y explicando la situación, dejando a unas sin entender, y a otras más tranquilas.

\- Claro – Sonrió Nozomi- Honoka-chan, aquí están tus pockys

\- ¡Yey! – Gritó Honoka- ¡Vamos a jugar!

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo Hanayo- C-C-Claro que no

\- Vamos Kayochin –Dijo Rin- Comenzaran las parejas-nya

\- ¿¡Ehhh!? – Exclamaron Eli, Umi y Maki

\- ¿Huh? Es interesante, ¿verdad, Umi-chan? – Dijo Kotori abrazando a su novia

\- K-Kotori…? – Sonrojada respondió

\- Vamos Elichi – Decía Nozomi con una sonrisa a la rubia- Divirtámonos un poco

\- Después no te quejes – Con su cara algo roja y de forma seria contestó

\- N-No te obligare si no quieres… - Dijo Nico a la pelirroja

\- L-Lo haré si tú quieres… - Respondió Maki

\- ¡Bien! – Dijo Honoka- ¡Entonces la primera pareja que se besé gana!

\- ¿Qué ganaran? – Preguntó Hanayo

\- Que les parece… la bolsa de almendras-nya – Propuso Rin

\- ¿Está bien qué usemos eso, Nico? – Preguntó Eli

– Por mí, no hay problema – Contestó

-Bien entonces, empecemos – Dijo Honoka- Rin-chan vera al NozoEli; Hanayo-chan vigilará al KotoUmi; y yo observaré al NicoMaki

\- ¡Síp! – Gritaron las otras dos

A cada pareja se les entregó un pocky. En el NozoEli, Nozomi lo sostenía, a su espalda en el KotoUmi, Kotori esperaba a su novia, y detrás en el NicoMaki, Nico lo afirmaba.

\- Bien… ¿Listas? – Preguntó Honoka- ¡Ahora!

(…) Maki Pov

Tenía a Nico-chan frente mío, con un leve sonrojo y esperándome… Definitivamente no me podía resistir. Y por otro lado… mis almendras estaban en juego, no podía perder.

Por la posición que estábamos, no podía ver que tanto avanzaban las otras chicas, pero claramente llevaban más que yo, puesto que aún ni siquiera mordía el pocky.

Me decidí. No podía dejar a Nico-chan esperando todo este tiempo (Aunque más de 10 segundos no habían pasado), y perdería las almendras sino me apresuraba. Pensé rápido. Y sacando el dulce de su boca la besé directamente.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Maki-chan lo hizo! – Gritó Honoka, llamando la atención de todas

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Nozomi- Pero si Maki-chan tiene el pocky en la mano

\- ¡Sip! Ella la besó directamente – Tomando la vara de mis manos, la colocó en la boca de la enana, y agregó- Hizo algo así…

Tanto Honoka como Nico-chan estaban mirándose fijamente. Nico-chan estaba algo sonrojada, en tanto Honoka estaba seria. Tomó el dulce con su mano y se encamino a la boca de Mi novia. Yo, en un movimiento rápido acerque a Nico-chan a mi cuerpo, y con una mirada algo enojada reproche a Honoka.

\- Es mía – Aclaré, mientras la abrazaba

\- Hehe… Maki-chan, no te pongas celosa, era solo una broma… - Explicó con voz burlesca

\- Uf… Así que Maki es del tipo posesiva – Resolvió Umi

\- ¡C-Claro que no! – Contesté sonrojada- Es solo que… - Ugh… ese movimiento involuntario me había dejado contra la espada y la pared…

\- Maki-chan es la única que se puede acercar a la gran Idol Nico-nii – Contestó en mi rescate, Nico-chan- Y de todas formas… ¿dónde están mis almendras?

Después de unas cuantas risas, y pequeños comentarios sobre el juego, (en la mayoría de Eli y Umi reclamando que el juego era muy vergonzoso, y aún más el solo hecho de besarse en público), comimos y disfrutamos el resto de la noche.

Llegada la hora de irse, Nico-chan rechazó la oferta de Nozomi al quedarse a dormir, quizás no quería darme motivos para inquietarme, pese a que yo ya me sentía con plena confianza en mi enana; o por otro lado, no quería molestar al par de tortolitas de tercero, que sí dormirían juntas.

(…)

Encaminé lo más lejos posible a Nico-chan, es muy pequeña y creo que hasta algo frágil. Por lo cual, mi objetivo inicial fue llevarla hasta su casa, desencadenando nuestra primera pelea (como pareja, claro), que por sorpresa, llevó a mi derrota.

\- Hasta aquí está bien, Maki-chan – Dijo Nico-chan

\- Pero… si quieres, puedo dejarte algo más cerca – Dije con un mohín involuntario

\- No, te lo prohíbo – Me dijo con sus manos en la cintura y encarándome desde abajo- Luego te tendrás que devolver sola

Suspiré- Bien…

A pesar que la conversación llegó a su fin, no quería despedirme aún, era mi primer día con Nico-chan como mi novia oficial, y quería que durara mucho más. Y quizás… la enana se sentía igual… ya que tampoco se despedía, ni mostraba un ademán de marcharse.

-Nico-chan – Me arme de valor y de pena, ya que sí o sí debía irse, caminar sola a esta hora (aprox. Las 9 y media) era peligroso

\- ¿¡Sí!? – Sorprendida por mi espontaneo llamado respondió

\- Ti-Tienes que irte – Le dije bajando la cabeza de nuevo

Se acercó con paso lento y suave, ya que en el único momento en el que me percate de su aproximación, fue cuando ya la tenía encima de mí, con sus brazos sobre mis hombros.

\- Maki-chan – Comenzó a decir- Nos veremos pronto… quizás no mañana, pero el lunes será imposible evitarnos, ¿verdad?

\- Sí… – Dije en voz baja- Tienes¬

Siendo callada por un beso, no me queje, y me deje llevar. No soportaba la idea de tener que separarme de ella por tanto tiempo. Quería estar cada segundo disfrutando sus caricias, sus berrinches y en especial de su cercanía, que me hacía sentir segura y tranquila, incluso, más que eso… feliz…

\- Maki-chan… debemos regresar… – Me dijo recuperando aire

\- Solo… un poco más – En la poca frecuentada calle, la tomé de la cintura, y obligué el reinicio de nuestro suave toque de labios.

Sentía el calor de su pequeño cuerpo, que junto al mío, olvidaban lo frio que estaba la noche. Me separé un poco, pero aún la abrazaba de su pequeña y delicada cintura.

\- Cuídate ¿Si? – Le dije sonriendo suavemente

\- Tu igual – Me correspondió- Y mándame aún texto cuando llegues, si no lo haces me preocuparé – Con un puchero, me exigió

\- Bien… - Respondí- Entonces nos vemos- Me separe con un poco de dolor; quizás esta era la parte mala de estar saliendo con alguien.

\- No pongas esa cara, no es como si no nos volviéramos a ver – Me regaño- y de todas formas… llevamos solo un día

\- Pero te llevó necesitando desde mucho antes – Le dije

-Gezz… - Me reclamó- Y ahora me dices cosas tiernas, siendo que yo te he dicho muchas antes

\- Ahora te las responderé todas – Sonreí traviesamente

\- Bien, pues – Se tomó un segundo…- Nos vemos

La besé de nuevo, pero de forma más rápida, y me dirigí hacia mi casa, no sin antes cerciorarme todas las veces posibles que Nico-chan estaba bien, dando pequeñas miradas hacia atrás…

(… )Maki Pov End

A penas Maki llegó a su casa saludó a sus padres y se dirigió a su habitación, sacó su móvil y escribió:

[Para: Nico-chan

Mensaje: Ya llegue, ¿y tú?]

[Para: Maki-chan

Mensaje: Acabó de llegar ^^]

Con un suspiro de alivio, Maki se recostó sobre su cama y sonrió bobamente. Lo hizo, hasta que recordó lo que le había quitado el sueño unos días atrás.

'Maki-chan… Uno de estos días voy a pasar por ti, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar' – Kurosaki Touma

Era cierto que desde hace tiempo se mensajeaba con Touma, pero verlo en persona aún se le hacía incomodo, al fin y al cabo era su 'prometido', aunque ninguno de los dos quisiese.

\- "Está bien, no puede ser nada malo. Ninguno está interesado en el otro, así que no debo preocuparme" – Pensó la pelirroja, empezando a mandar textos a la pelinegra para olvidarse un poco de la situación.

(…)

El lunes al fin llegó, y las dos nuevas enamoradas estaban ansiosas por verse de nuevo, ya que, a pesar que el día anterior se la habían pasado conversando por mensajes, sentían la necesidad de hablar más.

Con algo de inseguridad, Maki se dirigió al departamento de su linda pelinegra, y esperó hasta que saliera.

-¿M-Maki-chan? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -Le preguntó Nico totalmente sorprendida

\- P-Pues… vine a buscarte… -Sonrojándose volteó la cara, y mirando por el rabillo del ojo le preguntó- ¿te incomoda?

-¡C-Claro que no!- Dijo algo sobresaltada- Solo…me sorprendió

\- Lo siento… - Dijo la pelirroja bajando la cabeza

\- ¿De qué te disculpas? – La mayor tomó la mano de la chica, y le sonrió- Eres mi novia, esto es normal

\- P-Puedes que tengas razón- Dijo en tono bajo y algo dudoso

Salieron del departamento, y para sorpresa de ambas, estaba lloviendo a cantaros. Maki recordó que el día anterior anunciaron lluvia, pero después de medio día, por ende andaba sin paraguas. En cambio, Nico, quien había estado distraída estos últimos días, ni supo del clima.

\- Maki-chan… espera aquí, traeré un paraguas – Dijo la pelinegra dispuesta a devolverse

\- Nico-chan, tenemos que correr ya – Decía mientras mostraba su teléfono, que señalaba las 7.55 minutos

\- Ya he intentado llegar en cinco minutos – Dijo Nico- Y no funciona

Maki suspiró fuertemente- Entonces, ¿pretendes llegar tarde?

\- Mm… prefiero no mojarme – Sonrió alejándose

\- Está bien – Se rindió Maki.

A la pelirroja ciertamente no le apetecía empaparse, pero a la lluvia en sí, le había tomado algo de cariño, al fin y al cabo, gracias a ella, sus sentimientos empezaron a florecer… primero, la vez cuando Nico se quedo en su casa, luego, su primer beso en la casa de Nico. Y ahora en un quizás corto, pero muy bello momento donde irían juntas bajo un mismo paraguas, como la primera vez, donde ese cambio de acontecimientos había cambiado su vida.

\- ¿Maki-chan? – La pelinegra la llamó

\- Ah, perdón, estaba distraída – Se excusó- ¿Decías algo?

\- Bueno… la verdad es que encontré solo uno, debemos compartirlos- Dijo sonrojada

\- Por mí, no hay problema – Dijo Maki conteniendo la sonrisa que se le escapaba de los labios al tener que estar tan cerca de su pequeña Senpai

Empezaron a caminar a paso lento, y sin apuro; el ambiente era tranquilizador, sin gente rondando las calles, el olor y el sonido de la lluvia despertando tus sentidos, y la pereza de un día lunes en la mañana.

\- Hey… ¿Maki-chan? – Llamó Nico

\- ¿Sí…? – Respondió fingiendo indiferencia

\- ¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? - Preguntó señalando un local en una esquina

\- Pero debemos…- Ahora su tono relucía preocupación

\- Sí, sí. Lo sé… pero solo por hoy ¿por favor? – Rogó Nico

\- Bien… - "Desde que Nico-chan es mi novia, no puedo decirle que 'no'"- pensaba reclamándose a sí misma- Pero lo pediremos para llevar

Entrando al café, Maki fue golpeada por una ráfaga de café tostado, que la hizo perder sus objetivos iniciales, e incluso, olvidar la razón por la que no quería entrar… aunque fue por solo unos segundos.

Acercándose al mesón pidió- Un Breve y un Mocha, por favor

\- ¿Para llevar o servir? – Preguntó la chica del local

\- Mm…

Maki volteó su cara, y vio a su novia tratando de entrar en calor sobándose las manos y aplicándoles suspiros tibios. Luego, miró por la ventana, y percatándose del mustio clima que azotaba las calles reflexionó, y no solo por su bien, sino por el de la pequeña Senpai que se veía mil veces más frágil bajo esa tormenta.

\- Para servir – Respondió

\- Bien, entonces se los llevaré a su mesa – Dijo la niña dirigiéndose a prepararlos

Maki se acercó a Nico, quien estaba con un poco más lejos, aguardando que Maki le llevara el café.

\- ¿Compraste ya? – Preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja

\- See… - Dijo tomándose su tiempo

\- ¿Me estás ocultando algo? – Volvió a interrogar

\- Es decir… no es ocultar… solo… ems… - Sin encontrar palabras Maki se sonrojó

\- ¿Mmm…? – Nico se acercó a su cara desde abajo y la miró con el ceño fruncido

\- E-Es solo, que llegaremos más tarde de lo ya previsto – Dándose la vuelta Maki se dirigió una mesa cercana a una ventana, y se limito a ver hacia el exterior con las mejillas infladas y apoyándose sobre una de sus manos.

\- ¿Ves? Es mucho mejor tomar un café en el mismo local – Sonrió Nico sentándose frente ella

\- N-no es por eso… - Dijo manteniendo su pose- A nadie le gusta mojarse, ni menos contraer un resfriado

\- ¿Ehhh? Pero si Maki-chan se enfermara, podríamos jugar al doctor – Decía con sonrisa pícara

\- No gracias – Contestó secamente, aunque la idea no le desagradaba del todo- Y por otro lado, ¿qué harías si tú te enfermaras?

\- Maki-chan me cuidaría ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Nico con una expresión 'algo infantil' según Maki

-¿Ah? – Sonrojada Maki por fin perdió su postura- Yo-Yo no¬

\- ¿No lo harías? – Dibujando un puchero en sus labios preguntó

\- C-Claro que lo haría… - Desviando la mirada contestó- P-Pero es solo porque me sentiría mal por ti…

Maki se sonrojó, pero no por lo que dijo (o bueno, esa no era su única razón). Sino que Nico, escondiendo una risilla se tapó con su palma, ladeando un poco su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos, viéndose totalmente adorable.

\- "¡Agh! Y después pide que digas cosas como esas" – Refunfuñaba en su cabeza, a pesar que su cara seguía un poco roja.

Les trajeron sus cafés y mientras los tomaban, notaron que de apoco se detenía la pesada lluvia. Ya con el café terminado y el cielo dando solo unas cuantas gotas, partieron a la escuela.

(…)

Al llegar a la escuela, ambas fueron citadas a la sala de profesores, siendo interrogadas por la tardanza. A eso, solo contestaron que el clima no acompaño su caminata, y que tuvieron que devolverse a cambiar sus ropa, aunque eso último fuera mentira. Sí Nico había estado sola, probablemente no le habrían creído, pero al estar con una 'alumna ejemplar' no pudieron desconfiar.

Ambas se habían librado del castigo, y ya que llegaron en el primer receso, ninguna de sus amigas sabía que estaban ahí, por lo que se dirigieron a la sala de música, en busca de unos minutos más de privacidad. Se sentaron frente al gran piano y relajadamente conversaron.

\- Eres mejor para mentir de lo que creí – Comenzó a hablar Nico de forma burlesca

\- ¿Eh? P-Por supuesto, cualquiera puede mentir – Se sonrojaba Maki mientras cruzabas sus brazos sobre su pecho

\- Mm… sí, tienes razón –Dijo Nico- Entonces miénteme

\- ¿Q-Qué estás pidiendo? – Preguntó Maki-

\- ¿Ves? No todos lo pueden hacer – Algo sería se cruzó de brazos

\- Claro que todos pueden – A la reacción de la pelinegra, la pianista se enojo un poco

\- Entonces ¿Por qué tú no? – Por el tono de la pelirroja, el enojo se le estaba contagiando

\- Yo… Mm… - Maki, quien la estaba mirando fijamente, no pudo mantener la mirada, y susurró- Nico-chan…

\- ¿Si? – Dijo calmándose

\- Yo…yo no… - Maki, abrazándola fuertemente agregó- ¡Nico-chan! No puedo decir que no me importas, o que no te necesito… o que no te quiero – Dijo Maki sellando sus labios

\- Boba – Sonrío Nico- Con esa cara de enamorada que tienes nunca pensaría eso

\- ¡Hey! - Dijo Maki como un reclamo, mientras se apoyaba sobre su hombro

Nico rió, dejándose caer su peso sobre Maki

– Oye… -Susurró Maki

\- ¿Si? – Respondió Nico

\- Hoy debo quedarme y llevarles unos papeles al profesor, ¿Me esperaras?

\- Claro, pero no te demores mucho – Limito la pelinegra

\- Está bien… - Dijo Maki aferrándose más

*Diing* El timbre de la escuela sonó

\- ¿Tenemos que ir? – Pregunto Nico

\- Sii…. – Contesto sin ganas la pelirroja

\- Bien… - Dijo sin moverse

\- Te volverán a regañar, y no estaré yo para que crean tus excusas – Advertía la menor

\- Tsk… - La mayor, estirándose para levantarse, se dirigió a la puerta- Bien, ¿vamos?

\- Bien – Sonrió Maki levantándose también

(…)

El día había terminado, y tal como le pidió Maki a Nico, estaba esperando en la puerta de salida

\- Hola – Dijo un chico rubio con una gran sonrisa

\- ¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó indiferente

\- Tú pareces de su edad, ¿me podrías ayudar? Por favor- Dijo examinándola de pies a cabeza

\- No, estoy ocupada – Contestó enojada

\- Solo respóndeme una pregunta – Dijo acercándose a su cara- ¿Conoces a Nishikino Maki?

\- ¡EH! ¿C-Cómo? –Se sorprendió Nico al escuchar el nombre de su novia

\- Sabia que irías en primero – sonó mas feliz de lo que se veía- Me dir¬

\- No, espera ¿Qué quieres de ella? Y ¿Cómo la conoces? – Contestó bruscamente Nico distrayéndose rápidamente por una voz

\- ¿Touma-kun? – Preguntó Maki al divisarlo- ¿y Nico-chan…? -Fue apagando su voz al pensar de que estarían hablando esos dos, y las probabilidades de que eso se volviera un gran malentendido

\- Maki-chan – Sonrió Touma- Vine, como te dije

-"Maki-chan. Touma-kun" – Repetía Nico en su cabeza apretando su mandíbula

\- M-Me deberías haber avisado- contestó con cansancio- Bien, Nico-chan el es Kurosaki Touma, hijo de un conocido de la familia, y Touma-kun, ella es Yazawa Nico, una compañera del grupo de Idol el cual te mencioné

\- Es un gusto – Dijo con una pequeña reverencia- Es un placer conocer a la tan nombrada "Nico-chan"

\- Lo mismo… - Respondió desganada- Y bien, ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen?

Maki, tomando la palabra rápidamente, dijo- E-Es un amigo

\- Así es – Afirmó el rubio- Y ahora vamos a tomar café, ¿nos acompañas?

\- Parece que tienen cosas de que hablar – Dijo Nico- No quiero interrumpir

\- No es nada grave a decir verdad, es solo una charla sobre café – Touma miró a Maki esperando confirmación

\- S-Sí, solo hablaremos de café – Sonrió Maki

Nico, quien odiaría tener a esos dos solos, deseaba ir, y quizás así, sabría más de esos dos y de la razón por la que Maki estaba tan nerviosa. Pero por otro lado, sentía la necesidad de confiar en Maki, y dejarla disfrutar con su amigo, al fin y al cabo si llegará a pasar algo, la pelirroja claramente se lo diría.

\- "Sé que debo confiar en Maki-chan" – Se decía Nico- "Pero claramente no confió en ese idiota"

\- No muchas gracias – Sonrió la pelinegra dándose la vuelta

\- N-Nico-chan, lo siento – Dijo la pelirroja

\- Es una pena – Dijo el chico rubio

\- ¡Ah! – Exclamó dándose la vuelta- Y tú el idiota con sonrisa de comercial, para tu información voy en tercer año, por ende soy dos años mayor que Maki – Gruñó

\- ¿I-idiota? – Preguntó Touma al ser ofendido por primera vez

\- Sí, idiota – Afirmo de nuevo Nico- ¿Quién se atrevería a confundir a la Super Idol Nico con una chica de primero? Tsk.

Dándose la vuelta, retomó su curso, dejando a una pianista con la boca abierta y un joven doctor con una cara de confusión épica.

\- Perdón- Comenzó Maki – Es algo testaruda

\- He – Soltó una risa- no hay problema

Touma, acercándose a su Ford Mustang GT azul, le abrió cortésmente la puerta a Maki, y la invito a subir en el asiento del copiloto, él por su parte, manejo hasta el local.

(…)

* * *

**Mucho cariño y romance en este cap... ahora vemos lo mucho que se necesitan la una a la otra (necesitaba resaltar ese cariño XD)... Pero... ¿Qué le dirá Touma? ¿Qué hará Maki para que Nico no se sienta de esa forma?... Todo eso y más en el siguiente cap XD**

**Bueno, entonces, hasta el otro cap, los estaré esperando ^^**


	20. Chapter 18

**Hola ^^!**

**Ems... Bueno, quiero empezar disculpándome... Realmente me he demorado mucho con los capítulos, siendo que ya estoy en el último tramo... Pero, sin la intención de justificarme, el colegio me consume demasiado tiempo :(**

**Por otro lado, puesto que les debo muchooos cap... les traigo este corto de 6.290 palabras \\(*^*)/**

**Espero les guste... pues es bastante ems... ¿extraño?**

**Como confesión... lloré escribiendo algunas partes... aunque quizás solo estoy sensible u.u**

**Bien... por último les pido dejar sus reviews y esperar la siguiente actualización ^-^!**

* * *

Capítulo 18: "Un paso a delante y dos hacia atrás"

(…)Nico Pov

Aunque no quisiera, tengo que admitir que no me sentía realmente bien. Por alguna extraña razón, dejarlos solos me había dado muy mala espina. Confiaba en Maki-chan, pero ese idiota era cuento aparte.

Pensando eso, revise mi celular, el cual había empezado a sonar con la canción de 'Zurui yo Magnetic today'

[Hola] – Se escuchó la voz de Maki-chan por el otro lado del teléfono

[Hola, ¿Qué pasa?] – Le respondí

[Nico-chan…] – Dijo tomándose una pausa- [Tenemos que hablar]

En ese momento sentí como si todos los miedos que había albergado cobraran sentido. Esta sensación era similar como si estuvieran a punto de hacerme daño y yo no pudiera moverme. Si alguna vez has tenido miedo, preocupación, nervios, dolor, y mucha impotencia entenderás como me siento.

[S-Sí, claro] – Le contesté lo más natural que puede, desatándome el nudo de la garganta.

[¿Está bien si sales ahora?] – Me preguntó- [Estoy afuera]

[Voy bajando] – Apenas termine de decir eso corté.

Me levanté de mi cama, lavé mi cara y ordené mi apariencia mientras iba bajando las escaleras.

\- Maki – llamé a la chica que estaba dando la espalda al departamento con su uniforme aún puesto

\- Nico-chan… - Me dijo con voz triste

\- ¿P-Pasa algo? – Sin ganas de saber la respuesta, le pregunté

\- Mm… ¿Me acompañarías? – Sin esperar mi respuesta se dio vuelta, pero no avanzó hasta escuchar mis pasos.

Llegamos a una plaza, donde habíamos estados pocas veces antes, pero que conocía bastante bien, puesto que quedaba entre nuestras casas, por ende la veía a menudo.

\- Nico-chan – Me dijo de espalda

\- ¿Si? – Contesté tragando nerviosamente

\- Ese chico que viste hoy – Se tomo una pausa dejando todo el suspenso en el aire- Él es mi prometido

Me dejo congelada, pero no lo suficiente para quitarme la voz, así que logré formular una pregunta

\- ¿Tú… Lo quieres? – Dije rompiendo más cosas de lo que quería con eso.

Maki se dio la vuelta con quizás algo de enojo y sorpresa en su rostro, acercándose a mí. Me abrazó con fuerza y me susurró.

\- Así que por eso tenias esa cara – Me dijo con algo de enojo, que se fue aflojando hasta un tono más relajado- Tenía algo de miedo por si te llegara a pasar algo, y más aún, yo te estuviera contando algo como esto

\- ¿'Algo como esto'? Maki-chan aún tengo el corazón a mil – Separándome un poco, le exigí- Contéstame

\- No Nico-chan, tú eres la única persona a quien amo…-Me sonrojé un poco- Sin embargo, hace unos días – Empezó a relatarme con voz tenue- Mi padre llevó a este joven a casa, me lo presentó, y sin mi consentimiento, nos comprometió. Él tampoco está de acuerdo, pero aún no sabemos qué hacer, ni siquiera tengo una idea para comenzar. Y ahora, tú también estas involucrada, aunque no lo quiera. Tarde o temprano seremos separadas… y no creo poder resistirlo…

A medida que iba hablando se separaba de mí, pero cuando termino de hablar, y vi su semblante gris, no tuve si quiera que pensar. La abracé fuertemente, y le dije:

\- Lo superaremos –Con la confianza que me proporcionaban sus bellos ojos violeta le sonreí

\- Lo sé… - Sonrió – Ahora tenemos que hacer un plan.

\- Por supuesto, pero es tarde ¿sabes? – Le dije con el ceño fruncido

La linda pelirroja delante de mí, hizo un mohín y se dio vuelta.

-S-Si no quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo, solo dilo

Caminando hacia ella, vi su pequeño sonrojo y sus mejillas infladas.

\- Boba…- La abracé por detrás y le susurré- Claro que quiero pasar tiempo contigo, pero el simple hecho de que te pueda pasar algo me preocupa…

\- La débil y pequeña eres tú Nico-chan – Se dio la vuelta y me correspondió el abrazo.

\- Que sea más baja que tú no quiere decir que sea más débil – Inflé mis mejillas y fruncí mi ceño

\- Claro… - Dijo en un tono algo burlesco

\- ¡Moou! – Le reclamé, pero me silenció rápidamente con un beso

No me resistí, sin embargo el tiempo pasaba, y mi madre fue la primera en darse cuenta.

Ambas nos sobresaltamos al escuchar el timbre de mi teléfono. Al lograr separarme de Maki-chan, la cual apenas escuchó el tono, se aferró más a mí, contesté.

[¿Aló?] – Me preguntó la voz al otro lado de la línea

[Mamá ¿Qué pasó?] – Le pregunté, ya que muy pocas veces me llama

[Tus hermanos dijeron que habías salido, ¿Por qué no me avisaste?] – Me interrogó

[Salí algo apurada, y olvide avisar] – Le dije excusándome

[Sabes que no te hago problema por si vas a salir, pero necesito saber donde estas, y con quien] – Me dijo con su tono preocupado

[En la plaza que está cerca de nuestra casa, y estoy con Maki-chan] – Casi en susurro dije lo último

Escuche una pequeña risa antes que mamá me digiera [Quiero detalles] y colgara

\- ¿Pasó algo? – Se acercó un poco

\- Mm… no exactamente, pero creo que deberíamos volver – Le advertí

\- Si… yo igual… Se está haciendo demasiado tarde, y de todas formas nos veremos mañana – Me dijo sonriendo

\- Sip- Me acerqué y la besé en los labios, para dirigirme a mi hogar

Llegué, me saque los zapatos, y mientras pasaba por frente de la puerta de la habitación de mi madre le golpeé y anuncié que había llegado. Abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio y me tapé la boca rápidamente para que el grito no se me escapara.

\- ¿Q-Qué rayos haces aquí? – Le dije a mi madre con enojo

\- Te dije que quería detalles- Me contestó despegándose de su libro

\- Ems… S-Sobre qué sería… - Traté de zafarme

\- Tú sabes… es sobre tú y tu kuhai pelirroja – Me sonrió traviesamente

Suspiré- Bien…T-Te lo diré

\- Excelente, pero espero que omitas los detalles para mayores de 18 – Me molestó

\- ¿Q -Q-Qué rayos estás diciendo? – Me sonrojé hasta las orejas- no hemos hecho nada así

Mi madre rió con gusto al ver mi expresión y se relajó, dejándose caer hacia atrás sobre sus brazos.

\- No me hagas arrepentirme de contarte – Le dije cruzándome de brazos y desviando la mirada

\- Vamos, no te enojes, son solo bromas – me dijo con su sonrisa tierna y maternal

\- Está bien… la v-verdad…es que hace poco…e-empecé a salir con Maki-chan

Baje la cabeza esperando una risa o algo parecido, pero para mi sorpresa, mi madre se acercó y me abrazó con cariño. Percibí como temblaba, definitivamente estaba llorando. Quizás por el hecho que aún es algo difícil aceptar que a tu hija le guste alguien del mismo sexo. Sin embargo sentí como me entregaba cariño y sus ganas de ser feliz con lo que a mí me hacia feliz. Se me hizo imposible contener las lágrimas, estaba abrazando a mi madre y ella, estaba tratando de demostrarme que también sería fuerte, así como yo, de ahora en adelante tendría que serlo. Luchar con casi la mitad de la sociedad es difícil, y probablemente eso es lo que le duele a mi madre… la dureza con la que el mundo me tratará… lo difícil que se vendrá el futuro… y lo mucho que seré cuestionada… Pensar todo eso, me daba algo de miedo, pero sabía, que esté abrazo significaba eso; Amor, fuerza, perseverarían, aceptación, dolor, pena, pero sobre todo… Anhelo… anhelo en la felicidad que llegaría alcanzar con todo lo anterior. Anhelo de nuestras nuevas metas y sueños. Anhelo por un mañana en el que ambas nos miremos, y pueda oír de su boca "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi felicidad es que haya alcanzado tu felicidad" y "Te amo hija, como eres, y por lo que eres… No deseó que seas diferente"… Aunque quizás falte tiempo, y lo que estoy pidiendo sea demasiado… Pero en este mismo momento, es lo que realmente deseó…

\- Te amo mamá – Le susurré con mi voz temblorosa

\- Yo también hija… Te amo – Apretó su agarre y luego se fue separando de apoco.

Nos sonreímos, y pasando su dedo por mi mejilla limpio unas pocas lágrimas que se habían acumulado.

\- Ahora ve a dormir, mañana tienes escuela, y es tarde – Me dijo como la madre que es.

\- Lo sé, ya voy – Le respondí cerrando la puerta.

Me recosté de bruces sobre mi cama y me calme con el silencio y la oscuridad… Aprecié como mi corazón se sentía un poco más libre, y dudé por unos instantes sobre todo; Sobre mí. Sobre mi madre. Mis hermanos. La familia. La gente. Mis sueños. Sobre Maki-chan y yo… Pero solo duró segundos, puesto que negar lo que quería, deseaba y amaba era estúpido. Me dejé atrapar por el sueño sin quererlo en realidad, puesto que conversaba con Maki-chan, pero sin darme cuenta, me dormí…

(…)Nico Pov End/ Maki Pov

Sin mucho interés llegue a casa. Abrí la puerta y subí rápidamente a mi habitación. Para mi desapacible sorpresa, mi madre estaba sentada en mi escritorio y leyendo las cartas que Nico-chan me había regalado. Avance con paso sonoro y se las arrebate.

\- Maki – Ese tono definitivamente lo usaba cuando estaba enfadada

\- ¿Qué? – A pesar de las consecuencias, en mi tono se denotaba enojo

\- ¿Por qué vienes llegando a estas horas? – Con su ceño fruncido se levantó

\- Fui a dar una vuelta – Le dije desviando la mirada

\- ¿Con quién? ¿Y todo el día? – Siguió preguntado

\- No fue todo el día. Y primero estuve con Touma-kun y luego pasé a ver a Nico-chan – Dije la verdad, puesto que poco me importaba lo que pensara- Y de todas maneras tampoco estas aquí cuando llego, ¿Cuál es el problema que hoy yo haya llegado más tarde?

\- Escucha jovencita, tú solo tienes 15 años, no puedes estar a estas horas de la tarde sola en la calle – Me regañó – Y hoy necesito hablar contigo, y estuve esperándote toda la tarde

Unas ganas enormes me golpearon. Llegaron con la intención de decirle las veces en la que yo esperé tener una comida familiar con ellos o tener una tarde de familia, o escuchar una muestra de afecto proveniente de sus bocas. Pero me aguanté, puesto que aunque lo dijera, a esta edad ya no le veo el caso de tener ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Decirme algo? – Pregunté levantando una ceja

Suspiró, y sentándose en la cama me invito a sentarme a su lado, lo cual hice de malas ganas.

-Maki, primero que todo… No quiero que me veas como tu enemigo… - Tocando mi mano esperó una respuesta

\- Madre… sé que no eres mi enemigo, y que quieres lo mejor para mi, pero ya te he dicho que lo que ustedes piensan correcto no lo es para mí – Suspiré tomé su mano, y la aparté – Si es eso lo que me vienes a decir, no es necesario reiterarlo.

\- ¡Nishikino Maki! – Uy… me sobresalté, parece que me pasé de la raya- Yo vengo a hablar por mí, y no por Takeshi-san, así que no te hagas ideas equivocadas.

\- ¿P-Por ti? – Dije sin entender y con algo de nervios por lo anterior

\- Mira… sé que no nos llevamos muy bien, pero eres mi hija, y yo seguiré siendo tu madre, por eso, necesito hacer esto. Por otro lado, tu padre, es algo más frio, al igual que tú. Por ende creo entender sus continuos roces, sin embargo es la persona que más se preocupa por ti. No vengo a justificar lo del matrimonio, que para aclararte, realmente no estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero a tu padre se le metió en la cabeza después de conocer a Kurosaki-san, y desde entonces no he sabido lidiar con aquello…

\- Usted… ¿se opone al matrimonio? – Le pregunté mientras hacia una pausa

\- Por supuesto, sé que tú no lo amas, y aunque tratemos de que sea así no va a suceder. No quiero que pases por lo que yo… Tuve la suerte de enamorarme de Takeshi-san, puesto que mi familia lo acepto, pero difícilmente pasé algo así contigo – Me miró, y en su rostro se diviso dolor- Eres lo más importante que tengo en esta vida, y siempre he creído que lo que hago es por tu bien, pero ahora que estás mayor, y pasas al lado mío como si fueras la única que ha sufrido por la lejanía, me duele. Me hace creer que estoy mal, que es mi culpa que ya no te importemos como padres, que si yo habría sido diferente tú sonreirías más – Lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos y me miraban con dolor

\- Yo… - Sin darme cuenta también lloraba- Yo… no sabía…

De verdad… Nunca lo pensé de ese modo… Siempre fui egoísta pensando lo que mis padres no habían hecho… Pero dejé de lado lo que sí hacían y los sentimientos que ponían en esos actos… ¿Cómo no pude notarlo hasta ahora?...

\- Eres inteligente, como ninguna niña de tú edad –Continuó mi madre- lo eres incluso más de muchas personas que conozco… pero hay cosas que se aprenden con el tiempo, como por ejemplo el hecho de haberme dado cuenta de que estás enamorada…

\- ¿E-Eh? – Me sonrojé, pero no respondí nada más

\- Se nota en tu cara. Para mi es casi como verme al espejo – Me sonrió

\- Yo no… - Le dije volteando mi vista

\- Hija… está bien, no lo escondas… Es algo que sucedería tarde o temprano… -Baje mi mirada, aún no estaba lista para contarle que me gustaba una chica

\- Quizás… hay alguien que ha llamado mi atención… - Respondí para dejarla algo más tranquila

\- Hm… - no parecía satisfecha, pero siguió hablando- Hija, no nos juzgues tan duro… Haré lo posible para que puedas estar con alguien a quien amas, pero no te prometo nada, puesto que el verdadero problema está con la familia Kurosaki… - Dio un bostezo y agregó- Bueno… A sido un día largo, para las dos y he dicho lo que vine a decir… por ende debes descansar.

\- Lo sé… - Y deteniéndola le dije- Oiga…

\- ¿Si? – Preguntó mientras se ponía de pie

\- Gracias por todo – Susurré, pero arrepintiéndome de ese tono tan frio, subí la mirada y agregué- Gracias por decirme todo, y gracias por apoyarme

Acercándose, con sus ojos empañados me besó la frente y murmuró – Te amo, hija

Se dio la vuelta, y antes de cerrar la puerta me miro con una sonrisa y dijo- Es buen partido, debe quererte mucho…

\- ¿Mamá? – La miré sorprendida

-No pensé que se gustaran la primera vez que la vi – Continuó

-Espera, ¿De qué rayos hablas? – Sin entender nada, o más bien, sin querer entender pregunté sabiendo la respuesta

\- Esa tal 'Nico' no es la que se quedó aquí hace un tiempo – Con la interrogativa en el rostro me miró

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste metida en mi habitación? – Le dije con enojo

\- Vamos, no pasa nada…-Al ver mi cara desconcertada agregó- Hay cosas que ni tu padre sabe de mí – Para terminar me guiñó el ojo y cerró la puerta…

Me deje caer sobre la cama, no resistía más. Muchas emociones salieron a flote, y otras tantas se mezclaron de forma poco agradable a decir verdad. Cariño y rabia, impotencia e ignorancia, dolor y culpa, y muchas otras que golpeaban con fuerza en mi pecho.

Suspiré… Y con una sonrisa en los labios pensé en qué rayos había hecho mi madre antes de conocer a mi padre… Logrando tranquilizarme… Y no solo eso, sino que ya no tendría que esconder lo que tenía con Nico-chan (Claro… solo de mi madre)

Tomé mi teléfono, y después de hablar un poco con mi enana me dormí.

(…) Maki Pov End

Otro día de escuela comenzaba, y ambas chicas estaban ansiosas de verse y de recontarse lo sucedido, puesto que hablar por mensajes no era lo mismo que en persona, así que sentían la necesidad de relatarlo.

Maki, tal como el día anterior, volvió a buscar a Nico a su casa. Y Nico, claramente le reitero su pregunta de: "¿Qué rayos haces aquí?" pero luego de relajarse le dio un fugaz beso en los labios dándole las gracias.

Era un día bastante tranquilo… las chicas del club tendrían clases normales, excepto las de primero, quien obtendrían algunas horas libre ya que su profesor había faltado, pese a esto el salón del club estaba vacío, o eso se supondría.

Nico, quien también tenía clases en ese momento, no sentía grandes ganas de asistir, por ende, a penas vio entrar a Eli y a Nozomi al salón corrió escaleras abajo a la habitación del club.

(…)Nico Pov

Suspiré, por fin estaba frente a mi única salvación: "El cuarto del club"… Podre estar aquí hasta que acabe la hora y las chicas lleguen, y en ese tiempo ideare una excusa por el hecho de ausentarme a matemáticas.

Miré para ambos lados antes de abrir la puerta, pero realmente abría preferido no entrar… Puesto que apenas lo hice vi a mi novia con el estúpido de su prometido, y tal parece divirtiéndose a lo grande, puesto que esa sonrisa era muy notoria de parte de ambos.

\- ¿N-Nico-chan? – Me miró sonrojada- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Hola Maki-chan… Buenas tardes Estúpido-san – Contesté secamente.

\- ¡Nico-chan! – Me regañó Maki-chan, a lo que solo apreté los dientes y me senté en una de las nueve sillas colocadas alrededor de la mesa.

\- ¿Qué hace este idiota aquí? – Pregunté

\- Perdone… ¿mi presencia le molesta? – Me dijo calmadamente

\- Sí – Dije sin mirarlo

\- Oye… compórtate – Me volvió a regañar Maki-chan

\- Creo que está bien que diga lo que piensa – Me defendió Touma

…¡Espera! ¿¡Me defendió Touma!?

\- ¿Eh? – Lo miré interrogante

\- ¿No piensa eso, Nico-chan? – Me dijo imitando mi cara

\- Etto… Claro… - Aunque mi intensión fue afirmar, sentí que era más una pregunta

\- Bien, entonces me marcho… - Dijo levantándose

Maki-chan y Touma me miraron… quizás con el propósito de que digiera algo, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo.

\- Nos vemos el viernes Maki-chan – Dijo sonriendo desde el umbral de la puerta

\- Claro – Sonrió la boba de mi novia

\- Hasta luego, Nico-chan – Con sonrisa y ojos bondadosos se despidió, y sin esperar mi respuesta se fue.

Sentí un libro golpeando mi cabeza, y a la causante con el ceño fruncido.

\- Hey… No es su culpa que te den celos, no deberías tratarlo así – Me sermoneó

\- Tienes razón… -le dije levantándome

Definitivamente ese tipo me estaba cabreando, y sentía mucho esto… pero Maki va a tener que pagar

\- N…No es para tanto… Simplemente no lo trates así- Susurró, definitivamente estaba nerviosa

\- … Lo sé… no es su culpa- No me podía girar, si lo hacía probablemente iba a caer y le diría que es mi culpa, ¡pero no es así!

\- N-Nico-chan – Me toco el hombro con su palpa- ¿E-Estas enojada?

Apreté los dientes, me di la vuelta con mi resolución clara en mi cabeza, y tomando sus manos la acorrale contra la pared.

\- Sí, lo estoy – Le dije mirándola a sus bellos ojos- Sé que no es su culpa, pero tampoco es culpa mía…

\- N-Nico-chan – Un bello sonrojo estaba adornando su cara, no me podía resistir

\- Maki-chan, te amo más que nada… No aceptaré que ese idiota se enamoré de ti

La besé y de apoco le solté sus manos, que fueron a parar a mi cintura, mientras que las mías rodeaban su cuello y la atraían más hacia mí.

\- Hay cosas que solo tú puedes ver Nico-chan – Me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- También te amo

Se acercó a mi cara y me besó de forma tierna… Y a cada segundo, el beso se hacía más fuerte y frenético. Empecé a sentir la necesidad de tener más de ella, y me encaminé a desabrochar los últimos botones de su camisa, dejando de apoco su vientre al descubierto…

Metí mis manos por la camisa y toqué su suave piel, complaciendo ese sentimiento con el sonido de su respiración que a cada segundo se dificultaba y con la sola sensación de sentirla cerca…

\- ¡Maki-chan! ¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotras-nya? – Dijo Rin abriendo la puerta de golpe y dejándonos a ambas congeladas

\- R-Rin-chan te dije que no irrumpieras de e… - Dijo Hanayo mientras su voz se hacía cada momento más tenue

Corrí hacia la puerta y las jalé a ambas hacia el interior

\- ¿¡Qué escucharon!?¿¡Qué vieron!? –Se me adelantó Maki-chan

\- N-No diremos nada – Dijo Hanayo moviendo sus manos un tanto desesperada

\- Ah… -Suspiré – Realmente no importa si dicen algo

\- ¿Eh? – Mi novia me miró un tanto sorprendida, al igual que las otras dos

\- Me refiero a que ya todas las personas importantes para nosotras saben que nos queremos, ¿Verdad Maki-chan? – Le sonreí

\- Sí… Y mientras ellas nos acepten… efectivamente, no importa quien más sepa – Me devolvió la sonrisa

\- Ustedes hablan como si fuéramos a difundir esto por toda la escuela-nya – Dijo seriamente Rin

\- N-No es eso – Dijo sonrojada la pelirroja del grupo

\- ¡Rin-chan! E-Ellas no se refieren a eso – La castaña respondió zamarreando a la pelinaranja

\- ¿No? – Dijo levantando una ceja como si no entendiera

\- Lo que queremos decir es que aunque sepan lo que sucedió aquí en realidad no nos molesta – Revolviendo la corta cabellera de mi kuhai, respondí

Maki-chan suspiró- De todas maneras… ¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí?

\- Maki-chan… eres bastante antisocial-nya

\- Entonces era obvio que estarías aquí con un libro en las manos

\- Mm… ¿Soy antisocial? – Me miró con expresión preocupada

\- Claro que no, están exagerando…

Maki-chan se tranquilizó, y después de unos minutos de plática el timbre sonó.

\- ¡Nico! – Se escuchó apenas la puerta se abrió

\- ¡Eli! –Dije yo encogiéndome

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Estaba enojada… muy enojada… y probablemente me matará- Nos regañaron por tú culpa

\- Nicochi, sé que no te gusta matemáticas, pero no debes escaparte- Me dijo Nozomi acercándose de a poco- ¿Sabes cuál es tu castigo? – Moviendo sus manos me amenazó

\- No es necesario – Interrumpió Maki-chan- Nico-chan se quedó aquí por mi pedido, no es necesario que la toques

\- Si eso es así… entonces no hay nada que hacer… - Dijo Nozomi sonriendo amigablemente

\- ¿Eh? Pero Nozomi, se escapó de clases… ¡Eso es una fuga interna! – Reclamó al veredicto, Eli

\- Pero si Elichi me pidiera que me quedara con ella no dudaría en hacerlo – Con un puchero se acercó a su novia

\- Y no estaban perdiendo el tiempo-nya – Dijo pícaramente Rin provocándome un sonrojo

\- C-Claro que no – Dije desviando la mirada…- N-No hicimos nada

\- Pero si tenías las manos debajo de la blusa de Maki-chan, Nico-chan – Respondió Rin

\- R-Rin-chan no digas eso –Trataba de calmarla Hanayo

\- Pero Kayochin ellas dijeron que estaba bien si el resto se enterara-nya

\- ¡No dijimos eso! – Contestamos al unisón con nuestras caras rojas.

Nozomi rio con gusto y agregó- Están tan grandes

\- Nozomi, deberías dejar de molestarlas – Suspiró Eli

\- ¡Pero Elichi! ¿No te divierte verlas así de rojas?

-Mm…

\- ¡Eli! – Grité haciendo que las cinco chicas rieran a carcajadas, salvándome del castigo y logrando relajarme…

(…) Nico Pov End

La semana pasó rápida y tranquila, obviando las tardes… Puesto que a Touma se le había ocurrido la gran idea de caminar con Maki y Nico hacia sus respectivas casas… Cosa que a Nico le pareció absurdo ya que él tenía automóvil…

Quizás por esa misma razón, ya llegado el jueves Nico no se sentía tan incómoda ni tan enojada con Kurosaki… e inclusive, le había empezado a caer relativamente bien…

(…) Jueves, 11,30 pm aprox.

[De: Nico-chan

Mensaje: Por fin podre ver a mi Maki-chan como mi príncipe~]

[De: Maki-chan

Mensaje: De qué estas hablando?, no te entiendo .]

[De: Nico-chan

Mensaje: Vamos Maki-chan! Sabes a lo que me refiero! Apuesto a que también lo esperas con ansias

]

[De: Maki-chan

Mensaje: La única que disfruta poniéndose vestuarios extraños eres tú, Nico-chan]

[De: Nico-chan

Mensaje: Te verás muy linda con ese atuendo :T! Pd: Tengo que ser la única que juegue contigo con ese traje ¿De acuerdo ^^?]

[De: Maki-chan

Mensaje: Claro, como quieras… Pero después no te quejes con el "No Maki-chan… aquí no… No debemos" y cosas por el estilo -.-]

[De: Nico-chan

Mensaje: MAKI-CHAN!? 7/7]

Nico, con su cara completamente roja se despidió de su novia y se dejó atrapar por el sueño…

(…)

El Viernes comenzaba, y las chicas de M's estaban totalmente emocionadas por la sesión de fotos de la cual solo la separaban unas horas.

Por razones obvias, se encontraron en el receso más largo, y discutieron de los preparativos restantes para la actividad próxima, detallando el cronograma y la ubicación.

-Ems… - Dijo la pelirroja nerviosa

\- ¿Maki-chan? – Preguntó Kotori

\- Le dije a un amigo que nos ayudara… -

La pelirroja no miraba a nadie. Sin embargo Nico fue la más aludida… La nueva información le había llegado como un balde de agua fría, puesto que sabía con exactitud quien era a quien Maki se refería. Y luego de reflexionar, cayó en la idea que esa información no era tan nueva… Recordó con rabia el momento en el que Touma salía de la habitación del club sonriendo de manera habitual y agregando: "Nos vemos el viernes, Maki-chan"

Suspiró entre dientes y escuchó por fin a las demás chicas hablar, e interrogando a Maki, con cosas como: "¿Quién es?", "¿Cómo se llama?" y "¿Es guapo?"

-Es solo un idiota – Dijo por fin, ganándose la mirada de todas las chicas de la sala- Es decir… No es nada de otro mundo

\- Si no te conociera diría que estás celosa, Nicochi – Bromeo Nozomi

\- Yo creo que eso es obvio-nya – Rio con gozo Rin

\- Vamos chicas, relájense – Dijo Eli calmándolas a todas- Y respecto a tu amigo Maki… Por supuesto que puede venir, dile que contamos con él

Sin más, el tema fue dejado a un lado y la conversación se volvió a dirigir a los preparativos.

(…)

Había llegado la hora, y la emoción se sustituyó por nervios, pues aunque lo hicieran mil veces, el miedo a fallar siempre las acompañaba. Y pese a que en muchas ocasiones ese miedo las hizo unirse aún más, sentían que esta vez podría ocurrir lo contrario, sin embargo ya no se podrían hacer para atrás. Esta extraña sensación, se produjo ya que tanto Kotori como Maki no habían tenido la ocasión de hablar con sus respectivas novias y no porque no hubiesen tenido la oportunidad, sino que tal parece que ambas las estaban ignorando.

La pelirroja y la peligris estaban claramente nerviosas, y que las chicas más importantes para ellas no las estuvieran apoyando las estresaban aún más. Pese a todo esto, en la gran mansión que se encontraban (préstamo de un familiar de Touma), grupos se encontraban charlando en las respectivas habitaciones que tenían sus trajes.

\- ¿Maki? – Dijo la rubia- ¿pasa algo?

\- … - Sin escuchar la más joven seguía vistiéndose

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Maki? – Le preguntó Eli a Umi

\- ¿Quién sabe? – Miró rápidamente su celular y dándose la vuelta se alejó

\- ¿Y ahora Umi? – Pensativa y algo dudosa murmuró la rusa

\- Me adelanto – Dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie

\- ¿¡Eh!? – Exclamó- ¡M-Maki! ¡E-Espera!

Saliendo detrás de ella, dos de los tres reyes se encontraron en el escenario.

Mientras… Las reinas hablaban preocupadas…

-Y eso pasó, Nozomi-chan – Terminó Kotori

\- Realmente lo siento Kotori-chan – Dijo Hanayo colocando una mano sobre su rodilla y mirándola con empatía

\- Nunca pensé que Umi-chan se pondría enojaría por algo tan simple – Dijo entre un suspiro la mayor

\- E-Es decir… si Umi-chan empezará a tratar a Nico-chan como una reina… y-yo quizás… también estaría celosa – Dudosa contestó la peligris

\- Pero no debería habérselo tomado tan a pecho, al fin y al cabo solo lo hacías para bromear y entrar en tu papel – Algo seria respondió Nozomi

\- D-De todas formas no te preocupes Kotori-chan – Con ánimo sonrió Hanayo

\- P-Pero… - Bajando la mirada trato de excusarse pero fue interrumpida

\- Es verdad Kotori-chan. Es obvio que Umi-chan te quiere demasiado, simplemente debes darle su tiempo y luego hablaras con ella – Dijo levantándose la de tercero

Kotori suspiró y de un salto se levantó con una sonrisa en sus labios- ¡Sí! Daré lo mejor de mí… Y después la obligaré a perdonarme

-Así se habla – Sonrió Nozomi- Pero ahora debemos irnos, las chicas nos van a estar esperando

\- Sep – Al unisón las dos menores la siguieron

Por otro lado… La guardia jugaba sin cesar con sus espadas

-¡En guardia caballero Hoshizora! La desafió a un duelo – Empuñando el sable de juguete, gritaba Honoka

\- Duelo aceptado caballero Kousaka-nya – Saltando y desenvainando su espada, Rin gritó

\- Nico-chan ¿Quieres jugar? – Preguntó Honoka

-Ems… - Con los ojos puestos en el teléfono trató de organizar las palabras, pero no pudo hasta que levantó la mirada- Lo siento no puedo

\- ¡Vamos Nico-chan! Juega con nosotras-nya – Jalándola al "campo de batallas" Rin le entregó su arma

\- ¡Hey miren! – Dijo la pelinegra apuntando al vacío

\- ¿Eh? – Ambas se dieron vuelta y fueron atacadas por la espalda

\- Bien, gané – Sonriendo ampliamente Nico se empezó a alejar

\- ¡E-Espera! – Dijo Honoka – ¡Nico-chan!

\- No es justo-nya – Con un puchero Rin la vio alejarse

(…)

Todas estaban con sus vestimentas respectivas, y hace muy poco las chicas habían terminado de interrogar a Touma, quien solo segundos antes había hecho acto de presencia, siendo acorralado inmediatamente. Sin embargo, dos integrantes aún no aparecían, y arriesgaban con retrasar la sesión.

-¿Dónde se metieron esas dos? – Con el ceño fruncido preguntaba Eli a las demás

\- ¿Qué voy a saber? – Respondió Maki al sentirse observada- Esa enana no me contesta el teléfono

\- Y-Yo tampoco lo sé… Umi-chan suele contestarme apenas ve el mensaje – Con semblante triste contestaba Kotori

Eli suspiró fuertemente y agregó- Bien, este lugar no es tan grande, vamos a separarnos y a buscarlas

-No es necesario – Una voz tras ellas las hizo voltear- Umi-chan y yo ya estamos aquí

\- Sentimos la tardanza – Dijo respetuosamente Umi

\- ¿Empezamos? – Sin que nadie pudiera responder, el camarógrafo se acercó

\- Claro – Sonrió Nozomi, dando una pausa a la conversación que se acercaba

(…)

La sesión había terminado, y ya que los familiares de Touma no estaban, feliz dejo que se divirtieran. Sin embargo, ni Maki ni Kotori tenían ganas de participar en esos juegos, por ende ambas habían llegado al acuerdo de que se cambiarían, tomarían algo de beber en la cocina e interrogarían a sus novias.

Mientras subían los primeros peldaños, escucharon las voces que la llamaban con al parecer, algo de rabia.

-¡Maki! – Gritó Nico

\- ¡Kotori! – Gritó Umi

No obstante, apenas al voltearse, Kotori quien estaba unos peldaños más arribas, piso su vestido, y con un movimiento rápido Maki la sostuvo en sus brazos lo más cerca de su cuerpo que pudo, evitando la caída de ambas. Con sorpresa los ojos violeta y los miel se encontraron por unos segundos, pero fueron distraídos rápidamente por el sonido de los pies en el suelo.

-¡Kotori! ¿¡Estás bien!? – Gritó Umi, corriendo hacia las otras dos que ya se habían separado

\- Te la encargo – Dijo Maki mirando a Umi, para apenas terminar, correr tras la pequeña Sempai

\- ¡Nico! ¡Detente! – Gritó Maki quien ya estaba empezando a acortar su distancia

-¡No! –Dijo alargando la 'o'- ¡Aléjate idiota!

Tomándola de la mano y con un movimiento brusco Maki la apegó a su pecho por unos breves segundos.

-¿¡Qué rayo te pasa estúpida enana!? – Con un gritó la separó teniendo su mirada pegada al piso

\- ¿Qué me pasa a mí? – Dijo Nico apretando los dientes- ¡Cada día actúas más extraño! Pero lo peor es que es solo conmigo

Nico se zafo del agarré y empezó a caminar hacia el mismo lado que corría minutos atrás, siendo detenida por la misma mano

-¿Yo soy la rara? –Preguntó la pelirroja mirándola a los ojos- ¿Qué hay de ti? Escapándote con Umi sin avisarle a nadie

-¿Por qué debo avisarles a todos con quien voy a estar? No soy como tú, quien anuncia a medio mundo que vendrá un 'amigo' – Con claro sarcasmo Nico destacó la última parte

\- ¿Eh? No me digas que por eso estás enojada – Con sorpresa preguntó

-Yo… - Pensando en lo tonto que podría sonar, dio vuelta su cara y se cruzó de brazos

\- Nico-chan… ¿Sabes quién debía conseguir el lugar? – Acercándose amenazadoramente preguntó

\- Etto… - Fugaces miradas se les escapaban a Nico, y provocaban que se inquietara más, notando esto Maki retomo la palabra

-Claramente la que casa que es más parecida a una mansión es la mía – Dijo mirándola a los ojos

\- Ésta no es tu casa – Nico con un puchero en los labios se apoyó contra la pared, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

\- Nico-chan… si estuviéramos en mi casa… ¿Podríamos hacer esto? – Decía mientras juntaba sus labios rápidamente

\- ¿M-Maki-chan? – Sorprendida se tomó unos segundos para asimilar

\- Nico-chan… te amo…- Maki junto sus frente- No quiero seguir sintiendo celos…

\- Yo tampoco… sé que es imposible que me engañes… -Sonrió Nico

\- ¿Cuántas veces debo repetir que eres única para mí? – Dijo con el ceño fruncido

\- Bien, desde ahora confiaremos incondicionalmente en la otra- Propuso Nico

\- No más celos – Sonrió tomándole la mano

\- No más celos – Repitió Nico caminando junto a ella

(…)

Ya con las parejas plenamente reconciliadas se dispusieron a jugar.

En una hoja, se escribió: "M's Kingdom" y se dividieron en dos reinos: el Nishikino, y el Minami.

En el Nishikino se encontraba Nico y su kuhai Honoka como guardias, mientras que (después de mucha insistencia) en el Minami, Touma y Rin eran la guardia.

Las reinas entre sí eran muy cercanas, al igual que los reyes… conversando de temas diversos y de cómo conquistarían a sus respectivas doncellas.

Llegando a la conclusión que deberían hacer un baile, y con eso dicho, todos reordenaron la sala de modo que tenían un lugar donde dejar bocadillos y otro en el cual había bebestibles.

El primer baile comenzó, y los reyes principales tendrían que bailar. Kotori y Maki se saludaron con una pequeña reverencia, Kotori levantando levemente su vestido, y Maki inclinándose para pedirle la pieza. Por obviedad la pelirroja colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de la peligris y con el compás de la música danzaron lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de la otra.

Por otro lado, uno de los reyes miraba el baile con rabia, de tal forma que era claro para todas, menos para las dos que un no despegaban sus miradas.

-Umi-chan – la llamó Nico

-¿Nico? –Con semblante preocupado Umi le dio la cara

\- No seas idiota – Dijo Nico con tono serio que llegó a sorprender a Umi- habla con ella, y dile las cosas que te dan celos. Pero no olvides que si promete no hacer nada como eso… tú tampoco lo deberás hacer. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando no encontramos antes de la sesión? 'Mientras la ames uno o dos sacrificios llegarán a ser compensados'

La peliazul cambio su semblante de perplejo a uno suave- Gracias Nico

-Tú ya me ayudaste una vez… me siento feliz de pagar el favor – Con grandes sonrisas ambas se alejaron, puesto que el siguiente baile comenzaría

Todas bailaron con sus respectivas novias, a excepción de Hanayo y Rin, que claramente bailaron juntas, y Honoka con Touma.

La música seguía sonando armoniosamente, sin embargo todos ya se habían cansado de tanto baile. Nico y Maki conversaban bastante apegadas en la mesa de las bebidas, hablando de nada en particular, cuando llegó Touma.

-¿Interrumpo algo? – Preguntó el chico

\- Para nada – Sonriendo Nico le contestó

Algo sorprendida, pero feliz de la madura respuesta de la pelinegra contestó- ¿Pasa algo?

-No es nada en particular, pero me gustaría tomar unos segundos a Nico-chan –

Dejando a la nombrada con la boca abierta respondió Maki – No veo porque tengas que consultármelo a mí… Sí Nico-chan lo desea puede acompañarte

-¿Qué dices Nico-chan? – Preguntó Touma

\- Pues… - Dando una mirada rápida a su novia, recordó que no debía ser tan cruel con él- Está bien…

\- Bien, estaré con Hanayo y Rin si me necesitan – A paso suave la pelirroja se marchó

\- ¿Me acompañaría? – Con su sonrisa frecuente la invitó

\- Claro…

Cortésmente Touma la guío a través de las salas y amplias habitaciones, llegando a un bello balcón desde donde se veía el centro de la ciudad, y quizás, si es que era esa, la casa de Maki.

-¡Wou! Es una vista hermosa – Decía Nico mientras corría hacía la barandilla

\- ¿Verdad? –Entrecerró los ojos por el viento que lo golpeaba en la cara- cuando era más pequeño amaba mirar desde aquí y me preguntaba cuántas personas interesantes habrían allá afuera

\- ¿Encontraste tú respuesta? –Preguntó Nico dándole una mirada

\- Eso creo… - Dándole una fija mirada se acercó- Nico-chan

-¿T-Touma? – Colocando sus manos entre ellos lo detuvo

\- Nico-chan… Eres la persona más interesante que he conocido – De un movimiento la abrazó

\- ¡E-Espera! – Gritó con nervios la pelinegra - ¿¡De qué rayos estás hablando!?

\- Me gustas, Nico-chan – Su rostro no reflejaba la sonrisa tan común en él, la seriedad era implacable, y el aire se cortaba con cuchillos.

* * *

**Askdlaksfkjankcnal... Lo sé... Nadie se espero que a Touma le gustara Nico XDDDD... Pero lo tenía planeado desde el principio :P**

**Espero que el desenlace me quepa en el siguiente cap XD**

**... Me encantaría saber que pensaron del KotoUmi que metí por allí... me ayudaría mucho en el siguiente cap y sobre todo, en los siguientes proyectos que tengo pensados...**

**Sin más, me despido ^^... **


	21. Chapter 19

**Okey, okey… Antes que se lancen arriba mío y me reclamen por estos dos meses sin historia… Tengo una excusa XD!**

**Me empecé a esforzar en el colegio XD! Y salí este último año con promedio 6.4 (un 7.0 es lo máximo) y bueno… también tuve que dar la prueba de selección universitaria (o conocida como PSU), en la cual me fue mal XD.**

**Pero… Por fin terminó! Eso quiere decir tres meses de no hacer nada, así que espero que las historias avancen rápido.**

**En este capítulo, quise plasmar lo estereotipada que está la sociedad, dejando como ejemplo al joyero y la florista. Por otro lado, tanto las flores como la piedra preciosa tienen un significado romántico.**

**Mm… Como último, les agradezco su constancia y comprensión ^^!**

**Aquí está el último capítulo!**

* * *

**_Capítulo 19: "Créeme, te amo"_**

-Nico-chan, me gustas – Las palabras que salieron de los labios de Touma fueron lo suficientemente fuerte para quitarle el habla.

\- Y-Yo… no… –Trataba de articular Nico

\- Por favor, di algo – El chico rubio perdió su calma por primera vez en muchos años, realmente esperaba una respuesta

\- "Maki-chan…. Maki-chan… ¡Maki-chan!" – Dentro de la cabeza de la pelinegra no se escuchaba otra cosa, gritos de ayuda se acumulaban en su cabeza… o efectivamente ¿Debería romperle el corazón a ese pobre chico?

La puerta de la entrada del balcón se abrió, y la cabellera rojiza se asomó con curiosidad.

-Etto… Yo… - Algo nerviosa por haber interrumpido algo se trató de excusar- Buscaba el baño y bueno…

\- No hay problema – Como si hace dos segundo no habría pasado nada, el joven Kurosaki mantenía su mirada normal y su tan común sonrisa- Nico-chan, ¿vamos?

\- ¿Eh? – Algo confundida Nico miró a los dos

\- Podemos continuar otro día con esta charla – Sonrió Touma

-Mm… ¿interrumpí? –Se incomodó Maki

\- Claro que no – Dijo empezando a caminar- Probablemente Nico-chan quería concluir este tema a la brevedad

\- Yo… Lo siento – Dijo Nico bajando la cabeza

\- Espero escuchar tú respuesta Nico-chan – Dejándolas solas, Touma volvió al salón

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó la más joven levantando una ceja

\- Lo mismo me pregunto –Desviando por fin la mirada del pasillo la pelinegra suspiró

\- Nico-chan… - Maki la abrazó desde atrás al ver esa cara tan extraña en su novia, y en un susurro pronunció- Te amo

\- Yo también te amo, Maki-chan –Dándose la vuelta la abrazó por unos segundos, olvidando las preocupaciones que desde ahora tendría que empezar a solucionar.

(…) (…)

La larga tarde había terminado, y con ella el ocaso se hizo presente en el ahora, anaranjado cielo. Por cierto… La razón principal por la que las chicas se habían retirado fue gracias a la llegada de la miembro de A-Rise la cual fue en busca de su 'amiga' para hacer quizás que cosas en su casa…

Las diez chicas caminaban a paso lento por las calles, no hablaban mucho, simplemente dejaban que el silencio y la calidez de las manos de su acompañante se hiciera más profundo.

-Chicas – Dijo Honoka llamando la atención de todas- Nosotras nos vamos por aquí – Señaló mirando a Tsubasa

Después de una despedida rápida todas siguieron caminando en total calma… Y de esa misma forma, se fueron separando las parejas en KotoUmi y RinPana, quedando solo el NozoEli y el NicoMaki.

Y claro, durante el camino, Nozomi interrogó con júbilo a la parejita, que se sonrojaba e incomodaba ante algunos comentarios, sin embargo para su sosiego, tenían el apoyo de Eli, quien trataba de apaciguar a su novia.

La extensa caminata al fin concluía, y en el momento en el que se marchaban cada una a sus respectivas casas, Nozomi se dio vuelta hacia las otras dos.

-Nicochi, Maki-chan – Las llamó

Ambas se dieron vuelta con la interrogante en sus caras.

-¿Nozomi? – Preguntó Eli

Nozomi le dio una sonrisa a su novia, y como es común, solo una mirada fue suficiente para comprender. Eli le dio una sonrisa a su novia, y luego la dirigió a sus amigas.

-Realmente… Estoy muy feliz que al fin estén juntas – Sonrió con radiantemente Nozomi

\- ¿Eh? – Preguntó Nico- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Vamos chicas… Todas sabíamos que se gustaban, las únicas que no lo entendían eran ustedes – Respondió Eli

Maki se sonrojó- Fue bastante difícil… Especialmente con esta enana que no es honesta con lo que siente

-Mira quien habla de honestidad – Dijo Nico dándole una mirada burlesca

\- Y por el poder que me otorga mi novia –Interrumpió Nozomi con un carraspeo- Las declaro Tsundere y Enana. Puede besar a la Tsundere

-¡No soy tsundere! –Reclamó la pelirroja

Pero sin aviso Nico la volteó, y poniéndose de puntillas besó a Maki mientras que con los brazos rodeándole el cuello la hizo bajar unos centímetros para continuar el tacto de sus labios.

-¡Vivan las novias! – A unisón ambas testigos rieron

\- Gracias Eli, Nozomi – Sonrió Nico

\- Les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por nosotras – Con una leve inclinación la pelirroja les reconoció

Nozomi se acercó y abrazando a ambas agregó – ¡Saben que me encanta el NicoMaki! Era obvio que tenía que ayudar

-Nozomi~ - Dando un leve suspiró Eli llamó a su novia

\- Nos tenemos que ir. Cuídense –Con su sonrisa habitual se despidió

\- Ustedes igual – Les deseó Maki

-Disfruten su fin de semana –Agregó traviesamente la pelinegra

\- Por supuesto – Río la pelipúrpura

-N-Nozomi – Se sonrojó la rubia empezando a caminar.

(…) (...)

La parejita tsundere, como se estaba empezando a hacer habitual, se despidieron en la plaza, tomando cada una su camino, mientras daban curiosas miradas del estado de su novia.

Al llegar Nico a su casa, fue saludada estrepitosamente por sus pequeños hermanitos. Y luego de preparar la cena su madre llegó, saludándola afectuosamente.

Por otra parte, a penas Maki ingresó a su casa, su madre la esperaba y saludándose ambas con cariño, su madre le advirtió.

-Maki-chan – Dijo mientras ambas cenaban en el comedor

-¿Si? – Mirándola con curiosidad preguntó

-Mañana tú padre y yo partiremos a un viaje – Comenzó a explicar- Probablemente volvamos el día martes

\- ¿Viaje? – Levantando una ceja interrogó nuevamente

\- Son unas conferencias que se darán sobre las nuevas enfermedades que atacan a la población del siglo XXI –Con tono aburrido Mizuki aclaró- Si no fuera porque las primeras charlas utilizan jergas demasiado científicas, te diría que nos acompañaras por estos dos días, pero definitivamente sería algo muy enigmático para alguien sin cursos en la medicina.

Maki suspiró- No puedo esperar a convertirme en doctora – Sonriendo se dispuso a levantarse- ¡Ah! – Pero se detuvo al idear algo- Y ya que se van, ¿puedo invitar a una amiga a quedarse?

Mizuki levantó una ceja y la miró fijamente, provocando que la menor desviara la mirada y un tenue sonrojo decorara sus mejillas- Si a Nico-chan le dan permiso, por mí no hay problema

-Gracias – Sonrió ampliamente Maki, hasta que cayó en cuenta- E-Espera, ¿Q-Quién dijo que la invitaría a ella?

\- No es así – Con los ojos muy abierto fingió sorpresa- Le romperás el corazón si invitas a otra

\- Mm… Está bien… Invitaré a Nico-chan – Con sus brazos sobre su pecho volteó su cara

\- ¿Ves? Es fácil ser honesta – Sonrió Mizuki- Ahora tú debes ir a hacer tus deberes y yo mi maleta –Se levantó y con sonrisas ambas se separaron a sus habitaciones respectivas.

(…) (…)

Como era obvio, apenas Maki estuvo fuera de la vista de su madre llamó a Nico para invitarla a dormir.

[¿Hola?] – Al otro lado del teléfono la voz de Nico sonó, alarmando a la pelirroja quien entre el tonó de espera y la respuesta de la pelinegra había extinguido todo el fulgor que minutos antes la invadió.

[Etto…] –Alargó sin saber que decir, no sería muy atrevido preguntarle eso, ¿verdad?... A pesar que ahora eran novias, preguntarle si quería dormir en su casa no significaba nada… ¿o sí?

[¿Pasó algo?...] –Pasaban los segundos y la preocupación de Nico se empezó a evidenciar, puesto que Maki no contestaba – [¿Maki-chan?]

La menor poniéndose nerviosa contestó- [Nico-chan… ¿Estás ocupada mañana?]

Ahora era la mayor quien se ponía nerviosa, tragó y respondió- [¿Por qué preguntas?]

-[Estaba pensando que quizás mañana podríamos salir a pasear] –Dijo algo confundida por su actitud

-[Lo siento]- Se disculpó – [Mañana estaré ocupada]

-[¡Y!] –Dijo evitando que la rechazara de inmediato- [¿A qué hora tienes libre?]

-[Pues…] –Dijo pensando Nico- [En la tarde…]

-[¿Qué te parece si vienes a quedarte aquí mañana?] –Propuso Maki, tratando que no se le escapara la voz nerviosa

-[¿Eh?] –Algo sorprendida respondió- [Bien… Entonces a las 7 estoy allá]

-[Genial] –exigiéndose mantener su posición firme y semblante pulcro, le respondió con ataraxia- [Te veo mañana]

-[Te veo mañana] –Dijo con voz algo más pasiva Nico- [Y duerme bien]

-[Tú igual] –Despidiéndose colgó

La pelirroja se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos, recordó que mañana sería su aniversario, y planeo algo bastante ameno y discreto… Solo para ambas.

Sin embargo, por el otro lado, la pelinegra no lograba conciliar el sueño… ¿Qué debía hacer?... Ni siquiera le había dicho a Maki que era por Touma que no podría salir con ella… Hace unos meses atrás le habría pedido sin culpa alguna que terminaran el tema de una vez… pero lo había ahora, lo había tratado de evitar… y la razón, es que hace no mucho, no sabía lo difícil que era confesarse y más aún, tener que escuchar la respuesta… No obstante, era obvio que no podía mentir a sus sentimientos por Maki para no hacerle daño a Touma, puesto que estaría dañando a alguien mucho más importante para ella, pero eso no quitaba el daño que le haría a uno de los dos…

-"¡Ah!" –Tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos se despeinaba-"¿¡Qué debo hacer!?"

Totalmente enojada se dispuso a dormir… Mañana se despertaría temprano y pronosticaría el panorama que le pudiera esperar en esa pseuda cita, y con eso tomaría una decisión… Claro… Eso quería… Pero las constantes dudas y las múltiples posibilidades le abrumaron toda la noche.

(…) (…)

*Pipipiii* Escandalizaba la alarma de su velador que marcaba las 5.30 am…

-"¿Por qué a mis padres se les ocurre viajar a estas horas?"- Se preguntaba la pelirroja colocándose un abrigo.

Caminando a la entrada, y se encontró con sus padres ya listos para partir. Y luego de unas quejas mientras frotaba reiteradamente sus ojos, y de una serie de indicaciones por parte de sus padres, logró reinstalarse en su cama a eso de las 5.55 am, cayendo dormida rápidamente… Y despertada con la misma rapidez.

-Señorita – La sirvienta golpeó la puerta, repitiendo el 'señorita' y el golpeteo hasta que obtuvo respuesta

-¿Si? – Dijo una adormilada Maki estirando sus extremidades para lograr despertar

\- Una chica con el nombre de Yazawa Nico vino a visitarla – Dijo en tono suave, aún desde el otro lado de la puerta- ¿Qué desea que haga?

-¿Nico-chan…? – Repetía todavía algo dormida- ¿¡Nico-chan!? ¿Qué hora es?

Escuchando eso la criada respondió – Las 7.50 aproximadamente, Maki-sama

-"¿Qué rayos le pasa a esta chica?" – Pensó poniendo su antebrazo en sus ojos- Dile que pasé a mi habitación

\- Inmediatamente – Decía mientras se encaminaba a la puerta principal

-"¿¡Quién rayos viene a las 8 de la mañana!?" –Se preguntaba algo cansada…- "¿No dijo que nos veríamos en la tarde?"

*Toc*Toc* Se escuchó al otro lado

-Pasa… - Sin importarle sus pilchas Maki la invitó a pasar

-¿M-Maki-chan? – Preguntó temerosa- ¿E-Estás enferma?

-Claro que no, son las 8 de la mañana de un día sábado-Decía mirándola algo molesta- Es obvio que estaré con pijama

-T-Tienes razón –Con algo de pena desvió la mirada

-Oye –La llamó, para cerciorarse de que esas ojeras que trataba de ver con la débil luz que se asomaba por la ventana eran del tamaño que las veía- Acércate… - Con su entrecejo aún más fruncido la miró, y sin reproche, Nico solo obedeció.

Ya cuando las separaban solo centímetros, dos movimientos fueron suficientes para que la mayor quedara en su camiseta negra y sin pantalones, obligándola a acostarse en la muy cálida cama.

-Ma-Maki-chan, ¡Espera! – Se quejaba Nico resistiéndose- ¿¡Qué rayos haces!?

-No descansaste anoche, ¿verdad? – Con su cara seria preguntó

-A-Algo – Mentía Nico

-Bueno, ahora podrás descansar más – Enganchando su pierna con la de Nico para que no escapara la abrazó

-M-Maki-chan… - la pelinegra tenia los nervios a flor de piel, estaba a medio desvestir y sujetada por su linda novia

-Nico-chan… - Con su rostro colmado de serenidad le dijo- No te preocupes… Solo va a ser unos minutos… Por favor

-Mm… p-pero yo venía a hablar – Decía Nico apartando la seductora vista del cuerpo de la pelirroja

-Esa mirada me dice que quieres estar así – Dijo acurrucándose

-Mm… -Trataba de resistirse Nico- S-Si va a ser solo unos minutos…e-está bien…

Maki sonrió triunfante, y tapándose bien, se durmió junto a Nico.

(…) (…)

Los minutos pasaron en paz. El cansancio, aglomerada con el calor corporal de la otra, provocaba una sensación de tranquilidad inigualable, por tanto la relajación se sentía flotar en la habitación.

Sin embargo, los rayos del sol pegaron sin piedad contra la cara de la pelirroja, obligándola a despertar.

Fastidiada por tener que levantarse, se masajeó los ojos para alivianar la molestia de ellos. Miró a su lado, y no tuvo más remedio que sonreír ante la escena. La que más se había quejado por conciliar el sueño, estaba profundamente dormida, con su cara totalmente apaciguada, y respirando de forma tan calma que incitaba a ponerse a su lado y acompañar sus suaves espiraciones.

-Nico-chan… - La llamó delicadamente Maki moviendo sus oscuros cabellos que caían sobre su sien deseando despertar todos los días así- Feliz aniversario

Sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta, se limitó a besar su mejilla y levantarse. Y puesto que lo más obvio era que la pelinegra no hubiera tomado desayuno, se fue a prepararlo.

Volvió rápidamente con su desayuno y con el de la chica que ahora abrazaba fuertemente la almohada.

-Nico-chan- Con algo más de fuerza intentó despertarla

-Mm… - Sorprendentemente la mayor apenas escuchó la voz de su amada lucho contras sus ojos- ¿Maki-chan?

-Traje el desayuno –Con radiante sonrisa se recostó en la amplia cama y colocó la bandeja en sus piernas.

El improvisado desayuno terminó pronto y ya que era muy raro que Maki preparara sola su desayuno, las criadas insistieron en realizar todo lo que se refería a limpieza.

-Ahh… - Suspiró la menor- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-Eso suena a que quieres que me vaya –Con mirada molesta contestó

-N-No dije eso –Perdiendo su calma trató de impostar una respuesta clara- Yo…

-Sé que no es así boba –Sonriéndole la besó en la mejilla, y se dejó llevar por un abrazo

-Entonces… ¿Por qué estás aquí? –Reiteró Maki

-Tú sí que sabes arruinar momentos –Dijo separándose

-Me huele a que no me quieres decir… -Decía la menor

-Quería disfrutar un poco más del ambiente, pero… - La mayor suspiró y puso un semblante craso- Maki, vine a hablar contigo

-¿S-Sobre qué? –El repentino cambio y la forma en que lo dijo, la pasmaron

-Es sobre Touma… -Comenzó- Hace poco… él…

-Nico-chan… -Deteniéndola agachó la mirada- N-No sé si quiera saberlo

-Maki… -

El silencio se mantuvo hasta que se escuchó Zurui yo Magnetic today del teléfono de la mayor, quien contestó sin mirar.

-[¿Hola?] –Dijo al teléfono- [¡Ah! Sí, iré]

Fue lo único que escuchó la pelirroja.

-Maki-chan, debo irme, pero te suplico que me escuches cuando vuelva –Le dijo mientras abría la puerta

-Bien… usaré este tiempo para prepararme –Con una sonrisa melancólica se despedía

-No te deprimas ahora –Dijo Nico acercándose- Aún no te digo nada, no te pongas en los peores panoramas, ¿Está bien?

Maki asintió, mientras la miraba a los carmesí ojos.

Nico le dio una última sonrisa y besó su frente- En este momento eres la persona más especial en mi vida

La felicidad inundo el rostro de Maki, y una sonrisa llena de cariño apareció. Se veía tan frágil, que Nico no soportaba dejarla sin saber a dónde se marcharía.

(…) Maki Pov (…)

Con lo que Nico había dicho, definitivamente mejoró mi día. Pensé en todas las cosas lindas y tiernas que hemos hecho juntas, pese a que mi cara se ponía roja con solo recordarlas.

Decidí levantarme y meterme en mis cavilaciones.

Claro, me dejó tan feliz que me propuse mejorar al máximo cada cosa que le tenía preparada. Ahora tenía tiempo de sobra para preparar algo más mondo.

Primero pensé en cenar con ella… Pero quizás aprecié más si yo cocino… Le pediré a mis criadas que me ayuden.

Luego, nos daremos un baño. Tengo un montón de sales de baño y jabones para el cuerpo. Usaré el que tiene un olor similar al de Nico… ¿o quizás prefiera el que uso yo? Dejare los dos por si acaso.

Al terminar, iremos a la sala de música. Creo que la persona que mejor canta 'Aishiteru Banzai' es Nico, y quizás quiera cantar 'Zurui yo Magnetic today'.

Y por último, iremos a mi habitación… y quizás… ella y yo… ¡Agh! No debería pensar en esas cosas.

En fin, le compraré algo. Aunque, quizás las flores y un chocolate este muy trillado. Puedo comprarle eso, y algo lindo, de todos modos, mis padres, hoy en la mañana, dijeron que usará la tarjeta de débito sin miedo.

Me duché, y me vestí con unos pantalones rojos con cuadros y líneas negras, una polera negra y un jockey, ya que el sol había empezado a golpear más últimamente.

Salí de mi casa. Mi mayordomo me ofreció llevarme al centro comercial, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quería caminar y disfrutar del día.

Ya en el centro comercial me pasé por una tienda de chocolates, y compre una caja grande. Y luego me dirigí a una florería

-Bienvenida –Me sonrió una amable chica- ¿La ayudo a escoger?

-Claro –Le devolví la sonrisa- Necesito unas flores para… ems… – Con mi cara algo sonrojada le traté de explicar

-Es raro que una chica bonita le compre flores a su novio – Rio, pero no me causo gracia… no por ser mujer debo tener un 'novio'

-No es para ningún chico –Dije algo más seria, recordé porque no me gustaba salir, tantos estereotipos me abruman.

-Entonces, ¿alguna amiga? –Me preguntó extrañada. Estaba claro que lo último que iba a decir sería 'novia'

Suspiré- Algo así –Le di el favor para terminar

-Bueno, depende de lo que quieras demostrar –Señaló- Gratitud, cariño, salud, dinero… Todo depende de eso, hay una flor para todo

-Bueno, quiero agradecerle por el tiempo que hemos pasado juntas –Le dije- Realmente hace que mis días sean más amenos

-Hay una flor perfecta para eso –Sonrió mientras me guiaba a un rincón lleno de lirios- ¿Sabes cuál es su color favorito?

-El rosa

-Bien, entonces… -Sacando algunos lirios de color rosa, armó un ramo- ¿te gusta así?

-Sí –Tomándolo agregué- Quedo perfecto

Con eso listo, me encamine a ver algunas vitrinas, buscando algo lindo para ella. Nada me convencía, todo era demasiado simple, y siendo Nico-chan, nada de lo que pudiera haber en esos lugares le quedaba a la altura… O eso pensé, hasta que pasé por una joyería, y claro, algo saltó a mis ojos como si estuviese predestinado para que ella lo usara.

-Buenas –Saludé al tipo que vestía un smoking no más caro de los que usa mi padre.

-Buenas, señorita –Dijo inclinándose sobre el aparador- ¿Necesita algo?

-Sí –Le contesté- Quiero ver ese collar que está en la vitrina del frente

-Pero señorita, no quiere esperar hasta que lleguen sus padres –Me dijo como si yo fuera una niña de 10 años- No querrá que ellos gasten tal fortuna

-Solo para que lo sepa, tengo la edad suficiente para venir aquí sola, y comprar lo que yo gusté –Con esa mirada gélida que heredé de mi padre, le aclaré

-Como quiera –Me dijo caminando hacia el estante- ¿Me lo podría describir?

-Es el corazón –Le dije

Él lo puso frente a mí, y agregó- Esto es un juego –Dijo separando ambas mitades- Se supone que es para una pareja, tiene grabado 'I Love You' en cada uno de sus lados –Y murmurando agregó- Sin mencionar el precio

Clavando la vista sobre el colgante, me fije en todo sus detalles. Era un corazón, con un lado de color blanco, y el otro dorado. Media unos tres centímetros y era bastante macizo. Las dos mitades, eran separadas por un espacio con forma de corazón que estaba dentro del lado blanco; en el dorado, había uno más pequeño e inclinado. Dentro de estos corazones había unas piedras color rojo.

-¿De qué es el colgante? Y ¿De qué son estas piedras? –Le pregunté sin sacar la vista del corazón

-El colgante es oro macizo de 24 quilates, pero esté de aquí –Dijo señalando el lado blanco- Esta bañado en oro blanco. Las piedras son rubíes

-"Uff… Va a salir caro" –Pensé- "Definitivamente mis padres me preguntaran en que gasté esta cantidad de dinero"

-Bien, me lo llevó –El hombre me miró con sus ojos muy abiertos, como si quisiera decirme "¿¡De dónde piensas sacar esta cantidad de dinero!?"

-¿Con qué lo cancelará? –Me preguntó

-Con débito –El vendedor me volvió a mirar, definitivamente, si le decía algo más, se desmallaba

Pasé la tarjeta, y por supuesto, salió aprobado.

-¿Lo quiere para regalo? –Me preguntó sin sacarme la vista seria de encima

-Sí, es para mi novia –Le dije con una sonrisa traviesa- Así que el otro me lo llevaré puesto

No dijo palabra, solo se limitó a colocar la mitad blanca en una caja, y ponerle un listón rosa.

Pasándome la cajita con sumo cuidado, agregó- Q-Que tenga un buen día, gracias por comprar aquí

-Gracias – Le contesté caminando hacia la puerta tratando de evitar soltar unas carcajadas

Si hubiera sido otra la situación, probablemente me habría molestado, pero me causo gracias ver sus expresiones. Tanto la florista como ese vendedor, no entenderían que es amar a alguien. Yo amo a Nico-chan, mucho más de lo que se puede querer a una amiga, y realmente no me causa extrañeza de que ambas seamos chicas. Aunque a decir verdad, son estás las cosas que hacen que quiera encerrarme en mi habitación y dejar de ver este mundo tan vanidoso, lleno de cosas superfluas y estereotipadas.

En fin… Ahora prepararé las cosas en casa, pero creo que tomaré el camino corto.

Caminé siendo vigilada por curiosas miradas, que gozaban con ver a una chica con un ramo de flores y varias bolsas.

Aunque hubo algo que me llamó la atención, aún más que sus miradas extrañadas… Si mi vista no me engañaba, era Touma y Nico-chan saliendo de un restaurant.

Solo para cerciorarme, los seguí.

Avanzaron lento, al parecer estaban hablando, pero no lograba saber de qué se trataba, y tampoco me iba a acercar para preguntarles de que hablaban.

Nico se veía seria, y Touma tenía un semblante algo triste… De verdad esto me da mala espina.

Seguían hablando, aun cuando entraron a un parque. Se sentaron en una fuente, y yo hice lo mismo, pero un poco más lejos. Esperé, quizás cuando se separaran podría acercarme a Touma como si fuera una casualidad, y pedirle que me llevara a casa en su carro, entonces ahí, le preguntarían de que hablaban de una manera sutil.

Y como pensé, ambos se levantaron. Touma me daba la espalda, y gracias a su estatura, Nico no me podía ver. De apoco se empezaron a acercar, Nico-chan cerró fuertemente sus ojos, y Touma con suavidad acercaba su cara.

Me levanté tratando de detenerlos, pero mis piernas no reaccionaron, y en esa posición tapé mi boca, si no gritaría. ¿¡Qué rayos pasaba!? ¿¡Qué estaban haciendo esos dos!? ¿¡Y por qué a mis espaldas!?

Se separaron, y Nico abrió sus ojos, mirándome de frente. Por fin sentía mis piernas, ya no pensaba en detenerlos, solo quería alejarme.

Corrí, escuchando un '¡Maki, espera!' de parte de Nico y dando una rápida mirada, solo vi la cara insegura de Touma.

Ahora, sí que era un espectáculo para la gente, que no dejaba de verme. Por suerte estaba cerca de mi casa, o quizás por la corrida o porque realmente no estaba prestando atención al camino, pero llegué a los segundo después.

Entré con furia. Siendo recibida por unas cinco criadas que se alarmaron por el portazo.

-Señorita, ¿Está bien? –Me decían preocupadas

-Lo estoy –Dije fría y cortante- Sí alguien viene no lo dejen pasar, quiero estar sola. No me molesten

Me encerré en mi cuarto, tirando todas las estupideces que le había comprado a Nico. Me lancé en mi cama, y lloré, amargamente. Las personas que creí incondicionales, me engañaban.

No obstante, quizás el joyero y la florista no estaban tan equivocados… No hay futuro para dos chicas. Y probablemente Nico también se haya dado cuenta de eso…

(…) Maki Pov End/ Nico Pov (…)

Salí de la casa de Maki lo más rápido que pude. Touma me estaba esperando desde hace unos treinta minutos.

-Perdón –Le dije a Touma mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

Me sonrió, no sé si le causaba risa mi apariencia abatida, o le daba gusto verme- ¿Para qué me citaste? –Fui al punto, realmente habría preferido estar hoy con Maki-chan a solas

-Nico-chan, debo decirte algo –Con más seriedad respondió- ¿Me acompañas?

Asentí, con ese tono no le discutiría.

Me guío por un parque, me habló de muchas cosas, trató de desviar el tema, sin embargo, no tenía el derecho de obligarlo a hablar, al fin y al cabo, aplacé mi conversación con Maki, y quizás el también sienta el mismo miedo que me hizo dilatarla.

Miró su reloj, y me invitó a un restaurante, y pese a que no tuviera hambre (ya que hace unos 40 minutos desayunamos con Maki), pedí algo ligero.

Casi al terminar nuestros platos, habló.

-Nico-chan… Me marcho –Me dijo con semblante triste

-¿Eh? ¿Ya te aburriste? Pensé que querías hablar algo –Dije con un puchero en mis labios

Él sonrió con gracia- Esto es lo que te quiero decir… Me voy de Japón

-¿Q-Qué? Pero, ¿Por qué tan de repente? –Pregunté extrañada

-Lo había pensado… desde hace mucho –Me explicaba- Pero conocerlas me hizo prolongar mi estancia

-¿Desde cuándo? –Seguí interrogándolo

-Desde que anunciaron mi compromiso con Maki-chan – Lo miré con tristeza

-¿Y tus padres que dicen?

\- Ellos no saben, se los diré horas antes que mi vuelo parta –Aclaró

-No entiendo –Volteé mi rostro, no podía seguir mirando esa sonrisa melancólica- Hay cosas que amas aquí en Japón ¿verdad?

-Sí, las hay – Contestó- Pero por eso mismo debo marcharme

-¿Eh? ¿Qué puede requerir que te vayas?

-Por primera vez en la vida, conseguí a alguien a quien poder llamar amiga –Dijo levantándose y poniendo unos billetes sobre la mesa- ¿Vamos?

Salimos del local, realmente estaba molesta, ¿Quién querría que su amigo se marché lejos?

-Maki-chan –Susurró como respondiendo mis pensamientos

-¿Eh? –Dije mirándolo sin entender

-Sabes que debo casarme con Maki-chan, ¿No es cierto? –Yo asentí- Ella, me hizo pensar lo importante que era estar con la persona que uno ama.

Lo miraba atenta y con el ceño algo fruncido- ¿Y eso?

-Maki-chan tiene a alguien que ama, y no soy yo… Y ella tampoco es la persona que amo –Confesó- Sabes que eres tú

Me sonrojé- Todavía no logro entender, ¿te iras para que Maki-chan este con quien quiera? ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Sin darme cuenta estábamos en un parque, y sin responder mis preguntas, se detuvo frente a una fuente y tomó asiento. Yo hice lo mismo

-Eso ya no importa, estoy consciente de tus sentimientos –Dijo mirando el cielo- No me correspondes

-Lo siento –Afirmé su conclusión- Pero no es algo que este mal en ti, sino… yo ya tengo a alguien

-Ah… -Con un fuerte suspiro bajo la vista al piso- lo sé… debe ser la persona más afortunada del planeta al tenerte

-No es así –Me sonrojé- no soy una posesión. Esa persona no es afortunada por tenerme, sino por encontrar a quien le complemente

-Todavía no me creo que una chica menor me de consejos –Afirmó

-Lo importante no es la edad –Dije levantando una ceja- Las mujeres somos más sensibles en estos temas

Miró unos segundos más el piso, y me dio una mirada- No es así… Te aseguro, que este dolor en mi pecho, es el más fuerte que he sentido en mi vida

No se lo iba a contradecir, su cara era de una seriedad sublime- No sé qué decir… -Le confesé- Solo disculparme

-No debes disculparte, no se puede controlar el corazón propio, menos los ajenos –Con esa sonrisa, que me recordaba a la que daba Maki-chan antes de entrar a M's me rompió el corazón

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para compensarte? –Le pregunté

Lo medito unos segundos y me contestó- Bésame

-¿¡Eh!? –Me sonrojé, definitivamente no esperaba eso- ¿A-Aquí?

-¿Es mucho problema? –Me miró con suplica

-Yo… No… -Traté de negarme, pero no sabía cómo explicarle que ya estaba saliendo con una persona, y que para más remate era Maki

-Nico-chan… Me voy en dos días más –Dijo

-¿Estás bromeando? ¿Verdad? –No me lo creía, definitivamente tenía esto planeado…

-No –Me dijo con su craso semblante- Juró que esto será lo último que te pida…

-Touma… -Lo miré con clemencia, y si le hago más daño… Sin considerar que estaría engañando a Maki- No me pidas algo como eso

-Por favor…

¿¡Qué rayos estaba a punto de hacer!?... Nos levantamos, él se acercó de apoco, y yo solo apreté los ojos pensado en Maki. No quería moverme, en mi cabeza estaba la imagen de mi pelirroja acercándose, y mientras Touma no sepa lo que pasaba por mi mente, sería suficiente para 'pagarle' lo que involuntariamente está haciendo por las dos.

Solo fue un tacto, segundos. Me separé, sin ganas de verle la cara, pero habría preferido ignorar la cara de dolor de la chica que me veía atónita y descolocada.

Mis ojos se abrieron tratando de gritarle algo. Pero ella corrió antes de poder impostar algún sonido. Iba a seguirla, pero Touma me tomó del brazo

-¡Maki, espera! –Logré decirle, sin embargo solo dio una mirada y siguió corriendo- ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! –Le dije a Touma

-¿Por qué Maki-chan está huyendo? –dijo con una calma que me enfureció

Levanté la mirada y con una mano en su mejilla me miraba pasmado. Me sorprendí de lo que había hecho, pero realmente estaba furiosa

-Touma –Dije apretando mi mandíbula para controlar los gritos que quería desahogar en ese momento- Yo estoy enamorada de Maki

En su cara no cabía más sorpresa- Pero ustedes son…

-¿Ambas somos chicas? –Pregunté

El asintió

-Touma… ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que esperabas saber cuántas personas interesantes hay allá afuera? –El volvió a asentir- Yo no busco al chico más interesante, sino a la 'persona' más interesante… Y le acabo de romper el corazón, ¿Entiendes por qué estoy molesta?

-Siempre supe que esas miradas eran de un cariño diferente –Sonrió- Siento haber sido tan egoísta

-Ya no importa –Dije desviando la mirada- Ahora debes seguir buscando… el que busca siempre encuentra. Pero te aseguro, que yo no soy la persona a quien estas buscando.

-Les deseó lo mejor para ambas… -Dijo sonriendo, sin embargo, algo me decía que estaba más destruido que si le hubiese dicho que 'no' de una vez- Las apoyaré, como las mejores amigas que he tenido

-Suerte –Le dije sin despejar la vista del suelo

-A ustedes igual –Dijo sentándose en la fuente- Y gracias por todo

Lo sentía por Touma, pero no podía seguir aquí. Maki es la persona más importante en mi vida, no puedo hacerla sufrir como lo estaba haciendo en este preciso momento.

Corrí hacia su casa, y toqué el timbre reiteradas veces, recibiéndome una docena de hombres y mujeres, criados de la casa Nishikino.

-Yazawa-san –Me dijo uno de los hombres más viejos- Siento informarle que Maki-sama no se encuentra en condiciones de recibir visitas

-Tsh –Esa boba, es una idiota. No espera explicaciones, solo huye- Bien, gracias

No me separé de la gran reja, me quede pensando en el que hacer. No quería dejar las cosas como estaban, la amo demasiado para hacerle el daño que le estoy haciendo. Pero quizás… ella está mejor sin mí… No merece el sufrimiento que le produzco…

-Yazawa-sama –Me habló un mayordomo sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¿Me recuerda?

Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios. Sí lo conocía, él era uno de los chicos que nos recibió hace un tiempo. Es imposible olvidar esa cara de asombro al ver a Maki sonreír.

-Por favor, ayúdame –Le dije

-A eso vengo… sé que usted hace feliz a Maki-sama, y eso es suficiente para romper una que otra regla- Dijo guiñándome el ojo- Miré, debe ir por atrás de la casa, allí habrá un portón, el cual conduce al jardín, de ahí deberá ubicar la habitación y escalar. No se preocupe por las cámaras, un amigo mío es el guardia.

-Gracias- Le dije mientras corría hacia la parte trasera de la gran casa.

Tal como él dijo, había un portón cubierto por plantas y enredaderas que salían hacia el exterior. La abrí, y empecé a ubicarme. Cuando vi lo que sería la habitación de Maki-chan escalé, agradeciendo todas las practicas que habíamos tenido con M's y me permitían, al menos, levantar mi propio peso.

La ventana estaba abierta, y logré colarme. Sin embargo, no recibí grito ni sorpresa. Mi pelirroja dormía de bruces sobre su cama.

Me senté cerca de ella y le moví los rojizos cabellos de su rostro. Hace poco había estado llorando, la comisura de sus ojos estaba irritada, y aún podía sentir las lágrimas que cayeron en las sabanas.

-Maki-chan… -Susurré, aunque al parecer no fue un susurro, porque despertó

(…) Nico Pov End (…)

-Nico-chan… -Murmuró la chica tratando de abrir los ojos, en tanto la mayor no movía ni un musculo esperando que se volviera a dormir- ¿Nico?

Demasiado tarde, estaba totalmente despierta, y con un rostro enojado- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Creí haber dicho que no recibiría visitas

-No te preocupes –Sonrió infantilmente- Nadie me dejó pasar, escalé por la ventana

-Pues sal por donde entraste –Dijo con ataraxia – No quiero hablar contigo

-Maki-chan… Déjame explicarte –Le suplicó la pelinegra

-Nico, no tenemos nada de qué hablar…

-Puede que tengas razón… -Dijo- No tenemos nada de qué hablar, hoy te aclaré todo lo que vengo a repetirte

-Sí solo vienes a destruir lo poco y nada de corazón que me queda, prefiero que te vayas –Dándose vuelta, le dio la espalda

Maki, escuchó como se cerraba la ventana, y luego las cortinas. Quedando inmersas en una tenue luz.

-¿Ni-Nico? –Con algo de nervios la llamó

-¿Ahora solo me llamarás Nico? –Le preguntó mientras se subía a la cama- Me gusta cómo suena mi nombre en tus labios, y más si no hay nada que le estorbe… Pero creo que me acostumbre al trato especial

-¿D-De qué hablas? –Se sonrojó Maki (o eso intuyó Nico)- Yo no te doy un trato especial… Y si lo hago… ya no lo haré

-Claro que lo haces – Sonrió traviesamente Nico, quien estaba casi arriba de Maki.

-Dijiste que no teníamos nada que hablar, aléjate y déjame sola – Reclamó Maki

-Por supuesto que no… Ya te lo dije, todo lo que se debe hablar, ya fue dicho… - Dándole un hálito en el oído sonrió.

Nico beso a Maki, comenzando por su cuello, y subiendo pausadamente a sus labios… Y a pesar que la pelirroja estaba muy enojada, no podía resistirse… Su cuerpo y mente deseaban el tacto de la pelinegra mucho más que su orgullo lo negaba…

Por fin labio y labio se toparon. Con un jugueteo de roces la menor abrió levemente su boca, siendo invadida con la traviesa lengua de su novia.

-Nico… -Se reprimió ante el 'chan'

-Qué mala ¿Tengo que castigarte más? –Preguntó besándole la clavícula mientras con sus manos repasaba los costados de la menor.

-N-Nico-chan… no sigas… -Suplicaba la pelirroja

-Pero tú cuerpo quiere que continué – Sonreía pícara

-C-Claro que no –Alargando el 'no'- ¿por qué haces esto?

-Porque te amo –Dijo Nico

-No habrías besado… a Touma de ser así –Decía entrecortadamente por la falta de aire

-Tú eras la única persona en mi cabeza en ese momento. Incluso ahora no hay pensamiento que no dominen mis ganas de hacer esto –Susurró

-Entonces, ¿Por qué? –Dijo alejándola con las manos

Nico, colocó un semblante férreo – Touma está enamorado de mi

-¿Q-Qué? –Desconcertada, Maki solo abrió ampliamente los ojos- ¿Y tú…?

-Yo te amo a ti –Besándola la calló

-Ya basta, no te creo

La menor empujó a la pelinegra, quien cayó al otro lado de la cama. Maki se colocó arriba y le aprisionó las manos colocando las suyas sobre ellas. Por inercia el collar quedo colgando de su cuello y apenas se percató, se movió rápidamente.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Nico, quien por la exigua luz no logró distinguir nada

-No es nada- Dijo Maki apretándolo fuertemente con una mano

Nico se acercó, y haciendo lo mismo que Maki, se colocó arriba y la afirmó las manos, mientras con la otra revisaba el objeto.

-Nico, suéltame –Forcejeaba Maki

Con dificultad logró ver la mitad del corazón y sorprendida susurró- Maki-chan…

La menor desvió la mirada, no quería que la mayor supiera todo lo que había hecho para ella. Sin embargo, Nico se dio cuenta que quería evitar algo, y reviso con algo de problema rincón por rincón de la habitación.

-Ya no importa –Dijo la pelirroja dejando de patalear- Lo que compré para ti, no tiene significado en este momento

-¡Deja de ser tan cabeza dura! –Gritó molesta- ¡Sé que no hay excusa que valga para aplacar lo que he hecho, pero al menos escúchame!

-¿y qué gano al escucharte? No hay excusa que valga ¿verdad?–Insinúo

-Maki-chan… Me alegra el estar enamorada de ti… He estado enamorada desde más tiempo del que recuerdo… y creo que solo así he sabido valorar los segundos juntas…-Un sutil tono de desesperación se le escapaba, no sabía que palabras eran las indicadas para que la chica que amaba le creyera- En todo este tiempo he sido enormemente feliz… Maki-chan… Te amo… y te agradezco por todo lo que haces por mí, las veces que soportas mi mal humor, o me alegraras el día con tus palabras lindas aunque termines sonrojada. Sé que cometo errores, y que soy irritante de vez en cuando, y que quizás no te merezco, pero te amo, te necesito, y no quiero que me dejes.

Lágrimas mojaron la cara de Maki, mientras el dolor se apoderaba de ambos corazones.

-Lo siento, no sé qué más puedo hacer para que me creas –Lloraba la mayor

La menor la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, no quería seguir viendo como ambas se hacían daño. Había sido solo un error, algo que no significaba nada. Y su querida enana le había aclarado que la amaba solo a ella.

-Nico-chan, te amo… -Le dijo- Y quizás debí haberte escuchado antes. Me duele saber que soy la causante de que estés llorando. Lo siento

-No Maki-chan, yo lo siento. También te hice llorar –Le sonrió con algo de tristeza- ¿Qué debo hacer para compensarte?

-Mmm… -Pensó la menor- Bésame

Nico se sonrió, definitivamente prefería escucharlo de la boca de su pelirroja.

Y con delicadeza, ambas se besaron. El beso comenzó simple, pero de apoco, ambas ganaron esa confianza al sentir esos labios tan bien conocidos.

-Nico-chan, ¿Quieres ser la princesa de las rosas negras*? –Sonrió Maki

-Solo si tú eres mi caballero de la luna negra* -Dijo Nico acercándose de nuevo en un caluroso beso

(…) (…)

Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina, Maki con su colgante dorado, y Nico con el blanco. Y claro, una sonrisa adornando sus caras.

-Y-Yazawa-san –Dijo una criada- ¿Cómo entró?

-Yo la deje pasar –Dijo con tranquilidad Maki

-P-Pero usted dijo… -Apelaba otra

-Sé lo que dije, sin embargo, con Nico-chan teníamos una charla pendiente –Las criadas se miraron con duda, nunca habían visto tal actitud hacia otra persona por parte de Maki

-Y-Y… -Interrumpió otra- ¿Viene para que la ayudemos a preparar la cena?

-No va a ser necesario –Se unía Nico- Yo la ayudare

Otra vez esa inseguridad se adueñaba de las mujeres presente. La pequeña, gélida y honrada Maki-sama se estaba abriendo con esa chica. Una aglomeración de felicidad y nostalgias las invadió. Tal vez esa pelinegra no era tan mala.

-Como ya saben, es mi primera vez cocinando –Decía la menor sonriendo- Así que les encargo la limpieza

-Sí – Con una sonrisa en sus rostros se retiraron. La alegría de Maki, era contagiosa

(…) (…)

Tal como advirtió la pelirroja, la cocina quedo hecha un desastre, y todo gracias a su lucha con harina, cuando preparaban el postre. No obstante, después de un baño, y de la ayuda de las sirvientas, se pudieron sentar a disfrutar de su comida.

La noche llegó rápido. Y Maki, junto al gentil mayordomo que ayudó a Nico, la llevaron a buscar sus cosas, y después, de regreso a casa.

Cantaron un poco, y conversaron de todo. Realmente había sido una tarde amena y divertida. Pero con tantas emociones vividas, sus cuerpos no resistían más, y suplicaban por algunas horas de sueño.

Nico apoyada sobre el brazo de Maki, se acomodaba lo más cerca que podía. Mientras, la pelirroja aprovechaba esa posición para con su brazo en el que estaba apoyada la mayor, atraerla hacia sí.

Se acurrucaron, ocupando un poco menos de la mitad de la gran cama, y se dispusieron a dormir.

-Maki-chan, te amo… -Murmuró

-Yo también te amo, Nico-chan… -Le correspondía- Feliz aniversario.

(…) FIN (…)

* * *

_*Ejem… creo que es clara la referencia a 'Kaguya no Shiro de Odoritai'… Así que se pueden imaginar que pasó después (Aunque sino… podría considerar hacer un especial de eso ewe)_

**Bueno chicos! Aquí termina _'el D. de Maki y Nico'_, que ha decir verdad, no tenía planeado hacerlo tan extenso, ni menos guiarlo al final que ya leyeron… Pero bueee… Estoy satisfecha con el resultado, y aún más, con el apoyo que me han brindado en este casi año de historia. Soy tan feliz al saber que les ha gustado este primer fic.**

**Por último, los dejo invitados a disfrutar de _'Cielo nocturno'_ que en realidad está muy bueno, sin embargo, les advierto que ese fic será más serio y un algo más intenso que lo que ya he publicado, y por ende, no tendrá 'especiales' ni nada que no tenga que ver con la historia en sí. Esto también será un poco más rápido, ya que contara con todas las parejas que me gustan (NicoMaki, NozoEli, KotoUmi, RinPana y TsubaHono) y no se podrá abordar tan a fondo en sus historias, a no ser que lo pidan.**

**Ahora… puesto que_ 'Cielo Nocturno'_ no tendrá especiales, sí los tendrá _'el D. de Maki y Nico'_ y _'Oportunidad Inefable'_, del cual, este último está en proceso.**

**Les agradezco su apoyo, y les pido encarecidamente que sigan los próximos proyectos que iré subiendo… Los quiero TuT!**


	22. Chapter 19 v2

**No odien a Nico T^T! Sé que quizás no debería haber hecho que se besara con Touma, pero no tenía como hacerlas pelear u.u'… me estoy quedado sin imaginación XD**

**En fin, ya que betov2 dijo que quería algo más detallado de la estancia de Nico en la casa de Maki, lo haré aquí ^^! Pero aclaro que tenía pensado ser más minuciosa en eso, sin embargo pensé que quizás 7000 palabras ya eran suficiente y trate de resumir lo irresumible, sorry m(_ _)m.**

**Gracias betov2, me abriste los ojos, ahora ya no sé lo que pienso del capítulo anterior, pero sé que este es un buen complemento, o algo para que no quede tan malo XP… y sino… al carajo, no sé de qué otra forma arreglarlo ^^!**

* * *

Capítulo 20(?): _"Detalles de una reconciliación"_

(…) Maki Pov (…)

Me duele, me duele mucho… pero creo que me duele más verla llorar…

La atraje hacia mi cuerpo. Había sido solo un error, algo que no significaba nada ¿Verdad? Y está luchando para que crea que solo me ama a mí.

-Nico-chan, te amo… -Le dije para calmarla- Y quizás debí haberte escuchado antes. Me duele saber que soy la causante de que estés llorando. Lo siento

-No Maki-chan, yo lo siento. También te hice llorar –Me sonrió con algo de tristeza- ¿Qué debo hacer para compensarte?

-Mmm… -Lo medité unos segundos- Bésame –_Compruébame lo que has dicho_

Nico me sonrió y con delicadeza me besó. Fue algo simple al principio, pero no lograba sacar de mi cabeza el engaño, por ende, trate de hacerlo más profundo

-Nico-chan, ¿Quieres ser la princesa de las rosas negras? –Le insinué

-Solo si tú eres mi caballero de la luna negra –Me dijo, acercándose para besarme incluso más intensamente que antes.

De un segundo a otro, nuestras lenguas no pudieron dejar de bailar. Necesitaba más de ella. Olvidar el mundo por un rato.

Con un empujón, di vuelta los papeles, quedando yo encima. Con mis manos empecé a tocar su vientre subiendo su polera a medida que iba tocando.

-Nico-chan… -Susurré, a lo que ella colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros y me volvió a acercar en un besó.

Tomándolo como aprobación, levanté su polera, dejándola solo en su brasier. Mis dedos recorrían impacientes su cuerpo, solo el tocarla provocaba un aumento en mi temperatura.

Me encaminé debajo de esa tela rosa con encajes, y disfruté el tacto, mientras, sin despegar la vista de la cara de Nico, sentía su respiración agitada.

Ahora eran sus manos las que pedían retirar la barrera que separaba nuestra piel. Ella, dirigió su boca a mí ahora, desnudo torso. Los brazos me pesaban, era complicado soportar ese calor y gocé recorriendo mi cuerpo y tratar de mantenerlo erguido.

Mi respiración también se empezó a agitar más, pero creo que eso comenzó desde que sentí el cuerpo de Nico-chan.

En mi cabeza, no había nada más que curiosidad. Tenía ganas de conocer cada lugar, cada sensación, cada expresión, cada suspiro de Nico-chan.

Pasé mi lengua por su cuello, subiendo hasta su oído y bajando nuevamente hasta su pecho.

No me di cuenta, pero realmente, no me molesto encontrarme con mis pantalones desabrochados. Gracias a eso, entendí lo que pedía Nico.

-Nico-chan, ¿estás segura? –Pregunté, realmente no quería hacerle daño… Sentía que esto, se estaba tornando un poco forzoso.

-¿Maki-chan? –Me dijo, al parecer mi rostro hablaba mucho más de lo que mis pensamientos insinuaban, ya que al parecer, estaba temblando- Tienes razón, yo tampoco estoy lista

Tomó mi cara y la acercó en un beso profundo y lleno de cariño, no de deseo, lo cual agradecí. Pensé que quizás se estaba tornando forzoso para mí… empecé a sentir nerviosismo, algo de ansiedad, y muchas dudas… Ya no sé qué quiero.

Me levanté. Tomé la cajita y se la extendí a Nico. No quería que pensara que aún sigo enojada porque… más bien… ahora estoy confundida.

(…) Maki Pov End/ Nico Pov (…)

Me sentía feliz, me alegraba que Maki-chan comprendiera que solo la amo a ella. Sin embargo, algo me decía, que esa era la verdadera razón por la que no quiso llegar más lejos. Su expresión delataba confusión… y realmente me llenó de miedo sentir como se ensanchaba el abismo que separa nuestros corazones.

Entramos a la cocina en la que se encontraba un grupo de criadas ordenando algunos ingredientes.

-Y-Yazawa-san –Me dijo una criada- ¿Cómo entró?

-Yo la deje pasar –Respondió Maki, defendiéndome con tranquilidad

-P-Pero usted dijo… -Apeló otra

-Sé lo que dije, sin embargo, con Nico-chan teníamos una charla pendiente –Las mujeres se miraban con duda, pero Maki se veía totalmente pulcra

-Y-Y… -Interrumpió otra- ¿Viene para que la ayudemos a preparar la cena?

-No va a ser necesario –Le contesté con algo de orgullo- Yo la ayudaré

Nuevamente se creaba un silencio en el que las señoras trataban de entender lo que decíamos, no obstante, apenas Maki se dio cuenta las avivó

-Como ya saben, es mi primera vez cocinando –Con una sonrisa traviesa las miró- Así que les encargo la limpieza

-Sí – Ellas, sonrieron al verla sonreír y salieron de la habitación.

-Lo que es ser una Ojou-sama –Reí

-Hay algunas ventajas –Me correspondió- y bien, ¿Qué prepararemos?

-Pensé que ya lo tenías planeado –Levanté un ceja

-Les iba a pedir algunos consejos a la criadas, pero estás tú no ellas, así que tú me aconsejaras –Me dijo mientras cruzabas sus brazos sobres su pecho.

Suspiré…- A ti te gustan los tomates, entonces supongo que debemos hacer algo que los lleve –Le dije poniendo mis manos en mi cintura

-No se trata de que me guste a mí –Se arremangó las mangas y se colocó un delantal rojo, mientras estiraba uno rosa para mí.

-Pensé que era tú primera vez en la cocina –Dije al ver los delantales que tenía preparados

-Lo es, pero mandé a abastecer el lugar, y pedí esto por si llegábamos a tener una oportunidad como ésta

-Maki-chan piensa en todo –Le sonreí

Con una sonrisa triste contestó-En casi todo

Otra vez esa sensación de miedo me invadió, definitivamente esto no estaba del todo bien. Maki-chan aún estaba resentida, pero no la culpo, no sé qué haría yo en su lugar.

-Maki-chan –Tomé su mano, estaba algo fría- Cocinemos algo que ambas podamos disfrutar

Asintió, pero esas sonrisas eran peores a las que hacía Touma.

Comenzamos a cocinar. Fue algo bastante entretenido a decir verdad, nos sirvió para olvidarnos de todo. Por primera vez podía contestarle preguntas que supiera, y me parecía divertido ver sus caras de concentración al tomar un cuchillo.

Pusimos las cosas en el horno, ahora solo restaba hacer el postre y esperar a que todo se cociera como es debido. O eso se suponía que debíamos hacer.

-Itai –escuché, a pesar que fue emitido de forma muy baja

-Ahh… -Suspiré mientras me acercaba- ¿Dónde te cortaste?

No dijo nada, solo levantó su mano con su pulgar extendido desviando la mirada.

-¿Cómo piensas ser cirujana si te cortas cocinando? –Le pregunté de manera burlesca

-Para tú información, este tipo de cuchillos son gigantes comparados con un bisturí –Infló sus mejillas y volvió a centrar su mirada a la nada- Y creo que para ser mi primera vez no está tan mal

-La verdad, tienes razón –Le dije- Es bastante pequeña comparada con las que yo me hice la primera vez que cociné.

Sentí como nuevamente inflaba el pecho con orgullo. A veces puede ser muy infantil, a pesar de esa fachada fría.

La llevé al lavaplatos y mojé su dedo lesionado, después, saqué unas benditas que habían dejado las criadas (es obvio que la conocen desde hace mucho, esperaban que se cortase), y la puse con cuidado.

-Para que esto no ocurra de nuevo, la gran Nico-sama te enseñara a usar los cuchillos –Con mis manos en mi cintura indiqué

-Bien Nico-sama –Remarcando con algo de burla el 'sama'- ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Toma el cuchillo con seguridad, y la izquierda empúñala y la colocas sobre lo que vas a cortar, así de fácil

Maki empezó a hacer lo que le dije, pero tomaba el cuchillo con torpeza, y la idea no era que se volviera a cortar. Por ende, me coloqué detrás de ella, tomé su mano derecha, y con firmeza apreté el mango.

-No es tan difícil –Le susurré al oído poniéndome de puntillas para alcanzar a ver por encima de su hombro- ¿Lo captas?

-C-Creo que sí… -Contestó

-Debes relajarte Maki-chan, tú lo manejas, y no te hará daño a menos que hagas algo mal –Supongo que sonaba más como si estuviera dando un discurso emocional a mí misma, que convenciéndola que no tenga miedo.

Ambas nos estábamos haciendo daño. Yo empecé esto… con mi engaño, y por el error, recibía la actitud fría de Maki.

-Bien, creo que lo tienes –Dije separándome

-Nico-chan –Susurró mi kuhai dándose vuelta

-¿M-Maki-chan? –Cuando se acerca tan de repente me eriza los pelos

Ella cerró sus ojos, y yo hice lo mismo, mientras trataba de acercarme a sus labios, pero sentí como su aliento salía de su boca, chocaba con la harina de su palma y paraba en mi rostro.

-Tonta –Dijo mientras sacaba la lengua

Okey, Maki-chan es más infantil de lo que parece, pero cuando estamos a solas parece que aflora su lado de seis años que quiere jugar.

-¿Sabes qué me vengaré? –Le pregunté mientras limpiaba mis ojos y mi boca

-Sip, pero también sé, que sabes que no me gusta perder –Sonrió traviesamente lanzándome otro puñado de harina

-Idiota –Le dije lanzándole harina- Eres tan madura –Agregué con sarcasmo

-Mira quien habla de ser madura –Dijo sacudiéndose lo que le había caído en el cabello- Estoy obligada a demostrarte lo madura que soy

La cocina era muy espaciosa. En todas sus paredes tenía muebles y despensas llenas de cosas. Al medio, un mueble aislado, sin que tocara algún extremo de la habitación, a pesar de su extensión. Y arriba de él, cuatro sacos de harina del cual solo habíamos tocado un cuarto de uno.

Maki, tiró uno de los hilos que mantenían cerrado otro saco, y metió su mano. Y así, empezó a volar la harina.

-Nos mataran cuando vean esto –Le dije con algo de dificultad

-No te preocupes –Me dijo de igual forma- Ventaja de ser Ojou-sama

Tuvimos que detenernos, la risa nos había dejado sin aliento y con toda la harina flotando, se hacía más difícil respirar.

-Idiota –Le dije sonriendo

-Mira quien habla – Levantando una ceja, al parecer, me desafió

-Tsundere

-Enana

-Boba

-Estás muerta

Y así, con sus manos llenas de harinas me siguió mientras rodeábamos una y otra vez el mueble aislado. Hasta que, por culpa de la harina que estaba en el piso, caí… y por efecto dominó, también lo hizo Maki.

-Itai… -Se quejaba sin abrir los ojos

-Me duele –Le dije para que viera en la posición que nos encontrábamos

Yo estaba de espalda al piso, y ella, de bruces sobre mí, con sus pechos muy cerca de mi cara.

-L-lo siento –Se sonrojó subiendo unos centímetros

Coloqué mis manos en su cintura y la atraje, se veía hermosa desarreglada y con su cara llena de harina.

Su orbe violeta no se despegaba de mi carmín. Sin embargo, cuando estábamos a la distancia de un suspiro, cerró sus ojos y ladeo un poco su cabeza. Yo hice lo mismo, pero cuando su aliento golpeó con fuerza mi cara, nos interrumpieron

-Señoritas, ¿han terminado?... ¿¡Qué pasó aquí!? –Dijo la criada, sin embargo, como estábamos en el suelo, y caímos justo en un punto donde mirando desde la puerta nos tapaba la mesa, no nos veía.

Maki asomó una sonrisa y colocó su dedo en su boca, indicándome que guardara silencio. Cerró sus ojos y me besó. Me sorprendí, pero fui cediendo, aunque sinceramente estaba aterrada de que nos encontraran ahí, y más aún, de esa forma.

-¿Maki-sama, Yazawa-sama? –preguntó la mujer entrando a la habitación, escuchaba sus pasos.

La separé rápidamente con mis manos y me levanté un poco. La tomé de la mano y la llevé hacia el otro lado de la mesa, mientras la señora revisaba el otro lugar. Se dio una vuelta alrededor del mueble, dejándonos en el mismo lugar, y se retiró.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? –Le pregunté, aunque en un volumen moderado

-¿No te puedo besar? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño- Eres mi novia ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero ¿qué harás si nos descubren?- Contesté algo molesta

-Nada –Dijo indiferente- Realmente no me importa

-¿Sabes lo qué puede hacer tú padre si nos delatan? –No entendía, estaba actuando demasiado indiferente

-Importa que te vean besarte conmigo en mi casa y donde yo mando, pero besar a mi amigo en medio de un parque no importa –Dijo lanzando espinas

-¿Todavía no comprendes lo difícil que fue? –Apreté mi mandíbula, tenía impotencia- No sabía que decirle

-Te podrías haber negado –Me dijo cortante mientras intentaba pararse

-¿Qué querías que digiera? –La detuve a mitad de camino- ¿No puedo tengo novia? –La jalé y la hice mirarme de frente- Me preguntaría quien es, y no podía soportar esa presión de estar mintiendo de nuevo, soy simple, y mis mentiras lo son aún más

-Él entendería, es mi amigo –Se soltó de mi agarre con enojo- Si hubiera sabido que era yo, no te habría pedido eso

-¿Qué pensaría si osara pronunciar el nombre de una chica? Y es más, el de su mejor amiga–La miré con dolor, solo quería que se pusiera en mi lugar- No conozco a Touma tanto como tú, no quería correr riesgos.

-Ya te lo dije, él no haría eso –Indicó indiferente

\- ¿¡Y qué pasa si sí lo hubiera hecho!? –Contesté algo desesperada- ¿Quién sabe qué puede hacer alguien con el corazón destrozado? No quiero que te sigan buscando pretendientes hasta quizás cuando, o que te mande lejos de mí, por algo así.

-¿Entonces Touma no sabe nada? –Me preguntó

-Lo sabe, pero lo suponía desde antes que le dijera –Expliqué

-Entonces ¿De qué sirve que lo hayas besado? –Dijo alterándose de nuevo- Seguimos estando en la pitilla

-Se va en dos días, y supongo que lo que le dije le sirvió de algo –Manifesté- Y de no ser así, tu confías en él ¿cierto?

-De todas formas yo no lo hubiera besado –Dijo intentando levantarse de nuevo

-Escucha –contesté con voz más seria- En ese momento, lo único en que pensaba, era en protegerte. Es cierto, tomé el camino más fácil y salí dañándote aún más. Pero mi cabeza no podía pensar en otra opción.

-Quiero creerte –Confesó mientras sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos- Pero me da miedo hacerlo

-Maki, escúchame, ¿me amas? –Le pregunté

-N-No lo sé –Un nudo se formó en mi garganta al escuchar la respuesta, sin embargo eso era exactamente lo que debía solucionar

-¿Eres feliz cuando estás conmigo? ¿Te pone nerviosa nuestra cercanía? –La interrogaba- ¿Me extrañas cuando no estamos juntas? ¿Te duele el verme triste? ¿Tienes curiosidad por lo que hago o hice o por lo que quiero hacer?

En ese momento estaba hablando desde lo que yo sentía por ella, tratando de descubrir si sentía lo mismo por mí. Tenía miedo que sus respuestas fueran opuestas a las mías.

-Yo… yo… -Decía indecisa

-Maki-sama –Dijo un mayordomo que a decir verdad no sé de dónde salió- La estábamos buscando, nosotros limpiaremos, usted puede ir a tomar un baño con su amiga, está todo preparado

-Gracias –Ahora su semblante volvía a ser un poco frio y formal- Iremos enseguida

Me tomó de la mano y me arrastró escalera arriba a una habitación gigantesca, donde más que una tina había una piscina temperada. La habitación era separada por una especie de muralla de vidrio difuminado, por ende, no se podía ver con claridad hacia dentro. En la primera pieza había dos tocadores, asientos y en una pared un espejo que llegaba de techo a suelo.

-¿Qué le pasa a esté baño? –Pregunté extrañada, era demasiado grande

-Son ideas de mi padre –Me aclaró- Él siempre ha deseado que se note el poder y lo ostentoso… Realmente no lo entiendo

-Ya veo –Dije dando una mirada a cada rincón

-¿Vas a entrar? –Me dijo mientras se sacaba su polera

-¿L-Las dos? ¿J-Juntas? –Me sonrojé, no esperaba eso

-No veo porque no, ambas somos chicas –Con tranquilidad indicó

También me desvestí y ambas nos dirigimos a la tina (o piscina, o yacusi… o como sea). Usaba toda mi voluntad para no despegar mi vista de su rostro. Si ponía cara de idiota mientras miraba su cuerpo podría sentirse presionada de nuevo.

-¿Nico-chan? –Me llamó

Me sorprendió lo repentino y contesté como pude- ¿S-si?

-Realmente… no sé qué siento –Me confesaba- Mi mente es un torbellino en este momento, pero quiero darte una respuesta sincera. ¿M-Me ayudarías?

Nuevamente la sangre se me fue a la cabeza, no sabía a qué se refería, sin embargo, tenía una idea y con solo imaginarla florecían mis nervios. No obstante, había una posibilidad que se refiriera a otra cosa, y no quería que pensara que no deseó ayudarla.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –Le dije tratando de mantener la compostura

-No te muevas –Me respondió a medida que se acercaba

Le hice caso, tampoco podía (ni quería) escapar, debía pasar arriba de ella si quisiera tomar las escaleras, y quedaba descartado usar mis brazos para salir, le sería fácil tomarme y jalarme de vuelta.

Como supuse, me besó. Yo cerré mis ojos, y simplemente me dejé llevar. La amo, y está claro que eso no me molestaba para nada.

Maki se sentó arriba mío. El agua disminuía el peso, pero sentía todo su cuerpo y calor cerca. Me negué a seguir pensando que estábamos desnudas, y me concentré solo en el besó.

-Nico-chan –Susurró tratando de recuperar aire

-M-Maki-chan –Contesté, estaba demasiado nerviosa, y si tenía alguna escasa oportunidad de pensar la usaría para pensar en lo mucho que la deseó… incluso, lo estaba haciendo- B-basta

-¿No quieres que te besé? –Preguntó colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello

-N-No es eso –Respondí- Voy a desear más y más, no quiero que vuelvas a tener miedo

-Estoy dando todo –Con súplica me miró- Dame todo… por favor

Rechacé cualquier deseo de mover mis manos. No quería ver miedo en su semblante nuevamente. Iremos a su ritmo.

Besaba, subiendo cada vez más la intensidad al punto de dejarnos varias veces sin aire. De apoco, tocó mi cuerpo. Cada sector que tocaba quedaba impregnado de calor.

Ambas nos llamábamos. Lo único que lográbamos impostar era el nombre de la otra. Y en tanto me besaba, había solo un pensamiento en mi cabeza, y era lo mucho que la amaba. Esperó que Maki-chan piense igual.

Sus manos detuvieron su recorrido, y se aferraron a mi espalda. Ahora nuestro beso sabía diferente, no era agua, sin embargo, no pude confirmar lo que era hasta que abrí los ojos… lágrimas.

-¿¡Maki-chan!? –Estaba llorando, y lo más probable que por mi culpa

(…) Nico Pov End/ Maki Pov (…)

Entramos a la tina. Realmente me estaba esforzando por no ver el cuerpo de Nico-chan. Trataba de mantener la calma, sin embargo, las dudas y sentimientos aglomerados de miedos me impedían quedarme tranquila.

-¿Nico-chan? –La llamé

Y con torpeza respondió- ¿S-Si?

-Realmente… no sé qué siento –Le confesé, no era justo seguir esto, debíamos aclararlo ¿verdad? - Mi mente es un torbellino en este momento, pero quiero darte una respuesta sincera. ¿M-Me ayudarías?

Se sonrojó, supongo que está pensando lo mismo que yo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –Preguntó

-No te muevas – Respondí acercándome

Cerré mis ojos y la besé. De un momento a otro sentí su cuerpo relajarse un poco, así que aproveche el momento y me senté en sus piernas. Sentí su calor, su cuerpo, el cariño que trasmitía el beso… nuestro beso

-Nico-chan –La volví a llamar tratando de recuperar aire

-M-Maki-chan –Susurró- B-basta

-¿No quieres que te besé? –Pregunté. Yo sí quería, y para que lo entendiera la rodeé con mis brazos

-N-No es eso –Respondió temerosa- Voy a desear más y más, no quiero que vuelvas a tener miedo

Recordé el evento en mi habitación. Debe haber sentido que solo estaba burlándome, sin embargo, a pesar de todo, he deseado aclarar estos sentimientos desde que llegué a casa. No deseó hacerle daño, y al igual que ella, jugaré todas mis cartas para comprobar lo que deba comprobar.

-Estoy dando todo –Declaré con súplica- Dame todo… por favor

La volví a besar, suponiendo que había aceptado apostar a esta última carta.

A partir de ahí, empecé a subir la intensidad al punto de tener que separarnos para respirar. Con ya más confianza me adentré a descubrir su cuerpo tocando con cuidado, y llamándola cada vez que me separaba a respirar de nuevo.

Mi mente se aclaraba de apoco, recordé todo lo que había hecho por mí. Las veces que se acercaba para hablar sabiendo lo difícil que me es abrirme con la gente, o cuando me preguntaba cómo estaba al notar las expresiones que solo ella puede identificar, o, aunque parece ilógico, animarme el día con alguna pelea que me desconcentraba de todo lo que agobiaba mi mente. Las miradas que nos dábamos, las risas que nos provocaba reflexionar a solas de aquellas cosas que solo a nosotras nos parecían interesante, y la constante confianza que siempre hubo. Y asimismo, con el mismo cariño alentándola, había preparado la mejor confesión del mundo, solo por mí ¿De verdad puedo dudar de su amor?

Me detuve. Y ¿Cómo pude dudar el amor que siento? Soy inmensamente feliz estando con ella, nunca había sentido tanta felicidad en mi vida, hasta que la conocí. Y aunque llevemos tiempo con miradas curiosas y acercamientos, todavía me daban nervios la cercanía repentina o sus ratos como dominante. Extraño no tenerla a mi lado. Me duele verla triste, más que cualquier dolor que yo pueda experimentar en mí misma. Y siempre he deseado saber más y más de ella, porque quiero ser parte de su futuro, vivir con ella el presente y superar cualquier pasado… ¿No era eso suficiente para comprobar mi amor?

La besé de nuevo y sentí lo mismo que la primera vez que lo hice. Y sin querer solté amargas lágrimas, al creer que ambas éramos dos ciegos tratando de hacerse daño y esta vez acertamos.

-¿¡Maki-chan!? –Se alteró al sentir mis lágrimas tocar su boca

(…) Maki Pov End (…)

-Lo siento Nico-chan –Respondía la pelirroja tratando de secar sus lágrimas- Lo siento

-Maki-chan, ya te lo dije, no debes forzarte a hacer esto –Contestaba la pelinegra abrazándola

-No es eso –Decía la menor- Siento no haberte creído…

-¿De qué hablas? –la mayor acariciaba con cuidado a la chica en sus brazos

-De lo mucho que me amas –Aferrándose a su espalda respondía- Olvidé todo lo que has hecho por mí, a causa de un error.

-Maki-chan –Murmuraba con algo más de alivio

-Nico-chan, te amo –Seguía sollozando Maki

-Yo también te amo. Y prometo que nunca más te fallaré –Decía la pelinegra con todo el ímpetu que le concedía el tacto de su amada

-Lo sé- Dijo separándose para volver a besarla- Prometo escuchar todo lo que tienes que decir, hasta que resolvamos el problema… sino cumplo, lánzame esto por la cabeza –Dijo señalando el colgante blanco sobre el cuello de la otra chica

Intercambiaron unas sonrisas, y durante un tiempo más, Maki se permitió sentir la calidez de Nico. Era un momento hermoso, hasta que Nico lo mató.

-¿Maki-chan? –Murmuró

-Mmm… - Contestó sin abrir los ojos

-Quizás te deberías haber dado cuenta de tus sentimientos unos minutos después… -Decía mientras se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios

-¿A-A qué te refieres? –Preguntaba algo nerviosa

-Ya sabes –Dijo colocándola frente a frente- Cuando hubiéramos dado el siguiente paso

-P-P-Pervertida –Dijo asimilando el color de su cabello

-¿¡Ahhh!? –Contestó Nico- Tú eras la que me estaba tocando, ¿Quién es la pervertida?

-Eres una idiota –Decía separándose y dirigiéndose a las escaleras

-Lo sé –Sonrió bobamente- Pero solo tuya

-M-Mientras seas solo mía… creo que te perdonaré –Sin si quiera darle una mirada salió de la habitación con la cara ruborizada.

Nico sonrió, y antes de salir de la tina, contuvo la respiración y se dejó absorber por el azul unos segundos. Al salir, se encontró con Maki a medio vestir.

-Nico-chan, aquí está tu ropa –Dijo Maki extendiéndole algunas prendas

-Después me dices que yo soy la pervertida –Dijo Nico mirándola de arriba a abajo

La menor, estaba con ropa interior y una blusa a cuadros abierta lo cual la hacía ver muy provocativa.

-T-Tú eres la que entró, no tenía planeado que me vieras así –Espetó inflando sus mejillas

-No dije que me molestara –Sonrió- Incluso, podrías quedarte así lo que queda de día

-Desde que nos reconciliamos estas bastante atrevida, Nico-chan –La pelirroja se colocó unos pantalones y empezó a abrochar su blusa con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-No había tenido oportunidad de molestarte –Explicó en tanto se vestía- Extrañaba esos sonrojos

-Ah… Eres increíble –Suspiró -"Luego me tocará a mi"- Pensaba

-Es obvio, soy la gran Idol Nico Ni~ -Separó la ropa y la miró con curiosidad… Con algo de enfado se vistió con lo que tenía- Hiciste esto con querer ¿verdad?

-¿Ah? –Dijo mirándola y tratando de contener la risa- Yo no elegí la ropa

-¿Y por qué te burlas? –Frunciendo el entrecejo preguntó

-Porque te ves adorable –Dijo acercándose- Incluso, podrías quedarte así lo que queda de día

-N-No molestes –Dijo Nico jalando la polera hacia abajo

-Así habrá menos ropa que quitar –Dijo con tranquilidad

-No es divertido –Colocando unos ojos tiernos e inflando sus mejillas reclamaba

-Yo lo encuentro divertido –Sonrió Maki- Es más, creo que le subiré el sueldo al que haya hecho esto

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? –Reclamó

-Sep- Maki se acercó y tomando su cara con ambas manos, la levantó para besarla- ¿Vamos a cenar?

Nico negó con la cabeza y respondió algo molesta- No voy a cenar con una polera, que para más remate, me queda gigante… y menos si estoy sin pantalones.

-No te preocupes, era broma –Dijo con serenidad- Solo yo tengo permitido ver a mi Nico-chan así

Nico hiso un mohín y abrazó a la pelirroja. Y ambas lo sintieron; un peso menos sobre sus hombros, un vacío llenarse, un dolor apagarse, la satisfacción de superar su primer (y posiblemente único) gran problema. Esa relajación de solo unos días atrás volvía, definitivamente ya lo pasado, era pasado.

Maki llevó a Nico a su habitación, y permitiéndole tomar lo que deseara se vistió decentemente, luego las dos se fueron a degustar su preparación.

(…) (…)

La mesa estaba lista, solo faltaba servir y comer. Sin embargo cuando entraron a la cocina, las criadas obligaron a sentarse y esperar a que se les sirviera.

Esperaron unos segundos para que la comida caliente entrara a la habitación y la impregnara de los cautivantes olores de las especias. El apetito se abrió rápidamente a causa de esto, y los ojos felices de las chicas veían su plato con asombro y orgullo.

-Se ve muy bien –Elogió Maki

-Por supuesto –Sonrió Nico- Tenemos talento para esto

Ambas prosiguieron su charla. Entre risas y bocados terminaron su cena, sin embargo, había una última sorpresa esperándolas.

-Señoritas, esto es de parte de todas las criadas –Sonrió una joven mientras dejaba un plato de postre sobre la mesa- Para celebrar la visita de Nico-sama. Nunca habíamos visto a nuestra Maki-sama sonreír de esa forma, y le estamos muy agradecidas.

-Y agradecidos –Decía el mayordomo que tanto esfuerzo había puesto en que hicieran las pases- No recuerdo haberme presentado, mi nombre es Taeki, y es un honor

Las chicas agradecieron. Recibieron cariño de quienes menos lo esperaban y Maki, fue quien más lo sintió. Había visto a esas personas un millón de veces durante su vida, y sí… de vez en cuando extrañaba a alguna que otra mujer que se enfermaba o cosas por el estilo, pero nunca pensó que el cariño iba a llegar a ese nivel. En ese mismo momento, decido ser más consiente con la gente que la rodea, puesto que sin quererlo, dañaba esa actitud fría, y esas personas no lo merecían.

(…) (…)

Después de eso Nico se fue a cambiar, no sabría cómo explicarle a su madre que se había bañado con su novia al mismo tiempo, así que prefirió evitar riesgo y colocarse la suya que ya estaba casi lista.

Por otro lado, Maki se fue a hablar con Taeki. De alguna forma debía agradecerle. Había hecho mucho por su relación, y por la felicidad de ambas

-Taeki-dono –Lo llamó con respeto

-Maki-sama, por favor, solo Taeki –Insistió él

-Bien, entonces Taeki, ¿cuál es la razón por la que me ayuda tanto? –Dijo Maki llegando directo al punto

-Probablemente no recuerde… pero yo llegué a esta casa cuando usted tenía solo tres. Su padre, encargo a un grupo cuidarla, pero la casa es muy grande, y usted era muy buena aislándose para pasar tiempo a solas –Se detuvo un momento y suspiro- Cierto día, un poco después de que yo llegara, usted se había vuelto a esconder, y en sus tan acostumbrados lugares, no se encontraba. Así que, como puede imaginar, dentro de la casa había un alboroto, sin embargo, en ese tiempo, yo era un simple jardinero, por ende no le di mucho énfasis al bullicio interior. Ese día estaba podando las rosas, solo, puesto que los demás estaban ayudando a buscarla. Cuando fui a terminar con las rosas blancas, usted se encontraba ahí, jugando con los insectos que su padre le tenía prohibido tocar.

-Recuerdo eso… mi padre era muy estricto a la hora de tratarse de mí –Dijo la pelirroja- Incluso ahora

-Concuerdo con usted, el señor es muy estricto, por eso, cuando la encontré allí debería haberla llevado de inmediato al interior. Sin embargo entendí, que usted no está destinada a estar en esa casa por el resto de su vida, como su padre, sino disfrutar y reír, lo cual hacía la tarde en que la encontré ahí y por desgracia no vi hasta hace unos meses atrás cuando invitó a esa chica.

-Muchas gracias –Dijo la chica dando una pequeña reverencia- Sé que ha sido duro, protegerme y tratar de hacerme feliz desde tan lejos, pese a sus nobles intenciones

-No lo exagere tanto, solo quiero ver a alguien que merece ser feliz, serlo –Sonrió

-Yo también deseó lo mismo –dijo en un tono más serio- Por eso, ¿Le gustaría ser mi mayordomo personal de ahora en adelante? Me sería de mucha ayuda y una compañía importante, en los días que prosigan

-Encantado lo seré, pero le pido –Indicaba Taeki- Seamos amigo, no es necesario un trato tan frío, señorita

-Lo intentaré –Sonrió, tratando de sacar esa armadura que la había acompañado tanto tiempo, pero, que se dio cuenta no necesitar más

-¡Bien! –Se escuchó desde la entrada la voz de Nico- ¿Nos vamos?

(…) (…)

Las chicas dejaron a Taeki en el coche, y subieron al departamento. Nico tomó sus llaves y las encajo en la puerta. Al abrirse tres niños se abalanzaron sobre ella

-Nico-onee-chan –Decía la menor de las hermanas- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-¿Eh? ¿Mamá no les dijo? –Preguntó descolocada

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntaba Cocoro

Nico se levantó y tomando el brazo de la chica que se había escondido al lado de la puerta la jaló para que sus hermanitos la vieran.

Los niños la miraron con curiosidad esperando que se presentara o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, los pequeños ojos carmines que se habían posado sobre ella, la abrumaron, y no pudo impostar palabra.

-Ella es Nishikino Maki –Explicó Nico- Es mi¬

-Soy su amiga –Despabiló la pelirroja- Un gusto conocerlos

La mayor miró con sorpresa a su kuhai, no obstante, después de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de lo imprudente que había sido, ese tipo de temas se debía tocar con delicadeza en especial con los niños, por otro lado, la pelirroja dejó de tomarle importancia al estar saludando y viendo las presentaciones de los más pequeños.

Los niños, después de un leve interrogatorio a Maki, accedieron a dejarlas solas un rato, con la condición de que "Maki-Nee-chan" volviera uno de esos días a jugar con ellos.

-Ah… -Suspiró- Siento eso, se emocionan cuando viene alguien

-No es problema, pero¬

-¡Oh! –Interrumpió una Nico en versión adulta- Lo siento, me sorprendieron

-H-Hola mamá –Dijo Nico bajando la mirada y sonrojándose un poco

Maki se demoró unos segundos en captar, pero cuando se dio cuenta se inclinó y de forma nerviosa, articuló con dificultad- U-Un gusto, mi nombre es Nishikino Maki y…y

La joven mujer se acercó y colocó una mano sobre su hombro para que respirara- Lo sé… no es necesario que te presentes tan formal

-¿Eh? –Miró con curiosidad, levantando un poco su cabeza, pero sin perder la curiosidad

-No pensé que mi hija tenía tan buen gusto –Sonrió dejando a las menores sonrojadas

-¿E-Esto no le molesta? –Todavía algo nerviosa preguntaba

-Para nada. Si mi hija encontró felicidad en ti, solo me queda alegrarme. Solo tengo dos condiciones

-Mientras no me hagas ponerme roja cada vez que hables te escucho –Respondió Nico

-Que mala –Dijo la madre poniendo una expresión dolida- Bien, una es para ambas… Realmente espero que sean delicadas con los niños, ellos no saben nada del amor, y quizás les puede chocar… Se los encargo

Ambas asintieron, sabían que debía ser así

-Y lo otro, Nico-chan, ¿Me permites hablar unos segundos con Nishikino-san a solas?, claro, si ella también acepta –Decía mirándolas

-P-Por mi bien –Respondía confundida la pelinegra

-C-Claro –Trataba de sonreír la pelirroja

-Bien, cuida a tus hermanos y busca la ropa que llevaras –Hablaba serena la madre- Solo nos tomara unos segundos

Guiándola, ambas se encerraron en la habitación por un rato, mientras Nico ordenaba las cosas y jugaba con sus hermanos

-Nico-Onee-sama –La llamaba Cocoa- ¿Maki-nee-san es la chica que canta lindo en M's?

-Bueno… si –Respondía Nico

-Y Onee-sama –Ahora era Cocoro quien le hablaba- ¿Te quedaras en su casa?

-Sí -Respondía Nico

-¿Y qué harán? –Decía con inocencia

-"La adolecencia me está afectando" – Pensaba- "a lo más inocente, le encuentro lo pervertido"

-Onee-sama, ¿por qué estás rojas?- La sorprendió Cocoro

-No lo estoy –Trataba de negarlo

-Roja, roja –Afirmaba Cotaro

-Ya, deténganse… -Suspiraba cansada tratando de calmarse- "¿Por qué se demoran tanto?"

La puerta de la habitación de su madre se abrió, y de ella se asomó la pelirroja y la mayor de las morenas con sonrisas en sus rostros y muy amigables entre sí.

-Maki-chan, espero que vuelvas pronto –Sonrió la madre de Nico

-Muchas gracias por todo, vendré luego –Le correspondía Maki

-Recuerda lo que te dije –Le advertía

-Por supuesto, no me atrevería a olvidarlo –le dijo

-¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó Nico- Están muy amigables

-Quería conocerla más, y en eso, simplemente encajamos –Explicó la mamá de la pelinegra

-Tú madre es una muy buena persona –Afirmó la pelirroja

-Okey… –Dijo Nico con algo de nerviosismo- ¿De qué rayos estuvieron hablando?

-¡Ah! Mira la hora –la ignoraba la mayor- Deben irse

-Esperó verla pronto –Siguiendo el juego, Maki hiso una pequeña reverencia y se encaminó a la puerta

-O-Oye –Reclamaba la ojos rubí a la menor que ya se marchaba– Mamá, después hablaremos de esto

-No, no lo haremos –Reía mientras volvía a su habitación

-Tsk –Con algo de nervios y disgustos se dirigió a seguir a la pelirroja

(…) (…)

Por fin habían llegado a la casa, estaban limpias, satisfechas, y algo adormiladas, pero sentían que debían hacer algo más

Maki, condujo a Nico a través de los pasillos, para llegar a la habitación en la que se encontraba el piano. Nada había cambiado desde la última vez que habían estado allí

La menor se sentó frente al piano, en tanto la mayor apoyaba sus brazos en él. Ambas se dejaron atrapar por el momento mientras nota por nota salía del instrumento, llenándolas de una paz que solo estando juntas sentían.

-Nico-chan, te amo hurra –Dijo con suavidad Maki

-¿Eh? –Sin entender Nico se ruborizo- Yo… yo tam¬

-Nico-chan, me refiero a que cantemos 'Aishiteru Banzai!' –Aclaraba aguantándose la risa

-L-Lo sabía -dijo con sus manos en su cintura- Pero…

La morena se acercó a la chica que no despegaba la vista de cualquier momento que hacía. La distancia quedo en solo un suspiro, sin embargo, antes de sellarla Nico murmuró

-Yo te amo… y estoy muy feliz de hacerlo

El beso se consumó de forma lenta y cariñosa.

-Yo también soy feliz por amarte, Nico-chan

Ambas sonrieron, y ahora las teclas que Maki tocaba se entretejían formando una red que las sumergía en la meliflua melodía.

"Saa!  
Daisuki da banzai!"

Comenzó la pelirroja.

"Makenai yuuki watashitachi wa ima o tanoshimou  
Daisuki da banzai!  
Ganbarerukara kinou ni te o futte hora mae muite"

La siguió la morena.

(…) (…)

Después de cantar sus canciones favoritas y conversar un poco sobre M's, se dirigieron a la habitación de la pelirroja, mientras hablaban sobre cualquier tema.

Maki estiró sus brazos y suspiró- Ha sido un largo día

-Dímelo a mí –Decía Nico lanzándose sobre la cama

La menor se acercó a la cama, y tapó a la pelinegra. Ésta apenas sintió el peso extra, empezó a acortar la distancia entre ellas, hasta el punto de quedar apoyada sobre el brazo de la pelirroja. Maki, pasó el brazo por bajo su cuello, para que le quedara como almohada a la chica apoyada sobre él, mientras tanto, su mano se posaba sobre su cintura y la otra se entrelazaba con la ésta para reducir cualquier distancia innecesaria.

Se acurrucaron ocupando menos de la mitad de la gran cama, dispuestas a dormir y disfrutar de la compañía de la otra.

-No importa que, ni cuando, ni como –Hablaba Maki con suavidad- Estaré siempre contigo, hemos pasado lo peor juntas… merecemos estar en lo mejor

-Tienes razón… –Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- Todavía no creo que solo ha sido un día y han pasado tantas cosas

-Debes admitir que se esperaba… -Refeccionaba –Al fin y al cabo, si te pones a pensar, llevamos varios meses de relación no formal

-Eso es porque eres una tsundere

-Y tú una enana

-Maki-chan... -Murmuró con algo de gracia- te amo…

-Yo también te amo, Nico-chan… -Le correspondía- Feliz aniversario

_**(…) Fin 2.0 ;D (…)**_

* * *

**Okey, ahora si sería todo... :D**

**Como se podrán haber dado cuenta, le agregue unas cosas para hacerlo más extenso y coherente a la vez.**

**Cualquier duda, queja, etc, etc... Estoy abierta a que me la hagan llegar, puesto que gracias a eso es que publiqué este 'complemento'**

**Ems... por último habrá especial de navidad *^*! Para que estén atentos ^^!**


	23. Especial Navideño

**Hola ^^! Vengo a cumplir XD**

**Bueno, como ven… Me atrasé con esto del especial ('n.n). Estas fechas consumen mucho tiempo 77! Y realmente a mí me falta! Sin embargo… Tómenlo como un regalo de año nuevo y navidad XD**

**Ems… De todas maneras, ahora tengo un mes para dedicarme totalmente a las historias. Espero que me resulte y haga todo lo que tengo planeado ñ.ñ … Si no, los compensaré u.u…**

* * *

***Nyotaimori (o sushi corporal):****es la práctica de comer sashimi o sushi del cuerpo de una mujer, típicamente desnuda –Gracias wiki-**

**_Especial Navideño_**_: "Tú, yo y un poco de chocolate"_

(…) Nico Pov (…)

Por fin había llegado mi época favorita. No soy amante del frio (pese a que no lo odio), pero sí de las luces, las decoraciones y la fraternidad que se vive.

Con ese mismo espíritu, µ's decidió jugar al santa secreto. Nos juntaríamos en noche buena para celebrar y dar el respectivo obsequio. Por mi parte, tenía que darle algo a Honoka, que en realidad no era para nada difícil, comida, algún juguete o algo simple era lo primero que se me pasaba por la cabeza al pensar en un regalo para ella, por ende las posibilidades eran amplias.

No obstante, había alguien que de verdad me estaba dando dolores de cabeza. Maki-chan me regaló el colgante hace solo unos meses atrás. Mi madre sabe de joyería, y al verlo estimó un valor, el cual no podría pagar ni con toda la mesada de un año. Sin embargo, no me podía rendir, debía comprar algo significativo, y que estuviera al alcance de mi bolsillo.

Con ese propósito Rin, Hanayo y yo fuimos al centro comercial. Ellas buscaban un presente adecuado para la chica que le tocó, mientras yo hacía doble trabajo.

-Ustedes pasan mucho tiempo con Maki-chan, ¿Tienen alguna idea de algo que quiera? –Pregunté, al menos para hacerme una idea

-Mmm… Bueno, Maki-chan es algo complicada… -Manifestaba Hanayo

-Si es algo que tú le das, le gustara de todas formas-nya –Me animaba Rin

-Pueden que tengan razón, pero ella me consiente siempre que puede, y yo… lo hice una vez –Explicaba algo nostálgica

-Si hablas de tú confesión, creo que eso vale por más de una vez –Seguía hablando mi kuhai pelinaranja- Eso fue como unas cien veces-nya

-Nico-chan, no importa cuantas veces hagas algo por ella, lo importante es cuantos sentimientos depositas en lo que hiciste –Sonreía Hanayo

-Ah… -Suspiré- Gracias, ya no estoy tan estresada

-Nico-chan –Acercándose a mi oído susurró- Invítala a cenar nyotaimori*

-I-Idiota –Alejándola con un empujón me quejé. Sentía mi cara caliente, y Rin definitivamente estaba esperando eso.

Continuamos caminando, viendo unas mil vitrinas, de las cuales ninguna me llamó la atención.

-Vamos Nico-chan –Me apuraba Rin

-Sí, lo sé… -Trataba de apaciguarla- Pero aún no encuentro algo lindo para Maki-chan

-Ahh… -Suspiró Rin- ¡Esperen-nya!

Las tres nos detuvimos en seco, y mirando hacia donde apuntaba Rin, divisamos el objeto que nos quería mostrar.

-Es perfecto –Sonreí, definitivamente le iba a gustar

-Muy bien Rin-chan, gran idea –Aprobó Hanayo

Acercándose a Hanayo, Rin murmuró- Pensaba regalárselo a Kotori-chan –A lo cual solo suspiré, ya que incluso, me parecía divertido

Y así, después de unas vueltas más buscando el regalo de Hanayo, todas conseguimos regalos para nuestras respectivas chicas.

(…) (…)

Era 24 en la mañana, y con las chicas habíamos quedado que un grupo prepararía la cena, mientras las otras decoraban y ordenaban las mesas para hacer todo con eficacia. Nos juntaríamos en casa de Maki-chan a eso de las 9. No obstante, el tiempo me sobraba, y no tenía más, que salir a pasear.

Caminé bajo el tibio sol de invierno por un rato. Consideraba que la mejor manera de pensar era de esa forma, y más aún si la mitad de la gente está tratando de amortiguar el frío en sus casas, dejando la calle libre.

Pensaba en varias cosas, pero en la mayoría (de no ser en todas), predominaba Maki-chan.

Primero, ¿estaría bien su presente? que ha decir verdad, lo encuentro indicado para ella, pero seguía pensando que era poco

Segundo, ¿cómo iría vestida? No debía ser tan formal, sin embargo, no quería rozar lo casual. Quizás debería preguntarle, y así combinaríamos

Tercero, ¿debía llegar antes? Al fin y al cabo, la anfitriona era mi novia, y quizás se sentía sola al ser ésta la primera navidad que pasaba sin sus padres

Pensando todo eso y más, sin darme cuenta, llegué frente a la casa de Maki. Roja por la vergüenza empecé a huir, pero una voz me llamó antes.

-¿Nico-chan? –Era obvio de dónde provenía, por ende, de la forma más natural que pude, volteé mi cara

-Hola, Maki-chan –Le sonreí

-Hola… ¿Qué haces por aquí? –Me preguntó

Suspiré, no le mentiría… solo escondería las cosas vergonzosas que pensaba- Caminaba, y sin darme cuenta terminé por aquí

Mi miró unos segundos, porque a decir verdad, era algo extraño caminar sin rumbo y terminar al frente de la casa de tu novia (aunque fuera verdad)

Se acercó un poco, y con su cara manchada de un tenue rosa, vaciló –N-Nico-chan… ¿M-Me acompañarías?

Sonreí para mis adentros, puesto que, si lo exteriorizaba, se enojaría pensando que me burlo de ella.

-Bien, de todas formas no tengo nada que hacer –Le sonreí siguiéndola

(…) (…)

Hace solo unas semanas atrás, Maki había empezado a tomarle el gusto a ir de la mano. Me parecía tierna y débil tratando de evitar mi mirada y ruborizándose al ver gente cerca, no obstante, no la soltaba en ningún momento, lo cual yo amaba.

-Maki-chan, ¿Dónde vamos? –Pregunté al percatarme que nunca había venido a este sector de la ciudad

-Cerca de aquí venden mi chocolate caliente preferido –Dijo con una cara de niña siendo llevada a una dulcería- Quiero compartirlo con todo µ's

Maki-chan, es tsundere de nacimiento. Si la he visto diciendo cosas lindas o revelando sus sentimientos, ha sido solo cuando estamos solas. Pero con casos como los de µ's, le es más difícil hablar desde el corazón, siendo que estima mucho a todas las chicas. Por eso, hace estas cosas, no lo dice, pero lo demuestra

Caminamos por calles muy bonitas y lujosas, hasta llegar a cierto local con un nombre escrito en italiano que no logré descifrar

-¡Maki! –La saludó con un divertido acento un señor de barba negra

-Señor Benoni –Le correspondió

-¿Y quién es esta chica? –Preguntó señalándome

-Es Yazawa Nico –Me presentó, haciendo que el hombre se acercara y agitara reiteradamente mi mano

-Es un gusto –Sonreí, era una rara pero entretenida situación

-Igualmente Nico –Sonrío, separándose y dispuesto a atender a Maki

-Supongo que vienes por lo de siempre –Dijo él dándose la vuelta y tomando un tarro con letras doradas que escribían el mismo extraño nombre de la tienda

-Sip. Hoy vienen unas amigas –Explicaba animadamente- y las sorprenderé con el mejor chocolate caliente que he probado

-Me honras, Maki –Contestó- ¡Ah!, y para que ella también me recomiende

Acercándose a mí, extendió una bandeja de chocolates blancos. Lo tomé, no diría que no a algo dulce, pero apenas lo eché en mi boca comprendí que no solo era 'algo dulce'.

-¡Ahhh! –Exclame alucinada- Es fabuloso

El hombre miró con orgullo la reacción que provocaba su creación y sonrió.

Después de un rato, en donde yo veía las vitrinas y Maki-chan con el señor Benoni hablaban, me llamó mi novia

-¿Vamos? –Dijo aproximándose

Asentí, y luego de dar una despedida rápida volvimos por el mismo camino.

-Es… un hombre bastante peculiar –Le dije

-Bueno… ya sabes…en Italia la gente es… más de piel –Manifestó

Dándole un pequeño empujón agregué- Deberías aprender algo

Con su mirada seria me penetró y el miedo se apoderó de mí, e incluso, estaba a punto de disculparme, sin embargo, en un movimiento suave metió su mano y la mía en su bolsillo, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Me sonrojé un poco, y una sonrisa hiso el ademán de salir de sus labios.

-Tonta –Susurré

A lo que ella apretó más mi mano

(…) (…)

De camino a casa pasé a comprar unos ingredientes. Lavé mis manos y me puse a cocinar.

Cuando por fin terminé, vi la hora, y sorprendida me fui a bañar y a cambiar.

Mi look era bastante sencillo. Tenía unos jean azules desgastados, unas botas grises que llegaban hasta mi pantorrilla un suéter gris y una bufanda azul en mi cuello.

Salí de mi casa a eso de las 8.15, ya que, cada vez más tiempo a solas pase con Maki-chan, de mejor humor me encuentro, y así podría disfrutar de mejor manera la víspera de navidad

Al llegar, Taeki-san me abrió la puerta, y me avisó que Maki-chan aún no estaba lista, por ende charlamos un rato antes que Maki apareciera.

-¿Nico-chan? –Llamó desde el umbral- Llegas temprano

Pasando la vista por su cuerpo me fije en cada uno de los detalles. Un pantalón negro ajustado remarcaba su figura y, una polera café era cubierta por un chaleco rojo con cola larga. Un brazalete rojo y dorado decoraba sus muñecas, pendientes rojos y nuestro colgante cayendo de su cuello.

-¿Qué rayos? –Murmuré mientras se acercaba para sentarse a mi lado. Se veía muy bien

-¿De qué hablas? –Me miró levantando una ceja

-¡Ah! Nada –No contaba con que me escuchara

Con esa mirada algo gélida me obligó a hablar

-Te ves linda –Inflando mis mejillas y apartando mí vista le contesté

-T-Tú también te ves linda, Nico-chan –Dijo sonrojándose

Ambas sonreímos- Ya que falta para que las chicas lleguen, ¿quieres ir a mi habitación?

Asentí, y nos encaminamos. Sin embargo, apenas pasamos el umbral, Taeki-san nos detuvo

-Señoritas, no pueden romper la tradición –Dijo con algo de seriedad

Las dos miramos con duda, hasta que él con la vista, nos incitó a mirar arriba nuestro. Y claro, un muérdago colgaba sobre nuestras cabezas

Miré a Maki con duda. Taeki-san era una de las personas en la que Maki-chan depositaba más confianza, inclusive, meses después del incidente con Touma, él se enteró de lo nuestro, y nos apoyó con esmero. Sin embargo, aún era algo vergonzoso besarnos en público.

Maki tomó mi cara con una mano, mientras con la otra la colocaba en mi cintura. Cerramos los ojos, labio y labio se tocaron unos segundos. Nos separamos y dándole una mirada rápida a Taeki-san me encontré con que estaba conteniendo una risa.

(…) (…)

Las chicas empezaron a llegar por grupo. Las primeras fueron Nozomi y Eli. Después las de segundo, para terminar con las de primero.

En la sala de estar nos acomodamos las nueve, y después de charlar un poco, Hanayo, Kotori, Nozomi y yo nos dispusimos a hacer la cena.

Nos demoramos casi una hora y sin contar la cocción, sin embargo, la comida no podría haber quedado mejor.

Nos sentamos, ya que las chicas que habían puesto la mesa, también la servirían. A mí me sirvió Maki-chan

-Ojou-sama –Dijo con el plato en su mano- Le traigo su cena

-Muchas gracias –Dije siguiéndole el juego, desde el intenso juego con la harina, ese tipo de cosas se habían hecho habituales- ¿Y me podría informar de que se trata este apetitoso platillo?

-Claro- Dijo colocándose muy cerca de mí- Como entrada tenemos un mix de frutos secos y las ensaladas típicas de esta época. Como plato de fondo disfrutara de pavo relleno de especias y colocado en una cama de piñas, para lograr un agridulce suave al paladar, todo esto acompañado de arroz al estilo árabe gourmet. Y como postre, mi plato favorito… -Dándome un fugaz beso agregó- Sus labios

-Juraba que el postre sería tarta –Sonreí

-Maki-chan –Nos interrumpió Nozomi- Deja de devorarte a Nicochi antes de cenar

Maki la miró de forma seria- No porque te gustaría que Eli te hiciera lo mismo debes ponerte celosa

-Uy… -Contestó- La gatita tiene colmillos

Con una mueca se fue a la cocina de nuevo.

-Si Maki-chan se enoja, será tu culpa –Le dije suspirando

-No lo hará –Rio- Y perdón, es solo que olvidé mi cámara, así que me sentía frustrada al no poder inmortalizar el momento

-Idiota

Después de eso, las cuatros esperamos a que llegaran las chicas. Dimos las gracias y comimos.

Entre charla y charla se nos pasó la hora, y ya eran más de las doce, así que era hora de entregar los regalos.

-Bien chicas –No llamó Honoka- Ahora entregaremos los regalos

-Yo parto entonces –Dijo Rin moviendo sus manos alocadamente

-¡Está bien! –Sonrió Honoka- ¿Quién es tu santa secreto?

-Es Kotori-chan –Acercándose le entregó el paquete, y ante los ojos de todas apareció una set de costura con una tela color calipso bellísima

-¡Gracias Rin-chan! –Dijo felizmente la peligris

-Kotori, es tu turno –Le dijo Honoka

-Okey~ –Dijo poniéndose de pie y dándole una caja a Maki-chan

Al abrirlo un traje de Santa Claus versión femenina relució- ¿Lo hiciste tú, Kotori? –Preguntó

-Sep, y espero que te lo coloques ahora –Manifestó

-¡Si, vamos Maki-chan! –Apoyaron todas

-Bien, bien –Dijo saliendo de la habitación

Pasaron solo unos minutos cuando Maki asomó la cabeza y llamó a Kotori. Ésta se acercó y después de unos segundos salió jalando a Maki-chan

Y en ese momento comprendí la diferencia entre bonita y preciosa. El traje consistía en un vestido de mangas largas con piel blanca en los puños, pero la falda era muy corta aunque también tenía terminaciones de piel. Un cinturón negro y ancho marcaba su muy delgada cintura. Pompones blancos en medio hacían la idea que eran botones. Sus pies eran cubiertos por unas botas rojas que le llegaban debajo de la pantorrilla. Y un gorro cubriendo su cabeza.

Maki estaba suavemente sonrojada mientras sostenía la falda con sus manos- ¿Me lo puedo sacar ya?

-¡No! –Exclamé recibiendo las miradas traviesas de las chicas- E-Es decir, se te ve bien, y Kotori-chan se esforzó mucho por eso

-Es verdad Maki-chan –Me apoyó Kotori

Con un puchero en sus labios accedió usarlo un rato más y entregó su obsequio.

-Gracias Maki-chan –La abrazó Nozomi- Me encanta

Haciendo que Eli la ayudara, se colocó un brazalete color plata con adornos de lunas, soles y estrellas

-A mí me tocó… -Decía mientras miraba a todas las chicas- Umi-chan

Umi extrajo un libro de poemas y un cuaderno con una llave de sol en él. Colgando, había un collar con otra llave de sol.

-El colgante es la llave –Agregó Nozomi- Así nadie vera las cosas eróticas que escribas sobre Kotori-chan

-Y-Yo no¬

-Vamos Umi-chan, entrega el presente –La apuró Honoka

Suspirando dijo- Está bien

Se paró frente a la rubia del grupo. Y sonrojada se lo entregó (¿Cuántas tsunderes tenemos acá en µ's?)

Eli lo abrió, y dentro había un juego de mostacilla.

-¿C-Cómo supiste? –Preguntó, yo tampoco sabía que hacía esas cosas

-Nozomi me dijo –Contestó Umi

-Nozomi~ –La "reprochó" Eli

Eli se levantó y le extendió una caja a Kayochin

-¡Wow! Las amo –Dijo mostrando unas figuritas de unas idols

-El cuaderno está hecho para dibujos –Añadió Eli guiñándole el ojo, mientras Kayochin lo veía

-Hanayo-chan, es tú turno –Seguía coordinando Honoka

-¡Ah, sí! –Se sorprendió- P-Pero

-¿Uhm? ¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Nozomi

-B-Bueno… debe haber un error, p-pero –Se levantó, y le extendió un presente a mi novia- Tú eres mi santa secreto, Maki-chan

-¿Quién puso el nombre de Maki dos veces? –Preguntó Umi

-Yo puedo explicarlo –Sonrió Kotori

-¿Tú los pusiste Kotori-chan? –Preguntó Honoka

-No, pero creo que se malentendió mi regalo –Explicaba- Mi santa secreto era Nico-chan, y no encontré mejor regalo que una vista sexy de Maki-chan

No sabía si correr abrazarla y agradecerle, o golpearla por ser tan influenciada por Nozomi…

Hubo unos segundos de silencio… Como si estuviéramos tratando de comprender lo que dijo. Sin embargo, cuando todas entendimos, reímos a carcajadas.

-Bien… No se le puede hacer nada –Dije

-Porque tampoco quieres que Maki-chan se cambie –Sonrió traviesa la pervertida pelipurpura

-C-Como sea- Le pasé mi regalo a Honoka

Y dentro, había una almohada con forma de dulce de arroz.

-¡Un dango gigante! –Exclamó con sus ojos destellantes

-Honoka es¬ -Trató de detenerla Umi, pero tarde, ya la había mordido

-No sabe a dango –Lloró

-Porque es una almohada, Honoka –Le explicó Maki-chan

-Y bien, ¿le darás el regalo a Rin? –Le pregunté para concentrarla

-Es cierto –Dijo entregándole su obsequio

-¡Nya! –Dijo emocionada- ¡Ramen!

Todas volvimos a reír. Y después de un rato de charla, Nozomi se levantó

-Chicas, creo que todas trajimos un regalo para alguien en especial –Todas asentimos- Entonces repártanlo

Todas sacaron los respectivos envoltorios y los repartieron. Di una mirada rápida, para ver que le traían las otras chicas a sus parejas, sin embargo, me arrepentí después de ver a Kotori-chan regalarle un látigo a Umi-chan y a Nozomi obsequiarle unas esposas a Eli.

Me senté frente a Maki, e intercambiamos regalos.

Al abrirlo, me encontré con un osito de peluche. Y al devolverle la mirada, me la encontré con la misma mirada sorprendida que probablemente yo tenía.

Ambas nos sonreímos, con cariño mostramos nuestros ositos.

-Gracias Nico-chan –Dijo poniendo al peluche blanco con listón rosa en su falda

-Gracias Maki-chan –Dije poniendo el peluche café con listón rojo en mis piernas

-¡Oigan! –Llamó Honoka- Les tengo un regalo a todas

Pasando puesto por puesto nos entregó unos llaveros con las letras µ's.

-Es pequeño –Declaró- Pero creo, que cuando seamos mayores y lo veamos, recordaremos todas las cosas que hacíamos juntas, como repartir regalos, bromear en las prácticas o apoyarnos como amigas. Chicas, las quiero mucho

-Ohh… -Se escuchó en la sala

-Hey, ¿Maki-chan? –le susurré

-¿Qué?

-¿No les darás el chocolate caliente?

-C-Creo que ya no –Dijo sonrojándose un poco- E-Es vergonzoso

Suspiré, y tomándola de la mano, nos levanté a ambas- Chicas, Maki-chan también compró algo para nosotras

-¿De verdad-nya? –Preguntó Rin enérgica

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? Insistía Honoka

-B-Bueno, compré chocolate caliente para todas –Dijo avergonzada

-El cual es su preferido –Maki asintió viendo el piso

-Oh… Que tierna –Dijo Nozomi tratando de abalanzarse sobre ella, a lo cual reaccione y moví a Maki

-Quien iba a pensar que Maki lo compraría para nosotras –Dijo Umi ignorando la caída de Nozomi, lo cual me pareció gracioso

-¡Nya! Que bien –Exclamó Rin

-¿Qué mejor que chocolate caliente antes de dormir? –Le dije a Kayochin

-Hoy dormiremos muy bien –Afirmaba

-Era obvio que el trio Navigators sería el más feliz –Rio Eli

Y otra vez, acercándola le dije- ¿Ves? No tiene nada de vergonzoso -Me sonrió

-Maki-chan, ¿te ayudo a servir? –Preguntó Kotori

-Yo también te ayudaré –Decía Nozomi acercándose

-¡Ah! También hice galletas –Les sonreí

-¿Ustedes dos se han puesto de acuerdo? –Preguntó Hanayo acercándose para ayudar, mientras caminábamos a la cocina

-Sí

-No

Dijimos al mismo tiempo, a lo cual reímos las cinco.

-Y Maki-chan –Preguntó Kotori- ¿Podemos usar los chocolates que están ahí para hacer cupcakes?

-Claro, usen lo que quieran –Nos dijo

(…) (…)

Ayudé a Kotori a cocinar, en tanto Nozomi y Maki-chan preparaban el chocolate.

Con una bandeja repleta de cupcakes y galletas, y mas el chocolate caliente recién preparado, nos sentamos a ver un clásico navideño.

Todas comimos mucho. Y realmente no me sorprendió ver a Rin, Nozomi y a Kotori quedarse dormida, sin embargo, para Taeki-san quien siempre estaba cerca, notó algo extraño y pidió a probar un cupcake, que claro, se lo dimos, no obstante, él no pareció apreciarlo.

-Señoritas, no pueden comer esto –Dijo preocupado- Esos chocolates contenían alcohol

Okey, nunca más cocino algo que está en un idioma que no entiendo, ni menos si es en italiano, que definitivamente no es lo mío.

-Lo mejor será que vayan a descasar –Dijo ayudando a tomar a Rin quien al parecer había comido más que todas.

Me sentía algo mareada, pero podía caminar con normalidad- Maki-chan, ¿Estás b¬? Oye idiota, no debes comer eso

Le dije quitándole el cupcake de la boca- Ven, te ayudaré

Haciendo que se afirmara de mí la hice caminar a su habitación, y dando una mirada hacia atrás, vi como Hanayo y Honoka se encontraban bastante bien, pero Nozomi y Kotori necesitarían ayuda para caminar. En cambio, Umi y Eli, aunque se les veía tambalearse, llegarían sin ayuda a su habitación.

Las chicas entraron a las habitaciones que les indicaba Taeki, mientras tanto acostaba a Maki-chan. Cuando ya estaban todas adentro de una pieza lo llamé.

-Taeki-san, lo siento mucho –Me disculpé

-No es su culpa Nico-sama –Me contestó- Y estoy seguro que Maki-sama está feliz de pasar noche buena con usted, pese a este final

-Muchas gracias –Le dije sonriendo

Volví a donde se encontraba Maki, cerrando la puerta con dificultad. Me acosté a su lado y acomodándome sobre mi brazo izquierdo la aprecié

-Nico-chan… -Susurró Maki-chan sorprendiéndome un poco, ya que juraba que estaba durmiendo- Te puedo contar un secreto

Sonreí y con cariño murmuré- Claro

-La verdad… es que tenía mucho miedo –Confesó

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué? –Pregunté

-Tenía miedo que no saliera como lo había imaginado –Suspiró

-¿Y salió cómo lo imaginaste?

-No… -Dijo tomando mi mano- Es aún mejor

La besé, y suspirando dije- ¿Y tus padres?

-Es la primera vez que paso una navidad sin ellos… Pero no es mucha la diferencia –Sonrió

-¿No los extrañas?

-Algo… pero es soportable, siempre se van de viaje

-Maki-chan… Nadie te creerá si lloras –Le dije pasando mi mano por su cara

-Es extraño, estoy feliz de estar contigo, pero aun así los extraño –Me abrazó quedando en mi pecho

-Es obvio que los extrañaras… -Comencé a acariciar su pelo- Son tus padres… y por mucho que te obligaran a casarte con alguien, tu sabes que lo hacían pensado en ti…

-Lo sé… -Me contestó- Gracias Nico-chan

-No es nada –Le sonreí

Estuvimos unos segundos en silencio, hasta que…

-Nico-chan, ¿me quieres? –Preguntó mirándome fijamente

-Te quiero, es más, te amo – Le contesté desconcertada

-Nico-chan, no mientas –Dijo inflando sus mejillas

-No estoy mintiendo –Le contesté

-Entonces, ¿por qué somos las únicas que no han tenido una noche intensa? –Preguntó con voz molesta

-¿I-Intensa? –Me sonrojé- Te refieres a ir al otro nivel

Asintió -Nozomi dijo que las parejas lo hacían siempre

-No es así –Contesté molesta, ¿qué rayos le está enseñando Nozomi a mi inocente Maki-chan?

-Nozomi, y Kotori ya lo hicieron –Prosiguió

–"Nozomi, ¿Qué le hiciste a Kotori-chan?" –Me pregunté- No te acerques, la perversión se pega

-¿Y no quieres hacer cosas pervertidas? –Colocándose arriba mío su falda se levantó ligeramente

-N-No es que no quiera –Me sonrojé, definitivamente Kotori había hecho ese traje provocativo intencionalmente

-Entonces Nico-chan –Afirmando mi cara con sus manos, me besó apasionadamente- Tenemos toda la noche

-¡M-Maki-chan! –Trataba de detenerla, pero ella es claramente más fuerte que yo, y lo peor, era que el alcohol estaba empezando a hacer efecto y mi cuerpo se sentía adormilado

Efectivamente, esos pompones no aparentaban ser botones, lo eran, y Maki ya había desabrochado la mitad, dejando a relucir un bello sostén de encaje negro con detalles dorados.

Le agradecía y criticaba a la luna con desvelo. Me daba una vista perfecta… pero… ¡Me daba una vista perfecta!

¿Cómo la detendría si una parte de mi quería seguir viendo su cuerpo al azul de una hermosa luna de 25 de diciembre?

¡Ya! Esto debía parar… Un botón más y estaría completamente a su disposición…

-¡Maki-chan! ¿No crees que deberíamos ir a dormir? –Pregunté aun sabiendo la respuesta

-¿No quieres que siga? –Dijo con un puchero

-Sí quiero –Confesé- Pero Maki-chan, Santa-san no vendrá si no estás durmiendo

-T-Tienes razón –Dijo algo sorprendida- Me pondré mi pijama

Tirando todas las prendas que llevaba se empezó a cambiar, yo también me cambié, terminando antes que ella, y mientras esperaba trataba de recitar π y voltear mi mirada.

Por fin nos acostamos dispuestas a dormir. El frío no era tan intenso, sin embargo nos acercamos lo más que pudimos a la otra.

-Nico-chan, quiero ser una contigo –Me dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Maki-chan, te prometo que para la próxima vez que me quede aquí no dormirás

-No me refería a eso, pero está bien –Me sonrojé y ella sonrió

-idiota-Susurré

-Te amo, y mucho Nico-chan –Me murmuró

-"Creo que el alcohol la hace ser más honesta" –Suspiré –Yo también te amo, y mucho

Maki me atrajo más a su cuerpo y con cariño le correspondí dejándome llevar, y con eso sentimientos, traté que el sueño disipara el alcohol.

(…) (…)

El sol golpeó nuestra cara, y ambas despertamos. El reloj marcaba las 10 de la mañana y el clima se veía prometedor. Pero algo llamado resaca golpeaba por primera vez a Maki-chan

-Pareces enojada –Le dije acostada de bruces

-No lo estoy… -Me dije colocándose su pulgar e índice en su entrecejo

Me acerqué muy lentamente y besé sus labios con cariño. Ella me correspondió y sonriendo me separé

-Sep, no estás enojada –Besando su frente me levanté

Maki-chan me sonrió y se volvió a tapar

-¡Oye! –Casi lanzándome arriba de ella le dije- Levántate

-Me duele la cabeza –Con un movimiento ella quedó arriba mío, y se relajó nuevamente

-Pesas –Me quejé- Te traeré una pastilla para el dolor, pero levántate

Suspiró y se sentó en la cama- Bien… pero me demoraré en bajar

-Tómate tu tiempo –Le sonreí en tanto abrochaba mis pantalones

Bajé, y el aroma de panqueques recién hechos despertó mi apetito.

-Nico-chan –Sonrió Kotori sacando otro panqueque del sartén- Qué bien que despertaste

Asentí- Y, ¿Cómo durmieron?

-¿Qué? –Dijo la tetona pelipúrpura- Acaso Nicochi y Maki-chan durmieron

-¡C-Claro! –Dije sonrojándome un poco, aunque no sabía bien porqué

-Nico-chan, ¿se fueron directo a dormir con Maki-chan? –Preguntaba Hanayo batiendo una masa

-Obvio, ella estaba muy mareada

-Elichi también lo estaba –Dijo Nozomi- ¡A no ser…!

Kotori-chan y Kayochin miraron a Nozomi con curiosidad, mientras yo ponía una sorpresa involuntaria en mi rostro

-Nunca lo has hecho con ella, ¿verdad? –Rio traviesa y malignamente

Todas las miradas eran dirigidas a mí, y pese a que siempre soy el centro de atención, ahora me era incómodo.

Desvié la mirada y caminé directo al fregadero- Dejen de hablar de esas cosas, pervertidas

Kotori sacó la lengua sonriendo, Nozomi infló el pecho orgullosa y Hanayo repetía – ¿P-Pervertida? ¿Y-Yo?

-Nico-chan, pensé que me llevarías algo para el dolor –Me sorprendió Maki-chan, mientras me miraba fijamente apoyada sobre el arco de la puerta

-¡Kayochin! ¡Muero de hambre-nya! –Gritaba Rin entrando a la cocina- ¿¡Cuánto falta!?

-¡Kotori-chan! –Empujando a Rin y lanzándose sobre la falda de Kotori, Honoka lloraba- Moriré si no me alimentas ahora

-¡Oigan! ¡No griten! –Decía Umi con un tono lo suficientemente elevado para contradecir su petición- Esta no es su casa

-¿Por qué hay tanto ruido? –Entraba ahora a la habitación Eli

-¡Elichi! –Dijo Nozomi acercándose- Nicochi me dijo pervertida

Se armó un griterío, entre que Rin y Honoka pedían comida y Eli trataba de calmar a Nozomi. Fue tan escandaloso, que mi pelirroja colapso

-¡Basta! –Dijo en un grito que calló a todas- ¡Tengo jaqueca y ustedes solo la empeoran!

-L-Lo senti¬ -Trató de disculparse Eli

-No es necesario que se disculpen, solo salgan de la cocina –Les pidió mientras con una mano sujetaba su entrecejo

-P-Pero… -Ahora era Kotori quien intervenía, pero Maki no la dejó

-Fu-e-ra –Dijo apuntando la puerta

Todas empezamos a salir con algo de tristeza, Maki-chan se había enojado, y si existía alguien más cabeza dura que ella, no queríamos conocerla

Como estaba al final de la cocina, era la última de la fila. Y dándole una mirada rápida a Maki me dispuse a salir

-Tú no –Dijo afirmando mi muñeca- Necesito alguien que me alivie el dolor

Jalándome dentro me abrazó por la cintura y me besó

-Creo que no estás tan mal –Dije sonriendo

-Mi cabeza me está matando –Sonrió- Pero mataría por un beso tuyo

-¡Que mala! –Exclame sorprendida

-Y tú eres peor –Con su semblante más serio agregó- Mataste el momento

Sonreí, lo había hecho pero era divertido verla hacer esas expresiones. Y de todas formas, es fácil hacer que Maki-chan siga la corriente, en especial si es un beso.

Me acerqué y la besé como pocas veces puedo hacerlo. La abracé por el cuello y la obligué a bajar unos centímetros, mientras ella tomaba mi cintura para acercarme aún más. De esa forma nos perdimos por unos cinco minutos en la intensidad y calor de ese tacto tan especial.

Sentí una extraña sensación. De esas que sientes solo cuando estás dormida en medio de la noche y despiertas porque alguien te estaba mirando. De esa misma forma me sentía.

Abrí mis ojos, y Maki aún disfrutaba con sus ojos cerrados. La separé un poco, y al darme la vuelta me encontré con cuatro miradas traviesas.

Maki volteó la cara con enojo, y yo me dirigí a reprenderlas. Al verme acercarme con mis puños apretados y una mueca de enojo intenso, huyeron.

Me volteé suspirando, espero que no esté molesta conmigo también.

-Maki-ch¬ -No alcancé ni a terminar, cuando ya me tenía sellada con sus labios

-Nico-chan, es la navidad más intensa y divertida que he vivido –Dijo con seriedad- No sería lo mismo si no estuvieras aquí… Gracias

-No me des las gracias –Le dije- Esto lo hago porque amo estar contigo

Se dio la vuelta algo sonrojada y agregó- De verdad… µ's es un dolor de cabeza

Me aguanté una risa y salí a cobrar venganza con Nozomi y sus nuevas vasallas: Kotori, Rin y Honoka. Pero antes de salir, me volteé, topándome con Maki-chan colocando un chocolate en su boca

-También ha sido una Navidad muy divertida- Manifesté- Pero espero que no olvides la promesa de anoche

Con su cara ruborizada me miró fijo durante unos segundos. Y con esa reacción salí satisfecha de la habitación, rumbo a buscar a mis presas…

(…) (…)

* * *

**Okey! Eso es todo por ahora ^^! Lo bueno es que me voy con una promesa hecha ñ.ñ, la próxima vez que Nico se quede con Maki, será algo más Hot *^***

**Ems… y contestando a Guadas 06, si preguntas por "Oportunidad Inefable": Ese fic debería haber sido un one-shot, pero al parecer a varios les gustó, por ende, sacó cap de vez en cuando… Ahora, si preguntas por "Cielo Nocturno", se supone que ya debería haber sacado el cap 1, sin embargo, arreglando el final y con el especial de este fic, mas el otro cap de Op. In. Me quedé sin tiempo u.u, pero lo subiré pronto ^^!**

**En fin! Gracias por leer. Ojalá hayan tenido una feliz navidad, y que pasen un próspero e interesante año nuevo. Los espero en otro especial o fic *0*!**


End file.
